Every Day
by Xoxoroxas
Summary: My 367 day challenge! A chapter a day. They will be rather short, but please at least read the first chapter. Every character will be in it, but usually there will be Axel and Roxas. But not always a pairing. Rape, abuse, suicide, and other dark stuff.
1. The Birthday

***Hello random people that are reading this! I'm Roxy. So, today is my birthday! Yay! Well, actually not today, because I like writing my stuff out ahead of time, but the day I put this up is my birthday! So, I do a resolution to myself every birthday. This year? One fanfic per day. That's 366 days, unless the world ends in December. I have no idea how I'll accomplish this, but I will! Somehow. As a heads up, there will be gay. And there may be crossover. But there will always be KH. Okay, enough introduction! Let the games begin!***

***Oh, and also... it's not going to be one long story. It'll be a different story each day, unless I want to continue one or the other, just little one-shots.***

***Okay, this one's going to be an AkuRoku. I love the pairing. I can't believe I used to hate it.***

Even though he saw them every year, the piles of presents that were stacked on the table on his birthday never ceased to amaze him.

Even though he only got three at most.

Namine was sitting in a fluffy white dress, surrounded by relatives and friends. All bringing her gifts and such.

Roxas opened his presents. There were two this year.

One was from his brother, Sora, and his friends in Twilight Town.

They had sent him the struggle trophy with only the blue marble attached.

There was also a letter.

_Hey Rox._

_Happy birthday! How does it feel to be sixteen? We won the struggle, but Hayner almost lost a bunch of times. If you were here we would've won for sure! But don't tell Hayner I said that. He'd kill me. Is Namine still getting more presents than you? Well, Kairi and Riku are okay here, in fact Riku's going out with that black-haired friend of yours… Xion I think her name was? Anyways, I'm going to ask Kairi to the Midsummer's Ball. You should come too! I don't know why you even go back home each summer, Mom and Dad hate you. I think they hate me too, come to think of it. But what would they say if they found out that their precious little girl liked OTHER precious little girls? *cough* Selphie *cough*. Speaking of the devil, how is the brown-haired-wonder? Write back soon!_

There was a picture in the envelope. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were sitting in the Usual Spot, waving and holding the other marbles from the struggle trophy.

Roxas smiled a bit sadly at the picture.

The truth was that he missed Twilight Town, but his parents made him come home every year. He never knew why though, not until today.

"And that's our son! The faggot one!" His mother hiccupped, very drunk. He could hear her across the room as he still held his second present.

"He's gay?" His aunt gasped, "I knew he was trouble, that's why I never get him anything. When did you find this out?" She asked his mother.

"Quite a while ago. When he was eight I think, on his birthday. I bring him here to break his heart, just like he broke mine." She giggled.

Roxas stood up, not quite sure where he was headed, only knowing that he had to get out. He yanked his blue marble off his statue and put the unadorned trophy on the mantle. He was still holding his other present, the letter, and the picture in his other hand as he ran out of the house, tears spilling from his eyes.

Was that why? They hated him because eight years ago he kissed his best friend on the cheek because he got an awesome present?

He had thought it was normal, after all he kissed Sora on the cheek, didn't he?

Roxas sobbed and ran to the abandoned church. He climbed the steps and got to the bell tower. There was no bell anymore, just the rope.

Roxas climbed up the rope and got to the flat roof of the tower.

It was so high up. He measured it, it was five feet taller than the Twilight Tower.

And there was only enough room for two people to sit.

Roxas shoved the letter and the picture into his pocket, he stood there on the small roof, staring down at the ground.

Only one quick movement and his parents would never have to deal with him again.

His mother wouldn't have to be worried about her 'faggot' son. She wouldn't have to pretend to care. She'd only need to fake tears at a funeral and cover up any suicide note he may have left.

A blue sparkle caught Roxas's eye.

It was the ribbon of his unopened gift.

He sighed. He wasn't in the birthday mood, but he sat and tore off the paper.

And there, in the thin, flat box, was the thing that saved his life that day.

There was a picture of his best friend, Axel. And on top of it was a pink, heart-shaped silly band.

And Axel, unlike Sora, hadn't written a long letter or a song or a poem or anything silly that Sora would've thought up.

He had written on his picture a simple sentence.

_Even if your parents don't, I love you Rox, got it memorized? _

Roxas laughed through his tears at Axel's stupid catch phrase.

Maybe this wasn't that bad of a birthday after all.

Maybe his two little gifts were a world more than Namine would ever have.


	2. Windows and Hiding Places I

***Hey! It's Roxy again. Here's day 2 of my 366 day challenge! As a warning, most of my fanfic things I write here will be sad and slightly emo. That's because I love to read stuff that's sad and slightly emo. I hope you enjoy it!***

Roxas sighed as he heard his window open.

Third time this week.

He sat up and reached under his bed for his first aid kit.

A bright puff of fiery red hair appeared in front of the blonde.

"Axel… you have to stop this." Roxas sighed as he took in the sight of his best friend. His eye was swelled shut, his lip was split, and there was a deep gash above his eye.

"I'll be fine Rox. Just fix me up and I'll be on my merry way, I won't bug you after that." Axel mumbled, looking down.

"I didn't mean that you have to leave… just… Stay the night again, okay? He won't even know." Roxas promised as he clicked on his bedside lamp. This threw Axel's wounds into greater relief, showing the cuts and already forming bruises on the redhead's arms.

Axel nodded, sitting next to Roxas on the bed.

After a while Roxas finally spoke, still bandaging the redhead's arms.

"What did you fight about this time?" He asked

"Nothing important."

"It's always important."

"Well, actually… he doesn't like that I have guy friends." Axel muttered.

"Oh. So… does that mean me and Demyx?"

"Yeah. And Zexion too. But… You're my best friends…"

"Then leave him." Roxas said simply.

"I can't. I love him. And… he'd probably kill me if I did."

"Why do you still love him, Axel? Why?" Roxas asked, looking up into the emerald green eyes.

"Because, he's the only person in the world who thinks I'm worth something." Axel said, looking away from the sapphires.

"God, Axel! You asshole! If that's what you think, then you can just keep believing it! No matter what I say, you always think that! I'm leaving!" Roxas yelled, not caring that Sora would probably hear.

He ran out the door, slamming it on the stunned redhead's face. He ran to Sora's room and ripped open the door.

"Roxas?" Sora asked, looking up at his younger brother as he held his partner, Riku, in the two-person bed.

"If Axel comes through here, tell him you didn't see me." Roxas commanded, his voice deadly.

"Kay." Sora yawned, laying his head back on the bed as Roxas climbed out the fire escape on Sora's window.

Roxas ran full speed to wherever his feet would take him.

He ended up at the Clock Tower.

"No," He mumbled to himself, and he took of running once again.

He found himself in the Usual Spot.

"Not here either."

He sprinted away.

He found the trolley garage, with one abandoned trolley, covered in graffiti, outside of it.

He climbed up the abandoned car and hugged his black sweatshirt around himself tightly.

Damn that Saix for hurting Axel every day.

Damn Axel for hurting Roxas every day.

Damn Sora for not even asking what was wrong.

Damn Roxas for not doing anything.

Roxas shivered slightly in the fall air.

Axel would never find Roxas here. There was no way. Axel didn't even know that Roxas came here.

But if Axel discovered this place, then Roxas would need to find a new hiding place.

When dawn broke, Roxas climbed down from his car.

He walked slowly to his apartment with Sora, where something horrible waited for him.

Child Services.

"Roxas, we have heard from your teachers that you keep coming to school bruised and with no sleep. In fact, a few even said that you fell asleep in their class." The lady accused, looking at a clipboard. They were standing on the sidewalk outside of the apartment building.

"Whoa, you've got it all wrong, ma'am… I just… I'm having trouble sleeping is all." Roxas stuttered, looking shocked.

"Plus you've been staying out past curfew and you've been seen wandering the streets at night." The lady went on.

"Like I said, I can't sleep. I just took some walks to clear my mind."

"What about the bruises?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I skateboard a lot. And I'm not very good at it." Roxas admitted.

"Well, I've been told to take you into custody anyways. It seems that Sora and Riku are unfit guardians." The lady said calmly.

"What? No! Sora's a great brother! I'm fine, nothing's wrong!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Well, we can't take any chances."

"Can't take any chances? Bullshit! Where were you assholes when my parents were beating us for years? You swallowed every one of their lies, but you can't accept the truth?" Roxas yelled, a tear of frustration falling down his cheek.

"We're still taking you, Roxas. There will be a trial in three weeks, then you can make your case."

She grabbed a suitcase (probably packed by Riku) and pulled Roxas into the car. Sora peeked out the window of their apartment, tears falling from his face.

Roxas tried to smile. "Don't worry, Sor! I'll be back in no time!" He called, then he got into the car and his fake smile fell from his face.

Then next day he had to go to school.

He saw Demyx in the hall, but said nothing when Demyx called him over.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette were plotting some kind of scheme, and tried to get Roxas to join in the conversation, but he walked away.

Zexion held out a book silently, he always had a book that he wanted Roxas to read, but Roxas brushed it away.

In his classes he stared straight ahead, not saying a thing to his friends, and sitting as far away from them as possible.

Even when Xion came over to him and asked if he wanted to skateboard after school, he ignored her.

When Namine showed him a picture that she drew, he didn't even look at it.

Maybe he could break his record, he had gone a full three months without speaking once.

But then, at lunch, he saw Axel.

"Hey Rox, what's wrong? The others said that you weren't speaking." Axel said, grabbing Roxas's shoulder.

Roxas clenched his fists.

"I hate you!" He screamed, glaring at Axel.

"What…?" Axel trailed off, confused.

"It's all your fault! Because I have to clean you up every night, I fall asleep in class! Because you always make me feel like shit, I wander around at night! Because of your stupid boyfriend I have goddamn bruises! And I was fine with that!" He yelled. They were outside, and everyone else was in the lunchroom, so no one hear him.

"But…" Axel started, but he was cut off by Roxas.

"I was fine! But then yesterday, Child Services came over! They noticed all that shit, and they took me away from Sora and Riku! And I have to go to court again! It's not fucking fair! And I hate you, Axel! I hope you die!" Roxas cried, running away.

Axel stood there, stunned. Then he slowly walked back to the lunchroom that was lacking a familiar head of blonde hair.

"So, what's wrong with him?" Demyx asked as Axel sat at the table. Hayner, Pence, and Olette looked up to hear. Namine stopped offering Xion a makeover. Zexion put his book down.

"Child Services took him away from Sora and Riku. And it's all my fault." Axel said in a mechanical voice.

"Ax, you always say that everything's your fault. Why was he really taken away?" Zexion asked.

"No, he was screaming at me, it is my fault. Saix used to hit him because he thought I was seeing him. He falls asleep in class because he's up all night talking to me and bandaging my cuts. And he's out past curfew, wandering around, because I'm an ass to him." Axel admitted.

"Wow, that is all your fault." Xion said, surprised.

"Xion! Not helping!" Namine exclaimed, hitting her best friend.

"You know he liked you, right?" Demyx asked.

"What?" Axel asked, confused.

"He had a major crush on you. That's probably the reason he stayed up all night to help you, and why he took all that crap from Saix. Plus it's probably the reason he ran off." Zexion said, picking his book back up.

"Well shit." Axel mumbled.

"And you know, we wanted to talk to you about your boyfriend." Namine began.

"Save it, Roxas gave me that talk last night." Axel sighed.

"Yeah, he did. But you didn't listen to your best friend, so maybe not that he hates you, you'll listen. Saix doesn't love you. We saw him all over Xemnas in the parking lot! He just uses you as a punching bag!" Xion said angrily.

"Seriously. You've been acting way different since Reno came back from the war and you started going out with Saix. You used to be so funny! You'd always joke and be sarcastic… Now… you kinda… died. It's been two years, Ax. Just leave him already." Demyx agreed.

"But… I lo-" Axel began.

"Don't you dare say that you love him, Axel. We know you don't. We know that you're just with him because of what happened with Reno all that time ago." Zexion said.

"Axel, go fix whatever you did to Roxas before we kill you." Hayner threatened, speaking for the first time. He wasn't really Axel's friend. He was Roxas's friend.

"I… how?" Axel asked desperately.

"Where does he go when he doesn't want anyone to talk to him?" Olette asked.

"The trolley garage. He sits on that abandoned one. I followed him there once after he yelled at me… and I didn't say anything, because I knew that if he knew I'd seen the place he'd just find a new one." Axel admitted

"Then go and get him. Dem'll tell the teachers that you threw up or something, right Dem?" Pence asked.

"Yeah." Demyx agreed.

So Axel went to find Roxas.

***Wow, this'll be a long one. But I figured that I'd throw in a few two or three shots. And this is long. But, it's my day off. Tomorrow's won't be this long.***


	3. Windows and Hiding Places II

***Hey! It's day three! God, three down, three-hundred and sixty three to go! This is a continuation of last chapter. I hope you enjoy!***

Roxas felt like shit.

'Why did I yell at Axel? It's not his fault that I run away. I could've stopped talking to him… Then I wouldn't be in this shit.' He thought to himself.

'Well, it IS Axel's fault. He _knows _that I could never make my friends leave if they're sitting on my doorstep, bleeding. He _knows_ that I'd take whatever crap Saix put me through, just to be friends with him. He _knows_ that when he says that stuff about himself and about how no one likes him it makes me run away. But he keeps doing it!' He reminded himself angrily.

"Goddamnit Axel, why did Reno have to bring that jackass home? It's all Reno's fault! He screwed up Axel so much… if that had never happened, everything would be the same as it was two years ago." Roxas muttered to himself.

He saw a bright flash of red hair.

Good thing that Roxas was lying down, otherwise Axel would be able to see him for sure.

Axel wandered around the junkyard for a bit, looking for something.

Roxas kept very quiet, trying to hear if Axel was saying something.

"Damn it! Why did I do that to Roxas? And he loves me! At least, that's what the others said. But why? I'm so disgusting. I'm… horrible… no one can love me." Axel muttered, kicking the ground.

He had no idea that Roxas could hear his conversation.

'There he goes again, saying that he isn't worth anything. If he doesn't go back to normal soon, I'm going to kill him.' Roxas thought to himself.

'I still shouldn't blame all of this on him. I need to convince him to testify in court… about what really happened. I hate court.' Roxas groaned in his mind.

"What are you doing here?" He asked icily, sitting up. He had a plan.

"Roxas?" Axel asked, looking at the car.

"Yes, unless the damn foster people call me something different again this time. Like 'Boy' or 'Percy' or 'Footstool'." Roxas spat, reminding Axel of all the foster parents he had in the past.

One had used him as a servant, calling him "Boy". Roxas doubted they knew his real name.

One insisted that children were like dogs, and that they could rename him.

And one foster mother had so many kids that she used them as furniture. Hence "Footstool". Roxas was still glad that he hadn't been "Chair".

"Roxas… I really didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do?" Axel asked, his eyes pleading.

Roxas nearly broke down because of those eyes, but then he reminded himself that he had to make Axel pay, at least a little bit.

"You have to go to court. Any you have to tell the judge the truth, so that I can live with Sora and Riku. I just… I need to know that you care about me as much as I care about you! Otherwise… was I just a tool to you? Like, a nurse? Would you have left me behind if I didn't help you every night?" Roxas asked.

"I'll… I'll go to court, Rox. But I won't say Saix's name to them. But I'll break up with him. And I'll say it was my girlfriend, that she took fighting classes. Okay? Because I know that they'll be prejudice against Sora and Riku because they're gay. That might be why they took you so soon anyways. I'll help, I promise." Axel said quietly.

"Good. Ax… I have something to tell you…" Roxas blurted out. Then he mentally slapped himself. Now isn't the time for this!

"I have something to tell you too." Axel blurted.

"Together?" Roxas asked.

"Sure." Axel agreed.

"I… kinda like you." They both said at the same time.

They grinned at each other.

"Well, now that we have got past that awkward stage of 'does he like me?' can we just go off into the sunset, or so I have to break up with Saix first?" Axel asked, a bit of his old self shining out.

"Break up with Saix, go to court, then we'll talk." Roxas smiled.

***Okay, that's the end of the second installment of this little miniseries. But have no fear! I'll probably continue it! Just not right away… maybe in a few weeks.***


	4. Swimming and Stealing

***Hey! I've got a new chapter! Sadly, this will not be a continuation of Windows and Hiding Places, but there will be more of that later! Enjoy this! Have fun!***

**Roxas POV**

Roxas looked left, then right.

He was the only one left in the locker room.

All the others had left for the day.

But Roxas hung back.

Oh god, he needed something to eat.

Swim Team wasn't the best idea when you're homeless.

That's why he had quit today.

There just wasn't enough food for him. He didn't have enough money for the swim suit either.

He sighed and stared at the lockers.

Could he steal from a teammate? Even a former one?

No. He'd just go hungry.

But then he noticed something. A twenty dollar bill on the floor.

Right in front of his locker.

That was enough to cover his swimsuit AND get at least something to eat.

He smiled widely.

Maybe today was his lucky day.

He walked out of the locker room and turned in the money. The coach smiled and handed him his team swimsuit and five dollars back.

He headed for the store. He really needed some food.

**Axel POV**

Well, Axel's good deed of the day was done.

Now all he had to do was become friends with the little dork…


	5. Dolls I

***Hi! Day 5! I think…***

Roxas bent over to pick up the doll.

Funny… it looked familiar.

It… it looked like him!

Blue eyes… blonde hair that looked like it had gone through a wind tunnel… Checker clothes….

Who would be making dolls of him?

***I am SO sorry for the shortness, but today is really busy.***


	6. Dolls II

***Again, I'm REALLY sorry about the shortness of last chapter. Like, REALLY sorry. I probably won't be updating Concrete House of Cards until the weekend, for those of you who read it. School's starting and I have swim practice AND guitar practice. Ugg… The beginning of this year is gonna suck.***

Roxas picked up the doll that looked so much like himself. Curiously, he moved it's arm.

Inexplicably, his arm moved up too.

"Hmm… Well, at least I know who made it." Roxas muttered to himself.

"Namine!" He yelled.

A girl with pale blonde hair walked from behind a corner.

"You yelled?" She asked.

"Who did you make this for?" He demanded.

"No one." She said too quickly.

"Namine…" Roxas trailed off, his tone threatening.

"I'm sorry! She said she'd kill me if I didn't!" Namine cried.

"She?" Roxas asked.

It couldn't be Xion. And Namine knew that Marluxia was a guy, right? So that only left one person.

"Why did you make something like this for LARXENE?" He demanded.

"Well, maybe I can answer that." A voice responded.

Axel.

"Axel, what the fuck?" Roxas demanded.

"Sorry blondie, but she just got the doll for me. It was a present." Axel smirked.

"But…" Roxas trailed off.

"Why?" Axel supplied, knowing what Roxas was trying to say. The blonde nodded numbly.

"Because. I'm only able to use it once, so I'm going to use it when I need it the most." The redhead said, smiling a real smile and hugged the blonde.

"What do you mean, need it most?" Roxas asked his best friend suspiciously.

"Nothing you should worry your little blonde head over. Lets go see Xion!" Axel exclaimed, pulling Roxas along.


	7. Someday

***Hi! It's Roxy. Sorry ahead of time for the shortness of this chapter, but I had to go to school, then to swim, then eat, then talk some sense into my favorite cousin, the dingbat. God, he's an idiot, but I love him. Anyways, sorry that it's short. And yes, I know the first day of school was yesterday, but I had to do something about Dolls for you.***

Roxas wandered through the halls.

Sophomore year. This would be interesting.

Especially when Roxas opened his locker (the students got assigned lockers at the beginning of Freshman year and kept them until they left or graduated) And a note floated to his feet.

"Hello, you know me, and I know you. We see each other every day, yet I can't tell you how I feel. I'm trapped by what people want me to say and how they want me to act. But I'll tell you this week at least. I'll ask you to go out with me."

Well, that narrowed it down to either a very popular girl (not likely) or a boy.

Roxas sighed. And after rereading the note he realized it had to be one of his friends.

So, not a popular girl.

Roxas sighed again.

Today was not going to be a good day.

Because everyone who knew Roxas knew that he didn't like relationships.

His best friend, Axel, came up to him.

"Ah, another year in the hell hole. Anything interesting happen in the last two days?" The redhead asked. They had spent nearly the whole summer with each other.

"Well, someone who claims to know me sent a love letter. The idiot, don't they know that I don't date?" Roxas laughed.

Axel joined in.

"Wow, they must be really stupid. But then again, why WON'T you date? I mean, it's not like dating would kill you, would it?" Axel asked.

"It killed my mother. I'm not taking any chances." Roxas sighed, crumpling the paper and throwing it over his shoulder.

Axel sighed and picked it up. Roxas was halfway down the hall.

"Are you coming?" He called back to Axel.

"Yeah!" Axel shouted in response.

He frowned to himself and muttered.

"Maybe I won't tell him. But I will someday."


	8. Long Lost Xion I

***Hey! It's Roxy. I'm currently at Reese's house, having tons of fun! Reese says hi. Anyways, here is your chapter, enjoy!***

**Roxas Pov**

Roxas got off the school bus with a sigh. Another stupid day at a stupid school with stupid people. And Roxas's stupid parents wouldn't even buy him a car.

Roxas allowed himself a slight smile as he saw his best friend when he walked into the school. He followed the bright red fluff through the hall.

Roxas caught up to him easily and poked his shoulder.

"Hey shorty, what's up?" Axel asked when he looked to see what had poked him.

"Nothing much. Just wondering what this school year is going to be like." Roxas sighed.

Roxas giggled to himself when he remembered last year, when he had gone out with Axel. It had been WAY awkward before. They stopped after the first few weeks.

A flash of dirty blonde hair rounded the corner and jumped on Roxas. Demyx.

"Hi Dem, I missed you too. But it's not like we didn't see each other over the summer." Roxas sighed.

"So, what's up with you and Zexy?" Axel asked.

"Hey! You don't get to call him that! He's only MY sexy Zexy!" Demyx exclaimed.

Roxas sighed when the bookworm walked towards them. He was so glad that Zexion hadn't heard what Demyx just said.

"So, I would ask you how your summer was, Roxas, but we saw each other almost every day thanks to Axel and Demyx." Zexion said from behind his book.

"Hey Rox! Zex! Look over here! There's a new girl!" Luxord called from across the hall.

The new girl had short black hair and eyes almost as blue as Roxas's. Xion.

"X-Xion?" Roxas stuttered, his eyes growing wide.

"Yeah Rox. I'm back." She said quietly.

***Muahahaha, cliffhanger! How do Xion and Roxas know each other? What is going on? And why on Earth are Saix and Xemnas making muffled noises in the janitor's closet? Wait… Reese said they aren't in there… whoops. Anyways, I'll write the rest tomorrow as always! See you later!***


	9. Long Lost Xion II

***Hey! It's Roxy. So, this will be the next chapter of Long Lost Xion… Well, the title is because of a drawing that someone drew for my other fanfic, Concrete House of Cards. Anyways, still at my friend Reese's house. Enjoy the story!***

**Roxas Pov**

Roxas stared at the girl for a long time, until Axel cleared his throat to warn him that the bell was about to ring.

Then Roxas jumped on Xion with a bone-crushing hug.

"Whoa, I thought only Demyx did that." Luxord mumbled as he walked away to get a good seat in his class.

"Xion! Where were you? What happened? Are you okay?" Roxas asked, confusing everyone else even more.

"I was in Hollow Bastion with some friends. I ran away, duh. You were there. I'm fine. Well, I'm fine _now_ I wasn't so fine _then_." She said, answering his questions.

The bell rang.

Roxas cursed.

"What are the chances that you'll skip class to talk?" Roxas asked.

"On the first day? Are you nuts?" Xion asked, laughing.

"Maybe a little. Well, if we don't see each other before lunch, we sit at the big table under the windows. Just look for Axel's obnoxious hair." Roxas said, smiling and pointing to the red-head's porcupine-ish hairdo.

"Kay. Later Rox!" She called, walking away down the halls.

"What the fuck?" Axel asked as they walked to their class together.

"She was my foster sister. My parents used to try to get as many kids into the house at once, and she was one of them. They didn't even care about the kids, they just wanted all the money that they got paid. At one time they had over 20 kids in the house. It was a nightmare." Roxas explained.

"Oh, so she ran away from them?" Axel asked.

"Sort of. Well, everyone was taken away from my parents, but Xion and I ended up in the same new foster home. She ran away from them." Roxas whispered as they entered the math class.

"That… is screwed up. I mean, I knew that you were a foster kid, but you never told me this." Axel sighed.

"You never asked. But Xion was my best friend, we always were together. And I was going to run away with her, but I got adopted. I helped her run though. And she seems to be okay." Roxas said worriedly.

"Oh. Okay." Axel nodded.

"For a while I thought she was dead. She stopped returning my emails and stuff." Roxas explained.

"Okay class, please direct your attention to the board, and not the person next to you." Maleficent said, looking straight at Roxas and Axel.

"After class." Roxas mumbled, looking at the board.

After class they walked to science and sat at a new lab table.

"So, why did you want to run away from that one foster family so badly?" Axel asked.

"Well, they treated us like dogs. We had to eat under the table from bowls without silverware, they 'renamed' us. Made us sleep in kennels." Roxas explained, looking pissed.

"Well what was your name?" Axel asked.

Roxas mumbled something.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear…" Axel teased.

"Goldie." Roxas muttered.

Axel burst out laughing, holding his stomach and doubling over.

"Hey! At least it wasn't Polka Dottie, like Xion!" Roxas exclaimed.

"That's priceless, Rox. Priceless." Axel said, wiping his eyes.

"Whatever. We should invite Xion to the clocktower today." Roxas said, changing the subject.

"Sure, why not? Do you think I'd like her?" Axel asked.

"Trust me, you'll get along perfectly." Roxas sighed.


	10. Windows and Hiding Places III

***Hey! It's Roxy! So, I'm finished with Long Lost Xion… anyways, here is your next chapter! It's a continuation of Windows and Hiding Places.***

Roxas sighed as he sat on the top of Sunset Hill.

Axel would never find him here.

Court had finished. Even with Axel's confession, the jury ruled that Riku and Sora couldn't take care of Roxas. They said "If they can overlook something like that, they are unfit guardians."

Roxas sighed and looked at the stars.

Looks as though Roxas would still sneak out every night, even if he was in a foster home.

He missed Sora and Riku.

He missed walking home to the apartment building every day.

He missed being two floors away from Namine and Kairi.

He missed his stuff.

But he could visit.

He lied to his foster parents. He said he was in a club after school and that he'd come "home" three hours later.

But actually he went to his real home.

With Riku and Sora.

And he messed with his stuff, hung out in his room, and read. Normal stuff he would do on a school night.

Sometimes he'd talk to Sora or Riku. Sometimes he'd hang out with Namine and Kairi.

And sometimes he'd stare out his window, waiting for Axel to climb through.

But that never happened.

All of this was happening on winter break. Axel hadn't seen Roxas since court.

And Roxas was fine with that.

But he missed his best friend. He knew that Axel did all he could to help him.

Roxas heard a twig snap. He dove into the bushes and peeked out.

Saix. And… Axel?

"Look Ax, I know that I treated you badly, but come on! We had so much fun together! This was where we met!" Saix exclaimed.

"Saix, let me go. I told you, I'm not interested." Axel said evenly.

"You heard the man, Xaldin. Let him go." Saix said cruelly.

Roxas heard a rope being cut, and saw a huge pair of hands for the first time. The rest of that person was obscured by the bushes.

Axel was thrown to the ground, and a huge boot kicked his stomach.

Roxas pulled out his cell phone.

Saix grinned and Roxas heard a sickening crunch.

That would be Axel's nose.

Axel screamed in pain and Roxas called 911.

"This is 911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"What was that?" Saix yelled, hushing the group.

The lady seemed to sense this, and remained silent.

"Probably a cat." Xaldin grunted.

Saix nodded and Xaldin continued to beat up Axel.

"Hi. This is Roxas Hikari, I am currently on Sunset Hill, hiding in the bushes and watching my best friend, Axel Flynn, get the crap beat out of him by two assholes. Can you send a squad car? And maybe an ambulance?" Roxas asked.

There was another loud crunch and Axel screamed again.

"Okay, defiantly sent an ambulance." Roxas amended, seemingly calm.

"Okay, would you like me to stay on the line?" The lady whispered.

"Nah, I'm gonna try to help." Roxas said, shrugging.

He hung up on the lady's protests.

He froze, about to stand when he heard a zipper unzip.

Axel cried out, but the sound was muffled.

Roxas peeked through the bushes and saw a sight that he would gladly forget.

Saix was raping his best friend.

Nope, not on Roxas's watch. This wasn't going to happen for long.

He jumped out of the bushes, holding a branch that was hidden, and ran at Saix, whose back was turned. Roxas started hitting the blue-haired man's head until he fell over, knocked out.

Axel looked up, his purpling eyes wide and he tried to say something through the gag.

Roxas turned around to see Xaldin, holding a trashcan.

Roxas barley dodged the barrel and was nearly hit again by one of the huge man's swinging fists.

And then he felt a crashing blow to the side of his head, he heard Axel cry out through the gag, and there was blackness.

***Sorry! I'll continue tomorrow. Today… is a school night and I left some homework until too late.***


	11. Sorry

***Hey, it's Roxy. Sorry about the shortness.***

_I'm sorry._

That night was horrible.

_Forgive me._

Worst night of my life.

_I didn't mean to._

I left without even saying goodbye.

_I apologize._

And you were there, all alone.

_Why did I do that?_

With your big blue eyes shining, full of tears.

_I regret it._

And my words "I never want to see you again" ringing in the air.

_I hope you can forgive me._

I loved you.

_I'll understand if you can't forgive this._

Correction: I _love_ you.

_I'll beg on my knees._

If you still hate me, just tell me.

_I cried all night._

You don't even have to tell me in person.

_But I wish you would._

Text me, email me, tell someone else to email me. Even Facebook it to me, if you need to.

_I love you._

If you don't want me there, I'll disappear.

_I need you._

Maybe even forever.

_I'm sorry._

Axel dropped the letter in Roxas's mailbox, and prayed that he would read it.


	12. Windows and Hiding Places IV

***Hey! Sorry that I put up that other chapter instead of a continuation of Windows and Hiding places, but it was on my mind, so I wrote it. Enjoy!***

Roxas came to in a dark place.

He remembered everything that had happened immediately, which he thought was bizarre, since in books and stuff the hero usually needs to get his bearings.

He saw Axel, still tied up, with even more bruises forming, and tears leaking from his swollen eyes.

He saw that Saix and Xaldin's backs were to them.

He saw that his hands and feet were bound.

But he could reach his pockets. He still had his cell phone.

He reached into his pocket and pressed the speed dial one. Thank God that Sora did that to his phone.

He groaned softly to cover up the lady's voice (who sounded the same as before). She was silent as she listened.

"So, the little punk finally woke up, huh?" Saix asked no one, lifting the blonde by his hair.

Roxas made no sound. He was used to this kind of treatment.

"What's wrong, Roxas? Not so brave now that the teachers aren't around to keep an eye on you? That there are no social workers around to help you, little foster boy?" Saix mocked.

Roxas spit in his face.

"The little shit spit at me!" Saix screeched, outraged. "Take care of him!" He said to Xaldin, who looked mildly amused.

"You're the boss." Xaldin shrugged, holding up Roxas by the shirt and punching his stomach.

Roxas made no sound besides a tiny "Oof".

"Hmm, why aren't you talking, you stupid ass?" Saix asked, holding Roxas by the hair again.

"You really shouldn't be talking bad about foster kids, 'Bookstand'." Roxas spat out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Saix said, glaring even harder at the blonde.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. At that Damn foster home, I was 'Footstool' and you were 'Bookstand'. I think there was a 'Chair' and a 'TV tray', but that was so long ago that I don't really remember." Roxas smirked.

"Fuck you." Saix hissed.

"Ooh, such a witty retort." Roxas said, smiling as his words came out. Usually HE was the one on the receiving end of conversations like this.

Saix nodded to Xaldin, who punched Roxas in the stomach again.

"Ow, fuck." Roxas complained softly.

"Stop." Axel coughed out. Huh, looks like they took out the gag.

Every head turned to look at him.

"This isn't his fault. He just wanted to help me. I had him come there, I swear to God. Just, do whatever you want to me. Leave him alone." Axel said, loud enough for them to hear, but still a bit quietly.

"No Axel!" Roxas gasped. He heard a small gasp from the other line. The lady was listening in like this was a soap opera.

"Ooh, do you two _love_ each other?" Saix mocked.

Both boys looked down.

"You _do_! This will be so much more fun!" He said, laughing evilly as he unzipped his pants once again. Xaldin gagged Axel, and they tied Roxas to the wall.

Saix walked slowly towards Axel, loving the effect that it was having on his two hostages.

"No! Don't fucking do that! I swear to god, when I get out of here I'll kill you!" Roxas screamed, pulling on the chains around his legs.

Axel screamed through the gag, rivers falling from his black eyes.

"No! Please, take me instead!" Roxas screamed. He heard the lady on the phone gasp again.

"Hmm? Now why would I do that?" Saix asked, turning to Roxas.

"Uh… Well… I'm a virgin." Roxas said quietly. He knew that Axel and Saix had… done it… before.

"Really? This will be interesting." He said deviously, walking to Roxas instead this time.

Axel screamed even louder through the gag, and Roxas closed his eyes tight, trying not to see anything. Trying to be anywhere but there.

He felt his pants become unzipped.

Then the door broke down.

"Oh thank God." He gasped, opening his eyes.

The police had FINALLY found them with the help of Roxas's cell phone. Roxas retrieved the phone from his pocket.

"Uh… hi." He said awkwardly.

"Holy fuck, they said that I'd get interesting calls, but nothing like this! Are you and that other kid okay?" She asked.

"Well, not really, but we'll get through it." Roxas said quietly.

"Do you and the other boy love each other?" She asked a bit shyly.

"Well, I love him. Not so sure about him though." Roxas said, smiling while he whispered.

"Aww… That's so sweet!" She cooed.

"You might want to do some other things, ma'am. These calls are recorded after all." Roxas reminded her.

"Oh right! Sorry, it's my first night on the job." She apologized.

"It's okay ma'am. Sorry about all the drama on your first night."

"Later, Roxas!" She said, hanging up.

Huh, that voice was familiar…

That had been Yuffie!

Could this night get any weirder?

After a long visit in the hospital, and yet another hearing…

Roxas had been deemed fit to go back to his brother.

Saix and Xaldin went to jail.

And Axel said "I love you".

But we're leaving off the night marking Roxas's 18th birthday.

Back on Sunset Hill.

Roxas was sitting up there alone, yet again.

And Axel came up the hill, yet again.

But this time, there was no one with him.

And this time, Roxas didn't hide in the bushes.

No, this time Roxas smiled and kissed the redhead on the cheek.

And Axel gave the blonde a cupcake with a candle.

And Roxas softly blew it out.

And made a wish.

That things would be like this forever.


	13. Getting Old

***Again, sorry for the shortness, but I had a swim meet, and homework. So, enjoy!***

I sighed, blowing my blonde hair out of my eyes and looking out at the ground far below my clock tower.

"Huh, I guess I'll never be the main character, will I?" I asked myself.

"What do you mean by THAT?" the redhead beside me asked.

"I'll always be the side character, the person in the background. I'll never be anything but a filler story." I sighed.

"Rox, you have to stop being so emo. You're my main character, and that's all that matters, got it memorized?" Axel asked, sticking out his tongue.

"But the main character never dies." I stated.

And I leaned forward and let myself fall.

Then Axel caught the back of my shirt and pulled me back.

"Well, you got that right. How many times do you have to do that? This is day 358 that you've done that, Rox. It's getting old." He sighed.


	14. Gossip Mill I

***Oh my God, I'm so sorry about not updating yesterday! I got home from swim practice at 6 and decided to take a nap… and woke up at 8 this morning. And then my mom made me clean. So, I'll give you two chapters today! Yay!***

Namine wished she was swimming.

She loved swimming, she was on the swim team.

She especially liked holding her breath as long as she could as she swam, and going fast. When she did that, she could watch the silver bubbles cling to her fingernails as her arms sliced through the water.

But today she wasn't. Today, she was in class, staring at Kairi.

Swimming always cleared Namine's mind. It made her think of random, inconsequential things that didn't involve school, her friends, or any crushes she might have.

Kairi was going out with Riku.

Now, as Kairi's friend, Namine was happy that the redhead had gotten a date with such a cute boy, and right near homecoming too!

But as Kairi's BEST friend, she knew that Riku wasn't right for her.

Because Namine was friends with Roxas.

And Roxas was Sora's twin brother.

And Sora was going out with Riku.

And Riku was going out with Kairi.

Oh, this was so confusing.

Plus Sora knew that Kairi was going out with Riku.

Roxas told Namine not to tell Kairi, because they wanted her to be happy at homecoming.

But Kairi only went out with Riku because she wanted HIM to be happy.

She was going to ask out Xion.

And Namine knew that Xion liked Kairi.

Oh my God, Namine REALLY wished she was swimming.

There was that cute coach for the team, Marluxia. He had only graduated high school a year ago, and Namine was a Senior, so she wanted to ask him to the dance.

She sighed. She also realized that she was still staring at Kairi, who was motioning to her in sign language.

They had both learned in 6th grade, but they only knew how to spell things out to each other. They put their hands down on the desk to indicate spaces.

"W-H-A-T-'-S U-P-?" Kairi signed.

"N-O-T-H-I-N-G. W-H-Y D-O Y-O-U A-S-K-?" Namine signed back.

"Y-O-U W-E-R-E L-O-O-K-I-N-G A-T M-E F-U-N-N-Y." Kairi returned.

"S-O-R-R-Y. I Z-O-N-E-D O-U-T." Namine explained. Kairi nodded and turned back to face the teacher.

Namine sighed to herself and thought about swimming yet again.

At least the thought of it distracted her until class was over. Kairi tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Namine asked looking up.

"Class is over, silly. What were you thinking about?" She asked as they left.

"Swimming." Namine sighed.

"Uh oh." Kairi said, turning on the blonde.

"Uh oh?" Namine asked, confused.

"You only think about swimming when there's something important on your mind. Spill." Kairi commanded.

"Do you have free hour this period?" Namine asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, this'll take some explaining. And maybe a flowchart. I'll tell the art teacher that I need to work on something else this period, I'm already done with all my projects for the quarter. C'mon." Namine said, pulling her friend by the wrist.

They ended up in the library, sitting on two cushy chairs.

Namine bit her lip… how to explain…

"So, what do you want to tell me?" Kairi asked.

"Well… You know how you're dating Riku?" Namine asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, he's going out with Sora. And they don't want me to tell you, because you never had a date for homecoming and they thought they'd be nice and do that for you. But I know you don't like Riku, and Xion likes you, and I want to ask this swim guy, but I don't know if he wants to go with a girl younger than him. Plus Axel is molesting Roxas in the halls, so the only decent conversations we have are when he tells me stuff like this." Namine said hurriedly.

"Okay, wait… So, Riku's dating Sora, and Xion likes me?" Kairi summed up all the stuff important to her.

"Yeah." Namine sighed.

"Well, I have some breaking up to do. And someone to ask out. Oh, and ask that cute swim boy to the dance, he'd love to, seeing as you're hot and all. Plus you're like, the only straight person here." Kairi grinned, winking at her best friend as she left the library.

"Thanks… I think…" Namine sighed when Kairi got out of earshot.


	15. Gossip Mill II

***Hey! This is a continuation of Gossip Mill, and I hope you enjoy it!***

Namine sighed yet again as the bell rang. She couldn't believe she gave up Art for THAT. Kairi hadn't even been upset!

Not that she wanted Kairi to be upset. She just wished that Kairi had more of a reaction.

She walked down the hall to her locker, only to find Axel and Roxas making out against it.

"Ah hem." She cleared her throat loudly.

They didn't move.

She sighed.

No movement.

She tapped Axel on the shoulder, "Hey, can I try when you're done?" She asked.

That broke them apart.

"Huh?" Axel asked, looking at the short blonde in confusion.

"God, am I the only straight person in this school?" Namine groaned.

"No, I think Pence is going to ask out Olette. And Fuu and Rai are going out… yeah, that's it." Roxas grinned.

"Well, I told Kairi about Riku and Sora, don't look at me like that Roxas. I know for a fact that Xion likes Kairi, and that's who Kairi wanted to take." Namine said, smiling.

"Well, who're you going with?" Roxas asked, slapping Axel's hand as he tried to grab Roxas's wrist.

"I was thinking about asking Marluxia…" Namine trailed off.

"I know him." Axel commented. "He was talking about how awesome it was to have a job that lets you stare at hot chicks in swimsuits for three hours. And hot guys, since it's co-ed. Even though he IS only the substitute until your real coach gets back from that vacation-honeymoon-thing."

"Ooh, did he say anything about me?" Namine asked anxiously.

"Well, he DID say that there was a hot blonde chick…" Axel trailed off.

"That could be anyone. There's a bunch of blonde girls!" Namine moaned.

"He said he was going to ask someone out today. To that homecoming thing. Me and Rox are going, and knowing Riku and Sora, they'll be making out in a corner. Plus the chaperones are supposed to be Saix and Xemnas, so we won't have to worry about anyone getting in any trouble. Last time they just shut themselves into Xemnas's office." Axel smirked.

"Well, whatever. I need to go get changed for swim, see you tomorrow!" Namine called, waving at her friends as they walked to Axel's car.

She walked into the poolroom and into the locker room, where she changed.

Demyx, her best friend on the team gave her a nervous "hi".

"Hey Dem! What's up with you?" She asked cheerily as she stripped off her cover-up, showing off her tight white swimsuit.

"Nothing much." He stuttered.

"Are you going to ask someone to the dance?" She asked as she slipped into the water. She shivered, the water was ice!

"Well… I was thinking about asking someone…" He trailed off.

"I'm going to ask someone too! Marluxia." She whispered.

His face fell a bit as he jumped into the pool. It was probably because of the cold.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"Yeah! I hope you have good luck with whoever you ask, I'm sure they'll say yes!" She said with a smile.

He nodded silently. Namine let herself fall underwater and pushed off the wall, speeding off and stretching as she swam.

Demyx was right behind her, gliding along with breaststrokes. Namine turned and swam back, going fast so she could see the silver bubbles float from her fingers.

She had already painted three pictures of that, but she still loved them. They were beautiful.

Demyx was quiet throughout the whole practice. Even when there were breaks where they usually talked. Namine didn't mind, she was trying to get her courage up to ask out Marluxia.

She noticed that Demyx had a new bruise on his chest. But she didn't say anything, everyone knew that Demyx was bullied.

At the end of the practice she got out of the pool hopefully. She walked over to the swim coach, Larxene was already talking to him.

"So, you'll pick me up at seven?" the antennaed girl asked.

"Yeah, later sweetie." Marluxia grinned, kissing her cheek.

"Later hon." She smiled.

Whoa, Larxene never smiled.

She had to be going out with Marluxia.

"What do you need, Namine?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh, I was just wondering if I did my stroke better today." She asked a bit sadly.

"Oh yeah! You're doing way better than last year! Now, go hit the showers!" He said cheerfully.

"Okay."

She walked to the locker room sadly and didn't shower. She just pulled her clothes over her suit so she could get home fast. When she got to the parking lot she saw Demyx.

"Hey Dem, you need a ride again?" She asked, not bothering to sound happy.

"Yeah… Nam, what's up?" He asked.

"Oh… Marluxia's going out with Larxene." She said sadly. She pulled out her cell phone as he said something comforting and checked her texts.

"Great. My sister, Rikku, said that I can't go home. She tried to warn Yuna, but Yunie came in right as she got the text. It seems that SOMEONE has her girlfriend over cuz Mom and Dad are out for the week." Namine sighed.

"You can come over to my house." Demyx offered.

"Thanks Dem!" Namine smiled as she drove off.

"That's typical of Rikku, she's done stuff like that since we were little." Demyx smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I should check whenever I go home, shouldn't I? I wonder why they didn't go to Paine's apartment though." Namine trailed off as they pulled into Demyx's driveway. He only lived a few blocks from school, but it was a terrible neighborhood.

"So, I'll just tell my parents you're coming, okay? Just wait here for a sec." He said, walking out of his car.

"Kay." She called, sitting and waiting. It had been like this since they were little.

He came out a few seconds later, but an angry red mark decorated his cheek.

"Whoa, what happened?" She asked pointing to his face.

"Oh, I ran into that sharp wall. It doesn't matter, I'm fine." He said, leading her into his house.

"Hi Mrs. Freeze!" Namine called to Demyx's mother as she entered.

"Oh honey, you know you can call me Gothel." She smiled.

"Okay." Namine grinned back. Gothel kind of scared Namine, and she always called her 'Mrs. Freeze".

"Let's go to my room, Nami." Demyx muttered.

"Okay." She said, following Demyx down the hall she knew so well.

The red mark was becoming clearer on Demyx's cheek. It seemed to shape into something, but Namine couldn't tell what.

"How's Rapunzel?" Namine asked, referring to Demyx's younger sister.

"She ran away." Demyx said sadly.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Namine demanded.

"Mother told me not to tell anyone." Demyx shrugged.

"But Dem… We're best friends!" She exclaimed.

It was true. For some reason, she was Xion's best friend, she was Kairi's best friend, and she was Roxas's best friend. But Demyx was HER best friend. It's a bit confusing.

"I know, otherwise I wouldn't tell you." Demyx sighed.

"Well, who were you going to ask out?" Namine asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, she probably wouldn't want to go out with me…" Demyx trailed off.

"SHE?" Namine repeated.

"Yeah, she. What?" Demyx asked.

"I thought you were gay!" Namine exclaimed.

"Why did you think that?" Demyx asked, equally confused.

"Well, you and Zexion are always together, and Zexion's gay…" Namine trailed off.

"Yeah, but you hang out with Kairi and Xion all the time and they're gay." Demyx countered.

"Touché, Dem. Touché." Namine nodded.

"So yeah. Not gay." Demyx said.

"So, who were you going to ask out?" Namine asked, not letting it go.

"No one." Demyx muttered.

"But Deeeeemmmmmm." Namine whined.

"Fine, I was going to ask you out!" Demyx yelled.

"…What?" Namine asked after a long silence.

"You. I liked you." Demyx said slowly.

"Yes." Namine said.

"And I was going to ask you out." Demyx said.

"Yes."

"And- " Demyx continued to babble.

"Yes, damn it!" Namine said, cutting him off.

"What?"

"I said yes! I'll go with you!" She smiled, hugging him.

She had a crush on him for years, but… well… she thought he was gay…

"Really?" He asked, astonished.

"Of course!" She smiled.

"Yes!" He grinned, then winced.

Namine could clearly see the shape of the mark on his cheek.

It was a hand.


	16. Gossip Mill III

***Hahaha! I updated TWO chapters of Concrete House of Cards! Ha! In your face, procrastination! Or… was I just procrastinating something else…?***

How did it come to this?

A few hours before, everything was fine…

***Flashback***

**Namine stared at the hand mark.**

"**Dem… why is there a hand on your cheek?" She asked.**

"**Okay, fine. I didn't run into the wall. I forgot my key again and Mom was mad, it's nothing." Demyx said, still smiling. Namine nodded, but she wasn't so sure…**

"**So, I'll pick you up at seven?" Demyx asked, returning Namine's attention to himself. She smiled and nodded.**

"**Actually, I could pick you up, since I'm the one with a car and all." She said, smiling softly.**

"**This is gonna be great, Namine!" He exclaimed.**

***End Flashback***

So, why was Demyx lying, dying, on the ground in a pool of blood?

***Flashback***

**Namine and Demyx had the time of their lives at the dance, Namine even kissed the boy on his makeup-covered cheek.**

**And then she dropped him off at his place and drove away.**

**But she drove back, since once she got home she discovered that she had left her purse with him. It was so small, she had made him put it in his pocket.**

**And she heard a gunshot.**

**She rushed through the door.**

***End Flashback***

"Namine… I think I love you." Demyx confessed, as Namine held him.

How had this happened? Why was he covered in new bruises?

"What…?" She trailed off, looking at the bullet hole.

"Mom didn't like that I helped Rapunzel run away. She always was mean to the poor girl, so Mom… she did this." He said, coughing up blood.

"That's horrible!" Namine exclaimed, holding Demyx tighter.

"I think I've loved you since we were little." Demyx repeated.

"I think I loved you too, you stupid boy. I'm calling 911, now shut up and try not to die." She said, freaking out.

The ambulance came. It was too late.

Demyx had died moments before, uttering his last words.

"No, not _loved. __Love_." He said, his voice scratching. He smiled weakly.

"I love you, stupid. Don't go! Who'll look after Rapunzel?" She demanded.

Demyx didn't answer.

The light was gone from his eyes.

***Wow, this is depressing.***


	17. Somewhere Only We Know

***Ow, fuck! Stop hitting me! (Reese: No! You killed Demyx, you asshole! He has enough problems as it is!) Fine! I'll do a fanfic about him today, happy?***

Demyx walked down the hall, clutching his Sitar.

He was going to meet someone, someone very special to him.

He walked until he got to a wall. He looked both ways, then lifted some vines that concealed a large crack in the wall.

He climbed through and walked to a garden. He and the special person had made it.

He smiled as he sat and began to play.

I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete.<p>

He heard a faint rustling as the person came into view. They gasped and stared, wide eyes as he played.

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.<p>

The person was still standing, white as a sheet. They looked like they had just seen a ghost.

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know

Suddenly, there was a SLAP. Demyx stopped playing.

Namine's hand had gone through his head and hit the tree.

"Well, that certainly ruined the mood." He joked.

Namine's eyes were even wider.

"You said ghosts don't exist." She said quietly.

"Yeah, well I was six. And I wanted to sound impressive." Demyx shrugged.

"I came here to give you flowers." Namine said in a hollow voice.

There were flowers lying on the ground where she had dropped them.

"Why here?" Demyx asked.

"They cremated your body. They didn't listen when I said you wanted to be put in the ocean. But they gave me the ashes. I buried most of them here, and threw some in the ocean for you. Plus I have some at my house." Namine said. She pointed to a small grave-marker.

"Well, that's cheerful."

"Dem, will you stay? Please? I miss you. Zexion misses you. Hell, AXEL misses you. Please stay." Namine begged.

Demyx's face became pained.

"You know I can't. But I'll always be here, this is somewhere only we know." He said.

***THIS WAS A CONTINUATION OF GOSSIP MILL. Cheesy, huh?***


	18. Love Letter Roxas

***Hey, sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I just got back from a swim meet, I had to swim the _**500**_. That's _**20**_ laps. In a row. Without stopping. Then I did my homework. So, it's late, and I'm about to pass out. Have fun with this chapter!***

Roxas stared at the love letter that had floated down from the shelf of his locker.

His heart beat faster as he read it.

He had just gotten out of a very bad relationship with Seifer.

He had sworn he would never date again.

But, just maybe, this had changed his mind.


	19. Love Letter Namine

***Hey, so I had an idea. I'd give a bunch of characters love letters, one chapter per letter, and we'd see how things end up, okay?***

Namine opened her locker and a letter floated down.

It was blue, the same color as her eyes.

It smelled like vanilla and dusty books and paint.

She loved those smells!

She pulled out the thick white paper.

Her favorite kind to draw on.

And she smiled as she saw the neat handwriting.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

Maybe she'd actually go and see who this person was.


	20. Love Letter Axel

***Hey! Next chapter of the love letters!***

A letter floated down to Axel's feet. He looked at it curiously.

Who would give him a letter?

He was a loner. No one talked to him because of how he looked.

And because he told his friends that he was bi.

He was shunned. Maybe if he dressed differently…

No, he did it because he loved the style. If he wore anything different, he wouldn't be himself.

He sighed and picked up the letter. Maybe it was from Riku, or that kid that tried to be nice to him.

He opened the white envelope to be greeted with bright red paper and black ink.

It was a love letter.

Axel smirked to himself, something he hadn't done since his so-called friends abandoned him.

Well, no wonder someone wrote this to him. He was damn sexy.

He smiled again, a bit sadly.

He'd go meet this person.

Just to thank them. Nothing else.


	21. Love Letter XionRiku

***Hey! My computer is being totally gay and I can't get on the internet now. But, I wrote the chapter on time, so here it is! And yes, MajeStar, I will be doing all the meetings at the end. Calm your tits. And I'm doing two letters today, in one chapter, since I have nothing better to do.***

**Xion Pov**

Xion was rather quiet.

She got lost a lot.

And she only hung out with Roxas. She latched on to him.

So, she nearly had a heart attack when she saw a letter float down to her feet from her locker.

It was in a black envelope.

Maybe another death note.

Many of the mean kids had told her to kill herself already.

Geez, kiss a girl ONCE in this school, and suddenly you're shunned.

She sighed and put it into her bag. She was late for class anyways.

She rushed off and read the note as soon as she got into the room.

It was a love letter.

She blushed as she tried to imagine who would send such a thing to her.

She would go and meet this person. Maybe they'd be nice to her.

Maybe they'd make up for all the hell she went through this year.

**Riku Pov**

Riku opened his locker as he talked to his best friend, a short boy with chocolate colored spikes.

He turned when he saw Sora point out a letter on the floor.

Another love letter?

Usually they're gooey and mushy. Riku wrinkled his nose.

Sora grinned and began to read it out loud.

Nothing mushy.

No goo.

Maybe he'd meet this girl, just to confirm that there was such a thing as a sensible girl.

Maybe.


	22. Love Letter Sora

***Hey! Internet's still down… I'll update when it's fixed!**

Sora looked at his feet, where a piece of paper had landed.

Scratch that, an envelope.

He looked at the thing. It had his name, quickly scratched onto the card-thing.

He grinned as he tore it open, finding a piece of paper covered in doodles.

It was a love letter.

His smile became dream-like.

Of course he'd meet this person.


	23. Love Letter Larxene

***Computer's still down. Sorry.***

Larxene turned from the pale faced kid she had just threatened to her locker.

She viciously opened the door, not caring that she broke the rust old lock.

It would just give her even more of a badass reputation anyways.

She looked with hate at the envelope that fell as she ripped open the locker.

It was white.

She tore open the thing.

The paper was black, with yellow writing.

She grinned slightly as she read the shy love letter.

She'd have to go and meet this brave boy.

Or perhaps girl.

And maybe beat their face in.


	24. Love Letter Kairi

***Okay, the internets is seriously pissing me off. If this doesn't work today… I'll go all Larxene on it.***

Kairi slowly opened her locker, tears running down her face.

There had been a choice, popularity, or her best friend.

Kairi chose her best friend.

That was two years ago. But now…

Her best friend chose popularity.

She sighed as she looked at the innocent pink letter.

She bent over and retrieved it.

It looked nervously written, though the writing was rather careful.

A love letter.

Kairi smiled through the tears running down her face, but it just made her cry harder.

She giggled.

Well, maybe they could at least be friends.

Maybe.


	25. Love Letter Meeting: LarxeneXion

***Hey, my computer's being an asshat again, and not uploading, so… But anyways, here's your chapter! Hehe!***

**Demyx Pov**

Demyx giggled from the top of the short building where he was watching his plan fall into place.

He and Zexion had set up a bunch of outcasts to date each other! It would be brilliant! Plus it'd be really nice.

Zexion had doubted that they would come, but Demyx was sure of it.

He had set up Axel and Larxene

Roxas and Namine

Sora and Kairi

And Riku and Xion.

They'd all be perfect together!

And here Xion came now, walking out of the building.

But she saw Larxene. Who was also waiting.

**Xion Pov**

'Yeah, this was all a prank. They did this to me, and Larxene's in on it too. They know that she's the one who kissed me at the party!' Xion yelled at herself as she sprinted away.

"Wait! Kid!" Larxene called.

'She doesn't even remember my name!' Xion thought, crying.

Larxene caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Kid… you were supposed to meet me." Larxene said softly, a tone that she rarely used.

"No! This is all a joke! You all set me up for this, didn't you? Oh, it'll be funny to laugh at the lesbian, let's all make fun of her!" Xion imitated, angry tear falling down her face.

"No! I just got a letter in my locker that said to meet someone here… I take it that you did too…" Larxene trailed off, brushing a black hair from the girl's eye.

Xion hated herself at that moment.

Because she realized that she still liked the older girl.

And she still wanted to go out with her.

"Does your offer still stand?" Xion asked quietly.

"Of course, you're the girl from the party, aren't you? You made me fall in love, kid." Larxene confessed.

"What?"

"I fell in love. But I didn't know what you looked like. And all I heard were rumors." Larxene restated.

"But…" Xion trailed off.

"My offer still stands. One date. And then we'll see if we still want to go out." Larxene nodded.


	26. Love Letter Meeting: SoraNamine

***Hey, here's the new chapter***

**Demyx Pov**

Demyx sighed after watching Xion and Larxene leave.

Not what he expected, but…

He watched as two of his other people walked underneath him.

Namine and Sora.

No no no! Namine was supposed to go with Roxas and Sora was supposed to be with Kairi!

They met up and started talking.

Sora had her laughing within four seconds.

She showed him her sketchbook.

And they walked away arm in arm.

What the hell?


	27. love Letter Meeting: AxelRoxas

***Hey guys! I just had an awesometastic field trip, and my family got a new laptop (my dad got it because his work didn't need it anymore) and it SCANS FINGERPRINTS as your password. How cool is that? Here's your chapter, enjoy!***

**Demyx Pov**

Demyx sighed as his boyfriend came up from behind him.

Zexion sat beside the depressed looking blonde and pulled out a book.

"Why isn't thins working?" Demyx moaned, staring as more students filed from the school.

"Because you're meddling in the lives of depressed peopled who don't know that they're in our scheme. Anyways, it looks like everything's fine." Zexion said from behind his book.

"Vlah." Demyx said, pouting.

Zexion just flipped a page as the next two people came from the building.

Roxas and Axel.

**Roxas Pov**

Roxas was next to his closest friend, check that, his ONLY school friend as he went to meet this mysterious love letter writer.

But when he turned he saw that Axel was still there.

"You can go, I'm meeting someone." They both said at the same time.

"You too?" The asked in unison.

"Yeah, I got a love letter." They both responded.

Axel smirked.

"I take it that you didn't send it then?" He asked the short blonde.

"No. But I got one. Seems like someone's trying to set us up." Roxas said, a small smile on the corners of his lips.

"Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint our audience, now would we Rox?" Axel asked with a wink.

They laughed and went off to go eat sea salt ice cream.


	28. Love Letter Meeting: RikuKairi

***Hey! I hope you like this chapter!***

**Demyx Pov**

Demyx sighed. This hadn't worked out according to plan. Now here came the last couple, and Zexion put his book down to spy on them alongside his boyfriend.

Well, maybe there was hope. Riku and Kairi were always nice to people, at least from what Demyx had heard, and they both only had one other friend.

Scratch that, Riku had Sora. Kairi's best friend had left her so that she could be popular.

Well, everyone deserved happiness, but that was mean.

Demyx had witnessed first hand what had happened.

Selphie had met up with Kairi, they called her vicious names in front of a huge crowd, then tossed her hair and left with a group of giggling girls.

Bitch.

**Riku Pov**

Riku had seen Sora leave already with a blonde girl. That artist chick that no one talks to.

Maybe he should try talking to her sometime.

He looked for the spot indicated in the letter. He was a bit late, but he had been held after class by Maleficent.

He saw a nervous girl with red-ish hair standing under the big clock, seemingly waiting.

Riku grinned to himself. She was hot.

Then he came up beside her.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, startling her.

The girl jumped and looked up at him.

"I-it's okay." She stuttered. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"What's wrong?" He asked, curious.

She laughed bitterly, "You didn't hear? Selphie said it loud enough to make teacher come and look. Not that they did anything, her dad owns the school. My best friend, check that, my ONLY friend swore at me and called me a million things that I'm not, just so she could be popular." she sighed.

"Wow, that sucks. I'm Riku, by the way." He said, smiling.

"I'm Kairi. You must be the boy that Sora talks about all the time. He sits next to me in math and is intent on destroying my grade." Kairi responded, now smiling.

"How so?" Riku asked.

"He talks to me constantly. I never know what the teacher's saying." She admitted.

"I can help you if you want. I tutor Sora in math too." Riku offered.

"Cool! But… school's closing. You wanna go to the Coffee of Doom?" Kairi asked.

"Sure." He grinned.


	29. Love Letter Ending

***Hey guys! My internet was being tarded yesterday, so I didn't get my chapter up in time. Here it is now though.***

**Demyx Pov**

Demyx sighed to himself. Well, at least everyone was happy. Who knows? It could last…

**Three Years Later**

Demyx had befriended all of the misfit couples that he had set up together so long ago. He had even told them one day (while he was dunk… it was college after all) about how he did it.

They were all still together, and they had all become friends.

Larxene was nicer now that Xion was with her.

Namine was more outspoken now that Sora's loud mouth was constantly by her.

Riku and Kairi were popular now, as they had been before something bad had happened to each of them.

Axel and Roxas had become themselves again. Axel wasn't shy anymore, and Roxas wasn't scared of everyone (because of his relationship with Seifer).

In fact, Roxas, Axel, Larxene, and Xion were all going to New York to get married over spring break. Their parents had all disowned them, but whatever.

They had invited the others, of course, with Demyx and Zexion as the honored guests. They had gotten them together, after all.

Kairi, Riku, Sora, and Namine were all still welcomed by their parents, so they had to wait to get married.

They were all looking forward to Roxas, Axel, Xion, and Larxene's double wedding. It would be small, just a walk down an isle in good clothes, some cake, and some flowers, but it would be enough for them.

They were all joking about how Roxas should wear a dress and Larxene should be in a tux.

But when the day came, Roxas and Larxene walked down the same isle, arm in arm. Roxas was in a tux and Larxene (after lots of complaints) was in a nice white dress.

They walked to Axel and Xion respectively and they said their vows.

Then there was cake and champagne at their hotel.

And Zexion didn't even open his book once.

Demyx had the time of his life, dancing with the quiet boy.

And after the partying had died down, they all went to their own rooms.

Demyx and Zexion were both pacing nervously, but neither noticed the other one doing it.

Then suddenly their pacing led them to each other.

They both spontaneously got on one knee, presented a box, and asked the other to marry them.

They laughed.

It seemed that they always WERE thinking the same thing.

A perfect match.


	30. What Selphie Said

***Hey peoples! Roxy here! It has just occurred to me that this is chapter 30, I've been doing this for a month! Yay! Anyways, I was thinking about doing a songfic today. It's to one of my favorites, What Sarah Said by Death Cab for Cutie. It's not an AkuRoku, because I found the song after finding a songfic for an AkuRoku. So, here it is!***

Roxas sat very still in his chair.

This couldn't be happening.

It couldn't.

He hated the smell of hospitals. Like pee and cleaning stuff.

Chlorine, like swimming pools, as Namine used to say.

Roxas sighed, praying to Father Time (he didn't believe in God) for more time.

He had taken way too much crap today. He wished he could just be at home.

He then stared at his shoes. He looked at his cell phone.

No calls.

One text from his best friend Axel.

"Yo Rox, what's up?"

A tear slipped from Roxas's eye.

He turned off the phone.

The nurse called him in again, and he hurriedly followed her.

The LCD monitoring Namine's heart rate was becoming slower.

He held her cold hand and whispered to her, but the nurses shoved him back to the waiting room when the monitor began to go flat.

He sighed and turned his phone back on.

He told Axel exactly where he was.

No response,

Roxas looked around.

Magazines from years ago that don't seem touched. Vending machines with probably expired dates.

No one wants to eat or read in a place where people only say their last goodbye.

Roxas wouldn't let himself think of that. He looked back at his cell phone.

Namine had covered it with Hello Kitty stickers.

She claimed it had looked cute.

Roxas secretly agreed.

There was a lump in his pocket.

Roxas had forgotten what it was.

A winner ice cream stick.

Namine had given it to him right before she got hit.

They were on the sidewalk, laughing.

And a car got out of control.

Roxas's back was to it. It was going to hit him.

But Namine used all her strength and pushed him as far away from her as she could.

His head was bleeding from the fall to the concrete, and his skin was pierced with glass, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Namine.

Roxas sighed, coming back to the present.

Would even those memories fade away because of the faulty camera that was his memory?

No. Roxas couldn't believe that.

He looked around the room again. The TV was on, but no one was looking at it.

The nurse came in and called Roxas again.

He rushed to Namine's room again.

She was awake now. She was deathly pale and covered in bloody bandages.

He knelt beside her bed and held her hand tightly.

He probably needed it more than she did.

She smiled weakly.

"Roxas… do you regret meeting me? I'm causing you so much pain now." She said, slowly lifting a hand and brushing away a tear the was on his cheek.

"No. I'd rather lose you than never have met you." Roxas whispered, "But you're not going anywhere. You'll stay with me. I'll even let you paint our bedroom pink when we move into our house."

"I'm not stupid, Roxas. I know what all these readings and stuff mean. I'm going to die." She whispered sadly.

"No, you won't." Roxas disagreed.

"Kiss me." Namine said softly.

Roxas did as she asked, kissing her bloodstained lips as he cried.

"I love you." She said attempting another smile.

"I love you more." Roxas whispered back.

"Goodbye, Roxas. Don't ever forget me." Namine said, so faintly that Roxas could barley hear it.

"I love you."

He remembered a conversation with Selphie, his first girlfriend.

Doctors were trying to shove him back into the waiting room, but he didn't move.

Selphie had told him that someone who truly loves someone else would watch them die.

Because that has to be the most painful thing ever. Knowing that you can't save the person you truly love.

"Love is watching someone die" Roxas whispered, now finally back in the waiting room as Axel burst through the doors.

"Is she…?" He asked.

"Yeah." Roxas said, his voice hollow.


	31. Waiting

***Hey, it's me! Look, a one-shot!***

Roxas looked around as he sat on top of the clock tower.

No Axel.

No Xion.

It had been like this since he had melded with Sora. Plus Xion had died, she had died in Roxas's arms.

Axel was dead too. He had seen through Sora's eyes.

But after that, he had regained his memories of being Ventus.

And he was so flipping confused about everything.

Axel would know, if he was here.

Roxas sighed.

Well, it was time to get back. He and Sora parted ways every night in their dreams. Roxas never saw Sora's and Sora never saw Roxas's.

The sun had set over the most familiar place in all of Roxas's memory.

But he knew that he'd be back. He was back every night.

To watch the sun set in his dreams.

And to wait for his friends.


	32. New Beginning I

***Hey! It's Roxy! What's up? Sorry I missed yesterday, here's the make-up chapter. I just fell asleep on the floor and figured that I probably should go to sleep instead of write. Anyways, here you are!***

Roxas sighed as he sat in class.

This wasn't freaking fair! Why did Sora's mom make him go to school? He learned everything he needed to know in the Organization!

From Axel… Axel had been his mentor.

And Sora's mom had taken to calling him "Ventus" since he looked like her dead brother or something.

Her brother had gotten kidnapped by some people saying that he could use a keyblade. Xehanort or something… funny, he had the same name as the superior's somebody.

Well, she was calling him that now, and the really weird thing was that he was remembering odd stuff. Not like when he was getting Sora's memories, no… this was different. These memories involved a girl with blue hair and a tall man with brown hair and they both could use keyblades.

What could it mean?

Anyways, Roxas stared at the chalkboard.

He was in the highest classes that the school allowed. But they were forcing him to go through at least senior year.

He couldn't even test out.

This sucked. This would be the third time he went through school!

He looked at the clock.

First hour had barley even started.

A kid suddenly burst through the door.

Roxas didn't even look at them. They wouldn't cure his boredom.

"Sorry I'm late! I got a little lost…" The voice explained to the teacher.

"Sit back there next to Roxas. Roxas, raise your hand!" The teacher called.

Roxas sighed, still looking at the clock, and raised his hand.

He heard the voice gasp almost inaudibly. That's one of the things that comes with being in the Organization, Vexen did a surgery on everyone so that they would all be able to hear little noises.

Roxas's mind began to wander.

This must suck for Sora. He wasn't the brightest bulb on the Hanukah tree, so he was in very low grades. At least they didn't push him back any grades, he did save the world and all.

Roxas looked down at his book. He felt the new student's eyes on his face, but he didn't care.

It was probably someone who had heard about everything that happened. He, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine were all celebrities now that everything was over. They all wanted private interviews with Roxas about his life in the Organization, but he wasn't about to give that up.

Not yet at least.

The teacher began her lesson and Roxas redirected his attention to the board.

"Pst, hey Roxas. Roxas!" The new guy next to Roxas hissed. Strange, his voice sounded familiar.

"What?" Roxas asked, irritated as he looked over to the new kid.

He gasped quietly, his blue eyes going wide as he saw who it was.

"Axel?" He asked.

"No, Lea." The redhead said, smirking.

"Wait…" Roxas trailed off.

"What Roxy?" This 'Lea' said.

"How…? Why…?" Roxas babbled. He knew that it was Axel…

"I WAS Axel in the organization, just like you WERE Roxas. Now we're somebodies! My name used to be Lea, but Xemnas changed it when I joined. He did that to you too, you know." Axel continued.

"Yeah, I kinda remember." Roxas agreed.

"So, I heard that some people are calling you 'Ventus' now." Axel whispered.

"Yeah, Sora's mom claims that I look like her brother who's missing. Actually, she thinks he's me. But whatever." Roxas shrugged.

"Maybe we should go somewhere to talk about this." Axel replied. People were beginning to look back at them.

"Ms. Warner? Can I take Lea to the bathroom? He doesn't know where it is." Roxas called.

"Be my guest." The woman replied, never turning from the board.

Roxas led Axel/Lea to the bathroom and they both leaned against a wall.

"So, how the hell did you survive? I saw you die, you know, from inside Sora." Roxas said.

"Psh, that can't keep me down. No, someone gave me a heart. I don't know who though." Axel admitted.

"Well, I'm glad you have it." Roxas smiled.

"I have a question for you now. Do you want things to resume as they were at the Organization?" Axel asked nervously.

"Axel, are you asking me out?" Roxas asked, grinning.

"Lea. Maybe." Axel corrected, then responded,

"How about this, we confuse the hell out of people, because I'm not going to stop calling you Axel, and we go out? Okay? And… we'll see if our feelings are still the same." Roxas said.

"Fine. But I know mine are the same." Axel said, smirking.

"What's Sora's mom gonna say when she finds out I'm gay?" Roxas groaned.

"Isn't Sora gay?"

"No, he's going out with Kairi. And I've lived in his head, he's just overly friendly, not gay." Roxas sighed.

"Ah well."

***Yeah, Yeah. I'm not going to finish this. But I like it as a one shot, maybe I'll add on to it later.***


	33. The Challenge

***Hey! A chapter! This was a challenge I found. You write a little blurb thing in the amount of time it takes to listen to each song.***

**1. Everybody's Going to War-Nerina Pallot **

Roxas watched as Axel killed the girl. True, she was a spy, but she had been so nice.

"Axel…" Roxas mumbled, never used to seeing anyone die.

"It's okay Roxas. You'll be fine." Axel said gently, a 180 of how he had been five seconds ago.

Axel was a SOLDIER. Roxas had been in one of the towns that they were supposed to destroy, but Axel just couldn't kill him. He took him along on missions with him. Everyone just assumed that Roxas was supposed to be there.

"Axel… It's Christmas… Shouldn't there be a truce or something?" Roxas asked quietly.

"Well, God's not on our side. He's asleep on the job, otherwise none of this would be happening. Why should we celebrate him if he doesn't do anything for us?" Axel asked bitterly.

Roxas said nothing as Axel continued to shoot the women in the building.

**2. Photograph-Nickelback**

Roxas stared at the album on the floor. Axel leaned over his shoulder.

"This was my mom… she died a few years ago from drug use. And that's my old house. I loved it, it had secret passages. There's my friend Isa and my little brother Lea. They were friends too… I don't know were either of them are anymore. There's us in that old arcade." Axel said as he flipped pages.

"There's Xion. She was the first girl I kissed." Axel smiled. Roxas glared.

Axel chuckled. "Jealous?"

"Of course." Roxas pouted.

"We'll have to fix that." Axel whispered, leaning into the blonde's lips.

Roxas smiled into the kiss.

"Let's go. We've gotta pack for the new house." Roxas whispered, helping Axel to his feet.

"Goodbye… Goodbye." Axel said to the house.

**3. Lucky- Clobie Callate**

Axel looked at his best friend. Well a picture of his best friend. They had left to different countries a few months ago, both becoming exchange students.

Roxas looked so happy with his new friends… Maybe he had forgotten Axel…

Axel read the letter.

"Axel,

I miss you insanely. That chick, Olette, has been hitting on me. I'll have to explain you to her. She's under the impression you're a girl. I can't wait to see her face when I tell her.

Hayner's that blonde kid. He has a crush on Olette, maybe I can set them up.

And Pence is just eating ice cream while he watches the drama unfold. He knows you're a guy. He thinks the whole thing is hilarious.

Stupid French people, I wish I had learned Spanish with you. Then we could be tango-ing it up in Spain.

How's that girl… Kairi? She seemed nice when you called.

I miss you. I wish I could kiss you through this paper.

Roxas"

There was no way he had forgotten. And neither did Axel.

**4. Fuckin' Perfect-Pink**

Roxas slowly opened the door to Axel's room, hoping to surprise him.

He crept into the room and snuck over to the wall where Axel was sitting.

He stifled a gasp as he looked at Axel. Blood pooled around him from the cut on his arm. A razor was held by his other hand.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered, staring.

"Roxas!" Axel exclaimed, looking up.

"Axel, what the hell?" Roxas mumbled, falling to his knees.

"I'm not right Roxas, just leave." Axel said, looking away.

Roxas grabbed Axel's face between his hands and kissed his lips.

"Don't do that. You're perfect." Roxas said, his deadly serious blue eyes looking into the watery green.

"I… But… You and Namine…" Axel spouted incoherently.

"Namine's my friend. I was trying to work up the courage to do this for years." Roxas sighed.

"You don't want me… I'm fucked up." Axel muttered, looking at the floor.

"Well, we can be fucked up together." Roxas smiled, grasping the red-head's hand.

**5. What Sarah Said-Death Cab for Cutie**

Axel sat in the waiting room.

The TV went unwatched.

People paced, looking up expectantly at every nurse that passed.

Axel had it memorized. Roxas's room number that is.

The nurse called him into the room yet again.

He had taken too much shit today.

The LCD was beeping. Thank God. But… it was slowing.

He grabbed Roxas's hand. Roxas weakly squeezed back.

"Axel… I-I love you." Roxas whispered.

"Roxas, you can say that as much as you want, we'll be home as soon as you get better." Axel assured the boy. Roxas shook his head.

"I love you Axel, got it memorized?" Roxas coughed, attempting a smile.

Then the LCD flat-lined.

"I loved you. I loved you enough to watch you die." Axel whispered to the unconscious blood soaked boy as doctors tried to push him away.

Axel didn't move. He never intended to. He would wait here until Roxas woke up.

Roxas never woke up.

**6. Sparks Fly-Taylor Swift**

Roxas looked across the crowded club and green eyes caught his.

Axel was here.

He was reckless. He was beautiful. He was so close that Roxas worried if he could see what he was thinking.

Axel smiled.

"So Roxas, decided to see me today?" Axel asked, taking Roxas's hand.

"Yeah. Everyone's been saying stuff about you." Roxas told his boyfriend as they danced.

"Have they?" Axel asked.

"Uh huh. They say you're dangerous and evil. But you're not, you're the best person I've ever met." Roxas whispered as he danced to a slow song.

"Roxas… They're just mad that I took you away. They think I turned you gay." Axel admitted, having heard the rumors himself.

"Well that's not true. I've been on fire since I was born." Roxas snorted.

"Yeah, didn't you do ballet or something?" Axel asked, laughing.

"It's not all gay!" Roxas protested.

"Name one guy who did it and didn't turn out to be gay." Axel dared him. Roxas thought for a moment.

"You win this round." He muttered.

**7. Speak Now-Taylor Swift**

Axel hid in the curtains of the church.

Roxas, HIS Roxas, was marrying Namine.

That little bitch, she didn't even invite Roxas's best friend.

Roxas looked around the church for a familiar head of red hair. He couldn't see it.

How did he get himself into this one? This sucks, not that he had anything against Namine… He just didn't like her.

She was walking the isle, looking stunning, but he didn't pay attention.

He wanted his redhead.

Axel burst out of the curtains unceremoniously as the preacher asked for objections.

"Roxas… Please. You don't love her. Please come back with me." Axel shouted.

Roxas was silent.

Axle heart broke.

"Axel? I thought you'd never come!" Roxas exclaimed coming out of his shock.

He ran and hugged Axel.

"Thank you." Roxas whispered into his hair.

**8. Love the Way You Lie-Eminem**

Roxas stared at the redhead.

He loved him, but this had gone on long enough.

Axel… he had hit him for the last time.

But he hit Axel too.

This was insane, couldn't they just get along?

"Axel… I want to go home." Roxas whispered in a broken voice.

"You'll be fine Roxas, please don't leave." Axel begged like always. And Roxas always fell for him.

"Axel, you need help. WE need help. We need time alone." Roxas whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"No, you're the only thing that keeps me sane!" Axel cried, hugging the blonde.

"I-I'll stay… But you have to get help." Roxas mumbled, his resolve broken.

"Thank you Roxas… I'll listen this time. I promise." Axel whispered into the soft spikes.

**9. Untouched-The Veronicas**

Roxas wrapped his arms around the boy in front of him, not caring if everyone stared.

He said he loved him!

Roxas looked into the downcast eyes.

Axel didn't think that Roxas loved him back.

So Roxas kissed Axel's lips, gently pulling away a moment later.

The gasps around them sounded as if everyone was trying to take the oxygen away from the two boys.

"Roxas…" Axel trailed off, looking at the blonde.

"Yeah, that's my name." Roxas smiled.

"Got it memorized?" Axel laughed.

"Always." Roxas said as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's thin waist.

"I love you too, by the way." Roxas said as they began walking.

"Yeah, I figured that."

**10. Concrete Angel-Martina McBride **

Axel saw the bruises on Roxas's arms.

"Roxas…?" He asked, lifting the blonde hair from the boy's face.

"Don't touch me." The blonde hissed, jerking away.

"But… what happened? I-you told me that you loved me… so tell me." Axel whispered, trying to think of a reason Roxas should tell him.

"It… It was my dad." Roxas whispered after two long minutes.

"What?" Axel exclaimed in shock.

"They found out about you and me… they think I'm an abomination. They kicked me out and here I am." Roxas whispered, gesturing to the alley where he had been sitting when Axel found him.

"You're not an abomination…"Axel trailed off, looking at his boyfriend's black eye. "We can just explain to them and maybe they'll cool off. You're they're son!" Axle exclaimed.

"You remember what they did to Namine. She's dead because of them." Roxas said bitterly.

"Why are you in an alley though?" Axel asked.

"I dunno, I just was so pissed off I wandered around until I found a place quiet enough to think." Roxas muttered.

"Well, come to my house. We'll figure everything out in the morning." Axel reassured Roxas, helping the blonde to his feet.


	34. Someone Like You

***Hey Guys! Sorry, I was sooo sick today and yesterday, but I shall write! Okay… hmm…. Fanfic… Hmmm…. What the fuck should I write about? Seriously, if any of you have suggestions, I'll take them.***

Axel looked out of his car and thought about his decision, he knew that he was right.

He knew, deep in his heart, that Roxas loved him.

He had heard that Roxas's wedding anniversary was today. He was married to that nice girl, Namine.

Guess she gave him some things that Axel couldn't.

Axel sighed as he walked to the house… the house he used to live in with the blonde… the house that He and Namine were in now.

He knocked on the door, no answer.

He wrote a letter to the blonde.

"I hate up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay, I couldn't fight it. I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over."

He flashed back to the day that he, Axel, had left.

"Don't forget me." The blonde begged.

"I'll remember" The redhead promised.

Sometimes these things last, and sometimes they don't.

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.

The time flew by since those days. It had been the time of their lives, those summers were the best.

Axel could remember everything clearly.

And he remembered heartlessly breaking up with the blonde.

Axel had left to go to war, and he didn't want that on Roxas's mind all the time.

Roxas had told him that he could wait.

Axel had refused.

Then Axel had gone MIA.

His hair grew back while he was a prisoner.

And all he could think about was the blonde.

But he didn't even get invited to Roxas's wedding.

They thought he was dead.

Who knew how bittersweet this would taste.

"I wish nothing but the best for you." Axel whispered to the door.

A small girl opened it.

She had big blue eyes and black hair.

Namine was behind her, walking down the stairs in a robe.

And Roxas was even behind her, in his boxers.

His blue eyes widened and he rocketed into Axel's arms.

"Oh my God, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" The blonde exclaimed.

"But… you're married…" Axel trailed off.

"Yeah, I married her so her parents wouldn't kill her for getting pregnant… It was Vanitas's baby…" Roxas trailed off, looking at the toddler.

Namine led the girl away so that Axel and Roxas could catch up.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.


	35. The Dress

***Hey! Read!***

Roxas failed to see the point in this.

"Rox, just put on the dress." Xion demanded.

"No." The blonde refused.

"Put it on!"

"Nope."

"I'll make Axel put it on you."

"I'd like to see him try."

"Goddamnit, put the dress on!"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Xion blushed.

"Because Namine wanted to draw you in a dress and it's her birthday!"

"Oh Goddamnit."

Roxas put on the dress.


	36. New Beginning II

***Hey guys! I think I'll continue that one-shot I started a while ago… New Beginning? Anyways, sorry I didn't update yesterday. Still sick.***

Roxas looked around.

How did they end up here? It was a freaking fancy restaurant! How in the name of Kingdom Hearts did Axel manage to get reservations on such short notice?

Axel seemed to read his mind.

"I just told them who I was. It seems like your brother has a big mouth." Axel shrugged.

"Other, not brother." Roxas corrected.

"Right. Actually, I've been thinking about this whole thing with you and Sora." Axel said.

"What about it?"

"Well, I think his mom's right. About you being Ventus and all. I met Ventus once, he was exactly like you." Axel explained.

"Whoa, you're ten years older than me?" Roxas asked, confused.

"No, becoming a nobody stops you from aging, remember? Because we're not really alive. And I went back to being my Other, and he was this old, so… I don't really know how to explain… I'm really just a year older than you, let's leave it at that." Axel sighed.

"Okay. Otherwise I was going to say… but why didn't you tell me when we were in the Organization?"

"Because I was under strict orders not to tell you anything from my past. You or Xion." Axel added.

"Yeah, Xion… I miss her. I only remembered her after Sora did that last fight with Xemnas." Roxas said sadly.

"You know what would cheer you up?" Axel asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Ice cream on the Tower." Axel smiled.

"Yes!" Roxas laughed.

They paid for dinner and headed out, walking to the train station.

"Ugg, this was so much easier with portals of darkness." Axel complained.

"Oh shut up, I could never summon them right. I could only take them to the Tower or home, never anywhere else." Roxas pouted.

"Then how did you get on your missions?"

"Saix summoned them, remember?" Roxas asked.

"Oh right. You know, we probably could still make them." Axel said, stopping.

"what?"

"We can probably still make portals of darkness. I can still summon fire, and I bet you can still call your keyblades." Axel said.

"Then try." Roxas said eagerly.

Axel held out his hand and concentrated. After a few seconds, black smoke appeared, then a very see through portal came into view.

Axel looked at it.

"Well, I'm not getting into that thing." Roxas said.

"Aw, c'mon Rox! Where's your sense of adventure?" Axel asked.

"I think I left it in the Castle That Never Was." Roxas muttered.

"Please Rox?" Axel asked, unleashing the puppy eyes.

"Goddamnit. Fine." Roxas huffed.

"Yay!" Axel exclaimed, and pulled the blonde into the shaky portal.


	37. Beautiful Day

***Yeah, Yeah, I should be continuing New Beginning. Shut up. I will, just later.***

Roxas sat in darkness, though he could feel the sun on his cheeks.

He held out a cup for people to drop money into as he sat on the sun-warmed ground.

He was blind.

He was homeless.

He had asked someone to write him a sign that said "I'm blind, Please help."

Today he had heard three coins drop into his little cup.

Some people just dropped the money onto he sidewalk in front of him, so he had to feel around for it and then put it into his cup.

Then someone stopped in front of the boy and just stood there.

After a long while, Roxas reached out a hand and touched the person's shoes. They were high heels and smooth.

"Am I in your way, ma'am? I can move." Roxas said.

"No, but I have a request." Was the reply. She had a soft voice, she sounded like she was about as old as he was.

"Yes?"

"Can I change your sign?" She asked.

"Sure." He shrugged.

He heard her bend down and retrieve the sign. She must have ha a sharpie with her, because he heard he writing on the cardboard.

Then he heard her heels click away.

Suddenly, tons of people were giving him money.

His little cup was almost full when someone stopped right in front of him and didn't move.

After a few seconds of silence he felt the person's shoes.

It was the same girl as before.

"What did you do to my sign?" He asked, trying to look up at her.

"I just reworded what it said before." She said, and her heels clicked away again.

"Hey!" He called after the next person to give him money.

"Yeah?" Was the reply.

"What does my sign say?" He asked.

"Uh…'Today is a beautiful day, and I can't see it.'" The man quoted.

Roxas nodded.

She was right.


	38. For Reese

***Hey guys! Yes, I know I should be writing New Beginnings. Shut up. I'm writing this for my best friend Reese, who all of you should know. Her name is TheRoadtoDawn… or something like that… not exactly sure where to capitalize and where not to… anyways, check out her story Echo! Even if you don't really like OC's this one's pretty cool, plus she's putting me in the story! So, this is for Reese, remember, it's pronounced REE-SEE.***

Xion and Namine looked down at their list.

Xion rattled off the items and Namine looked through their stuff and did inventory.

"Soap." Xion called.

"Check."

"Cake mix."

"Check"

"Eggs"

"Check"

"Milk"

"Check"

"Oil"

"Check"

"Measuring cups"

"Check"

"Fire extinguisher"

"Check"

"Aprons"

"Check"

"Hot pads"

"No… wait… Check!"

"CD"

"Check"

"Face masks"

"Check"

"Armor"

"Armor?"

"We're waging war against the kitchen and you DIDN'T bring armor?" Xion yelled.

"It's cooking, how hard can it be?" Namine asked.

"Dear Lord, we're doomed." Xion sighed, shaking her head as they walked determinedly into the kitchen.

"Hand me the CD." Xion called.

Namine tossed it over and Xion shoved it into the player, unpredictably pressing the fast forward button so she got a random song.

It turned out to be Poppin' by Utada.

"Guess… guess…" Xion whispered, Namine grinned as she cracked open eggs.

"Hey" Xion sang.

"Hey" Namine continued.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I wanna see the bottles poppin'!" Xion continued as Namine tried to measure with Xion dancing around the kitchen.

"Why don't you help?" Namine asked, offering a measuring cup.

Xion looked at it in horror, the song forgotten.

"I can't. the kitchen Gods will kill me." She whispered.

"Oh stop exaggerating, this cake was your idea anyways." Namine complained.

After much persuading, Namine got Xion to grab the measuring cup.

They heard a roar. From the oven.

"I… didn't even turn it on…" Namine said slowly as Xion started to inch towards the fire extinguisher.

"I told you, now the kitchen is going to attack!" Xion exclaimed, covering her eyes.

"Oh you can't be serious." Namine said, looking wary.

The mushroom cloud of white flour could be seen from miles away.

Three hours later, they emerged from the kitchen, coughing and gasping for air, but holding a perfect chocolate cake, complete with frosting in their burned, flour coated hands.

Namine looked back at her kitchen.

The light fixture was swinging dangerously from the ceiling, two tiles from the floor somehow managed to find their way onto the counter, which was missing chunks. Everything was coated in molasses and flour. The water from the sink was overflowing on the floor. Broken dishes lay scattered everywhere.

But the oven was in tact.

Namine sighed and closed the kitchen door.

Xion smiled when the blonde woman turned to her, and held out the precious, perfect cake.

"We've got two forks and no guilt. Let's eat!"


	39. KaBOOM

***Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter… I'm tired and sick.***

"Oh hell to the no." Larxene spat.

"C'mon!" Xion, her only friend, begged.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nuh uh."

"You have to!"

"I don't have to do anything."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I didn't want to have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Blackmail." Xion grinned, holding up her phone which contained pictures of Larxene from last Friday night.

"If I do this, then you are going to owe me three backrubs, and you have to delete those." Larxene sighed.

"Deal!"

Larxene grabbed the costume from Xion's hands and went to change.

Five minutes later she emerged… in a thunder-cloud outfit.

"I'm going to kill you." Larxene muttered halfheartedly.

"I know!" Xion giggled as she walked with her friend out of the room and down the hall to the costume party.


	40. Rabbit Heart I

***Hey everyone! It's Xoxoroxas. Wow, I'm really writing a lot of one-shots lately, aren't I? So, this one's based off of Rabbit Heart by Florence + The Machine. It's my favorite song lately. Watch the video and you'll find out how I got the inspiration for this.***

Roxas wandered around his town, watching girls attached to their boyfriends, sobbing.

It was that time of the year again.

The Day of Sacrifice.

The villagers were supposed to give a virgin girl, one from 16-25, to the demons. The demons could sense virgins, something that Roxas thought was really weird.

They had been doing it for years, but only today was Roxas afraid.

His sister, Namine, was going to be one of the girls put before the demon. She was one of the only virgins.

She was of the firm belief that you should only have sex after you're married.

Roxas had begged her to…do it with her boyfriend. But she refused.

He was worried, what would happen if they took her away from him?

Roxas tugged on his long-sleeve blue shirt, covering the scars that marked his pale skin from working in a factory for years. It's what killed his father.

His "mother", however, was someone that Roxas barley remembered. She had been chosen. She wasn't Roxas's real mother. But he remembered that she cared about him. It was his mother's sister or something?

Soon he was waiting with the families of the girls, watching as the young women were paraded on the stage, all wearing white dresses.

Roxas gulped, watching the red-haired demon, who was looking at the girls lazily.

The demon cleared his throat.

"I like that one." He said, pointing at a girl beside Namine. She had long-ish brown hair, she was one of Roxas's only friends. Her name was Selphie. She, Tidus, and Wakka all worked in the factory together. They were all friends.

'At least it's not Namine.' Roxas sighed. Here you learned to not get too attached.

"No!" Selphie's mother screamed. She pulled a gun out of her bag and shot the girl through her head.

"Selphie!" Namine cried, catching the girl as she fell, and holding her. Blood stained both of their white dress. Namine cradled the dead girl for a few long moments in shock.

"How could you?" Namine screamed at Selphie's mother, getting up to her feet, Selphie's blood dripping off her dress and joining the pool on the stage.

"Hmm…actually I like that one. The one that's screaming." The red-haired demon smirked, pointing to Namine.

"No!" Roxas gasped to himself.

Everyone in the town loved Namine, there were gasps all around Roxas, whispers breaking out about how she shouldn't have to go.

Namine squared her shoulders and started to walk down the stairs, heading for the red-haired demon, who looked bored as ever.

She was about to take his arm, when Roxas jumped over the barrier.

"No! Namine…You can't go!" He screamed, grabbing her hand.

She tried to smile a brave smile to him, but he could see right through it.

"Please," He begged the demon, who had a spark of interest in his eyes, "Take me instead. Just leave my sister alone. I'll do anything!" He cried, falling to his knees before the demon.

The demon looked amused at his emotions.

"Anything, you say?" He asked, bending over slightly to look at Roxas's face.

"Anything." He whispered.

No one cared about him.

Everyone loved Namine. She was the nicest person in town.

But Roxas only had her and his friends, one of whom was dead now. Their parents had died a few years back, and Roxas was left to take care of her.

And he did it gladly, making sure that she had time to do everything she loved, while he worked all day.

The demon held out his hand.

Demons were only supposed to touch the person they were to take with them.

Roxas looked at it.

"I'll go with you if you promise that no one will take my sister." Roxas said bravely.

"No!" Namine gasped.

"I won't take her." Axel promised. Roxas nodded. He looked back at Namine.

She'd be taken care of. If someone was taken from a family, then the family got a small fortune to compensate.

Then he took the demon's hand.

He felt a searing pain in the palm the touched, the demon's skin, but didn't show any emotion on his face. He simply looked into the demon's green, almond shaped eyes.

The demon let go of his hand.

And the red-head disappeared into the earth.

Roxas looked down at his burnt skin.

There was a 13 seared into his skin.

Usually there was a star on the person's skin, but not for Roxas.

He wondered what it meant.

Namine was sobbing next to him. He put his arms around her and laid his head on top of hers.

"It'll be okay, Nami. Everything will be fine." Roxas whispered into her hair.

"How can you say that? It's not going to be okay, Roxas! I'll never see you again!" She screamed.

The crowd watched, not wanting to interrupt their good-bye.

Roxas pulled away from Namine, holding her at arm's length and waiting until she looked into his eyes.

"Namine. Everyone loves you. Everyone would miss you if you were gone. Only you and my two friends will miss me, to them I'm just the kid who dropped out of school to work in the factory. Sometimes they think of me as 'Namine's older brother', but you…everyone would be so sad if you were gone, Namine." Roxas said, smiling slightly.

The crowd seemed embarrassed by his true statement about how they thought of him.

"But…I'll miss you, Rox! Please don't leave me!" She sobbed, leaning into his chest.

"Namine, I've got to get ready to go. Do you want to help me?" He asked.

Namine nodded.

They headed for their little house.

It only had a small kitchen, two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a tiny living room.

Roxas looked around. He grabbed the lucky charm that Namine had given to him for a birthday, and he dressed in the whitest clothes he had, but they had black on them. He put on his black and white rings, and slipped his checkerboard wristband onto his arm.

Namine sobbed at the sight of him.

"Namine, I love you, but…please stop crying. Just…smile for me, okay?" He asked.

She nodded, but continued to cry, trying to force her mouth to curve into a smile.

"Okay, just cry, that looks ridiculous." Roxas sighed.

Namine giggled through her sobs.

Roxas took a deep breath and walked out of the house. The man in charge of the town was holding something that looked like a scroll.

Someone told Roxas to lie on the table that was covered with a billowing white lace tablecloth. He did as instructed.

Someone raised the sides of it. He was in a box. He could still see everyone though, the box wasn't covered.

"They have to do something special when this stuff happens. Though it hasn't happened since a boy named Marluxia voulenteered twenty years ago." Tidus whispered to Roxas.

"You made a deal, and now it seems you have to offer up," The old man began reading from the scroll.

Roxas gulped, his heart pumping like a rabbit's frozen in headlights.

"It seems you've made the final sacrifice." The man said, looking up with pity in his eyes.

"We raise it up." The crowd said softly.

"This is a gift. It comes with a price." The old man ended.

Four men lifted the box that Roxas was in on their shoulders.

The girls were instructed to dance and throw petals behind them at the start of the procession.

The city officials and Namine walked beside the box, Namine crying softly.

'It's like a funeral procession' Roxas realized.

Roxas couldn't see the expressions of the people holding the box.

They soon arrived at the river.

The dancing girls put lit candles on the river. They floated away. The people carrying the box put Roxas in the water.

He could see everyone's face.

Namine was still crying.

"This is a gift, it comes with a price." The man said again.

"We raise it up." They said in unison again.

Namine ran into the water, knocking some candles over, and came next to the box.

"I love you Roxas. You were the best big brother ever, no matter what everyone else says." She whispered, putting one of her sketchbooks into his hands.

"This is a gift, it comes with a price." The old man said, once again.

"We raise it up." The crowd replied together.

Namine stood in the shallow water as Roxas floated away, rather quickly for such a heavy box.

"This is a gift." He mumbled to himself.

And the water swallowed him.


	41. Rabbit Heart II

***Whoo, this is a long one. I started this a while ago, but I never posted it because I never finished it… Enjoy!***

Roxas landed with a dull thud on a rocky floor.

"Sorry about that." A boy's voice apologized.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Roxas asked, sitting up and rubbing his sore neck.

"A curious one, huh? I'm Demyx. We call this place Underland, since it's under the land." The boy responded, holding out a hand for the blonde to take. Roxas took it and got to his feet, looking at Demyx.

He had this weird mullet thing for hair, and he was wearing a blue Tee shirt and kaki Capri's.

Roxas looked at his surroundings. It was like a big cave.

"Well, we better introduce you to the Superior!" Demyx said cheerfully, taking Roxas's arm and dragging him in a seemingly random pattern through the tunnels.

They arrived at a large well lit cavern. It was pure white, with seats carved into the walls. There was someone sitting on the highest seat.

"Hey Xemnas…This is, uh…What's your name?" He asked Roxas.

"I'm Roxas." He said quietly, his hand clutching the sketchbook that he had forgotten.

"Hello Roxas. I'm assigning you to Axel." He said in a bored tone, waving his hand. Demyx took Roxas out of the room.

"Ooh! He's my best friend!" Demyx exclaimed, leading Roxas down the halls again.

They soon came to a red room, with the red-haired demon.

"Hey Ax! Xemnas assigned Roxas here to you!" Demyx exclaimed, pointing to Roxas.

"You." Roxas hissed.

"Ooh. They may have been wrong with that choice, Dem." Axel replied a bit nervously.

This stopped Roxas for a second. Axel had been so…superior when they had met.

"Well, those were my orders. See ya, I'm gonna find my Zexy!" Demyx said cheerfully.

"Well, I'm-" Roxas cut off Axel's introduction.

"Why?" He asked sadly, "Why did you have to choose Namine? Or Selphie. Now she's dead and Namine feels guilty." Roxas choked out.

"Roxas…I had no choice. My orders were 'go up there, act like a demon, pick the person with the most emotion.' Selphie had a lot, I could tell. Then Namine screamed at Selphie's mother, while everyone else was silent, so I knew she had a lot of emotion. But you…you risked everything for her." Axel explained.

"But why do you kidnap people in the first place?" Roxas hissed.

"Xemnas is the real demon, we're all…other people. Roxas, don't you feel it? The control?" Axel asked.

"What are you talking about? I feel normal!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Try to hit me." Axel said.

"Gladly." Roxas nodded, swinging back his arm to punch Axel, but when he got a few inches away from the red-head's face his fist was stopped.

"One of the rules is 'don't harm another member, unless they deserve it.'" Axel quoted.

"Well, they seem to think you don't." Roxas said bitterly.

"Here, I'll explain. You voulenteered to go here in your sister's place, right?" Axel asked.

"Yeah…?" Roxas responded.

"Well, everyone did something weird like that to get here. My brother-Lea-'s friend was going to be taken, back when boys were judged too. So Saix voulenteered to take his place. The next year Lea was chosen and I decided to go for him instead. He was getting married to Isa in the spring, and…I couldn't let him be taken. Demyx is just overly-emotional, so they just had to choose him. I'm not sure how they got Zexion, he must just hide his emotions well." Axel explained.

"So…they did the same thing to you as they did to me?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry, but you felt the control, you can't fight it." Axel said, hanging his head.

"So, why does Xemnas want us?" Roxas asked.

"He feeds off of our emotions, some more than others. A few of the first ones have barley any emotion left." Axel sighed.

"I…I believe you." Roxas said.

"Great! That's awesome, because you have to share a room with me." Axel smirked.

They left the room a few hours later, after talking for a long time, and went to get dinner.

Roxas sat beside Axel, on the edge of the table.

"Hey Axel, what happens to all the girls that you take down here?" He asked, remembering his "mother".

"They die. They can't take the control, and Xemnas takes all their emotion away. They wither to skin and bones and die." Axel explained.

Roxas pushed his food away and got up from the table, running back towards his room.

But a force stopped him, it pushed him back to the dining hall unwillingly and forced him to eat.

He shoved food into his mouth unwillingly, his arms moving robotically.

"Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Why is he forcing me to eat?" Roxas asked through clenched teeth.

"He needs us healthy." Demyx explained.

"Why'd you run off?" Axel asked.

"My stepmother…had been taken down here a long time ago. She was really young, had blonde hair. She's really nice." Roxas said softly.

"Oh…we don't know anyone like that." Demyx said sadly, looking at his food.

***About a year later***

Somehow, Roxas, Axel, and Demyx all became friends.

And Roxas had formed a crush on Axel. But he ignored it.

Roxas had figured out a way to cope with the whole "demon control" thing.

They were sitting and eating one day, when suddenly they got up and all walked to the big white room.

"Wonder what the boss wants." Demyx said.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Axel shrugged.

"Axel. Demyx. Roxas." Xemnas boomed from his chair, "I am in need of a meal."

Xemnas licked his lips.

Roxas shot a confused glance at Demyx and Axel, who looked horror struck.

"I'll use Roxas, I think." The man laughed.

"No!" Axel gasped, taking a step forward, "He doesn't know what'll happen to him!"

"You never explained? You were supposed to tell him everything, Axel." Xemnas accused.

"I just…"Axel trailed off, looking worriedly at Roxas.

"Aww, does little Axel have a crush? Good, that's more emotions for me!" Xemnas exclaimed, forcing Roxas to walk forward.

"What…?" Roxas asked, wondering why everyone was freaking out. Axel had a crush on him?

He moved with jerky-puppet-like motions.

His knees hit the ground hard and he was bent forward. A rope tied his hands behind his back.

'What the…?' Roxas thought.

But all thoughts were forced from his mind as a whip came down across his back, causing a loud CRACK.

Roxas cried out in pain and shock as the metal attached to the whip scraped down his back.

The whip was suddenly gone.

But it lashed his back again and again, causing him to cry out in pain, and his friends to try to break the control.

They were yelling stuff, insults at Xemnas, shouting to Roxas, and a bunch of curse words. But no one came to aid Roxas.

On lash 23 Roxas passed out. It was more than his body could take.

He awoke on a table, Axel clutching his hand.

"Hey Ax." He mumbled, feeling a swirl of painkillers and searing pain in his back.

"Hey Rox." Axel choked out.

"Ya know, I kinda have a crush on you too." Roxas blurted out, the painkillers working like a truth-serum.

"I'll ask you again about that when you're more sober. Just rest now, Roxas." Axel comforted him.

When Roxas awoke again the first sight that came swimming into his vision was Axel's flaming red hair.

"Hey Ax…Ow, Fuck." He swore, feeling his back.

"Yeah, Xemnas is forcing your body to heal, don't move or it'll be worse." Axel warned.

"Okay." Roxas muttered.

"So…You said something about you having a crush on me?" Axel asked.

Roxas looked shocked, trying to remember what he might have blurted while on painkillers.

"I…don't remember…that." Roxas said a bit shakily.

"Okay." Axel shrugged.

"So…anything new?" Roxas asked, not meeting Axel's gaze.

"Yeah…But I don't think I should tell you with the condition you're in…"Axel trailed off, eyeing the skin of Roxas's back that was very slowly re-growing.

"Just tell me Axel." Roxas sighed.

"Um…well, Xemnas picked the name for who was going up this year." Axel said a bit nervously.

"Okay...?" Roxas prompted.

"It's…um…you." Axel said quietly, looking down.

"WHAT?" Roxas yelled.

"Yeah…"Axel trailed off.

"WHY?" Roxas demanded.

"It seems that Xemnas wanted even more emotion around here. But…you'll get to see your family." Axel pointed out, trying to show a good side of this.

Roxas got up, ignoring his back, and grabbed Axel by the shirt, pulling him down until the green eyes were on the same level as the blazing blue.

"My family is dead. Up there, the only person I'd see would be Namine. And this'll just make her feel worse." He hissed.

"I know. I'm so sorry." Axel whispered.

"No, you don't know. You had a family! You had people that would take care of your brother, Lea. Xemnas took everything from me. He took my stepmother by bringing her down here. He took my father, because he had to work in a factory after my stepmother died to support us. He took my childhood, making me work in a factory so that my sister could have a good life. He took my best friend, Selphie. He even took Namine for a second, but I got her back. And then he took me. He's not allowed to do this!" Roxas growled, going back to his bed so that he could let his back heal.

"I know that I don't understand, but listen Roxas. I'm trying to help. If you just want to sit here and be emo, then fine. You have to go up in a week. With no shirt." Axel added.

"Why no shirt?" Roxas asked, confused.

"That." Axel responded, pointing to Roxas's back.

"He wants me to show my scars?"

"So it seems."

"Well, this will be fun." Roxas muttered, sarcasm dripping off his words.

*One week later*

Roxas stepped through the portal that Xemnas opened for him, standing there in his black pants and boots with angry red scars on his back.

He looked straight ahead and walked through the darkness.

When he appeared just outside of the town, he shaded his eyes.

Everything was so…bright.

Roxas noticed that he could… hear things. Voices… He was hearing people's thoughts!

'Whoa, when did THAT happen?' He asked himself.

Roxas grinned and took his star pendant out of his pocket, chaining it to his pants.

Namine would notice.

He forced his face to look distant, as though he was above all of this. He knew that Xemnas would be watching, and that he'd take control of Roxas if he felt that he needed to.

And he began to walk into the town.

He heard a few startled gasps as people recognized him as the brave boy from last year.

He ignored them.

He walked straight to the stage, looking ahead and not acknowledging anyone.

He saw Tidus out of the corner of his eye.

He started tapping his fingers on his leg, a secret code that Selphie had taught them both years ago.

'Tidus.' He spelled out, 'Is Namine okay? I can't talk to anyone the normal way.'

'Whoa, Rox? Is that you? Namine's okay, still pretty sad about you though. What's with the scars?' Tidus signed back.

Roxas frowned the tiniest frown. He knew that Tidus saw it. 'You don't want to know.' He signed.

Tidus nodded and Roxas walked to his seat, a bored expression appearing on his face.

He watched as the girls walked up the stage.

Namine came on last.

She gasped when she looked at Roxas and started crying.

A voice in Roxas's head-Xemnas's voice-called "Roxas…pick her."

Namine's name formed on his lips, but he fought it.

Everyone looked curiously at him. He looked like he had a huge headache.

"Na…no. No…I won't!" He started stuttering, holding his head.

Namine looked concerned, reaching a hand out as if to help him.

"Say it!" Xemnas's voice hissed inside his head.

"Nam…NO! I Won't say her name, Xemnas!" He yelled, confusing everyone.

Namine rushed over to help him, but he looked up at her with frantic eyes.

"No, don't touch me!" He exclaimed, holding his head.

He felt Xemnas try to control his voice, but he fought it.

"I don't care if you punish me again, I won't say her name!" He screamed, clutching his head.

Suddenly it began to feel like his brain was on fire, Roxas screamed, falling to his knees and holding his head.

"I won't say her name, damn it!" He cried, trying not to let Xemnas take control of him.

But it was too much.

"Na…No! I-Nami…I can't! Nam…She's my sister! Namin NO! I WON'T! Namine…No!" He gasped, realizing that he got her name out.

Namine looked shocked, but she began to reach her hand towards him again.

"No! Namine go back up on the stage! They'll kill you! Like stepmother! I can't let that happen to you!" Roxas cried, tears running down his face.

"I volunteer." A girl Roxas had barley noticed said quietly, walking towards the siblings.

She had short black hair and startling blue eyes.

"What's your name?" Roxas asked, getting up from his knees as Xemnas's control let go of him.

"Xion." The girl said quietly.

"I'm sorry Xion." Roxas said quietly as he grasped her hand.

A brand appeared on her hand. It was a number 14.

A portal appeared behind Roxas and he looked back at it.

"Bye Namine, get married to your boyfriend, will you? Then they won't make me pick you." Roxas whispered to the blonde girl, who still looked confused.

"I'll find my way down there." She said.

"No, don't. Don't. Please Namine!" Roxas hissed as the darkness swallowed him.

***Hello! This is the new part of the show where I tell you a fun fact about myself! Random Roxy-ness: I don't like getting dressed right after a shower. I usually just sit, wrapped in a towel, in front of my computer for an hour, until I figure that I probably SHOULD get dressed. Plus I always shower at night.***


	42. Rabbit Heart III

***Hey! Here's the next part of Rabbit Heart!***

Roxas walked to the cavern that he had landed in when he first arrived. He waited until he saw a white box fall through the high ceiling.

Xion's box hit the floor with a thud and she squeaked.

Roxas came out of the shadows and offered her a hand. She took it and got to her feet.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said again.

"Yeah, you said. I felt bad for you, seeing as your sister got chosen last year. I didn't think it would be fair if it happened anyways." Xion shrugged.

"You're way nicer than I was when I first got here." Roxas said, leading the shorter girl through the tunnels.

"Hmm?"

"I almost attacked Axel, er, the guy who chose Namine. It wasn't his fault of course, but… I didn't know that." Roxas shrugged.

"I take it you're friends now?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was my mentor even. It's not so bad down here, if you're careful." Roxas said, leading the girl to the big white room.

"Roxas." Xemnas said as they entered.

Roxas bowed his head and cringed. He heard in the superior's tone that this would be bad.

"Yes sir?" He asked the floor.

"You fought my control." The man stated.

Roxas nodded.

"You fought it even better than when I was feeding. You must really love that girl. She must mean… a lot to you." Xemnas said, implications thick in his voice.

Roxas's face contorted with disgust, "She's my sister." He said.

"I know." The demon responded, licking his lips.

"You're sick." Roxas said, not thinking.

His own hand reached up and he slapped himself across the face. Xion gasped.

"Don't speak that way to your superior." Xemnas snarled.

"Yes sir." Roxas said to the floor once more.

"Do I have to remind you about my meals? You know, without a dying girl… I'll need another soon." Xemnas threatened.

Roxas's eyes snapped up and his face was full of fear.

"No, Sir." He gasped.

"I think I'll include this new girl as well." Xemnas mused.

"No, I'll take it! All of it!" Roxas said, looking into the demon's eyes. He didn't want his mess to effect Xion any more than it had already.

"No, you'll probably just pass out again." Xemnas taunted.

"No! You can keep me awake with your control!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Hmm, an interesting theory…" Xemnas trailed off.

Roxas waited silently, Xion's eyes boring questions into the side of his head.

"Fine. Now who is this?" He asked, acknowledging Xion at last.

"Xion, sir." Roxas said.

"You and Axel teach her." The demon said lazily.

Roxas nodded and walked out.

"Oh, and Roxas?" Xemnas called.

"Yes Superior?" Roxas called back.

"Be prepared, soon it will be dinner time." Xemnas laughed.

Roxas shuddered.

"What did you just save me from?" Xion asked.

"Xemnas. He's a demon. He... well… when he eats he feeds off people's emotions. Some of the first volunteers don't have hardly any emotion left because he just drains it away over the centuries. But sometimes… he needs meals… so he brings in someone and tortures them while one of their friends watches. Larxene and Xigbar have escaped that, because they're such assholes that no one ever would be sad watching them." Roxas explained.

"Oh… is that why you have those?" Xion asked, pointing to Roxas's scars.

Roxas nodded.

"If you just disobey little rules, Xemnas makes you slap yourself or has someone else slap you. Don't do something bad in a room with Larxene, her slaps hurt like a bitch." Roxas complained.

"How does he make you slap yourself?" Xion asked.

"He has control over all of us. Here, try to punch me." Roxas said.

"Okay." She said, making a fist and punching at him.

It hit.

"Ow, fuck! What the hell? Oh right…" Roxas swore, then realized something.

"What?" Xion asked.

"The rule is, 'don't hurt another person unless they deserve it'. Apparently, I deserve it." Roxas muttered.

"Okay, any other rules?" Xion asked.

"Well, how about… 'no drawing on the walls'." Roxas recited, handing her a pen.

She grabbed it and drew, a sketch of a key was soon on the wall.

Then she suddenly dropped the pen and slapped herself.

"The fuck?" She asked, rubbing her sore cheek.

"You'll get used to it." Roxas sighed.

***Random Roxy-ness: I HATE bananas… despise them with the passion of at least two fiery suns.***


	43. The Card

***Hey guys! Yes, I should be working on Rabbit Heart and New Beginning, but I have 323 days for that! Here is some randomness!***

Sora stood in Castle Oblivion, glaring at Larxene.

The woman laughed a high-pitched giggle and threw a card, Frisbee-style, at him.

"This is made of you memories, it will take you to a new world." She said, just in case Namine had erased that from his mind.

"I know." He spat, irritated, as he held out his hand to catch the card.

It hit his eye.

"Ow fuck! I think I've got a paper-cut on my eyeball!" He yelled, clutching his face in agony as Larxene fell over laughing.

Donald and Goofy just looked at each other, sighing.

"Cut, cut, cut! What was that crap?" The director demanded as he ran onto the set.

"Larxene has horrible aim!" Sora yelled, still holding his eye.

"Oh Jesus, this will be a long day." Xion, one of the stage-crew, sighed. Roxas, one of her best friends who was also an actor, agreed.

"This is going to suck."

***Yeah, yeah, I know it sucked. Random Roxy-ness: I love tea, but not green tea… it tastes like goat pee. METAPHORICALLY, REESE!


	44. The Dream

***Hey, I'm sorry, but I'm not doing Rabbit Heart or New Beginning. This (the beginning) is based on a real text my friend got… and what happened after she got it. Wow, I wrote this but forgot to upload… sorry.***

Namine looked at her cell phone.

It had been an hour since she got the text from Xion, her best friend, her… crush.

It had said "I love you, I hope you have a happy life."

Namine was extremely suspicious, but she had decided to wait an hour before she went to check on the raven-haired girl.

An hour had passed, so Namine thought about what to do.

In the end, she decided to visit Xion, at least if she went to see her she could find out if the text was a trick or not.

She walked the two blocks to her best friend's house and went inside, knowing that Xion would be all alone this time of day.

And what she saw when she got there would stain her mind for the rest of her life.

A pool of blood greeted Namine's feet when she opened the door to Namine's room.

She looked in horror, her mind blank, as her gaze landed on her best friend's bed.

Namine had so many memories about that piece of furniture. She had spent many nights sleeping next to Xion on it, laughing as they whispered to each other. They had jumped on it when they were younger, played toys and tucked their "children" into the covers.

But the memory that would stand out now was the image of Xion, a bullet wound in the side of her head, blood soaking the sheets and mattress.

She was dead.

Namine stood, frozen to the spot and stared.

Then she rushed to the girl and cradled her still form, sobbing and rocking.

She saw the cuts on her arms.

The gun in her hand.

And suddenly, Namine woke up.

She ran to Xion's house, not noticing how everything seemed so perfect, the sun at just the right spot, the grass so very green even though it was autumn, and all of Namine's mother's flowers were perfect.

She tore the door to Xion's house open and ran to the girl's room.

Xion was sitting on her bed, which was just stained with blood seconds ago, frowning at Namine.

"Oh thank God! I had a horrible dream… you killed yourself…" Namine gushed, feeling foolish.

"It wasn't a dream." Xion said.

"What?" Namine asked.

Her question was answered for her.

Suddenly she was in horrible pain, the vision of Xion was dragged from right in front of her eyes.

She saw the inside of an ambulance, she heard dimly the sound of the sirens.

Then she was back with Xion.

And she remembered, taking the gun from Xion's hand and putting it to her own chest.

"Oh." Namine said quietly.

"I told you to have a happy life!" Xion exclaimed.

"Without you? Unlikely. Now hush, I'm dying." Namine said.

"It's your own fault." Xion muttered.

"True, but no one would miss me." Namine sighed.

"Lots of people… no… you're right. No one will miss either of us but each other. I mean, your parents are dead, and mine don't give a shit." Xion sighed.

"Yeah." Namine agreed.

"So, what's up?" Xion asked.

"I love you." Namine smiled.

"What?"

"I love you. That's what I came over to tell you." Namine said.

"Well… Wish you had told me sooner, then we might still be there." Xion said after she got over her shock.

***You see, my friend got a text like that, then a few days later, she was told her friend died in a "hunting accident". Anyways, Random Roxy-ness: When I'm trying to sleep, I hate light. If there's any light coming into my room, I will find it and kill it.***


	45. Another Challenge

***I have no idea what to write…***

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do thirteen of these, then post them.**

***Meh, I found this and thought I'd give it a try. Since I don't do NEARLY enough Sora/Kairi, that's what I'll be doing today.***

**1. Why Can't This Be Love? (Van Halen)**

Sora looked over at Kairi. He smiled at her. He knew for sure that he loved her. His last girlfriend, Namine, had NOTHING on Kairi. He loved her more than any other girl he ever knew, how could he ever have been so blind? She had been his best friend since he and Riku were little. He took her hand in the darkness of the theater and she squeezed his fingers gently. The movie was a cheesy oldie with Van Halen and Queen as the background music, but as long as Kairi was next to him he thought he could take anything. Even saving the worlds. He could do it for her. Just to see her smile up at him again when he returned home.

**2. You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift)**

Kairi watched as Sora took that new girl, Namine, out. Namine was such a bitch, who the hell does she think she is? Kairi had been trying to tell Sora that she loved him for so long… And then Namine comes in and walks all over that. But Kairi sits next to Sora and smiles as he goes on about his girlfriend. She nods as he talks about whatever the latest news about Namine is. Then she leans over to kiss him.

"What?" He says when she pulls away.

"I've been waiting four years to do that, she doesn't know anything about you, I love you Sora." Kairi confessed as Sora sat stunned.

"I love you too?" He asked, confused.

"You belong with me." Kairi smiled.

**3. Thinking of You (Katy Perry)**

Kairi tried to move on. She really did. But it just wasn't possible. Sora had told her not to worry, to find herself a new boyfriend. And Kairi had taken that advice, she was going to go on a date with Riku in a few hours. But she couldn't get Sora out of her mind. After he went to that war… she had promised to wait, but he broke her heart with his laugh. The last word "Don't." She cried silently and texted some excuse to Riku. She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote to Sora.

"Dear Sora,

I love you. I can't be with Riku, I can't do what you asked. Please, please, please, please write me. I need you back."

And she sent it. She could only hope now…

**4. All That I Got (Fergie)**

Kairi smiled at Sora as he looked over at her. The candle in the dining room glowed as they ate whatever it was that Sora had made for them. She wondered about playing with him. She smiled and asked in her best little girl voice.

"Sora, do you love me only because I'm pretty?"

Sora choked on his food and rushed over to her.

"Kairi, if you were the most ugly person in the world I'd love you. I will always love you. I can't even see you as anything but perfect, but if you ever got, like really badly burned or something, I'd still love you. I'd love you as much as I ever did." Sora confessed.

Kairi laughed and planted a kiss on his nose.

**5. Already Gone (Kelly Clarkson)**

Kairi left the note on Sora's bed as she crept out of the apartment. This just wouldn't work out. She had loved him, but…

He had been too…too… Sora. It wasn't right. She knew that neither of them were happy with this situation. She wanted him to move on, she wasn't good enough for him.

She always made him cry. Sometimes he'd just look at her and burst into tears. She couldn't take it! It wasn't her fault that she looked so much like her sister Namine. They had been twins for god's sake! She would miss him, but he needed to move on. She knew he was only with her because of her sister.

"We were never meant for do or die." Kairi whispered as she hugged her coat around herself and left. She smiled. Today was her favorite kind of day, rainy.

**6. Holding Out for a Hero (Various Artists)**

Kairi stared out the window of the ship that she was held captive on.

"Oh for God's sake… why do princesses always get captured?" She asked herself. She saw Sora through a foggy tunnel, but she knew that he couldn't do anything.

"Goddamnit Sora! I know you can figure this out! Something is seriously wrong with Riku!" She screamed at him. Not that he could hear her. She was mute to the world.

This little pixie next to him sprinkled some sparkly stuff on him. He started to float.

"Yes!" She cheered him on.

He raised his keyblade and started attacking that gay captain. He would've killed the man if it hadn't been for that crocodile. It jumped onto the deck and bit the man's leg.

Riku rushed on deck and created one of those godforsaken portals.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled. Sora's chest glowed and he traveled with the portal to Hollow Bastion.

Kairi waited. Before too long Sora was there. And he beat up Riku. Then he stabbed himself.

"Sora!" She yelled, for the first time using her real voice.

**7. Lights (Journey) (I feel like an asshole for leaving Already Gone the way it is. Here is my continuation.)**

Sora watched as the sun sank below his window. He was holding her note in his hands. He watched as the streetlights lit and shined. It was his favorite thing to do.

He read her letter for the millionth time.

She was really gone. Because she thought he couldn't get over Namine.

But that wasn't it. When he looked at her, he did see Namine, that much was true, but it wasn't like that.

It was because he killed her.

He broke up with her for Kairi and she hung herself.

It was all his fault.

So he walked on to the balcony and stared at the lights of his beloved city.

And he leaned forward.

**8. You Found Me (The Fray) (I AM an asshole.)**

Kairi had been wandering the city for a while, unwilling to go to her new apartment. Her new EMPTY apartment. She watched as some people gathered below a building.

Someone was trying to kill themselves.

She rushed to the building, dropping her coffee.

She could recognize the chocolate spikes anywhere. Even so high up.

"Sora!" She screamed. The people let her pass.

"Sora!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. A cop was trying to talk him down. She grabbed the thing from him.

"Goddamnit Sora! Why are you doing this? Wasn't this what you want?" She screamed.

She could barley make out his reply.

"Why'd you have to wait to find me?" and he dropped.

**9. I Believe In Love (Dixie Chicks) (*sigh* I think this will be a long one)**

Kairi looked as Sora fell. And she ran as fast as she could.

The police had a crude cushion thing set up.

But it didn't work. At least, she didn't think it did. Her eyes filled with tears.

Sora was dead. And it was all her fault.

"Riku! You have to get over here!" She screamed into her phone.

"What did you do this time?" He joked

"I killed Sora." She choked out.

Four hours later she was in the emergency room, praying for him to live.

She loved him, more than anything.

She had just wanted him to move on, find someone more deserving. Someone who wasn't her.

But she walked into the room and kissed his still lips.

"I believe in love." She whispered.

**10. 2012 (Jay Sean ft. Nicki Minaj) (Still continuing the story)**

Kairi stared at the still form.

It was the end of the world.

She had been there for hours.

It would stop any second.

Today marked their anniversary. The anniversary of when the world ended.

Because she killed him. She killed her best friend.

"I used to think that we would end up happy. I loved you so much. We'd love each other till the end of the worlds. We'd love each other after that. And we'd live like it was the last day of the universe each day." Kairi confessed to her comatose love.

She couldn't use the word boyfriend, seeing as he did this because she broke up with him.

"I love you. You have to wake up! It's been a year Sora! A freaking year! I'm so sorry, but… I need you…" She whispered.

Because the world keeps spinnin', the world keeps spinnin' around.

**11. Alice (Avril Lavigne) (Yay! End of story!)**

Kairi watched as they lowered her boyfriend into the ground.

She hurt.

Her whole heart hurt.

When they say your heart hurts, you don't think that they mean it, but your chest actually hurts.

It aches, it hurts so bad.

"Sora." She cried to herself. How could she be so selfish? How?

"Sora, are you really?" she asked the sky, long after everyone else left.

"No! He can't be. I won't let him go!" She screamed. A portal opened to the ground.

She jumped without hesitation.

She was in a bright place. So pretty.

And there…was Sora.

**12. Jar of Hearts (Christina Perri) **

Sora had been an ass.

She glared at the cheating bastard across the room.

She hated him. With all her heart and soul.

He had cheated on her with not just the sad and unknowing Namine, no, he had cheated with that SLUT Selphie.

And he had an affair with Olette when he visited Twilight Town.

And he hooked up with someone named Xion, a STRIPPER. A Fucking STRIPPER.

He told her that he loved her, and now…

She wished she never met him.

He had broken her heart.

And now he had the NERVE to come back and ask her to be with him?

She told him to get the fuck out.

But she noticed on his arm…

Hearts. With names.

One said "Kairi".

It was inside a jar… the same jar she used to catch fireflies in.

**13. Just The Girl (Click Five)**

Kairi. She hated his guts.

He had been trying to win her over since high school.

He loved her.

But she hated him.

Just because he was a nerd and she was a cheerleader. Serotype.

But he loved her.

She shoved him away when he tried to talk.

She called him names and talked behind his back.

But he would follow her to the ends of the earth.

And when he was driving home from the Reunion…

He saw her in the alley, screaming for help. Someone had her pressed against the wall, he clamped his hand over her mouth.

Sora jumped out of his car and punched the guy from behind.

The guy had a knife.

Sora had adrenaline.

Sora beat the shit out of him with a trashcan lid.

And Kairi sobbed in his arms.

"Why would you do this for me?" She asked later, "I've always been mean to you."

"Because Kairi. I've been trying to tell you for years. You're just the girl I'm looking for." Sora took her hand.

**14. Don't Take The Girl (Tim McGraw)**

Sora and Riku went fishing, and Kairi wanted to go with.

"No!" Sora protested after Riku agreed. But Riku was older and anything he said went.

"You'll want her around someday." Riku said, smirking

"This sucks, you're so weird. Take anyone else, just please don't take the girl!"

Ten years later.

Sora asked his girlfriend, Kairi, to go to the movies with him.

Suddenly a man pulled out a gun and pressed it against Kairi's head.

"Take my wallet, take my credit cards. Here's the watch my grandpa gave me. Here's the key to my car, dude, give it a whirl. But please, don't take the girl.

Five years later

Sora and Kairi were headed to the hospital… Kairi was having a baby.

After a while the doctor told Sora the baby was fine, but Kairi was… not so fine.

Sora was crushed.

"Please, God, don't take the girl." He said as his life flashed before his eyes. Because half his life was dying.


	46. Just One Kiss

***Hey peoples! Whoever you are, thanks for reading this far, I mean, this is a lot to read each day and I totally didn't expect this many reviewers. This fanfic was written because I was running out of ideas, and the lovely Majestic Stardust was nice enough to give me some more. *tips hat* Now, have fun reading!***

Xion and Roxas giggled as they snuck through the labs of the Castle That Never Was.

They had stumbled on something big, huge even.

Vexen's secret lab.

Roxas looked at Xion as she read the labels of the various potions, trying to find one that would be a good prank.

He still couldn't believe it. The Organization had come back to life after he and Sora destroyed Kingdom Hearts the second time. They were in a world unreachable by even a keyblade master, but Roxas was fine with that. He was with his best friends every day, without the responsibility of missions. Sure Saix and Vexen were searching every possible way to get back into the real world, but for now… everything was perfect.

"Freezing solution." Xion read, shaking Roxas from his thoughts.

"For Axel's hot sauce." Roxas grinned, remembering how the redhead put hot sauce on EVERYTHING.

Xion giggled and stashed the potion in the bag that Roxas was holding.

"Laughing potion." She read.

"Leaxeus's steak." Roxas grinned, imagining the giant giggling.

"Accent removal, American version." Xion read.

"Oh my God, what would Luxord sound like without his accent? We'll put it in his tea!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Nice potion." Xion read.

"Larxene… I… I can't even imagine her not a bitch… it's beautiful…" Roxas trailed off dramatically.

"Truth syrup"

"Xigbar. We'll put it in his rum." Roxas laughed deviously.

Xion picked up another bottle, it was light blue with a little label on it.

"What's it say?" Roxas asked.

"For Roxas." Xion answered, looking at it curiously.

"Well, what does it do?" Roxas asked.

"I dunno, it doesn't say." Xion shrugged.

"Should I drink it?" Roxas asked, smiling and taking the bottle.

"I don't know… Vexen has it out for us, it could be a trap." Xion warned.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Roxas asked.

"I left it in my room." Xion responded.

"Well, I'm drinking it. Bottom's up!" He shouted and drained the small vial.

He looked fine for a second, but suddenly became transparent.

"No!" He gasped, remembering this feeling. He grabbed at Xion's hands and she held on tight.

They both got sucked away from the castle, whooshing through space until they were on a familiar island.

Destiny Island.

Roxas was nowhere to be seen. Xion looked around frantically, but she couldn't see anyone anywhere.

Xion started running through the sand, looking for anyone who could tell her where Roxas went.

She found the bottle on the ground and saw that the label had partially come off.

On the back were directions.

"Xion, I know you and Roxas snuck into the lab. Well, since Roxas undoubtedly drank the potion, I suppose I should tell you the side affects. He's returned to Sora. But, if you get to him before midnight and get his true love to kiss him, he'll be able to go back. But if Sora's true love kisses him… He'll stay with Sora forever. Muahahahaha. Xemnas is totally going to kill me for this one."

Xion sighed. Well, at least she knew what to do.

She kept running, now looking for someone to point her to Sora.

She saw Wakka, a guy who lived on the islands. But there was something weird, she could see a dusk inside him, with a white aura around it.

She looked around some more. Selphie, that girl that Kairi hung out with, had an assassin nobody inside her.

Strange, she ran to see some more people.

She came across Riku. At last, someone she knew! She ran up to him and saw Ansem inside him.

Xion shuddered, remembering Ansem. Evil man.

"Riku!" She called.

Riku froze, then turned. He seemed to look right through her.

His gaze swept the landscape, then he turned away.

"Riku, it's Xion! You have to tell me where Sora is!" She yelled.

"Xion?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"I can't see you… but I can hear you through Ansem…" Riku said, holding his heart.

"Tell Sora that Roxas is inside him again! Tell him to be very careful!" Xion yelled.

"Okay…" Riku trailed off, looking a few feet to her left, trying to see her.

Riku ran off, trying to find Sora.

Xion had someone else she had to find. Kairi.

Xion walked until the sun (which had previously been high in the sky… noon) sank low until it almost touch the horizon, and she still couldn't find Kairi.

She was so thirsty… she looked until she found a waterfall… She put the bottle that had held Roxas's potion under the rush of water and drank.

And then she turned transparent and flew away fast.

She soon found herself crammed with another being inside of a person. Just the person she was looking for.

"Ow, what the heck Xion?" Namine grumbled as they sat squished inside Kairi.

"Sorry! Roxas and I-"

"Found a potion and drank it… memory witch, remember?" Namine sighed.

"Yeah, can you tell Kairi about this?" Xion asked frantically. The sun was dipping below the horizon and Xion knew from experience that Vexen's potions wore off before they were supposed to.

"No."

"No?" Xion screeched.

"No. For some reason I haven't been able to talk to Kairi for a week. I feel like I'm fading…" Namine trailed off.

"Oh my gods, are you alright?" Xion asked, temporarily forgetting Roxas and feeling guilty about not talking to Namine before now.

"I'll be fine. And it's not your fault you haven't talked to me, I've been inside Kairi… I think she's growing strong enough to not need me." Namine smiled.

"Okay." Xion said,

"But I have a plan for Roxas." Namine whispered.

"What?"

"Well, it said true love's kiss, right?" Namine asked.

"Yeah, that's why I was trying to find you!" Xion exclaimed.

"What? You thought I was his true love? No, you idiot. It's you." Namine sighed, shaking her head.

"No, it's definitely you." Xion said defiantly.

"We'll test that later. First we need Kairi to find Sora. Then we need to take over her body, and then one of us needs to kiss Roxas." Namine explained.

"Okay." Xion agreed.

Kairi was already headed towards the brunet boy. Xion could see Roxas looking resigned, inside him.

"Hey Kai. What's up?" Sora asked.

"Sora, it's Namine." Namine said loudly, through Kairi's vocal cords.

The redhead girl clutched her throat.

"Call Roxas for us, we need him. Xion just traveled through hell and back to find him." She said.

Xion saw the blonde girl visibly weakening. Talking through Kairi was draining her strength.

"Xion?" Sora asked.

"She helped you regain your memories by sacrificing herself a long time ago. I'll explain some other time, just let Roxas have control for a second." Namine said impatiently.

Kairi had allowed herself to be taken over completely by the two nobodies.

"Okay." Sora said, and Roxas's aura glowed brighter.

And then Namine passed out.

"Namine? Xion?" Roxas asked.

"I'm sorry Roxas! Namine passed out! But it said true love's kiss was the only thing that could save you!" Xion explained, frantically trying to wake up Namine.

"But-" Roxas started, but he was cut off by Namine.

"Just kiss him you tard." The blonde girl moaned.

Xion took her advice, leaning into Roxas's lips.

The blonde boy was extremely startled, but kissed back and let his eyes slip closed,

Three flashes went off then, two blue and one orange.

Suddenly, Xion and Roxas, both glowing blue were still kissing, but outside of Sora and Kairi.

Namine, glowing orange, was standing behind them, smiling a weak smile as she held a transparent sketchbook.

Xion and Roxas broke apart and stared at each other in shock.

"I told you so. Now let's go to the castle." Namine smiled, swaying dizzily.

"Wait, will we ever see you again?" Kairi asked, concerned for her nobodies.

"You really think you can get rid of us forever?" Roxas grinned as they faded away to the Castle That Never Was.

They had some unfinished business concerning some potions and various Organization members.

***Random Roxy-ness: I have too many notebooks... but I need all of them. In some way or another.***


	47. I Hate Halloween

***Hey guys, I'm SO sorry that this is so late… I was swamped with homework, but I shall upload three chapters today! Enjoy!***

It was that time of year again.

That time that Roxas hated.

Halloween.

Roxas had hated since he was a child, the older kids always scared him and took his candy. And then as he grew older he still kept that hatred of the holiday.

No one understood though. They liked the fact that they got to dress up in costumes and act like three year olds, especially Roxas's roommate, Axel.

Roxas sighed as Axel kept tearing apart the apartment, looking for the final piece of his costume.

Though it was not Halloween, Axel had somehow conned Roxas into going to an early costume party. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that Roxas had a slight crush on the boy and couldn't stand to see his puppy eyes.

Roxas looked at his costume with attempted optimism. It really wasn't that bad, he was going to be pirate. He even liked pirates. He just hated Halloween.

He sighed again and got dressed. He heard Axel "Ah-ha!" when he found the missing part of his costume.

Roxas finally hung the obnoxious hoop earring from one of his pierced ears and he looked into the mirror.

"Not bad." He mumbled to himself. He had an eye-patch, vest and shirt and ripped pants. Plus the earring and a fake plastic sword that Axel had insisted he buy. He ruffled his already messy hair and prepared himself to go out of his room.

He finally exited to find Axel… in the Joker costume… complete with freaky ass makeup.

"Dude…" Roxas trailed off, looking at the boy in astonishment.

"Does it look bad?" Axel asked worriedly.

"No, it looks awesome!" Roxas grinned.

"Good! Because I bought it with our food money!" Axel laughed evilly.

"You didn't." Roxas groaned.

"Yeah, I'm joking. I know you'd kill me. But look! I even got a bunch of joker cards!" Axel exclaimed, pulling out dirty looking jokers.

Roxas shook his head at the effort Axel put into his costume. It was just a few days after all. Maybe two or three parties, then it goes into a box, never to be seen again.

"C'mon, we're late." Roxas said as he dragged the redhead out of the apartment.

Sometime later in the evening, Roxas was bored.

He only knew Axel at this party, and the redhead had disappeared hours ago.

Roxas would have left long ago, but Axel had the keys to the apartment and the car they took.

Roxas got up to get another soda, but was soon stopped by a hand grabbing a fistful of his vest.

"What the hell, Seifer?" Roxas growled, trying (and failing) to pull away.

"I need a good laugh." The older man laughed.

He was the high school bully that never grew up, Seifer… Asshole…

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Roxas demanded.

"You'll see." The taller blonde promised, dragging the younger away.

Roxas shrieked, but everyone just though it was the music, which had tons of screams in it.

Two hours later Axel stumbled from the party, a bit uneven because of the height of his shoes. He didn't understand how girls did it.

He was the designated driver of him and Roxas, though the smaller boy never really drank much. He just didn't want Roxas to accidentally get wasted off of punch, because god knows what was in that.

Speaking of Roxas, where was he? He had been at the party a while ago…

Axel shrugged, figuring that Roxas had gotten a ride from someone else or that he walked home.

Suddenly his phone vibrated. A text from the blonde.

"Help… alley behind party… Seifer." Was all that was written.

"Oh shit, Seifer had it out for him since we were in school…" Axel mumbled to himself as he rushed off to find the alley.

Roxas lay in a pool of his own blood.

He was beaten and cut, ropes burning into his wrists. The gag on his mouth prevented anyone from hearing his screams. He was tied to a pipe behind the building with chain. He had been trying to escape for the past hour.

The hour before, Rai, Fuu, and Seifer had been taking turns beating and cutting him until he was crying.

Roxas had texted Axel out of desperation, as soon as he jimmied his phone from his pocket, but he doubted the redhead would even notice his phone going off. He could still hear the party going strong inside.

Roxas gasped from behind the gag as he saw a tall, dark shadow approaching him.

He screamed, knowing well that no one would hear him.

But it was just Axel. Roxas sighed behind the gag, his mind feeling quite fuzzy from his blood loss.

"Roxas.. oh my God… I'm calling 911!" Axel exclaimed.

Soon Axel had removed the gag from Roxas's mouth and called 911.

After he had finished telling the person his information, he hung up the phone and looked at Roxas.

"Here I got my pocket knife, I'll get you out of those ropes in no time." Axel promised in a shaky voice.

Roxas mumbled something and Axel looked up from his work on the rope.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I told you I hated Halloween." Roxas muttered.


	48. The Challenge 3

***Hey! Another songfic challenge! Enjoy!***

**1.****Chromaggia-Repo!****The****Genetic****Opera.**

Roxas looked over to Axel who seemed to be enjoying the opera.

It was just confusing the blonde. She was singing in a different language, right?

Axel seemed to either know what she was saying, or not care… or what was he staring at… her boobs?

Oh God… And they were in the front row….

He'd have to apologize to Blind Mag if she ever found out.

Why were they even on a mission here anyways?

…And then Mag decided to rip out her eyes….

And heartless appeared, smelling the blood.

Ah, that's why.

**2. Hot For Teacher-Van Halen**

Namine sighed as she stared at the board in the relatively empty classroom.

"Sub today!" it proclaimed.

Great, just what she needed. A sub.

Damn. She liked her actual teacher's style.

But her teacher was pregnant. So this was probably her 3 month sub so she could stay with the newborn for a while.

This was going to suck.

Then she saw the new teacher.

He looked so flustered, like it was his first time doing this.

He sighed and started taking roll when the class filled in.

One girl came in late.

"I don't feel tardy." She replied when he remarked on the fact.

"Okay class, cut the shit. I know I'm not your normal teacher, but seriously? Grow up." The blonde man spat.

And then he started class. They were in a small school, so each teacher had to teach all the subjects to their class.

He began with Art.

And Namine began to think that maybe those three months wouldn't be so terrible after all.

**3. Impossible-Shontelle**

Zexion sighed as his brain flashed back to years ago.

They had told him that love was dangerous, that's why his mother had adopted him.

But he had decided to fall in love, like the idiot he was.

Damn Demyx and his damn lies.

He had cheated with Axel.

It was unforgiveable.

He had written a note and left it in the blonde boy's locker.

He had hoped that the chance of cheating was impossible.

But he was wrong.

He told Demyx that he should shout it from the roof, write in the sky. All they were is gone.

His scars were all open.

They weren't going to heal any time soon.

He sighed.

He should have listened.

**4. Check Yes Juliet (Run Baby Run)-We The Kings**

Roxas heard rocks being thrown at his window.

Maybe it was just hail, it WAS raining.

He looked out.

Rocks.

Axel was there.

"I told you, my parents hate you! I can't go!" Roxas hissed.

"Come on! Run, Baby, Run! I'll be here until you come down!" The soaked redhead yelled.

"Lace up your shoes and lets go!" He added.

"Fine." Roxas huffed, not wanting his secret boyfriend sick.

They got to the clock tower, it was shaded from the rain, and looked down at the lights of the city.

"The view from here is getting better with you by my side." Axel sighed, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"When did you turn into such a girl?" Roxas asked.

"Lets leave the city." Axel burst.

"What?" Roxas responded.

"Run baby, run. Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give then a chance." Axel whispered.

"But my stuff…" Roxas trailed off.

He was stalling. He had hidden stuff here in the tower when he was thinking about running away a few months ago… before he and Axel were going out.

"Don't tell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be. Forever we'll be you and me." Axel whispered.

"Okay."

**5.****Your****Song-****Moulin****Rouge****(I****know****someone****else****wrote****it****first,****but****this****is****the****version****I****have.)**

Xion was shocked as Roxas burst out singing.

He had made a song, a love song, just for her.

"I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world." He sang.

Axel looked furious from his seat in the cafeteria.

He had a crush on the blonde.

Xion giggled as Roxas sang about how he forgot what color her eyes were.

"You can tell everybody that this is your song." He sang, then he came closer and whispered more in her ear.

And after he finished, he looked into her eyes.

"Xion… uh… will you go out with me?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Yes, you dummy!"

**6. Fuck You-Lily Allen**

That damn Seifer had beaten up Axel yet again for being Roxas's boyfriend.

And Axel was damn hard to beat up. But with the help of the quarterback, Rai, and that marital artist, Fuu… it wasn't too hard.

Roxas went up to the other blonde and stood a good distance away… not in punching range anyways.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking asshole?" Roxas screamed.

"Whoa, Roxas…" Olette trailed off.

"Fuck you! Fuck you cuz we hate what you do, and we hate your whole crew. Get the fuck you of here you fucking bastard!" Roxas yelled, not attracting any attention from teachers. They knew Seifer deserved it.

But eventually Seifer recovered from his shock and started beating up Roxas.

Suddenly a teacher could hear. They rescued Roxas before he had too many bruises.

**7. Superman-Taylor Swift**

Xion watched as her father, Ventus, got ready for work.

She smiled as she looked at the man's briefcase.

She knew what was really in there, it was his superhero outfit. Her mother had told her so.

She watched as he left, imagining him flying away.

That image stuck with her until she was even older.

She was fourteen, watching her father pack up the same briefcase, for the same job.

But she always got the image of him in Superman's outfit.

And then she was grown up.

Her husband was carrying a briefcase to his first day of a new job.

And still, all she could think of was him, in a superhero outfit, flying alongside her dad, flying to save the day.

She smiled dreamily, and when her daughjter asked what was in the briefcase, she knew what to answer.

"A superhero costume, of course. He's a superhero you know.." She grinned.

"I'll be right here on the ground, when you come back down." Xion whispered to her window as she waited for her husband to come home.


	49. Exploding Dolls

***Hey! I just remembered that I forgot all the Roxy-Random-ness things! Here are the two from the last two chapters. I got all of my ideas from every long fanfic I ever wrote from songs. Like, in Concrete House of Cards, I have a whole playlist of songs that I just listened to over and over until I got an idea. The next random-ness is that I hate to shave. I never ever cut myself with the razor, but I just HATE shaving. Vlah. Hope you enjoy! This is in honor of one of my best friends, Pandi.***

Olette looked at Namine skeptically.

"I don't know about this, Nami, it might not work too well." Olette said as Namine finished her work and grinned at the brunette.

"Relax! You act like you never done this before." Namine grinned.

"I haven't." Olette huffed, crossing her arms and putting on her safety goggles (her precaution)

Namine giggled as she lit the long fuse and ran back with Olette.

Then the firecrackers went off, igniting the Polly Pocket attached and blowing it up.

Namine dug two army men out of her pockets and walked them over to the blown up and still slightly smoking body of the Polly.

"I'm sorry men, we weren't able to make it in time." Namine imitated, bobbing the army man up and down as she pretended to make it talk.

"Oh hush. What's next?" Olette asked, giggling.

"The Troll Doll." Namine said, grinning manically.

She had put the troll in the freezer a few hours before, and now that it was nice and frozen, she put it in the middle of their deserted street and grabbed her car keys.

A few moments later, Olette watched as Namine ran over the troll, laughing the whole way.

They each grabbed a piece, Namine took it's forehead and Olette took it's sparkly belly button, and pocketed them. Then Namine grabbed lighter fluid and squirted a bit on the troll.

When she lit it up, it's hair burned a weird green and both of them laughed.

Then they went for the Army Men that had been in Namine's pocket.

These suffered a fate similar to the Polly, but Namine put all the firecrackers in strategic places, like mines, and she put an Army Man on top of each one. Then she lit the long fuse and watched the chain reaction.

"Oh no! Johnson's down! MacArthur! No, Smith! I'm the only one left… oh God…. Ah! Ahhh!" Namine said in a high pitched voice. Olette giggled and grabbed her Barbie from her bag.

"The grand finale!" she exclaimed.

A few moments later, Barbie was strapped between two bottle rockets.

"Would you like the honors?" Namine asked.

"Don't mind if I do." Olette grinned and lit the rockets.

They went off with an explosion in the sky and Barbie pieces began falling to the Earth.

"My God, if I were a man, I'd ask you to marry me." Namine said as Olette smiled at the sky.

***Roxy Random-ness: Musicals. That's the way to my heart. And video games. Forget diamonds or chocolate, if you do video game references that I get and sing along to musicals with me, I'll love you forever.***


	50. Moulin Rouge

***Shut up, I know I missed some days. I'll give you people 3 chapters tomorrow, happy? Vlah… I'm tired… I wanna go watch Sweeney Todd… This is from one of my favorite musicals, Moulin Rouge. If you know what it is, just imagine Roxas as Satine and Axel as Christian. Yay, chapter 50! Whoo!***

Axel followed Roxas into the garden, trying to persuade the blonde to date him. But the blonde only went out with rich people, for a price. If they didn't pay, oh well. He'd leave. But Axel had fallen in love.

"Love is a many splendid thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!" Axel exclaimed, trying to catch up with the smaller boy who was evading his every move.

"Please don't start that again." Roxas pleaded in a soft voice as Axel followed him.

"All you need is love." Axel exclaimed.

"A boy has got to eat!" Roxas countered.

"All you need is love!"

"Or he'll end up on the street!"

"All you need is love!"

"Love is just a game." Roxas muttered, stopping as he got to a wall and turning to face his pursuer. Axel grinned and stood a bit away from the blonde, trying to not make him uncomfortable.

"I was made for loving you, baby, you were made for loving me." Axel laughed.

"The only way you're loving me, _baby_, is to pay a lovely fee." Roxas scoffed.

"Just one night, just one night!" Axel pleaded.

"There's no way, cause you can't pay." Roxas said, beginning to walk away again.

"In the name of love, one night in the name of love!" Axel retorted.

"You crazy fool, I won't give in to you." Roxas said, brushing aside Axel's outstretched hand and walking.

"Don't… leave me this way. I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh baby, don't leave me this way." Axel called, sounding heartbroken.

Roxas paused and said, without looking back, "You'd think the people would have had enough of silly love songs."

"I look around me and see that isn't so, no." Axel said, a small smile appearing on his lips as he put his hands on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs." Roxas sighed, turning towards the persistent redhead.

"Well, what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, cuz here I go…" Axel trailed off, spinning the blonde as he began to dance to the song he sang.

"Yes… Love lifts us up where we belong! Oh eagles fly on a mountain high!" He sang, spinning the blonde out of his reach, where the boy stopped.

"Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away for one happy day!" Roxas protested.

"We could be heroes! Just for one day." Axel whispered the last part, drawing closer to the blonde.

"You… you will be mean." Roxas accused, remembering past loves.

"No, I won't!" Axel laughed.

"And I… I-I'll drink all the time!" Roxas exclaimed, grasping at threads.

"We should be lovers!" Axel exclaimed.

"We can't do that." Roxas whispered.

"We should be lovers! And that's a fact." Axel grinned.

"Though nothing will keep us together…" Roxas trailed off.

"We could still time, just for one day." Axel assured him.

"We could be heroes forever and ever!" They both exclaimed, smiling. "We could be heroes forever and ever!"

"We could be heroes…" Roxas trailed off, as Axel interrupted.

"Just because I will always love…" Axel sang.

"I can't help loving…" Roxas sang

"You." they finished together, both leaning forward, close enough to feel the other's lips, but not touch.

"How wonderful life is now you're in the world." Roxas sighed, leaning in to kiss the stupid, stubborn redhead.


	51. The Belt

***Yes, yes I know that I owe you four updates. And another Roxy-Random-ness. Vlah. I was really busy, that's all I'm gonna say. Roxy-Random-ness: I name everything. The laptop I'm writing on is named Charles, my computer is called God, my panda pillow pet id Fredrick Anders the Third, and my guitars are called Toki-Ukie and Judas. Now, enjoy!***

"You've been a very bad child, Yuffie, get me the belt." Axel said to his little "daughter"

"Is that really necessary?" Roxas, the other "father" asked.

"How else will she learn?" Axel asked as he fastened a belt that read "I did something incredibly stupid" around his adopted daughter's waist.

Roxas sighed and shook his head.

Both of them just did something incredibly stupid.

***Roxy-Random-ness: I hate writing little tiny stories like this, they always seem crappy to me.***


	52. Highlighter

***Hey, new chapter, whoo!***

Axel groaned as he walked up to his roommate and fell onto the bed next to him

"What's up?" Roxas asked, not looking up from the paper he was writing.

"My damn professor told me to rewrite my entire paper! It's due tomorrow!" Axel moaned.

"Well here, let me look it over." Roxas offered, holding out his hand.

"You're a life saver, just highlight anything stupid." Axel grinned, handing him a highlighter and the paper.

"Hmm…" Roxas hummed, looking like he was concentrating very hard.

"Uh…" He trailed off, looking at the page in disbelief.

Three minutes later, Axel left the room with yellow highlighter all across his face.

***Roxy-Random-ness: I just stole this from a comic, shh, don't tell.***


	53. Worst Pies in London

***Jesus Christ, I've run out of ideas. Fuck. Oh well, I'll just do whatever. Yay for Sweeney Todd!***

Axel trudged into the store where his house once was and saw a girl working frantically.

She had short brown hair and looked up when he came in. She gasped.

"A customer! Wait! What's your rush? What's your hurry? You gave me such a-Fright. I thought you was a ghost. Half a minute, can't you? Sit! Sit you down! Sit!" The girl said, rushing and pushing the poor man into a seat. 

"All I meant is that I Haven't seen a customer for weeks. Did you come here for a pie, sir?" She asked, looking up at him. He faintly nodded. 

"Do forgive me if my head's a little vague-Ugh! What is that?" She said, squishing a bug. 

"But you'd think we had the plague-From the way that people-keep avoiding-No you don't!" She killed another bug. Axel sat in silence.

"Heaven knows I try, sir! But there's no one comes in even to inhale-Right you are, sir. would you like a drop of ale?" She put a glass of ale and a pie in front of the redhead, who looked at them hesitantly.

"Mind you, I can't hardly blame them These are probably the worst pies in London, I know why nobody cares to take them- I should know, I make them. But good? No, The worst pies in London- Even that's polite. The worst pies in London- If you doubt it take a bite." She ranted, continuing to bake.

"Ugh!" Axel said quietly, after he dared to bite the pie.

"Is that just, disgusting? You have to concede it. It's nothing but crusting-Here drink this, you'll need it-The worst pies in London—" She refilled his glass after he drained it and spit out the pie.

"And no wonder with the price of meat What it is when you get it. Never thought I'd live to see the day men'd think it was a treat Finding poor Animals What are dying in the street." The girl sighed. Then she took on a gossipy tone and leaned closer to Axel.

"Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop, Does a business, but I notice something weird- Lately, all her neighbors' cats have disappeared. Have to hand it to her-What I calls Enterprise, Popping pussies into pies. Wouldn't do in my shop-Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick. And I'm telling you them pussy cats is quick." Xion sighed, looking disgusted at the notion.

"No denying times is hard, sir-Even harder than The worst pies in London. Only lard and nothing more-Is that just revolting? All greasy and gritty, It looks like it's molting, And tastes like-Well, pity A woman alone With limited wind And the worst pies in London!" Xion sighed, yet again. This girl sighed a lot.

"Ah sir, Times is hard. Times is hard." She said, smashing yet another bug as it crawled out of Axel's pie.

***Roxy-Random-ness: My cat jumps onto my lap to keep me from leaving the computer. Damn cat, that's the reason I didn't go outside this summer.*** 


	54. 11:11

***Hey guys… out of ideas yet again. Vlah. Oh well.***

It was 11:11.

Roxas knew what he would wish for.

It was what he wished for every night.

Not a million dollars, not fame or girls.

He wanted Axel.

But Axel was straight.

And he didn't want Axel to go through the torture of finding out you're "different".

So he wished for the next best thing.

He wished for Axel to be happy.

So far, so good.

***Roxy-Random-ness: Written at 11:11….***


	55. Yes Mother I

***Hey guys. Look, I'm really sorry about missing… five days of this. My boyfriend broke up with me AT HOMECOMING, then all this other stuff happened and… sigh. Well, the important this is that I'm here now. I'll try to give you all the chapters you deserve (six) but I dunno… It'll probably one long ass story broken up, sorry.***

Namine rubbed her bruised arm and went to answer the phone. The caller ID had unceremoniously mispronounced her best friend, Kairi's, name.

If the redheaded girl had been there to hear it… well, she'd have to buy a new answering machine for Namine.

"Hey." Namine said softly into the phone, afraid to wake her mother.

"Hey!" Kairi all but yelled. There was music playing in the background, but that wasn't unusual. Every time Namine went to Kairi's house there was some kind of music playing.

"What's up?" Namine asked, walking as far from her mother's bedroom as the house would allow.

"Just wondering why you weren't in school. Xion and I figured you got eaten by vermillion squirrels." Kairi giggled.

"No, it couldn't be something like I got sick." Namine said, sarcasm dripping into her voice.

"Nope." Kairi answered, popping the p.

"Whatever. I'll be back tomorrow… I was just a bit sick. I also fell down the stairs, damn cat. That thing is plotting my doom." Namine giggled nervously.

"Seriously. You're it's best friend though!" Kairi laughed.

"Maybe it thinks I have nine lives too." Namine whispered.

"Okay, I gotta go. Dinner. Talk to you at school!" Kairi exclaimed.

"See ya." Namine whispered after Kairi hung up.

She replaced the thing on the cradle and wobbled to her room. She sat on her bed, not focused on anything but her thoughts, until she heard a soft knock on her doorframe.

She cringed into her bed, until she noticed the hurt expression on her mother's face. She frowned, feeling slightly guilty about her mother's sadness, but then she remembered why she had cringed.

"I'm sorry." Her mother whispered.

"Whatever." Namine whispered back, not looking into the woman's eyes.

"Don't use that tone with me, you ungrateful slut!" Her mother snapped, storming up to the girl and nearly smacking her, but stopped an inch away from the unflinching girl's face.

"Have I really hit you that much? So that you don't flinch?" Her mother asked, sad once more.

"Yes." Namine said bluntly.

"You're going to school tomorrow." Her mother said, wiping off her dirty robe.

"Go and drink some more, that always makes you happy." Namine mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" Her mother asked, whirling on her heel.

"Nothing mother, you must have heard the wind or something." Namine mumbled.

"Good." Her mother sneered, walking back into the kitchen.

This was going to be a long week.

***Roxy-Random-ness: Roxy isn't my real name (imagine that) but I DO know a girl named Roxy. She's kinda slow though. And "bi" (lesbian)***


	56. Yes Mother II

***Hey guys, continuation of the last chapter. Yay! Fun! Read!***

"Whoa, I know your cat tripped you, but that's a wicked bruise." Kairi commented upon seeing her best friend the next day.

"I'm fine. What'd I miss?" Namine asked, sitting in the seat next to the redhead.

"Nothing much, just notes. Borrow them from Yuna so I can borrow them from you." Kairi grinned.

Namine sighed, "It won't kill you to take notes for once, you know that right?"

"Yes it would. I have Teacher-note-aphobia. It's deadly." The redhead smiled, looking to the Geometry teacher as he set out yet another day of notes.

Through the day many people asked the small blonde about the bruise, but she fed them all the same story she gave the redhead.

At the end of the day she cleaned out her locker, grabbing all but her schoolbooks and packing them in her bag. She unlocked Kairi's locker (the girl had already left) and put a few notes into it, right where the redhead's favorite pen was. She would find them.

Namine threw out most of her papers and (after a few moments of thought) left her notebooks along with her books for Kairi to use. The girl ALWAYS forgot her notes.

All she really had in her bag was papers and books. Plus some sketchbooks. She dropped some of her books off at the school library and walked out.

She walked rather quickly home, though she was constantly looking around. She looked up at the sun a lot. Everyone who passed looked curiously, but walked on with their way, too busy with their lives to stop and ask a girl why she was looking at the sky.

She arrived at her house and found her briefcase, something that her father had left her. She took the key from her neck and unlocked it. She took all the art she had gathered, along with a few notes, and locked it tight.

She opened her closet door and went to the side with all the clothes that no longer fit her, and hid the case in an old schoolbag. She went to her mother's room and left a note under the pillow. Her mother wasn't there now… She was… out.

Namine left the house once again, wandering to the top of a building.

A building she used to visit with her father.

And… her brother.

She stood at the edge of the ledge. No one even noticed.

Shouldn't people be shouting and stuff, telling her not to jump?

That's what they did in books and movies.

Oh well. Namine never did like the spotlight anyways.

***Roxy-Random-ness: Not gonna make it today. I'll owe you five. Anyways, I love dogs, but I hate taking care of them. Oh hush doggy, I'll let you outside in a second!***


	57. Yes Mother III

***Hello. Yeah, I know. I still owe you five chapters. I'll write them… later. Right now all I can give you is today's chapter. Enjoy!***

Namine left.

And she ran far away. And let them believe she had died.

The following weeks… she was all over the news.

Kairi cried and took all her art. She took the suicide note to the media, who convicted her mother.

Her mother would up behind bars. Good riddance.

And Namine… well she visited her hometown occasionally.

She sat on top of the tower, looking down. Kairi believed she was dead.

She tried to muster the courage to actually do it. To kill herself.

But she never could.

And then… a month and a half later, someone came to the tower.

Namine's brother.


	58. Yes Mother IV

***Hey guys! It's been a crazy week, so I'll write my seven chapters for you and be done with it. I will do the last chapter of Yes Mother, and then I'll give you my Alphabet Soup series. On Halloween I'll give you a creepy chapter as a break. But remember, It's National November Writing Month all of November. I'll probably have to catch up that whole month in December, because I'm writing a book and stuff. Anyways, here's your chapter!***

Namine gasped as she saw Roxas walk up to her on the tower as she stood looking down. She was trying to muster the courage, yet again, to kill herself.

"Roxas?" She gasped. Roxas sighed.

"You have no idea how much I get that. Who is this Roxas person anyways? He seems very popular." The not Roxas said, sitting next to Namine.

"Oh. Well, he was my brother. Who are you?" Namine asked.

"Ventus, but everyone calls me Ven. Who're you?" Ven asked.

"I'm Namine." She admitted, looking down.

Now it was Ven's turn to gasp. "You're dead!"

"No. I just… didn't want to be here anymore. Remember, they're looking for my 'body'." Namine said with a sad smile, pulling Roxas's old black coat around her.

"Is that why you're hiding up here?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Can you take off that hood? I can barley see your face." Ven said, smiling slightly.

"You sound like Roxas." She grinned, pulling down the hood to look at his eyes. There was something slightly different about them.

"Good, I hate talking to people and not being able to look at them." Ven said.

"You look exactly like him… but there's something different about your eyes. I suppose his eyes were the different ones. He was blind." Namine whispered.

"So I heard. Also something about him dying?" Ven asked.

"Yeah. They never found his body either, but he threw himself into the ocean, so it's kinda to be expected. I know he didn't run away, because he always promised to take me with him. I wish he had…" Namine sighed.

"Why would a pretty girl like you want to die?" Ventus asked.

Namine sighed, debating whether or not to tell him. She didn't know why, but she trusted this Ven person.

"It was a bunch of reasons. Firstly, my mother." Namine admitted.

"Why, what did she do?"

"I'm surprised you don't know, if you knew I was dead." Namine said, looking curiously at him.

"I've seen you in passing on the news, but I never pay attention." Ven said, shrugging.

"She abused me. She told me it was my fault Roxas died and dad left. Because I supposedly knew they were going to, but never told her." She sighed.

"What did she DO?" He asked, looking angry.

Instead of showing him, she pulled the sleeve of the jacket off her arm. There were very faint yellow bruises over the almost emaciated skin. Scars decorated the appendage and burn scars crinkled her skin.

Ven sucked in his breath, trying to breathe evenly.

"So why didn't you just tell the cops?" He asked.

"She would've lied. I've tried before, she just said I was emo and did it to myself. And anorexic. But then after they stopped poking around I didn't go to school for a week. I couldn't walk after what she did to me." Namine said, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Damn police." Ven swore.

"It's not really their fault, they just thought I was the bad guy." Namine shrugged.

"About your brother, did he tell you why he was going to kill himself?" Ven asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. Mother had started her abuse and, him being blind, he couldn't protect me. It was killing him. He told me stories about running away when I cried. He said if he ever went missing, he'd be trying to set up a place for us and to expect him back in a month." Namine explained.

"Then what?" Ven asked after she went silent for too long.

"He left mother a suicide note. The police investigated, but they swallowed Mother's stories yet again. I… one night she told me she was going to kill me, and the next she was telling me how much she loved me. It was messing with my head. So I planned out my death, and viola! Here I am." Namine explained, "…I had given Roxas a year. He never showed up. He really was gone." She sighed.

"Not really." Ven smiled.

"What?" Namine asked, confused.

"Namine, can't you even tell who your own brother is? I'm hurt." He smirked, holding his heart.

"Roxas, it's really you?" Namine asked in astonishment.

"The one and only."

"But… you can't see! And you're dead!" Namine exclaimed.

"This is why I was gone so long. I got surgery for my eyes. I tried to contact you… but… I don't know, I never could. And then I thought you killed yourself. But that's not important. Do you want to live with me in Hollow Bastion?" He asked.

Namine hugged him, nearly crushing his ribs, and started crying.

"Just let me say bye to Kairi and we can go!" She exclaimed.

And they lived happily ever after.


	59. Alphabet Soup: A

***Hey! This is Alphabet Soup! Enjoy!***

**A is for Apple**

Roxas took a bite out of his apple and looked at it curiously.

His friends made fun of him for eating them because Twilight had totally gay-ified them.

But Roxas didn't care, he loved apples.

Plus he may or may not have been entirely straight himself.

And anyways, Axel seemed to LOVE it when Roxas ate them.

Because he would always want to kiss the blonde afterwards.

Roxas smirked.

It seemed like Axel loved apples too.


	60. Alphabet Soup: B

***Hey, more Soup!***

**B is for Balloon**

Xion hated how freaking short she was.

This random guy had just bent over and asked her if she wanted a balloon when she walked into the fair.

Instead, she showed him her driver's license and asked for a beer, since drinking was legal at 16.

He still gave her the bright red balloon, which she walked with around the park.

It wasn't such a bad thing, she just wished she was recognized as an adult more often.

She sighed, and accidentally let go of the floating thing.

"Oh no!" She cried. She had wanted to give it to her cousin when she caught up with them.

A tall redhead caught it for her and gave it back.

"Hey. You go to my school, don't you?" He asked, taking a look at her.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" She huffed, trying to get the balloon from his grasp.

"Touchy, touchy. Well, me and Rox wanted to hang out with someone else, seeing as if it's always just the two of us we'll go insane." Axel continued, still holding the balloon out of the girl's reach.

"Damn you." She hissed under her breath.

"And I was coming over here to ask you anyways, since you always sit alone." Axel finished.

"So you and your friend have been watching me?" She asked.

"No, we just noticed, no need to get defensive." Axel shrugged.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Xion huffed, wondering to herself what she got into this time.


	61. Alphabet Soup: C

***Yay, Alphabet Soup! My favorite!***

**C is for Cookie**

Riku cursed as he dropped his cookie on the ground.

He looked back and forth, making sure no one was looking.

He picked it up, brushed it off, and began eating when something crashed into his side.

"No Riku! You could get sick! Don't die, Riku, don't die!" Sora yelled, making his voice echo through the house.

"What the hell is with you lately? You've been acting really OCD." Riku sighed as Sora threw away his perfectly good chocolate chip cookie.

"The fortune teller told me to beware illness this month!" Sora squeaked and rushed off to wherever Soras hide.

Riku sighed again and went to look for another cookie to go eat.

***Shit! I forgot the Roxy-Random-ness's! Here are… 4 of them! Roxy-Random-ness 1: I love gum, it's like drugs to me. Roxy-Random-ness 2: I don't know why, but whenever I go to Bath and Body all I buy is hand sanitizer… Roxy-Random-ness 3: Apparently my homework smells like my house. Roxy-Random-ness 4: My computer is the slowest one still alive.***


	62. Alphabet Soup: D

***Yo, more Alphabet Soup.***

**D is for Disk**

Roxas sighed as a Frisbee disk whizzed past his head, making his hair blow in the breeze.

He hated Frisbee. But the redhead loved it, so they were playing.

It didn't help that Axel was so damn TALL.

"Damn it, aim down a little you asshole!" Roxas yelled as Axel went to go find the disk.

"Never!"

"No cookies for you."

"But Roxas…"

"No buts!" Roxas yelled, storming into his house and locking the redhead out.

In about five minutes he'd be out there again, he knew, giving the redhead a cookie. Five minutes away from his best friend was punishment enough to Axel, he couldn't handle no cookie too.

*** Roxy-Random-ness: I broke my piggy bank and fixed it… with tape…***


	63. Alphabet Soup: E

***Hey, more Soup! *cough* I need some now actually, I have the worst cold ever!***

**E is for Echo**

"Where am I?" Roxas called,

"Am I…?" The voice he had been experimenting with called back.

"Xigbar's a child fucker!"

"Ild Fucker…" The voice called.

"Axel is a dick!"

"Axel… hey now…" Axel protested, stepping back from behind a rock.

"I knew it wasn't an echo. Asshat." Roxas cursed, running away from the now angry, fire-wielding man.

***Roxy-Random-ness: I fucking hate being sick. I'll just go drink some poison now, maybe then I'll stop coughing.***


	64. Alphabet Soup: F

***Hey, still sick.***

**F is for Funworld**

Xion giggled as she looked at the photographs of her and Roxas (along with the attention hogging Axel) in Funworld all that time ago.

But now they were gone.

Actually, SHE was gone.

Whisked away to the darkness.

***Roxy-Random-ness: I have an irrational fear of the dentist.***


	65. Alphabet Soup: G

***Hey guys! It's been a while huh. One whole month. I just had an epic battle with David for this laptop, in which he swore a vendetta against me until I promised to let him read my manga. In the past month I have finished watching Black Butler, gotten halfway through Final Fantasy XIII, and otherwise procrastinated on my novel, which went unfinished. But fear not! I shall attempt next year! Oh, and I also got a Yuffie action figure! I'm so happy! Okay, onwards where we left off!***

G is for Gecko

Roxas was on his hands and knees, searching the area for that little bastard.

"Hey Rox- Uh, as much as I love to see that wonderful ass of yours, what the hell are you doing?" Asked a certain girl with short black hair.

"Uhh… nothing." Roxas responded, searching the palm tree he had seen the demon slip behind.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing." A skeptical Xion said, crouching down next to her boyfriend.

Roxas's hand snapped out and he caught something. He grinned in triumph.

"Ha! I caught the little devil!" He exclaimed, thrusting the hand with whatever it was up in the air.

"Umm… Rox? Are you okay?" Xion asked, raising an eyebrow at her seemingly insane boyfriend.

"I got you a present." Roxas said with a huge smile on his face.

He gently opened his hand and quickly put something into Xion's hand's, which she instinctively closed lightly.

She looked curiously at a small green gecko with a ribbon tied around its neck.

"Wha-?" she asked, lifting it between two fingers. A necklace was attached to its neck.

"Happy Anniversary ." Roxas whispered into her ear, hugging her from behind.

"Three years already?" Xion asked after he kissed the boy in thanks.

"And many more."

*** Roxy-Random-ness: I have become addicted to Pandora Radio.***


	66. Halloween Interruption

***Okay, I know it's not Halloween, but this would be it, had I been doing what I was supposed to be. So here is a little Halloween thing!***

Roxas's heart was beating fast as he backed into the wall.

He flashed back to an hour before.

**Flash**

Roxas was laughing, his arm around his girlfriend as he drank a drink with a weird flavor called "Witch's Brew".

College Halloween parties were so badass.

He kissed Namine's lips and looked around for a bathroom. He seriously had to pee. Which he thought was weird, he had only had one drink, since he wanted to be at least a little sober by the end of the night.

He still had a smile on his face as he turned and hit his face against a familiar chest.

"Seifer." Roxas said, any trace of a smile gone from his face.

"Roxas." Seifer responded with a smirk.

"I thought you were locked up."

"I was."

"Why are you here?" Roxas demanded.

"I came for my payment." Seifer grinned.

"I paid you before you got into jail." Roxas said calmly.

"I know you did, but Axel's debt still isn't paid." Seifer grinned again.

"I don't understand why I have to pay, he died! I didn't even know he owed you money!" Roxas protested.

"I told him that if anything ever happened to him I'd have the person he cares most about pay off whatever he owed." Seifer replied.

"But I don't have the money." Roxas muttered.

"Then we'll have to settle it some other way." Seifer said, walking out past Roxas.

Roxas went about his business, relieving himself, then he left the bathroom to see Namine's giggle friends.

"Where's Nami?" he asked.

"Hehehe, she told me not to tell you." Selphie slurred.

"Aww, but I'm her boyfriend." Roxas protested.

"Well, you're soo cute and soo sweet…" Olette trailed off, distracted by the cherry at the bottom of her glass.

"We'll tell you." Selphie said, her voice still slurred as she said in a loud whisper.

"Here, I'll tell him." Xion said, handing the brunettes glasses of water.

"What's up?" Roxas asked his best friend.

"Seifer led her off. I tried to stop her, but she glared at me and told me about her never being allowed to have any fun and something about she just wanted a walk." Xion whispered, barley heard by Roxas over the loud music.

"Shit!" Roxas exclaimed.

"You have something with Seifer?" Xion asked.

"Yeah. He's under the impression that I was Axel's favorite person, so I had to pay off his old debt. But I don't have any money with me, so I told him that I didn't and he said something about finding a new way to pay." Roxas explained hurriedly.

"But wait… Axel was off drugs for the year before he died!" Xion exclaimed.

"I know. He probably just didn't pay Seifer for before." Roxas sighed.

"I don't know…" Xion trailed off thoughtfully.

"Well, if I don't get back here in two hours call the cops." Roxas told her, then he braced himself and went down to find his girlfriend.

**Flash**

Roxas was brought back to the present by fists pounding onto his stomach. He barfed up the rest of the Witch's Brew.

Fuzz and spots danced across Roxas's vision as the rest of the night played out in his mind.

**Flash**

He was outside, looking for Namine when he heard her yell in pain.

"No! I don't want that! Get off me!" She screeched.

Roxas ran in the direction of her voice.

He looked around the corner of an alley and saw his girlfriend pressed against a wall. He snuck up behind Rai, Seifer's lackey, and looked around. A piece of pipe was conveniently right there.

Roxas of course picked it up and slammed it into Rai's back. Rai turned around and Namine's eye sprang open wide as she looked at him.

"Nami, run!" Roxas screamed as he raised the pipe for another hit.

Namine looked like she wanted to help, but changed her mind and did as Roxas told her.

Fuu snuck up behind Roxas and karate chopped his pressure points. Roxas fell to the ground.

He woke up a few minutes later, and that's where he is now.

"You know what happens when we don't get our payment." Seifer laughed, fangs growing from his mouth.

"What the hell?" Roxas asked in horror as he noticed that Fuu was growing fangs too and Rai was growing hair.

Vampires and werewolf. And not the sissy Twilight ones.

"But…" Roxas trailed off.

"Let's have a little fun." Seifer smirked, scratching Roxas with his long nails. Roxas cried out in horror and Rai punched his stomach again to shut him up.

Seifer heard police sirens and cursed. He bit Roxas's neck harshly and ran away, leaving the boy with blood dripping from his neck onto his already bloodstained shirt.

Roxas ran in another direction. He didn't need his friends to see him like this. He's tell Xion he was okay later, but Namine didn't need to know. She had left to cheat on him anyways.

He hid out for a few days, keeping out of the sunlight in the day and stealing some of his clothes when the police weren't looking.

He visited Xion. The scent of her blood beckoned to him, but not as strongly as it said in the Twilight books. Not that he had read them, of course. Okay, maybe a little, but it was honestly only out of curiosity! He wanted to know why girls liked it so much!

"Xion" He called to her as she made her customary tea.

"Roxas! I was so worried!" She exclaimed, "What with all those monsters running around. I mean, I know they only found out that Vampires and Werewolves were real because of those stupid books last year, but still! I was worried." Xion sighed.

"You were right to be worried." Roxas said quietly.

"Oh no, you didn't…" Xion gasped.

Roxas pulled his collar down a little to show off the wounds.

"Oh Jesus… what are we going to do?" Xion asked.

"WE aren't going to do anything. I am going to go find a dark place and hide there. Or go out into the sunlight. I don't even know what that does." Roxas admitted.

"I wouldn't risk it, you might end up sparkling. But in all seriousness, there is no way you're leaving or dying on me." Xion said, sipping her tea.

"Why not?" Roxas whined.

"I don't want to lose both my best friends. Actually… Axel might be alive, if he's like you." Xion admitted thoughtfully.

"I hope so. Well, what should I do? I don't want to kill people…" Roxas complained.

"Well, there was an interview with a vampire in a magazine. He said that animal blood was fine, it just was like food. They only drink human blood like booze. That's what it is to them." Xion shrugged.

"Hey… do you want to become one of us? We could find Axel and it could be like old times." Roxas offered.

"That's the best plan you've had this whole time. But let's wait until after we find him. Then I can Go in the sun when you can't." Xion smiled.

"Guess there'll be no more sunsets for us." Roxas sighed as he and Xion went to find their stupid pyro friend.

***I swear to god that I tried to upload this earlier! David took the computer away! Ahh! But I uploaded a new chapter of House of Cards, you should check it out. Roxy Random-ness: I also procrastinated by installing an MLIA app to my phone…***


	67. Alphabet Soup: H

***Hi guys! Miss me? You should've. Anyways, here is more Alphabet Soup.***

**H is for Hand**

Roxas fell on his face.

As always.

Seifer, that asshole, had tripped him, so now the whole bus felt compelled to laugh in his face.

A scary guy with tattoos on his face and spiked hair held out his hand.

"Well, are you just going to stare at it?" Axel asked.

"Seifer'd kill you if he saw you helping me." Roxas said, taking the hand anyways and getting up.

"That's a nice greeting. Hey, I'm Axel, got it memorized?" The redhead said, smirking.

"I'm Roxas." Roxas said, wiping the dirt off his jeans and getting off the bus.

"Yo, wait up Rox!" That Axel dude called.

"What?" Roxas asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to talk, I mean I'm new to this school and stuff." Axel explained.

"The office is to the left, bathroom to the right, you probably have math first hour because it's the only class that doesn't have a million students in it, and if you talk to me you'll probably get the crap beat out of you." Roxas said, walking away.

"Do I look like I'm afraid of some punk?" Axel asked, pointing to his tattoos.

"One punk, no. Organization 13 and their lackeys 'The Disciplinary Committee' would kick your ass." Roxas answered, walking to his locker.

"Whatever, I think I can take some sissies. 'Organization 13'… Hmm… that sounds familiar." Axel mused.

"Here, I'll take you to the office. If you have study hall first hour I'll explain it to you. Then you can go away and stop upsetting the order of shit at this school." Roxas sighed.

Axel was thoroughly confused, but he followed the short blonde to the office anyways.

"Hey Areith. This kid Axel's here. I bet he's that exchange student." Roxas said, waving to a pretty secretary.

"Oh hello. Says here that you're from Radiant Garden. I used to live there." Areith said, smiling.

"Oh, were you the girl who used to give out flowers outside?" Axel asked.

"Yeah! It's hard to do that here in Midgar, there's no flowers anywhere! But there's this old church that seems to grow them pretty well, I think I'll give that place a shot." Areith grinned as she handed the redhead his papers.

"Great! Then things'll be much brighter here. It's too polluted." Axel laughed.

"What'd you have first hour?" Roxas asked impatiently.

"Study hall in the library with… Serah." Axel read off his sheet.

"Good, that's my first hour. I'll explain to you, then leave me alone." Roxas said.

"Hey, don't be rude to the new kid!" Areith exclaimed.

"Not rude, truthful!" Roxas called over his shoulder as he walked out.

He led the taller boy through the winding, confusing halls to the library, which was a maze itself.

"Where's Serah?" Axel asked, looking for the librarian.

"Oh, she's probably off with her boyfriend, er, fiancé. She always comes in late." Roxas shrugged, looking for an acceptable book to pretend to read.

After he had secured the book and brought them to a secluded place in the library, he sighed and opened the book (which he had read a million times before) and sighed, looking up at Axel.

"What do you want to know?" Roxas asked.

"I have no idea, how about what the hell is wrong with you? And this school?" Axel asked, extremely confused.

Roxas's shoulders drooped and he sighed again.

"There's this gang that almost RUNS this school. Xemnas, the leader, is the head board of directors' son. Xigbar, the second in command, is the principal's son. Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Luxord's parents are also various directors on the board. This is the biggest school in our district. Each one of them alone has power over the students, but together… they're a nightmare. They call themselves Organization 13.

"I used to be part of it. It used to be Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Lea, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Me, and Xion." Roxas explained, ticking the names off on his fingers.

"So what happened?" Axel asked.

"A bunch of us got fed up with it. Xion, Lea, Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia, and I. The others were perfectly fine being sucked up to by the general population of the school. Zexion, Demyx, and Marluxia were too scared to leave though. Lea mysteriously disappeared a while ago too, so Xion joined Zexion and they're all still part of Organization 13. I still quit. I was so sick of it, I only joined in the first place because… I dunno. I wanted to be popular. I was sick of being treated like crap, so I joined up. Then I was sick of treating people like I used to be treated, so I quit. Now everyone hates me." Roxas sighed, looking back at his book.

"I'm sure not everyone hates you, what about those three you mentioned before?" Axel asked.

"They're sure that it's my fault that Lea went missing. He was my and Xion's best friend. In fact, you look kinda like him. It's creepy." Roxas said, his eyes following the lines of words in his book.

"Well, hmmm…. Did any of you try to even find Lea?" Axel asked.

"I did. Xion did too, but she thought it was my fault he went missing, like I told you before. She gave up. And she refuses to talk to me. She thinks I killed him." Roxas sighed.

"Did you?"

"Oh hell no! If I did I'd have killed myself! He was my… OUR best friend. He was like the glue that kept us together." Roxas sighed.

"So… What? You gave up too?" Axel asked.

"It's been a year. If Xemnas hadn't killed him by now… he'd have to have gotten away. He either is dead or waay gone. He told me he wanted to go to Hollow Bastion, but I have no idea where it is. I've never heard of it." Roxas sighed.

"Well, guess what?" Axel asked, his eyes looking excited.

"You're Lea?" Roxas asked.

"… so much for surprise…" Axel said after an awkward pause.

"Whoa, I was RIGHT?" Roxas yelled. No one shushed him, seeing as it was only him and Axel/Lea in the library.

"Yup. Legally changed my name, worked out, and got tattoos. I thought you were dead too." Axel confessed.

"Why?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Remember? We both tried to run away. But you got caught by Seifer. I thought he took you back to Xemnas. I looked for you for a while, but I had to get away… you understand right?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, I abandoned you too. I… kinda let them catch me… I hesitated too much." Roxas said, looking down.

"Let's get Xion and get out of here." Axel whispered.

"What? Why?" Roxas asked.

"The Organization has people in Hollow Bastion too. They told me that Xemnas is trying to get you back. He'll try anything, even Xion." Axel whispered, looking worried.

"I don't know if she'll listen to me…" Roxas trailed off.

"Leave it to me. The schedules are the same as last year, right?" Axel asked.

"Yep. They never change." Roxas said, smiling slightly.

"Good."

They walked to Xion's first hour, math, and Axel knocked on the door.

"Hello lad! You're late!" Jack said, answering the door.

"Nah, I just need to talk to Xion. Important business, involving Xemnas." Axel said.

Even the teachers were afraid of Xemnas. Jack shrugged and told Xion that someone was waiting for her in the halls.

"Hello? Oh, it's you." Xion said, looking at Roxas, who was smiling.

"Who's this?" She asked, pointing to Axel.

"I'm offended. I'd have thought you would remember your best friend." Axel said, feigning offense.

"Lea? Is that you?" Xion asked in disbelief.

"Nope, it's Axel now. Legally changed my name, since I'm 18 and all." Axel explained.

"Holy fuck! I thought Roxas killed you!" Xion whisper-screamed.

"I told you that I didn't." Roxas smiled. Xion hugged them both as hard as she could and they felt her tears on them.

"But you came back all beat up! I thought…" Xion trailed off.

"Seifer." Roxas explained.

"Right." Xion nodded.

"So, what do we do now?" Roxas asked, looking up at Axel.

"We run away. I got a job in Hollow Bastion. I saved up a bunch of money, so we can go virtually anywhere." Axel suggested.

"I know! Destiny Islands. Sora lives there, we used to play on this kids island, but no one goes over to it any more. It's got good shelter, and there's food, and we just have to use a boat to get to the mainland." Roxas explained.

"Sounds good, at least for now." Xion said.

"Good to go?" Axel asked.

"Always!"

***This was rather stupid, but I had no idea what to do with the storyline and I was tired. Roxy Random-ness: I think Zac Efron is hot, but only because of Hairspray, I swear!***


	68. Alphabet Soup: I

***Hey guys. Sorry about the late-ness/not really catching up… I've been… a bit busy. Anyways, here's your chapter.***

**I is for Intelligence**

Zexion sighed.

He was too smart, lugging his giant Lexicon around with him.

It freaked anyone who liked him out. Only Roxas would talk to him, and only Namine would invite him to lunch.

But Demyx wasn't intimidated. Probably because he was stupid. But that wasn't necessarily true… he was deceivingly stupid, the kind where they pretend to be dumb, but really have cutting remarks and plots in their minds.

But Zexion would never be able to tell. He was a bit stupid like that. He'd never notice Demyx.

But then they might have both been equally stupid.

One day Roxas was fed up with it all. He slammed his book down and yelled "You two like each other, get it al-freaking-ready!"

"Whoa Rox…" Axel trailed off, looking at his best friend in shock.

"And _you._" Roxas said, whirling on the redhead and crashing his lips against the taller's.

So… though Roxas hardly cared anymore, Demyx and Zexion went out.

Somehow, they came to realize that together, they were much more intelligent than they were apart.

***This is stupid. I accidentally wrote "G" again, but then realized that wasn't right. So here it is! Roxy Random-ness: I'm trying out for "Rent"! Wish me luck!***


	69. Alphabet Soup: J

***Hi guys! I have no plan and no news, let's do this!***

**J is for Jokes**

Roxas Pov

"Wait… why are we doing this?" Roxas asked, looking up at the taller man.

"Because it's fun, got it memorized?" Axel smirked. Roxas shook his head.

"I don't know… something tells me this won't end well…" Roxas trailed off.

"You're starting to sound like Xion!" Axel teased.

"Where is she anyways? She was here when you were creating this plan…" Roxas trailed off again.

"Oh… off doing this and that and distractions." Axel said vaguely, waving his hands.

"Distractions? Oh Kingdom Hearts, Axel… you didn't." Roxas said in shock.

Axel grinned widely and nodded.

"Well fuck." Roxas sighed.

That had been one of the first phrases he had learned upon coming to live here. Along with "Don't look at me, it was him", "Axel did it, I swear!", "Icing on the cake", and "Don't mess with Larxene".

Xion Pov

"Aww, c'mon Poppet! Just tell me what you're up to!" Xigbar begged.

Xion sighed. She always had a soft spot for the gossip loving sharpshooter.

"I'll tell you when I tell you!" She whispered to him, "Just help me with this! I swear to Kingdom Hearts I'll give you what we agreed on!"

"Right! Blackmail! But still, how am I supposed to distract if I don't know who or what I'm distracting?" Xigbar asked.

"The most dangerous person here!" Xion clarified for him.

"Saix?" Xigbar asked, confused.

"Scarier."

"The Superior when we painted the castle pink?"

"Scarier."

"Oh shit, you don't mean…" Xigbar trailed off, his eye growing wide.

"Yes, that's exactly who I mean." Xion grinned deviously.

Zexion Pov

For some odd reason, Demyx had decided to join Lexaeus, Zexion, Vexen, and Larxene in the library.

After a strict scolding by Larxene (she thought he was up to something) and a TOO thorough check by Vexen, Zexion decided to save the dirty blonde haired boy.

"What do you want here? You never read." Zexion asked in a hushed voice as the others went about their business.

"I wanted to warn you. You might want to stay out of Larxene's path… like for a year." Demyx whispered back.

"Oh Kingdom Hearts, you didn't frame me and Lexaeus for something again, did you?" Zexion sighed.

"No, but you both might want to get out… like now. Tell Lexaeus to go help Xaldin cook or something." Demyx said, walking to the door.

"Oh Jeez, they're either gonna get poisoned by Vexen or be hung by their balls by Larxene." Zexion muttered to himself as he headed for his gigantic friend.

Axel Pov

This had to be the best prank ever. And everyone was in on it, except for of course the prankees and Saix and Xemnas… But still.

Axel grinned wider when he and Roxas ran as fast as they could from the room they had just set up with Demyx.

They only had a small window of time… They needed to be in and out in minutes.

Good thing only Saix and Xemnas were allowed to teleport in the castle, and those two were off being… gay somewhere.

There was a loud explosion from several parts of the castle, taking out all but two staircases and destroying Vexen's lab.

But that was just an added bonus.

Vexen's lab was right next to Larxene's room.

Axel, Roxas, and Xion rushed in, grabbing everything they could find remotely embarrassing and covering up their crimes.

Nothing too bad. They'd think the whip was suspicious if none of them had ever been dragged down here by the hair and smacked with that thing for doing SOMETHING to piss Larxene off.

Oh, there were so dead. But it was worth it.

Because Roxas found pictures.

Pictures of *The Author Is Not Allowed To Tell You Because It Would Explode Your Brain With Awesomeness*

They ran from the room, dropping one picture under Demyx's door, one in Zexion's lexicon, and one in Xigbar's mailbox. Axel put one in Luxord's stash of cards, since he owed him for last night's poker game.

Roxas was still unsure exactly WHAT the picture was of, and Xion had even less of a clue.

"You'll just have to ask your darling friend Namine, she'll know all about it." Axel smiled sweetly.

Larxene's Pov

How could this have happened?

She kept those pictures of her friends for a reason, not so that the Organization could make fun of her because of how she looked in high school.

Looked like she'd have to track them down and get them back.

Challenge Accepted.

***Roxy Random-ness: I had one of these all planned out, but I totally forgot… I love tea though! It's all Tea-ful!***


	70. Alphabet Soup: K

***I hate you. I freaking hate you all. *sigh* Okay. You have convinced me not to give up. It would be a pretty pussy thing to do anyways. Dear Lord, I have a lot to catch up on. So, now that David has finished distracting me… I'm kinda grounded, otherwise I would've had this up earlier. All the chapters are WAAAY short, so vlah. It's because I had to write them out in a notebook ahead of time, so if my comments say stuff like "I can't feel my fingers!" it's because I was writing with my pen for too long. Okay, here is… Tah Dah! Chapter 70!***

K is for Kingdom Hearts

Xemnas looked up the sky, at his beloved Kingdom Hearts falling, giving the hearts of the fallen back to their Heartless, who were catching the glowing organs as though it was gold raining from the sky.

To them it was better than that.

Xemnas wished he could join them. But his Heartless, Ansem, was locked away, inside the foolish boy who had helped in his defeat. And the boy wasn't like what Sora was to Ventus. He didn't let Ansem leech off his heart.

Damn that Riku, without him (or Terra for that matter) none of this would've happened.

Damn Master Xehanort, Xemnas's true Somebody, for starting this whole mess in the first place.

Damn Braig for reminding him of his forgotten motives.

Damn Terra, again, for stealing his memories.

Damn Xehanort, Ansem the Wise's apprentice, for being to curious.

And Damn Kingdom Hearts, for failing once again.

***Roxy Random-ness: I talk in my sleep***


	71. Alphabet Soup: L

***Hey guys. Looks like I'm still at it! I better be, after writing in that god-forsaken notebook for freaking ever. Here's your next chapter, it's a bit longer than the last one. Muahaha! Final Fantasy XIII references!***

L is for Lost

Roxas was so fucking lost.

He could have stayed with Sora to get directions to his next class, but it was his free hour and Roxas had figured he could find it eventually, with a bit of exploring too.

Explore-check.

Next class-Not so much.

The numbering was so confusing! Roxas didn't even know where to start.

He sighed and continued to walk.

Only to run into who he assumed to be the school bullies.

There was a tall muscular boy with blonde hair tucked away under a black beanie. He reminded Roxas of Snow, one of his old friends.

He also noticed a tall tan boy with short black hair. He stood near the Snow-Look-Alike and next to a short girl with purple tinted hair, who oddly enough reminded Roxas of his other friend Hope.

Snow's look alike and his friends hadn't even noticed Roxas, as their attention was on a boy who was on the floor bleeding.

The boy looked like, if he were able to stand at the moment, he'd be tall. He looked very skinny too, almost anorexic. He had bright red spiky hair, and Roxas caught a glimpse of his green eyes as they fluttered open to glare at the Snow-Look-Alike.

"That's what you get, you fag!" The Snow-Look-Alike laughed as the boy on the ground's eyes flutter again, as if he was fighting to open them.

"Yeah, Seifer owned you, ya know?" The tan boy added, punching the Snow-Look-Alike's shoulder.

So Seifer was his name huh…

"Dominated." The short girl contributed.

"Yeah, you tell him Fuu!" Seifer laughed.

"Fuck you all!" The redhead said in a raspy voice. He looked as though he wanted to say more, but just couched up some blood instead.

"Rai, what do we do to people who disrespect the school's disciplinary committee?" Seifer asked.

"We discipline their asses!" The tan boy, presumably Rai, laughed, cracking his knuckles.

The redhead let his eyes fall closed again, a resigned look on his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Roxas said, causing their attention to shift to him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Seifer spat.

"The new kid." Roxas shrugged.

"Aren't you a bit small to be in high school? Go back to fifth grade!" Seifer scoffed.

"Oh, short jokes. Like I haven't heard those a million times." Roxas said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Well, you're really short, ya know?" Rai said, laughing again.

"Why'd you beat the guy up?" Roxas asked, glancing at the redhead on the ground. The boy looked slightly relieved for a second, but it soon turned to fear as Seifer's hand swung quickly.

Roxas blocked the swing easily and in return punched Seifer square in the nose, causing the boy to fall on his ass clutching his probably broken nose.

Thank God Sora forced him to take all those martial art classes.

Rai came up next, and Roxas backhanded him as he whirled around to meet him. Rai fell over like Seifer.

Fuu was the only one who gave Roxas any trouble, but he kicked her ass as well.

Roxas offered his hand to the redhead who took it and stood up.

"I'm Roxas." Roxas said as he helped the limping boy down the hall.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?" The tall boy coughed attempting a smirk.

"Whatever, what the hell just happened?" Roxas asked.

"I ran into Seifer, literally. I was running to class, cuz I was late. I still am, I guess." Axel shrugged.

"They fucked you up BAD." Roxas said, not caring about his grammar.

"I'll live. Seifer will have the story all over school by the end of the day though, you might want to sit by me at lunch." Axel grinned.

"Why not? So, can you tell me where room 418A is? I'm so lost." Roxas sighed.

***Roxy Random-ness: I am incapable of saying the alphabet backwards.***


	72. Alphabet Soup: M

***Here's your chapter***

M is for Mitten

Roxas sighed.

"Axel, why am I doing this?" He asked.

"Because you love me?" Axel asked.

"That's not enough."

"It'll keep the kids entertained?"

"Not enough."

"You love the kids?"

"That works." Roxas sighed.

"Ouch, you love them more than me?" Axel asked sadly.

"No. But you've had a god life. And I know you'll survive. And you, unlike them, were planned. They were the result of a one night stand. And Namine… was not good to them." Roxas responded.

"Yeah, I guess they're kinda my fault too." Axel admitted.

"How do you figure?"

"If we didn't have that fight… they wouldn't exist." Axel sighed.

"Well, your stupidity came in use for once." Roxas smiled, kissing the man's forehead as he walked out the door to take his little twins trick or treating.

Dressed, upon Xion's request and Ven's agreement, a mitten.

***Roxy Random-ness: Mirrors creep me out.***


	73. Alphabet Soup: N

***Hey, look! A chapter!***

N is for Nobodies

"Hey Axel, what are Nobodies?" Xion asked.

"Well, they're people without hearts." Axel explained.

"Yeah, but I thought that's what Heartless are." The raven haired girl confessed.

"When people lose their hearts they separate into two pieces, three if you count the heart. One's a Heartless and one's a Nobody. I think Heartless have more emotion and Nobodies have more brains." Axel explained.

"So Nobodies are smarter?" Xion asked. 

"Well, sometimes I wonder about Demyx, but yeah." Axel grinned.

***Roxy Random-ness: I hate short chapters, but I have a lot to catch up on.***


	74. Alphabet Soup: O

***Hey, a chapter!***

O is for "Oh Shit"

"Oh shit." Axel said, looking at the disaster before him.

"Oh shit." Xion agreed as she turned around to see through the doorway.

"Oh shit." Roxas swore as he passed by and looked to see what had distracted his friends so much.

"Hey guys- Oh SHIT!" Demyx exclaimed as he saw the horror.

"Oh shit." The usually quiet Zexion said as he looked up from his book.

"Xemnas is going to kill you." Xion said, breaking the silence.

***Roxy Random-ness: I imagines the whole kitchen destroyed for this.***


	75. Alphabet Soup: P

***Look! I updated!***

P is for Piñata

"Just one more whack!" Axel called to Roxas as he this the piñata, blindfolded.

"Okay, that's good. Take it off." Axel called.

Roxas obliged and looked up to see his own teddy bear hanging from the string, stuffing falling to the ground.

"That should tech you to blackmail me!" Axel yelled, laughing his ass off and running away.

***Roxy Random-ness: As I said, I'm writing this out on paper. When I wrote this I wrote "I can't feel my fingers!"***


	76. Alphabet Soup: Q

***Hey I wrote more!***

Q is for Queen

"Hey guys!" Roxas said

*This part of the chapter is blocked for various reasons. Every male is currently dressed as a drag queen, and the author thought you'd all die of nosebleeds and she'd have no more readers left. Go look at pictures of puppies.*

*We now continue your chapter*

"This does NOT make my butt look fat!" Axel screamed.

***Roxy Random-ness: I hated the drag queen thing I wrote, so this came about.***


	77. Alphabet Soup: R

***Hey, a chapter!***

R is for Repossession

*Note, this is a reference to Repo! The Genetic Opera. You probably will not get it, so I suggest you check it out. It's awesome.*

Shilo fell on her face as she ran away from that cursed opera house. Mag and her father had died there. Not to mention Rotti, who Shilo had mixed feelings about.

She knew Rotti liked her. He WAS her mother's ex-fiancée after all.

But now, she just needed to escape. Maybe she'd go bed Graverobber for some Zydrate.

But then, monsters with great yellow eyes popped up in front of her.

"What the?" She asked as a boy with brown spiky hair fell from the sky and attacked the monsters.

"Okay, run!" The boy yelled.

Shilo really wished she would remember to take her medicine on time.

***Roxy Random-ness: Listening to Zydrate Anatomy, my favorite Repo! Song.***


	78. Alphabet Soup: S

***Look, a chapter!***

S is for Swimming

Namine swam.

It relaxed her to no end.

She didn't think of anything but the burn of her lungs, the next joke she'd tell Kairi when they stopped by the wall, the music inside her head, and her aching muscles.

Uncomplicated.

Just how Namine liked it.

***Roxy Random-ness: I never put the ` thingy over the e in Namine. Not even when I write it out.***


	79. Alphabet Soup: T

***Hey, I updated! Coffee break!***

T is for Tea

Luxord sat with a sigh as he pulled his cup of tea into his cold hands.

Well what do you expect? He's British.

He hated how Xion (since her discovery of the Harry Potter books) had insisted he read them to her. With voices.

He needed way more rum to deal with her, let Xigbar put up with his little "Poppet".

***Roxy Random-ness: I love tea. It's the staple of my diet, right along with bread and chocolate.***


	80. Alphabet Soup: U

***An update! Yay!***

U is for Umbrella 

Kairi sighed.

_Perfect._

Rain.

She hated rain. It came too often to her island home. And it was a cold rain today, not the warm rain of summer.

Hollywood breakup. Riku broke up with her, and now comes the rain. Great.

Her best friend, Sora, came behind her and popped an umbrella open above her head.

"Thanks." She said, water still running from her hair and eyes.

"You know, why don't we go to the play island?" Sora asked.

"It's freaking raining!" Kairi exclaimed.

"So? We've gone in worse." Sora pointed out.

Kairi couldn't think of a good argument to that, so she shrugged and they silently walked to the boats. Sora rowed them to the island while Kairi sat in deep thought. The docked the boat and helped the redhead out.

"What're you thinking?" Sora asked.

"I can't believe Riku left me for that bitch Xion!" Kairi yelled, allowing her feelings out when they were no longer near any people.

"You don't mean that." Sora said.

"I know." Kairi sighed, "I just… I thought I loved him. And he was cheating on me, why else would get together with her so quickly?" Kairi asked.

"Actually he didn't." Sora put in.

"Huh?" Kairi hummed, turning towards him.

"I tried to convince him to stay with you, but he had fallen in love with her. It'd be kinda hypocritical of me to judge him." Sora shrugged.

"So what'd you tell him to do?" Kairi asked.

"When it was obvious he really loved her… I told him to follow his heart. I swear to God I didn't want to hurt you, but he was hurting too." Sora explained, pleading with his eyes for her not to be mad.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad Sor. But you could've warned me." Kairi sighed once again.

"I would've, but I pinky swore not to."

"Wait… you sad something before about hypocrisy." Kairi said, finally processing that part of the conversation.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sora said too quickly.

"Ooh, you've got a crush!" Kairi teased.

"Oh hush." Sora mumbled.

"Who is it?" Kairi asked.

"No one." He muttered, adjusting the umbrella he was holding over mostly Kairi.

"Tell me or else!" Kairi laughed.

Sora sucked in a deep breath.

"You." He let out quickly.

"I'm sure she'll… what?" Kairi asked, not expecting that answer.

"You." Sora repeated.

Kairi ran into Sora, causing him to drop the umbrella, and kissed him.

"What about Riku?" Sora asked as they broke apart.

"What ABOUT Riku? I liked you for forever! I thought you were gay!" Kairi exclaimed.

***Roxy Random-ness: I really don't like gay Sora… It just doesn't fit him to me. I like him better with Kairi or Namine.***


	81. Alphabet Soup: V

***Yay! More stories!***

V is for Victory

Axel threw his hands in the air in victory, and several things happened at once.

Xion knocked over the popcorn bowl so that it spilled all over Pence and Olette.

Pence, just as the popcorn bowl was bumped, kissed Olette.

Olette, in shock as the popcorn fell on her and Pence, dropped her soda.

Roxas yelled a very bad swear word and threw his controller to the ground, knocking over a two liter of water.

Hayner skidded into the room, asking what he had missed, and dropped a bowl of pretzels as he tripped over backwards.

Demyx hit a particularly weird chord on his guitar and it joined the chorus of noise.

Zexion's book was ripped from his hands by a falling Hayner's attempt to save himself, and it landed in the water Roxas had spilled.

Kairi slipped on Olette's dropped soda and crashed into Namine, who fell into the elaborate gingerbread house she had just finished.

Sora knocked over a vase… he was just being Sora.

Then Riku came in, after all the damage occurred, to find half his friends injured and moaning on the ground and the other half looking around in shock.

"But… I just left to pee…" Riku trailed off, looking at his destroyed room.

"Didn't you hear? I am victorious!" Axel yelled, his arms still high in the air.

***Roxy Random-ness: I spent half an hour trying to position my Yuffie action figure just right.***


	82. Alphabet Soup: W

***Hey, a chapter!***

W is for Window

Roxas looked out the window.

He saw Axel streaking while Demyx conducted random strangers on singing the Pokémon theme song.

He closed his shades.

***Roxy Random-ness: Hehe, my computer knows the word Pokémon!***


	83. Alphabet Soup: X

***Hey look, I updated!***

X is for X-ray Vision

"Axel…" Xion began.

"Shush."

"What the fuck?"

Oh, I got X-ray vision from this wizard. Let's just say Larx looks great." Axel grinned.

"Okay" Xion replied, cooking up a plan.

*Five minutes later*

"What'd you want, Poppet?" Xigbar asked as they came up behind Axel.

"Shh. Axel!" She called.

"Huh?" The redhead asked, looking over to her. Then he saw Xigbar.

"My eyes! They burn!" Axel cried, running away.

"X-ray vision?" Xigbar asked.

Xion just smiled.

***Roxy Random-ness: I forgot about the whole "X in every Organization members name" thing until I was done writing this.***


	84. Alphabet Soup: Y

***Hey, a chapter!***

Y is for You

"You." Roxas said.

"Me? Axel asked.

"You." Roxas nodded.

"What?" Axel asked, confused.

"You." Roxas said with more emphasis.

"What the fuck?" Axel asked.

Roxas sighed something that sounded something suspiciously like "you" and took out a pen and paper.

He wrote quickly for a while, and then let out a furious "You!"

The paper was covered with "you"s.

"You fucked with Vexen and he made you drink a potion that only lets you say 'you', right?" Axel asked.

Roxas nodded, "you"

"What'll break the curse?" Axel asked.

"you." Roxas stated.

"Do I have to say your name? Roxas." Axel said.

"You." Roxas responded, shaking his head and pointing to Axel.

"I have to say my name? Axel." Axel responded.

"You." Roxas sighed, "YOU!" He yelled, jabbing his finger at the redhead.

"You know what, fuck it. I know how Vexen works." Axel said, stepping forward and kissing the blonde.

"You suck at charades." Roxas said, hugging his boyfriend.

"I know, but you love me!" Axel grinned.

***Roxy Random-ness: My fingers are numb and covered in ink.***


	85. Alphabet Soup: Z

***Hey guys! More stuff for you to read!***

Z is for Zero

Roxas was nothing.

A nobody.

Zero.

But Axel was something.

A somebody.

A million.

So how had they come together so easily?

Fate?

Or a promise to meet again?

***Roxy Random-ness: I'm never using this hand to write again… It's so sore!***


	86. Snapshots: Smile

***Hey! This is a new thing called Snapshots. There's about 55. I got it mostly from a fanfic called Heights, which you should check out. Sorry Spikd, I didn't ask for permission, but I needed something to give me a lot of chapters. It's snapshots from a romance, unconnected, yet connected. All from one college relationship.***

Smile

Roxas dropped his stuff in the room he was to be sharing with two people he had never met before. Ah freshman year. What fun.

Axel, his new roommate, smiled.

"Hey, you must be Rox-ass. I'm Axel, got it memorized?" The tall redhead smirked.

And for the first time in a long time, Roxas smiled.

***Roxy Random-ness: If my Ipod plays "Something There" from Beauty and the Beast one more time, I'm throwing the damned thing at the wall.***


	87. Snapshots: Powder

***New chapter of Snapshots!***

Powder

Roxas walked into an empty classroom. He had just finished his semester tests and wanted to wander for a bit.

In the room, Roxas saw one of his roommates, Demyx, handing Professor Vexen a bag of mysterious powder.

"Rox, I can explain, I swear!" He cried as Vexen snatched the bag and took off, running and laughing.

"Great, I find out about this after half a year of living with you." Roxas sighed.

"It's pixie stix powder!" Demyx grinned.

"What?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Vexen has a bit of a sweet tooth."

***Roxy Random-ness: I'm such a Harry Potter freak… I got super excited when I saw that my glasses were made in Bulgaria.***


	88. Snapshots: Lonliness

***Yay! A snapshot!***

Loneliness

Roxas sighed in his class, staring across the room, not at the professor, but at Axel.

He and Axel had been separated on the third day. They caused too much of a commotion.

To make it worse, Roxas had discovered a slight crush on the tall boy.

He was so bored.

He wished he could just go over and sit by the redhead, who was slowly but surely falling asleep.

***Roxy Random-ness: Funnel cake is food of the gods.***


	89. Snapshots: Coffee

***Ooh, a chapter!***

Coffee

Roxas and Axel stumbled from their respective beds to the coffee maker.

After a brief fight over who got the first coffee, Demyx swooped in with Zexion and stole the coffee pot.

Roxas and Axel looked at each other, still entangled from their fight, nodded, and attacked their best friend.

***Roxy Random-ness: I wish for more coffee…***


	90. Snapshots: Jacket

***Yay! A chapter!***

Jacket

Axel was searching everywhere.

"Where is it? Where is it?" He yelled, tearing apart the dorm.

"Where's what? "Roxas asked as he walked in through the front door. 

"My jacket!" Axel yelled. He turned to face the blonde.

Roxas froze his eyes wide.

He was wearing the jacket.

"I'm gonna kill you! My paper's in there!" Axel yelled, chasing the blonde through the dorm.

***My leather jacket was $5 from a play. It doesn't zip.***


	91. Snapshots: Heels

*** Only 27 to go until I've caught up!***

Heels

Roxas walked into the dorm, an open box of Chinese in his hand and chopsticks hanging from his mouth.

He holds up a takeout bag, which was wrapped around the wrist of the hand holding the open box. He took the chopsticks from his mouth.

"Hey, I got us Chin-" He cut himself off as he looked up to see his best friend in a pink dress and… Heels! At least 8 inches!

"This isn't what it looks like!" Axel cried.

"Yeah. I KNOW you wouldn't wear that dress. It totally clashes with your hair." Roxas said, overcoming his shock and shoving more noodles in his face.

At least now he knew his crush wasn't impossible.

***Roxy Random-ness: I write characters into dresses too much.***


	92. Snapshots: Lookalike

***Look, a chapter!***

Lookalike

Roxas was running down the sidewalk, trying to get to his tutor session with Zexion on time.

He ran into a tall man, sending papers flying.

They both rushed around, picking up the man's papers, and Roxas handed them to him and looked up at him.

"Axel?' He gasped.

"Ven?" the man asked incredulously.

"Reno." The man corrected.

"Roxas." Roxas replied.

They stood there awkwardly for a second, before leaving to go wherever.

***Roxy random-ness: Oh I love Reno! Especially from Advent Children!***


	93. Snapshots: Dedicate

***Dust? Yep! Just a little bit of pixie dust.***

Dedicate

Demyx got in front of the crowd and took out his guitar.

"Hey guys! This is for the person I love. I finally convinced them to come today. I couldn't work up the courage to tell you in person, but will you go out with me? Zexion, this one's for you." Demyx said quickly and he started to play, a soft beautiful song.

Roxas smiled to himself as he saw the sappy smile on Zexion's face.

Was there anyone at this school who wasn't gay?

***Roxy Random-ness: I've been writing all these in a notebook that only has 30 lines per page. Each snapshot is only one page long, or shorter.***


	94. Snapshots: Rooftop

***A chapter!***

Rooftop

Axel climbed to the top of the roof of his building and sat.

Just hours before, he discovered his crush on his best friend.

It had come out of nowhere.

And now here he was.

He'd just pretend everything was normal.

Then he and Roxas could at least stay friends.

That was worth more to him than the possibly of Roxas returning his feeling, but running the risk of Roxas shutting him out.

So it would be his secret.

***Roxy Random-ness: My favorite smell is vanilla.***


	95. Snapshots: Skull

***The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same.***

Skull

"Axel, what the fuck?" Roxas asked as he dug a human-looking skull with "Die Faggot" written on it from Axel's closet.

"Oh, it was a cherished memory from high school!" Axel proclaimed. "Someone in senior year found out I was bi and word got around, so…" Axel trailed off.

"That… is really fucked up. Why'd you keep it? "Roxas asked.

"I wanted a reminder that I never become nostalgic about 'the good old days'." Axel replied, using quote marks in the air.

***Roxy Random-ness: My contacts fell out while I was writing this.***


	96. Snapshots: Crush

***I have often dreamed of a far off place, where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me. The crowds will cheer when they see my face, and a voice keeps saying "this is where I'm meant to be."***

Crush

Roxas's heart broke.

Larxene had asked Axel out.

Axel accepted.

Now Roxas understood, as he lay on his bed, silently crying.

He understood why it was called a crush.

***Roxy Random-ness: my crush keeps having crushes on popular girls. Damn you Potato!***


	97. Snapshots: Plastic

***Vlah. Here's a chapter.***

Plastic

Roxas was glad, as Axel and Demyx simultaneously dropped their bowls and cups to the floor as they ran into each other, that he had invested in plastic dishes.

Otherwise they'd be eating off the bare table by now.

***Roxy Random-ness: You have no idea how many glasses I have broken in my life.***


	98. Snapshots: Paint

***Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe, Sunny Santa Fe would be nice.***

Paint

Roxas watched in horror as Axel and Demyx dumped paint cans on the walls.

"Aw C'mon Rox! Plenty of people like paint splatters! Jackson Pollock!" Axel called.

"I HATE Jackson Pollock." Roxas grumbled as he picked up a paint can and dumped it all over the two.

Demyx and Axel grinned at each other through the paint and dumped the remainder of their paint on him and pushed the shortest of them to the floor, then let themselves fall in their backs.

"Paint angels!" they yelled, making snow angels from paint.

Roxas sighed to hide a smile as he joined them.

***Roxy Random-ness: Yummy yum, chocolate chips. Forbidden chocolate is the best!***


	99. Snapshots: Blue

***Almost a hundred!***

Blue

Roxas grinned as he looked at the three's shared dorm.

The living room was a disaster, with paint angels on the floor and splattered paint everywhere.

Axel's and Demyx's rooms were still white.

But Roxas's room was blue, the color of his eyes.

Axel had picked the color.

But now he was on a date with his girlfriend.

That boy confused Roxas to no end.

***Roxy Random-ness: My cat wishes to eat my pen.***


	100. Snapshots: Noise

***A hundred! Whoo!***

Noise

Roxas awoke to the sound of pots clanging together and Axel yelling.

"You Goddamned Kitty! I'll kill you!"

Had this been anyone else, Roxas would be worried.

But this was Axel.

And the "Kitty" was a Hello Kitty toaster with a vendetta against the redhead.

Roxas just smiled to himself and rolled over.

***Roxy Random-ness: I have that toaster. It's Hello Kitty and it burns the crap out of everything.***


	101. Snapshots: Mother

***Ooh, abuse in this chapter. I couldn't resist.***

Mother

Axel walked into the dorm, but before he could announce his arrival he heard a sharp slap.

He decided to investigate.

He crept around the corner to Roxas's blue room, where he had heard the slap.

He saw a woman who looked a lot like Roxas towering over him. Roxas looked smaller, his head down and a slap mark forming on his cheek. He looked… broken.

"Look at me when I talk to you, boy!" The woman screeched.

"Don't talk to Rox that way!" Axel burst out before he could stop himself.

"Don't tell me how to treat my son!" She yelled, then stormed out.

Axel glared at the place the woman had left, but soon turned his attention to the crying Roxas.

He comforted the blonde the best he could, until he fell asleep in the redhead's arms.

***Roxy Random-ness: I have never written a story I really liked without any mentions of abuse… That's a bit scary.***


	102. Snapshots: Moisture

***Nothing to report***

Moisture

A thunderstorm erupted outside.

Demyx ran to drag his boyfriend, Zexion, into the rain to dance.

Roxas hated the rain.

Axel hated the rain.

So they sat inside on the couch and hated it together.

***Roxy Random-ness: I love rain. It sounds pretty.***


	103. Snapshots: Drinks

***Nothing to report.***

Drinks

Roxas dragged a drunken Axel from the bar.

The redhead was miserable.

Roxas was secretly happy, but he didn't show it to his depressed friend.

Larxene had dumped him.

Roxas's heart was jumping with joy.

Axel's heart was drowned in vodka. 

***Roxy Random-ness: Vodka is nasty. It tastes icky!***


	104. Snapshots: Express

***Your sock is untied.***

Express

Roxas's eyes were very expressive.

Axel could see the torment in them, tough Roxas's face showed no indication.

He saw the pain, the hurt that Roxas got whenever a letter from home, from his sister, came to him.

Poor Xion.

All alone with Roxas's mother.

Roxas never let the redhead read his letters, though the redhead always shared with him.

But, Axel supposed, his home was pretty normal.

And Roxas's was not.

***Roxy Random-ness: I am pretty bad at reading expressions.***


	105. Snapshots: Cabin

***Wow, just updated a TON of chapters.***

Cabin

Demyx laughed at Roxas and Axel's faces.

He had told them he was bringing them to his family's cabin for break.

But this cabin happened to be its own water theme part. With slides all over.

Roxas and Axel picked their jaws off the floor and followed Demyx inside.

It wasn't that surprising. After all, it was Demyx.

***Roxy Random-ness: This is based on a cabin I drew in third grade.***


	106. Snapshots: Fingers

***Chapter!***

Fingers

Axel awoke, in Demyx's god-forsaken cabin with no coffee, to the sound of piano music.

Good piano music.

Axel shrugged, shambling off to find it. Roxas had probably left his CD on somewhere.

He found the source. Roxas sitting at a grand piano, playing. His fingers danced, quickly sometimes, but slow others.

Axel accidentally clapped at the end of the song.

Roxas simply smiled a tiny smile and continued to play.

***Roxy Random-ness: I played piano in 3rd grade.***


	107. Snapshots: Route

***Sad-ish chapter***

Route 

How had this happened?

Demyx was in the ambulance in front of the car. He had gotten stuck at the bottom of the pool.

And he couldn't get free.

He was in the speeding ambulance, Roxas and Axel following in the car they had taken to the cabin.

There was silence.

Roxas had saved Demyx. As soon as he saw the boy at the bottom of the pool he had dove in with a knife and cut off Demyx's caught hair. He dragged the heavier boy to the surface and gave him mouth-to-mouth as Axel called 911.

But now there was nothing they could do but wait.

***Roxy Random-ness: People have died that way.***


	108. Snapshots: Time

***Hey, a chapter!***

Time

"We are so late!" Demyx, his hair lopsided, yelled, dragging his friends with him to class.

"Holy crap, how do you run so fast?" Roxas panted.

"He's always running away." Axel wheezed.

"Professor Vexen's gonna kill our asses!" Demyx cried.

***Roxy Random-ness: I'm always late to homeroom.***


	109. Snapshots: Drama

***Nothing new.***

Drama

"How did I get conned into this?" Roxas groaned.

"We love you?" Demyx asked.

"If that's all…" Roxas trailed off, getting up to leave.

"You owe us?" Axel asked.

"How?" Roxas asked.

Axel whispered something into the blonde's ear.

"Oh. Right." Roxas sighed, getting up for his audition.

***Roxy Random-ness: Pandora Radio hates me.***


	110. Snapshots: Arms

***Tired… so tired…***

Roxas stared at Axel's arms across the room.

He loved Axel's eyes, his hair, and that stupid smirk.

But he always caught himself fantasizing about those arms.

He dreamed himself into them.

Then he scolded himself.

If mother found out… She'd take it out on Xion.

***Roxy Random-ness: I hate World History. I care not of the Sunnis and Shiites!***


	111. Snapshots: Return

***Ello Guvnas!***

Return

Roxas set his bag down by the door and went to his room.

His mother was there.

He internally sighed and walked up to her.

His mother slapped him across the face.

"I got one of the letters you sent Xion. A cabin? Alone? You should have been studying!" She hissed.

"It was break!" Roxas argued.

"Xion is no longer allowed to speak to you. She's coming here next year, but you are forbidden to speak to her, understood?" She yelled.

"Yes Ma'am." Roxas sighed.

"Good." She sneered and left.

***Roxy Random-ness: Ooh… *eats popcorn*…***


	112. Snapshots: Hanging

***What's the time? Well, it's gotta be close to be midnight.***

Hanging

"This is demeaning." Roxas moaned.

"Yeah, who came up with it?" Demyx asked.

"Oh you were all for it." Axel smirked.

"Strip hangman is NOT fun." Roxas sighed.

"You're just mad because you're down to your boxers. And socks." Demyx added.

"Nice heart socks, by the way. Pink looks good on you." Axel laughed.

***Roxy Random-ness: I've never lost hangman I my life.***


	113. Snapshots: Pearl

***Updates may be slower, grandparents in town.***

Pearl

Xion burst into the boys' dorm without knocking.

Thank God they were only playing chess.

"Xion?" Roxas asked. "I haven't seen you in forever!" He rushed up to her and hugged her.

"Hi Rox! Oh, and Mom says not to talk to you. And Nami gave me this to give you." Xion said, pulling out a necklace.

"What for?" Roxas asked.

"When you get a girlfriend." The short girl smirked.

"Well, tell our little cousin thanks." Roxas grinned.

***Roxy Random-ness: Namine is in the same grade as Xion. She just didn't get to visit right away. And Sora is older than Roxas, he just goes to a different college.***


	114. Snapshots: New

***Nothing new. Grandparents still here. Less updates.***

New

"Now Rox, put the knife down." Axel said.

"But!" Roxas protested.

"No, put it down!" Axel cut off all of Roxas's protests.

"But I spent all that money I was saving on a new kindle and Demyx broke it! I didn't even get to TOUCH it!" Roxas yelled.

"Oh. Carry on." Axel shrugged, letting Roxas chase poor Demyx all over the dorm with the knife.

***Roxy Random-ness: I hate ebooks.***


	115. Snapshots: Answer

***Nothing new***

Answer

'I must really like this guy.' Roxas thought to himself.

He, Roxas, the poster child of school obedience, was letting Axel cheat on their test.

It was finals and Axel had fallen asleep during his cramming last night.

But anyone would agree, by the looks of the bags beneath the redhead's eyes, that he needed sleep.

So Roxas gave Axel the answers.

***Roxy Random-ness: Listening to Wicked!***


	116. Snapshots: Saint

***Two more until I've caught up! Whoo!***

Saint

Roxas had to be a saint.

Otherwise he'd have told Axel of his crush.

So, according to his mother's logic, to not give into the temptation was a sure ticket to heaven.

He had to be a fucking SAINT.

He watched Axel from the bed across from his. (Axel had decided to share a room with Roxas, since Zexion had moved into their dorm.)

All he wanted to do was crawl in next to the tall boy.

But no, he had to be Saint Roxas. For Xion's sake.

***Roxy Random-ness: My friend actually believes that crap.***


	117. Snapshots: Public

***One more chapter until I've caught up!***

Public

Roxas's eyes, ever expressive, belayed his shock.

Axel had just proclaimed his love of the blonde.

They had been having a perfectly normal conversation, when Axel had blurted "Rox, I love you. Will you go out with me?"

Now the crowded campus and Axel held their breath, waiting for Roxas's answer.

Axel saw the torment in Roxas's eyes. But a wide smile split across the blonde's face. The torment all but vanished and was replaced by utter joy.

"Of course." He said, hugging his new boyfriend.

***Roxy Random-ness: I love pi.***


	118. Snapshots: Headphones

***Yay! I'm caught up!***

Headphones

Roxas and Axel sat on the tower, their new spot, holding hands and sharing headphones.

"Do you think Dem'll ever find us?" Roxas asked eventually.

"I hope not. I stole these from him." Axel grinned, indicating to the headphones.

***Roxy Random-ness: Hunger Games! My love!***


	119. Snapshots: Hats

***Hey! I'm going to write now!***

Hats

"…And this ones for you, Rox!" Namine (who was visiting from her and Xion's shared room) exclaimed as she set a top hat on the older blonde's head.

"Thanks! I always wanted one of these!" Roxas smiled.

"Why did you make me wear this?" Demyx questioned, pointing to the obscene frilly ting atop his head.

"Roxas mentioned something about a broken kindle in his letters…" Namine trailed off, putting a fedora on Axel.

"That's perfect!" She declared.

"This is demeaning." Zexion grumbled from beneath his veiled hat.

"Oh hush your emo mouth." Namine giggled.

Roxas grinned. Those letters to her for the past few years paid off.

***Roxy Random-ness: Worry not, there shall be more AkuRoku soon!***


	120. Snapshots: Office

***Hey! Chapter 120 is up! I'm working on a Christmas special for this, a one-shot Christmas thing, and a Christmas thing for Concrete House of Cards!***

Office

Roxas was kissing Axel for the 5th time ever (was it bad that he was keeping count?) when the loudspeaker called him to the office.

Roxas was confused as he walked to the office with Axel. Axel had decided to follow him so that the blonde wouldn't be too worried. They probably just found something he lost.

But the councilor was waiting in the big office. Roxas began to freak out inside. Had they found out about his mother?

"Roxas, your mother has called us and told us to inform you to tell your sister that your Uncle Sephiroth has died." The councilor said.

Roxas's eyes grew wide at the news. Tears threatened to overflow and he nodded to the councilor before rushing out and running back to the dorm.

He sank down to the floor, his back against the wall, when he got in. Axel crouched in front of him.

"Fuck! How am I going to tell Xion? Does Namine even know? It's her dad!" Roxas cried, his tears overflowing as Axel let him ruin his shirt with the saltwater.

"Who was he?" Axel asked.

"Uncle Seph… He saved Xion and my asses from our mother. A lot. I… he… he was like a father to me." Roxas said, starting to sob with his shoulders shaking. "I can't tell Xion… But she has to know… What am I going to do?" He asked desperately.

"I'm so sorry Roxas… I don't know." Axel said softly, rocking the blonde boy in his arms.

***Roxy random-ness: I doubt that colleges do this, but it was for dramatic effect.***


	121. Snapshots: Impression

***Hey look, a chapter!***

Impression

Roxas and Axel stood silently beside the sobbing Xion and Namine.

Namine was even more heartbroken than Xion. Sephiroth was her father after all.

Roxas looked on the brink of tears as they lowered his uncle into the pit in the ground. Xion and Namine threw their flowers in and ran away. They couldn't stand any more.

That left three people of the small funeral party at the now filled in grave. Roxas, Axel, and Cloud.

After Axel had made a short but horrible first impression on Cloud, he decided to just shut his mouth and comfort his boyfriend, who was now sitting b the grave.

Axel had no idea what to do. He crouched by the blonde and put his hand on Roxas's shoulder. Roxas looked up at him and the tears began streaming down his face. Axel just gathered the smaller boy into his arms and held him as he sobbed into Axel's black shirt.

Cloud watched it all from a distance. He was sad that his best friend had died and even worse, they had been fighting when it happened. But he smiled to himself as Axel rubbed the short blonde's back and walked over to the couple. He patted Axel's shoulder.

"Forget the first impression. Rox, I approve. And I know Sephiroth would too. And Axel… welcome to our fucked up family." He said. And with that, he walked away.

***Roxy Random-ness: At funerals in my family everyone gets drunk and plays poker.***


	122. Snapshots: Mistletoe

***Hey guys! A special Christmas Snapshot, just for you! And I'll put in my next Chapter, since I didn't get to update last night. We had the entire family over… it was hell in high heels.***

Mistletoe 

Axel held Roxas beside the brightly lit tree. It was beautiful, but then again Namine was all but OCD about little things like that. She loved decorations, and she always dragged Xion into the decoration fray of things, causing there to be a lot of swearing and Xion to have something that looked like it was a great glob of sparkles and glue, while Namine had something that looked straight out of that damned Martha Stewart TV show.

There had been a huge party in Axel and Roxas's dorm a bit before, but everyone had gone home, and Demyx had gone with Zexion to drive home.

After all, it was Christmas Eve.

Axel had invited Roxas to come to his house for Christmas, but the blonde declined, fearing what would happen if his mother ever found out. God forbid.

So Axel had decided to stay with his boyfriend over the holiday. He'd see his family again soon enough. They wouldn't mind if it was for a worthy cause, and Reno had surely told Rude and Rufus all about Roxas by now.

"I'm going to give you my present tonight." Axel said after a long, peaceful silence.

"I'm going to give you mine too." Roxas said with a smile.

"Here." Axel said, handing the smaller boy a red wrapped package.

Roxas eagerly tore open the paper and looked inside the box.

"Oh dear God, you're not proposing are you?" Roxas asked with shock etched in his eyes as he looked at the ring.

Axel started laughing hard and couldn't stop. The laughter was so infectious that Roxas joined in, though he had no idea what they were cracking up about.

"No… no. It's just a ring, I swear. I just thought you'd like it." Axel said, wiping his eyes.

Roxas smiled, looking at the thick silver ring with a blue gem in the center. It looked a lot like a college ring, where the stone could be there and not look too gay. Not that that was much of a problem here…

Roxas threw his arms around his redhead and whispered "I love it."

"So what's my present?" Axel asked when Roxas had detached himself.

"Look up." Roxas instructed.

Axel did as he was told and saw above him a sprig of mistletoe. And hanging from it was a necklace. It was a silver chain with a fire charm-thing.

But Axel looked down from it and grinned at the blonde.

"You know the rules." He said and leaned into the blonde's soft lips.

The broke apart and Roxas whispered into the redhead's lips "Never leave. You make everything better."

***Roxy Random-ness: Awww! Finally, some goddamned AkuRoku!***


	123. Snapshots: Air

***Hey! Back to normal Snapshots, sorry.***

Air

Roxas awoke (it was several months since Christmas, in fact, it was nearly the end of the summer break) and smiled softly to himself. It was break, he got to spend the day with Demyx and Axel, and it was warm. He spun the ring around on his finger, content.

But then he tried to get up, and found that he couldn't breathe.

He tried desperately to suck oxygen into his starving lungs, but he could only get few shallow breaths.

"Axel! Ax!" He wheezed, trying desperately to awaken the boy in the bed across the small room.

Thankfully, Axel seemed to have heard and he ran over to where Roxas was still struggling to breathe. He shouted to Demyx to call 911, and Roxas saw the necklace he had given the redhead catch a bright sparkle of light and throw a rainbow across the whole room, before everything faded to blackness.

***Roxy Random-ness: I have no idea what illness would cause this.***


	124. Snapshots: Silence

***Hey guys! Sorry about not updating yesterday, but I had a lot going on (and I got to kill stuff in my new Alice: Madness Returns game!) So, here are your two chapters. Enjoy!***

Silence

Roxas would never forget it.

He stood in a long black tunnel, unsure of how he got there. A ray of light slowly appeared in the distance. Roxas had a strong urge to walk towards it and look to see what was in the light. And he did.

He went right up to the hole that the ray of light was coming from. Roxas's jaw nearly hit the floor and he began to sprint up to it. Right at the source of the light was Uncle Sephiroth. The silver haired man had a sad smile on his face and Roxas noticed he was on the other side of the hole. He stopped Roxas just before the blonde boy was going to crash into him and hug him to death.

"Roxas… it's been so long. You look so much like your father." The tall man said, trying to run his hand through the blonde's hair, but his hand went straight through Roxas's head. Sephiroth ran his hands through his own hair instead and sighed. "I wish I could just tell you to come over here and stay with me, but you might only be here a short time. And until you… are able, you have to stay on that side of the hole." He explained.

"What?" Roxas asked, beyond confused. Then he heard other voices behind him. Sad, tearful voices. Xion and Namine and Demyx. And Axel. Oh God, Axel.

Axel was crying.

Roxas turned from his Uncle and started to make his way back, back to his family and his friends, but he couldn't move more than a few feet.

"Roxas, you have to stay here. I'm so sorry, but you have to stay with me. Just until you get better. 

Things started to come back to the blonde and he looked at his uncle, his savior for so long with tear filled eyes.

"But what if I don't get better?" Roxas choked out.

"Then… you'll stay here with me." Sephiroth said sadly.

***Roxy Random-ness: A tunnel.. a bright light… will Roxas die? Oh noes!***


	125. Snapshots: Emergency

***Hey guys! We are going to say that Roxas's disease is pneumonia, which is a respiratory disease. Thanks MajeStar for the idea! I really had no ideas for what the disease would be. Poor Roxas…***

Emergency

Axel sat in the waiting room with his face in his hands. He, like his boyfriend, could barley breathe. But he was unable to breathe because he was waiting for his name to be called. He needed to know how Roxas was doing. He needed to know when… or if his boyfriend… his BEST friend would be better.

He, Demyx, Xion, and Namine had been allowed to see him for a while, but he got worse and the nurses had kicked them out to the waiting room.

Demyx looked like he was in shock. He had stopped crying a while ago, but he just sat there staring blankly at the TV. Roxas was dying… and Axel had cried. Axel… He NEVER cried.

Namine and Xion (who had become good friends with the boys since they came) were holding each other and crying. Xion couldn't believe Roxas was dying… Roxas had been her safe place since their father was deported to the war and mother started going crazy on them. He was her protector.

Namine was trying to optimistic. Roxas wasn't dying. He was just really sick. The doctors would fix him, of course they could. They fixed her mother, hadn't they? Roxas would be fine… but what if he wasn't? She couldn't stand losing Roxas and Sephiroth so close… she'd die.

Not a good end to summer break. Not a good end at all.

***Roxy Random-ness: The last few times I was in the ER it was freezing cold. In the middle of summer!***


	126. Snapshots: Realization

***Sorry about not updating yesterday. I kinda forgot. Yay for more Snapshots!***

Realization 

Axel was holding Roxas's hand in the cold hospital room. He was silent, EVERYTHING was silent except for Roxas's shallow breathing and the rhythmic beeps of the heart monitor.

Roxas had pneumonia. A very bad case. And sudden too, a one in a million chance. The doctors said that the boy was lucky to have lived through it.

Axel and Roxas had been missing classes for the first week of their senior year. The last week of summer break had come and gone. Roxas had a few visits from his friends from another college and his brother Sora and Sora's girlfriend Kairi. And of course Demyx, Xion, Namine, and Zexion visited.

And Axel was there as much as the doctors would let him be.

Anyways, Axel wasn't worried about them missing their classes. He had friends in all their classes who would give them the notes, and the professors only gave a paper at midterms and tests at the end of each quarter.

He looked at the time and sighed.

He kissed Roxas's forehead as he left and as he was about to leave he paused, still above the blonde.

Realization hit him. He really loved the boy in the bed below him.

Otherwise he'd be in class like a normal person.

He really loved the blonde.

"I love you." Axel whispered, his voice cracking, "Please wake up."

He could've sworn Roxas's eyelid twitched.

Then the redhead left.

***MUAHAHAHAHA! Roxas is in a coma! Roxy Random-ness: hippo milk is pink****


	127. Snapshots: Shadow

***Hey guys! This had originally been two chapters, so it's kinda from two points of view.***

Shadow

Axel got to the hospital yet again, same as every day.

The shadows on the wall looked the same as always. A silhouette of Roxas's breathing form on the wall with him in his chair and machines randomly placed.

Axel sighed and put a smile on his face. He took hold of his boyfriend's hand.

"Hey Rox… be glad you didn't wake up today, your mom visited. They say she slapped you and they had to ask her to leave." Axel informed the comatose boy.

No response.

"It's been weeks Rox, please wake up." Axel begged.

No answer.

"Xion says hi. She can't come in today. Namine saw you earlier. And Dem got a gig, so he and Zexion won't see you until late."

Still no answer.

"I'll be here, just… please wake up." Axel pleaded. When he got no response he pulled out his book and sighed.

This would be another long night.

Roxas's eyes fluttered open to see a blinding white room.

He had been listening to Axel talk faintly and having a conversation with Uncle Sephiroth, when he was sent down the tunnel at the speed of light and ended up back here.

And he was incredibly thirsty.

"I'll be here, just please, wake up." Axel said sadly, looking at a book rather than him. The redhead's eyes looked full of pain.

Axel wasn't looking at the blonde. Roxas moved his hand to see if it still worked. It did. He breathed deep, remembering how he couldn't breathe before. That was fine too.

"Axel?" He croaked with his dry mouth. His throat felt like it was full of sand.

"Roxas?" Axel asked in disbelief, looking up from the book.

"Hey." Roxas said with a weak smile.

"Roxas!" Axel yell, crawling onto the bed and crushing the blonde to his chest.

Axel leaned down and kissed the smaller boy's lips and the heart monitor sped up. Axel smirked against the blonde's lips and the broke apart.

He watched their shadows on the wall again, as he held his Roxas on his lap on the thin hospital bed.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Roxas admitted after a nice silence. He held his hand up to the redhead's cheek.

"I did too." Axel sighed.

***Roxy Random-ness: People actually do get really thirsty after being in a coma.***


	128. Snapshots: Nail

***Hey guys! I went skating today and now my legs are swollen! Yay!***

Nail

Roxas was scribbling out essay after essay frantically, flipping though books as he tried to catch up with his missing work.

That's all he and Axel had been doing since he finally got out of that damned hospital. Romantic recovery? Forget it, there was too much work to be done.

In fact, Axel was at the library getting books for him and Roxas so they wouldn't flunk.

And Demyx was repairing the floor he somehow broke.

"Ow, FUCK!" Demyx screamed, causing Roxas to drop his pen under the couch and look up in surprise.

"What happened?" He asked, looking as Demyx held his foot, hopping madly around the room.

"I hit my toe! With the hammer!" Demyx cried.

"Wrong kind of nail, Dem." Roxas said with a smirk as he fished under the sofa for her pen. After he retrieved it he went back to work.

"Your sympathy is appreciated." Demyx said, his sarcasm not having quite the affect he wanted with his tears and all.

"You'll live."

***Roxy Random-ness: My brother ran over my toe with a shopping cart and the nail had to be taken off. But it grew back.***


	129. New Years Interruption!

***Hey guys! I'm sorry about not updating, but come on! It was New Years! I was partying! Anyways, I know this isn't Snapshots, and I know it's like something from Alphabet Soup, but be happy with it, okay?***

Roxas woke up on New Years Eve and looked at his alarm. 7:00 am. Same as every morning when his brain decided to wake him up.

He got up, like every day, and went down to the kitchen. He ate his food and finished just as Sora stumbled down the stairs, as always.

He got dressed and headed for his hangout spot to be with Demyx, Zexion, Axel, Xion, and Namine. As always.

Even though it was New Years Eve, there was no break from the routine.

Roxas loved hanging out with his friends and all, but he wanted something new.

And Everyone had crushes on other people in their group. For some reason, all of them were freaking GAY.

But, Namine and Xion had gotten together over the last year.

And Roxas would be damned if this year was going to slip by without one last change.

He got to the spot and they hung out for most of the day, until they went to Demyx's empty (the teen's parents were out partying) house and watched the New Years parties raging in the streets.

It was an hour till midnight and nothing felt special. Nothing felt like it was going to change. Everything was so… normal.

Roxas slammed his soda on the table and looked up at his friends.

"You two." He said, pointing at Demyx and Zexion, "You freaking like each other. It's been obvious to everyone for a LONG time, so just freaking go out." Roxas said.

Demyx and Zexion looked at each other in surprise and Axel looked at his best friend in shock.

"Whoa Rox, are you sure your soda wasn't spiked?" He asked.

"And _you_." Roxas said, turning to face the redhead and crashing his lips against the taller boy's surprised lips.

"You really like me?" Demyx asked Zexion behind the new-now-making-out couple.

"Yeah." Zexion said.

"Awesome!" Demyx exclaimed, hugging the short boy.

"Holy shit Roxas, what got into you?" Xion asked when he and the redhead separated.

"Everything was just too normal." Roxas shrugged.

And so the ball dropped, midnight hit, and everything was still the same.

With some… minor changes.

***Roxy Random-ness: Yay! Happy New Years!***


	130. Snapshots: Envelope

***Hey guys! Back to Snapshots!***

Envelope

It had been months since Roxas had awoken from his coma. He was perfectly happy with his life. He loved his boyfriend, his mother could go to hell for all he cared, his family was safe, and his friends were happy.

But then he got the envelope.

It was filled with letters between two lovers.

Axel and Larxene.

Roxas was 100% sure of the handwriting and signatures. He had seen Axel's writing, and the redhead always signed his little letters he left Roxas.

And he had tutored Larxene before, so he knew her handwriting too.

He confronted Axel. All he wanted was the truth, but Axel wouldn't even give him that. Axel claimed to have never seen the letters before in his life.

Roxas threw the envelope to the ground and ran from the dorm.

He couldn't even look at that face he loved so much anymore.

***Roxy Random-ness: I like stamps!***


	131. Snapshots: Fall

***Hey guys, sorry about not updating, but as pigfartss told me now you get to read TWO chapters.***

Fall

Kairi, with tears leaking from her eyes, sobbed as she slowly sank to the floor.

Didn't Sora realize? She did this for him!

He had wanted to propose to her… and she knew that he really wanted to make his mother happy too, though Kairi hated the sadistic bitch. Sora's mother hated her too, come to think of it.

So she had come to the woman and asked if she could possibly have permission to marry the woman's son.

And the vile woman agreed… on one condition.

She had to make Roxas get away from a certain redhead, to want nothing to do with him.

Because Roxas and Sora's mother wanted a second chance with the boy… And Kairi knew, deep in her heart, that it would only hurt the blonde boy.

But she did it anyways. She had been studying art, and after stealing one of Axel's love letters to Roxas and some things Larxene wrote, she forged out a bunch of notes, crying as she did.

How could she do this to her old friend? She thought.

She saw the breakup and felt horrible after it. So she went to her only safe place… Riku's grave.

But too bad for her, as she was confessing what she had done to her former best friend, Sora had been listening.

He tried to smile at her, but the brunette was crying too. He told her that he loved her… and that he didn't ever want to see her again until she got everything back in it's proper place.

And then the brunette told her "You caused the fall of my brother's life… He was always the strong one… and you broke him."

And Sora walked away, leaving Kairi to cry and try to figure out how to set everything right.

She flipped open her phone and whispered "Lette… I fucked up…"

***Roxy Random-ness: I originally made Kairi cold and evil for this, but I love my Kai-kai, and I couldn't do that to her.***


	132. Snapshots: Wound

***Hey! You! Review in

Haiku! Or rhyme, hell, I do

It all of the time***

Wound

Axel clutched one hand to his chest as he felt his heart rip at his soul.

Useless organ.

He felt this wound in it more than any others.

This wound couldn't even be drowned with vodka.

Because Roxas wasn't there to make sure he made it home from the bars.

Demyx, after asking Axel why he was crying for the fourth time and not getting a coherent answer, let it go and just held his best friend…. Something had happened with Roxas, that's as far as he could translate his best friend's blubbering.

So he just stroked the redhead's hair and waited until he was good to talk.

Demyx doubted that would be any time soon.

***Roxy Random-ness: I've actually only seen four of my current friends cry. And one isn't really a friend and another wasn't crying because she was sad or anything, just because she hurt her arm.***


	133. INTERRUPTION! Two Years

***I'm so sorry to deviate from Snapshots, but I swear to god that I'll give you a Snapshot tomorrow. I just really had to write this, sudden inspiration, you know?***

Roxas cried out in pain as his father hit him across the face, hard. The man had been beating the blonde for over half an hour and was still going strong.

Finally, his father seemed to be bored of the blonde and he left Roxas to cry, hurt and alone, on the floor.

-I-am-a-line-

Roxas held his best friend… no, he refused to hide behind that any more. His BOYfriend's hand. Axel was comforting the blonde as he cried.

"How could you let that son of a bitch treat you like that?" Axel raged.

"It was my father… I love him… but… he… I can't believe… and mom was so accepting…" Roxas gasped out between sobs.

Axel held the blonde boy in his arms, allowing him to stain his shirt with blood from his split lip and tears. The redhead glared at the floor.

He would make the man pay. Somehow, someday.

But until then he rocked the smaller boy in his arms. Until he was asleep.

-Uh… line?-

It had been two years since Roxas had come out to his father. He was living with his mother and stepfather still, but he didn't visit his dad anymore.

And his dad barley cared.

He and Axel were happily walking down the street, holding hands and smiling. Today was Roxas's birthday, and they had a great day planned out.

It started to rain.

They looked up at the sky and thought 'Well good thing all our plans are indoors'.

But then Roxas got an idea.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked Axel, holding out his hand for the redhead to take.

"We don't have any music…" Axel started, but Roxas pulled out his waterproof headphones.

Axel smiled despite himself. He hated rain, but he loved Roxas, and it was the blonde's birthday after all…

He took one of the headphones and they danced to a slow country song.

Roxas smiled as he looked deep into Axel's eyes.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Axel smiled, leaning down to kiss Roxas's lips.

They separated and kept dancing, spinning in a slow circle as the rain fell on them.

Then, as Roxas was facing the street as they slowly rotated, he saw a little girl running around in the deserted lane, jumping in puddles with her hot pink boots that matched her raincoat.

The girl was coming closer to them as she hopped, and what Roxas assumed to be her brother, called out for her to not go too far away. The brother was sitting on a bench quite a bit away. He spared a glance at the happy couple, long enough for Roxas to see bruises on his face reminiscent of his two years ago.

Roxas and Axel continued to dance, getting caught up in the music.

With the thunder that rumbled in the background, none of them noticed how much closer the little girl had gotten to the dancing boys, and they didn't hear the car.

-Line-

Roxas looked away from Axel's eyes once again when he was facing the street. A car was coming straight at the little girl.

"Kairi!" The girl's brother screamed, running towards the girl as fast as he could, but anyone could tell that he wouldn't make it in time.

Kairi turned and froze in the headlights.

-LINE!-

Roxas gasped loudly and ripped away from Axel, the earbud falling from his ear as he crashed into the little girl, hurling her away from the danger.

"Roxas!" Axel screamed, running toward the blond with the headphones trailing behind him, still connected to Roxas's IPod in his pocket.

Roxas, when he had saved the little girl, had put himself in a stretched out position in from of the car, which was trying desperately to stop in time.

And most of the impact hit him square in the stomach.

-line-

The brunette boy that was the girl's brother's blackened blue eyes widened in horror as he saw the blood spilling over the pavement.

He reached into his pocked and grabbed his phone, calling 911 as he helped his sister off the ground. He covered her eyes before she could turn around and he sat in the middle of the street, holding her in his lap and covering her ears. She knew to keep her eyes closed.

"Is this like when mom and dad fight?" She asked, loud enough so she could hear it over the boy's hands covering her ears.

"Yes Kairi." The brunette replied, making his voice loud enough for her to hear. She nodded, her eyes still closed. She was used to this.

As this was happening, Roxas was groaning in pain and the driver of the car had gotten out and was wringing his hands.

"I swear, he came out of nowhere! I tried to stop." The man pleaded.

"I know." Axel said, "Can you shut up though please? I promise we won't sue you or anything."

"Axel?" Roxas asked, a bit of blood trailing down his cheek as he spoke.

"Don't talk Rox, you'll be fine. I promise." Axel said, holding the bleeding boy's head in his lap as the brunette watched and the man who owned the car went to the other side of the car and told his wife, who was in the passenger seat, not to look.

"I… I hope so Axel… I didn't get to spend all the time I wanted to with you." The blonde said, coughing and bringing up even more blood.

"You'll be fine… it'll all be okay." Axel said to the boy he held.

"I'm so tired Axel…" Roxas trailed off, his eyes drooping.

"No! No… You have to stay awake Roxas… what's today?" Axel asked, trying to think up things to make the blonde stay conscious.

"My… my birthday." Roxas answered.

"Yeah, it's your birthday Rox… And what are we going to do today?" He asked, keeping the blonde's attention.

"We're… we're going to Demyx's…. and then…. We're gonna go and get ice cream…. And go to Belle's Bookstore to bug Zexion…" Roxas trailed off.

The brunette looked like he was going to throw up. It was that boy's… Roxas's birthday? And he was dying… because of Kairi. The brunette felt horrible.

"Sora, can I look?" Kairi asked.

"No!" Sora said, his voice shaking.

"Okay." Kairi whispered back.

-line-

Cloud looked at his wife, Tifa, in the passenger seat. She had her eyes covered and was shaking. She hadn't seen anything, but she heard the boy scream when they hit him. She had her hands covering her eyes, a reflection of the little girl on the road, as her husband tried to comfort her.

She had alerted Cloud to the little girl on the street, too small to have been seen before from their angle, and they had both seen the blonde boy throw himself out to save the little girl.

It had stopped raining, but it was still gray and cloudy outside.

-Line?-

"Yeah Rox, we'll go bug Zexion. And what'll we do after that?" Axel asked, squeezing Roxas's hand tight.

"We'll go to my house for the surprise party. You were going to say you forgot something." Roxas said.

"How'd you know?" Axel asked.

"You think you can keep that secret from me? Demyx told me." Roxas said with a slight laugh.

"Okay, so what were we going to do at the party?" Axel asked.

"We were going to eat cake, and I was going to open my presents, and we were going to dance for real." Roxas smiled lightly, but moaned in pain again. His eyes were clouded with pain.

"Axel it hurts…" He moaned, moving his arm to hold his stomach.

"I know, Rox, I know. But you've got to stay with me, you hear? What were we going to do after that?" Axel asked.

"We were going to watch a movie… and you'd end up kissing me at a inappropriate time, like always." Roxas said with a slight laugh that brought up more blood.

"Like when do I ever do that?" Axel asked, pretending to be offended.

"Like when we were watching 'Alien' you started kissing me when the alien was ripping out of someone's chest." Roxas said.

Tears were falling from Axel's eyes now, mixing with the tears of pain on Roxas's face.

"Ax… don't cry… I'll be fine, remember? You promised." Roxas said, trying to make the redhead feel better. "I promise Axel. I'll get through this."

"Good, cuz you don't have a choice." Axel said with an attempted smirk, "What are we going to do after the movie?" He asked.

"You'd stay over with the others, and Namine and Xion would try to force us to get makeovers. And Demyx will play his guitar and Zexion will read through his book. And we'll all talk until midnight. Then everyone will pass out until we're the last ones up, like always." Roxas continued.

"Yeah. Dem'll pass out first and bring Zex along with him. And Xion and Namine will be out next." Axel added.

"Yeah. Then you'll hold me until I fall asleep too. Then you'll run your hand through my hair and tell me that you love me. Then you'll fall asleep." Roxas said, then he clutched his stomach and started to sob.

"Axel, it hurts so bad." He cried.

"I know Rox… but you saved a little girl, you know that, right?" Axel asked.

"She's okay?" Roxas asked, trying to look up to see her, but he groaned in pain again and let his head fall back into Axel's lap.

"Yeah she's great. Don't try to get up Rox. She's fine and her brother has her." Axel said, looking up at the brunette, Sora, for the first time.

-I'm-a-very-sad-line-now-

Sora saw tear filled green eyes meet his, reminding him so much of Riku. The redhead had been trying to make the blonde… Axel was trying to make Roxas… stay awake. Like Sora had just a month ago with Kairi. Sora didn't realize he was crying until Kairi looked up at him, mittens still covering her eyes.

"Is it raining again? I felt something." She said.

"No Kai." Sora responded, wanting to wipe his eyes, but needing to keep her ears covered.

"Can I please look? I've seen you…" Kairi trailed off.

"No. I… I don't want you to see this any more than I wanted you to see that." Sora said shakily.

"What happened to you?" Roxas asked him from Axel's lap.

"My… my father." Sora whispered, loud enough for them to hear, but not for Kairi.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Roxas said quietly, before a pained noise ripped from his mouth again and he told the redhead that it hurt again.

-line-:(-

They finally heard sirens as an ambulance came racing up the street.

"Axel. I love you." Roxas said urgently.

"I love you too Roxas. We're gonna go to the hospital now and you'll get better." Axel said.

"I love you more than anything. It was worth what happened two years ago. It was worth school. It was worth everything. I love you. I love you so much." Roxas said, even more tears falling from his face.

"I love you too Roxas… I love you more that you'll ever know. I need you to stay with me Roxas, I love you." Axel said, sobbing with his boyfriend now. One of the EMTs stopped working on Roxas, a look of disgust on his face.

The other EMT looked like she was going to slap her partner, but she took a deep breath and just worked twice as hard to save Roxas.

"I… love…" Roxas said, then he passed out.

"No! No! Roxas… you've got to stay with me, you've got to!" Axel yelled.

They were in the ambulance by now, Axel had climbed in while he was telling Roxas that he loved him.

The ambulance was speeding to the hospital, and the homophobic EMT still refused to help Roxas.

Axel was sobbing and clutching Roxas's hand as tight as he could.

"Listen asshole, I know that your I bigot and a bastard, I have to work with you every day. But you have to help this kid, otherwise, I'm telling the supervisors that you put this kid in danger and might cost him his life. And if he dies because YOU didn't help, you son of a bitch, I'll hunt you down and kill you." She threatened, getting in his face and holding him by his shirt.

"Yes Larxene." The man said, his eyes wide.

"And I know your gay for Xemnas anyways, Saix. So suck it up." She said, still working as hard as ever.

-Line-line-line-

Sora went to the man who almost hit his sister's car.

"Hey… uh mister?" He asked, trying to wipe his eyes so that Kairi couldn't see.

"Yeah?" the blonde man asked.

"Can you give me a ride to the hospital? I want to make sure he's okay…" Sora trailed off, unsure of how to really ask.

"Yeah get in. You need to call anyone? To get home?" The man asked.

"No… my dad won't care." Sora said as he got in and buckled up Kairi before himself.

"Why won't he care that his kid almost got run over?" The brunette woman asked from the front seat.

"He just won't." Sora said.

"But-" The brunette woman began again, but the blonde man cut her off.

"It's fine Tifa." He said.

"But Cloud…" She said. He gave her a look that said he'd explain later.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Kairi said from the back seat.

"No, we're sorry little girl." Tifa said, "We should've seen you… we should have been watching." Tifa sighed.

"No, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have let Kairi play in the street." Sora said, hanging his head.

They got to the hospital soon and got to the waiting room.

-line-line-line-

Axel held Roxas's hand until they forced him to let go. They made him go to the waiting room and he sat in a chair, staring at the door he had been forced through. He was waiting for them to let him back in.

He saw the doors open and he saw Sora, Kairi, and the couple that hit Roxas come in. They sat in the otherwise empty room, kinda close to Axel, but far enough away so that he could be alone if he wanted to be.

His phone rang and he looked at the caller ID.

Demyx.

"Hey." He said, his voice cracking.

"Axel! Where are you and Roxas? Are you okay? What's going on? You're really late!" Demyx rambled.

"Axel. You're late." Zexion's voice said. He seemed to have taken the phone from Demyx.

"I'm… I'm at the hospital. Roxas… he got hit by a car. I'd like to be alone, if that's okay. Can you tell the others and Roxas's Mom and Stepdad?" Axel asked, his voice shaking. Tears started to fall down his face once again and he sniffled.

"Axel… are you… crying?" Zexion asked.

Axel nodded, then realized that Zexion couldn't see a nod, and said a shaky "yes".

"Are you sure you want to be alone? Zexion asked.

"Yes. Please. I'll call you when…when I get news on Roxas." Axel stuttered, almost saying "When he gets better" but he knew that Roxas might not get better.

"Okay. Be safe." Zexion said, hanging up.

Axel put his head in his hands and tried to collect himself.

"Hey… um… Axel…" A little voice said.

Axel looked up to see Kairi, the girl that Roxas saved.

"Yes?" Axel prompted.

"Well… I wanted to say thank you. To Roxas. But… I can't see him right now, Sora doesn't want me to." She explained, "So can you tell him for me. And tell him I'm sorry."

"I… I will." Axel stuttered.

He put his head back in his hands and took deep breaths.

-line—or segment?- ray?-

Sora watched the crying boy, but averted his eyes when he heard what sounded like a sob. He wouldn't want to be watched.

"Sora… where did you get those bruises?" Tifa asked.

"Ummm…." Sora trailed off. He had told Roxas because he felt like he owed the truth to the boy, but he didn't really want to tell her.

"Tifa! You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Cloud said, looking at the bruised boy.

"No… no. We've put up with this long enough. This whole mess wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for…" Sora trailed off and took a deep breath, "My father. He… he caught me with my boyfriend a month and a half ago… and he never really got over it. And Kairi… she found me after he… beat me this time." Sora said, looking at the ground, "So I promised her that I'd take her to play in the rain next time it rained if she didn't tell anyone. But I want to get the hell out of there. And I want Kairi to come with me. He's been doing this to us since we were little… He… last time he beat Kairi… she almost died."

"Oh my God." Tifa gasped.

"That happened to Roxas." Axel said, surprising them all. They hadn't thought he was listening.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked.

"His father beat the hell out of Roxas when Roxas told him about… us. He ran away to my house and he decided to just live with his mother. He doesn't visit his father anymore." Axel said.

"Axel…" Cloud began, but the nurse let the tall redhead go to see Roxas. Axel ran after her, anxious to see Roxas.

-lines—are—forever-

"Axel." Roxas croaked as the redhead sat in the hard plastic chair next to him and took his hand.

"I'm right here, sweetie." Axel said, kissing Roxas's hand.

"Axel… do you regret… us?" He asked, blood still spilling from his mouth when he spoke.

"No. I never will." Axel whispered.

"Good. I don't regret you either." Roxas said with a smile.

"Roxas, please don't go… I couldn't stand life without you…" Axel trailed off.

"Axel… I'm going to die. Please live. For me. I love you. I love you." Roxas whispered.

"Roxas, no… you can't go… I won't let you! I love you Roxas… I love you so fucking much it HURTS. Roxas please." Axel began to sob again, completely breaking down.

"Axel, don't cry." Roxas said. He brushed a tear from Axel's eyes and smiled slightly.

"I can't stop." Axel sobbed.

"Axel… kiss me." Roxas said.

"But…"

"Kiss me. I'll try not to die. I'll try even harder, for you. Just kiss me." Roxas said.

Axel leaned over his blonde and pressed a chaste kiss to the bloodstained lips. His tears fell on Roxas's face and some of the blood streaked off.

"Roxas, please don't die… You'll be fine… We'll get married and we'll live in a house and we'll paint the walls any color you want… and we'll adopt a kid if you want." Axel began, trying to keep Roxas awake with the story.

"I want a girl… and a boy. I want an older boy so he can kick anyone who messes with the girl's ass." Roxas said, his speech slightly slurring.

"And we'll go out to dinner every Saturday." Axel continued.

"And we'll watch Disney movies every Friday night." Roxas continued.

"And we'll have Marluxia give us flowers and we'll always have them in the house." Axel said.

"And they'll be the Areith flowers." Roxas said, referring to their dead friend Areith's favorite flower.

"Yeah. And we'll have a pet."

"A cat, with green eyes like yours." Roxas said, his eyes drooping.

"Yes. Roxas? Stay awake." Axel said.

Roxas nodded.

"What else will we have?" Axel asked.

But Roxas was asleep.

And then he flatlined.

"No!" Axel yelled as the nurses went into action.

He was ushered out once again and was in the waiting room to be surprised by a new person. This person was a tall man, glaring down at Sora.

"I swear Dad, I did all that I could, but I was too far away to get her on time." Sora said, looking down.

"Then you should have been closer! And what have I told you about not letting her play in the rain?" The man yelled.

"I'm sorry sir." Sora said, looking at the ground. Kairi seemed to notice Axel at that second.

"Did you tell him, Axel?" the smaller redhead asked.

"No Kairi. I forgot, but I'll tell him next time." Axel promised.

"Tell who what?" Sora and Kairi's father demanded. Tifa and Cloud were no where to be seen either.

"Tell my boyfriend that she was sorry for him getting hit. And she wanted to thank him for putting himself in danger to save her." Axel said, daring the man to be mad at him for being gay.

"That boy was GAY?" Sora's father said, turning on his son, "And you let me go one praising him?" He slapped Sora across the face.

Axel, infuriated, grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"You ASSHOLE! Roxas doesn't need another homophobic person making people he knows miserable! All our lives this has happened. It's people like you that beat us up in high school. It's people like you that made Roxas's father convinced that Roxas was an abomination, when he was anything but that! And it's people like you that made that EMT stop working on Roxas when the ambulance got there, so fuck you! And from the looks of it, you've been hurting Sora. Now, I don't know him really, but he seems like a nice enough kid. And he cares a lot about his sister. And you treat him like dirt. You'd treat Roxas like shit too, if you had a chance. So get the fuck out of here before I call Child Services." Axel ranted, then he let go of the man.

"Boy, Kairi, let's go." The vile man said, looking at Sora and Kairi.

"No." Sora said.

"What?" The man demanded.

"No." Sora said. He was shaking now.

"Fine. Kairi?" The man said.

"I'm staying with Sora." She whispered.

"Whore, just like your mother." He spit.

"Don't you call her that! And don't you DARE talk about my mother!" Sora yelled.

"I'll do whatever I please." Sora's father said, slapping the boy.

"Hello, police? There's a child abuser in the ER… yeah… mmhhmm. Hurry. And he might be gone by the time you get here, but the kids sure as hell won't." Axel said into his phone.

Sora's father ran.

Axel tried to smile and held up an ipod. "Bluffing works. Thought you might want to make the decision to leave on your own." Axel said.

"Okay." Sora said quietly.

"Where's Tifa and Cloud?" Axel asked.

"They went to get coffee before my dad came in."

The nurse called Axel in again and he ran.

-lines-

"Roxas" He breathed.

"Axel." Roxas whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Kairi, that girl you saved, told me to tell you she's sorry. And thank you. And she and Sora, her brother, are getting away from their dad." Axel said.

"That's good." Roxas said with a smile.

"Roxas… I hate to tell you this, but they say you're getting worse." Axel whispered.

"I know." Roxas said softly.

"I… wish you wouldn't go. But it seems like your mind's made up." Axel whispered, looking at his hand intertwined with the blonde's.

"It is." Roxas whispered.

And there was another flatline.

-A-line-

Two years later, Sora had been adopted by Tifa and Cloud and was still going out with Riku.

Two years later, Axel had the house he and Roxas always dreamed of.

Two years later, he had the little kids that Roxas had wanted to adopt, Aqua and Terra.

Two years later, there was a party on the exact day Roxas had been hit.

Two years later, everyone from the original party, minus one, and plus Cloud, Tifa, Aqua, Terra, Kairi, Riku, and Sora.

Two Years later, on that day Axel was visiting a grave. With Areith's flowers.

Two years later, Roxas held Axel's hand as they put flowers on the grave.

Two years later, Marluxia had died a few weeks before.

Two years later, Roxas was still alive.

"You said you mind was made up, at the hospital that day." Axel whispered to his husband.

"I did, but I didn't say what it was made up on."

***Roxy Random-ness: Lines are things that go on forever. So do planes. But segments don't and rays only go forever in one direction. Now you know of lines! Geometry does have application in the real world!***


	134. Snapshots: Knife

***Hey guys, sorry for the lack of an update yesterday, but I was doing a report for World History that I left until the last second. No, here is the first of your two chapters of the day!***

Knife

Roxas was lying on Xion's bed in her, Namine, and Yuna's shared dorm room. They were all out at class now, so he just lay there in shock.

He couldn't believe Axel would do that to him. Did all those "I love you"s mean nothing?

Not to Roxas.

Xion came in soon after, having skipped class to see what he was freaking out so much about. In between sobs he explained everything to her, hugging her pillow and curling up on her bed. She rubbed his back and tried to comfort him, but soon it was time for her next class.

She sighed and stood.

"I'll tell Yuna to got to Paine, Rikku, and Fang's dorm tonight, and I'll sleep in Namine's bed so you can have some alone time. I have extra pillows so feel free to destroy that one. God knows I've done that a lot." She sighed again. After one last pitying look at her brother, her protector curled up on her bed crying, she left.

Roxas was thanking God that he didn't have class today as he cried even harder into his baby sister's pillow. He stumbled to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He decided to take Xion up on her offer of destroying her pillow.

He stabbed it several times, muttering alternately "I love you" and "I hate you". It was like a demented version of a child's "He loves me, he loves me not".

Soon the pillow was just a fluffy mess and he grabbed a new one from the closet, disposing of the fluff.

This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

***Roxy Random-ness: The Romans invented lollypops.***


	135. Snapshots: Broken

***Hey guys, here's your new chapter!***

Broken

Xion had seen many broken people in her life.

She had seen her mother when she got a letter from a military man on the doorstep.

She had seen the look in her own eyes in a mirror after her mother got enraged at something and decided to take it out on her.

She had seen Roxas when their mother found out he was gay. She was surprised he lived through it.

She had seen Sora after Riku left the city and the plane… never made it.

She had even see Namine at her father, Sephiroth's, funeral.

But nothing compared to Axel, refusing to move from Demyx's shoulder as he cried and told them his story. His hair was limp and no one ever looks good when they cry, but GOD. Axel looked like hell.

Nothing except Roxas, who didn't move, speak, or even cry anymore. He just sat on Xion's bed, staring into space. It was worse than even the worst punishment from her mother.

Initially she had stormed into Roxas's old dorm and demanded to know why he did that, why he would dare hurt her brother like that.

But Demyx told her Axel's story, which Axel couldn't even say because it had the word Roxas in it and ever time he said that word he began to cry harder. Demyx told her that Axel had no idea where the letters came from. And yes, they were his handwriting, but he didn't do it.

And she believed him.

***Roxy Random-ness: See, if Xion knows it, it must be true!... Right?***


	136. Snapshots: Job

***Hey guys! Here's your update. Sorry about the lateness, I was writing a new chapter for Concrete House of Cards (Okay, and watching TV and chilling with my brother). The new chapter of Concrete House of Cards won't be up for a bit, I've got to go over some story ideas with Reese!***

Job

A week after Roxas and Axel broke up, Roxas was still staying at Xion's dorm. They shared the bed, like they used to when they were kids. Xion was a little big grateful that he was there for her. He helped with her nightmares, like he used to before.

But before the nightmares were of her father dying in the war. Now that it had happened, the nightmares were of things she actually witnessed. Like their mother.

But, one morning after a particularly terrifying nightmare about her mother, that damned woman had the nerve to come into Xion's dorm. Somehow she knew everything about the situation, which Xion thought was suspicious.

She was unexpectedly sweet to Roxas, and offered him a part time job that fit his schedule. He seemed wary, but accepted. As soon as he did, she left.

Xion had a bad feeling about the whole thing, and she was sure Roxas did as well, but she kept quiet.

She knew, though the blonde would never admit it, that all Roxas ever wanted to do, despite the abuse and everything else that horrible woman had put them through, was make her proud of him. Because he knew deep down, she was still the woman they looked up to before their father went away to war.

***Aww, sadness. Roxy Random-ness: I'm learning So What by Pink in my guitar! *excited*.***


	137. Snapshots: Shareholder

***Hey guys, it's me! Sorry about not updating yesterday, my parents yelled at me to go to bed as I was uploading the chapter. Sorry.***

Shareholder

Olette sighed as she and Roxas walked out of a meeting with a shareholder. They had both only been at this job for a week, and Olette was the only one of them who needed the job. She needed it for her resume when she got out of college, so she could be a secretary.

But she knew why Roxas was here. It was because Kairi had told his mother to send him here. The redhead said she would hook up Olette and Roxas, thus making Roxas straight.

So, Roxas's mother agreed. And Kairi's real plan took action.

She had instructed Olette to tell Roxas everything exactly a week after they met. And Olette was to become friends with the blonde too. So Olette did as Kairi asked.

In truth, she was a bit afraid. What if Roxas didn't believe her? Or what if he didn't care? Or what if he hated Kairi forever?

Olette couldn't stand to see her friend even more hurt. But she could plainly see Roxas's hurt in his eyes.

She grinned at the depressed blonde, "Ugg, I hate shareholder meetings." She groaned.

Roxas nodded and hummed his agreement.

"Hey, I know a secret." She said quietly, changing from happy to serious in a second.

"Oh really?" Roxas asked, uninterested.

Olette nodded and began to whisper into his ear.

"Kairi wrote those love letters between Axel and Larxene to break you up. She wanted your mother to let her get married to Sora, and that's what your mother said she had to do. She's really depressed about it, she was crying even before she told Sora. Bt when she told Sora, he said he wouldn't even talk to her until she made things right. And she's really sorry, I can't begin to tell you how sorry she is." Olette whispered, then she took a breath, going to try to persuade him some more, but the boy moved faster than light, ripping off the tie and nametag he was wearing and throwing them on a table.

"Tell Marluxia that I quit!" He called back to her.

"Okay! Call me and tell me how it all goes!" She called to him.

He turned and flashed her a smile that lit up even his eyes and nodded.

Wow. She could see why Axel would go for him. If she didn't know he was gay, she would've gone for him too. 

***Roxy Random-ness: Bowties are cool.***


	138. Snapshots: Identify

***Hey guys! Here's your chapter!***

Identify

As Roxas ran from his work to his dorm he thought.

The smile slowly left his face as he remembered what Xion had told him.

Axel was a crying mess. He was so distraught with the fact that Roxas didn't believe him. And now Roxas knew that he had been telling the truth the whole time.

Roxas slowed his run and thought more deeply.

Did he even really love the redhead? How do you identify who you love?

If Roxas cleared his mind and asked himself "Who do you love?" only one face appeared in his mind.

Axel.

And he remembered all the times the redhead would whisper in his ear his love.

Who did Axel love?

Roxas wished with all his heart for it to be himself.

But he'd just have to ask and find out.

He continued to run, more determined than ever to see his redhead.

To see if he was even his redhead anymore.

And to tell him he was sorry. He was so sorry.

***Roxy Random-ness: I'll be taking a two day break after Snapshots is finished because I was recently inforn=med that I am two days ahead of schedule.***


	139. Snapshots: Curtains

***Hey guys! Only four Snapshots left after this! Then my two day break and back to normal one-shots! I have so many ideas…***

Curtains

Roxas peeked through the curtains of his dorm to see Axel inside, looking at a picture of them together.

And the redhead was… crying?

Roxas felt horrible. He didn't want his love to cry.

He sighed.

At least he had his answer.

Roxas loved Axel.

And Axel loved Roxas.

It just made sense. The words sounded right in his mind.

He tried them out loud.

They sounded right there too.

He opened the door quietly as he always did and Axel didn't look up.

"Sorry Dem, I forgot to make dinner." Axel said, his voice surprisingly steady.

"Good thing I'm not Demyx then." Roxas said.

Axel looked up at him in shock and Roxas rushed into the redhead's arms.

"I'm so sorry for ever doubting you. Olette told me what really happened. Can you forgive me?" Roxas pleaded, looking into Axel's eyes.

"Of course Roxas. I love you. I would have done the same thing in your situation. The letters were very convincing." Axel sighed into the blonde's hair.

"Oh good, you made up. Where's dinner?" Demyx asked from the still open door.

"Dem… about that…" Axel trailed off.

"Aw, damn it! I have to cook?" The blonde in the doorway groaned.

Axel and Roxas laughed as their roommate cursed as he pulled out pots and pans and proceeded to cook.

***Roxy Random-ness: When my friend Dan's mad, he yells "Oh God Dan it!"***


	140. Snapshots: Shower

***Hey guys, sorry about not updating. I had a report due, then I got really sick. I'm relatively better now though. So here are your chapters! Then I'm taking a two day break and then after that I shall be up and running!***

Shower

Once again, Demyx invited everyone to dance with him in the rain.

And, much to his surprise, everyone accepted.

Zexion even put down his book to go out and dance with the tall blonde.

Axel grumbled a little, but crumbled when Roxas smiled at him and asked.

Namine danced with Xion and Marluxia.

Xion, after dancing a bit with Namine, left her to dance with Luxord.

Roxas smiled. Looked like Xion and Namine were going to have boyfriends.

Roxas bowed to Axel and formally asked him to dance. The redhead pretended to swoon and accepted.

They danced a bit, until they got to the middle of the "dance floor" and Axel bent down to kiss his blonde's lips.

They ignored to catcalls and wolf whistles and continued to dance, smiling so hard they thought there faces would rip in half.

***Roxy Random-ness: Here is some AkuRoku fluff! See, they're all better!***


	141. Snapshots: Launch

***Here's your next Snapshot!***

Launch

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Axel yelled.

There was a loud cry of assent from all around the courtyard.

"Okay… Ready… Set… GO!" Axel screamed, hurling a snowball at Luxord across the way. Luxord immediately attacked in retaliation and everyone began pelting each other with snow.

Zexion had even made a snow catapult, and was using it on everyone, including Demyx, who was now struggling to get out of the giant snowdrift the catapult had caused.

It was a giant free for all, the forts were basically useless, since people on each side of the fort were pelting each other, and Zexion's giant snowballs could make it over them.

And soon, the entire college was in on it. As Roxas hit Marluxia upside the face and ran for his life from the pissed off Namine, he could've sworn he saw Vexen hit Axel upside the head with a snow ball.

Luckily for Roxas, Xion came out of nowhere and hit Namine, causing a battle to erupt between them and Roxas to be forgotten.

Roxas snuck up on his pyromaniac and shoved a handful of snow down the back of the redhead's shirt before running away once again, and hiding behind Zexion, who he had formed a pact with.

The sure beat the night of studying Roxas had planned.

***Roxy Random-ness: Yay! Sickness! Must go eat god forsaken Saltine crackers now.***


	142. Snapshots: Home

***Hey, this is the second to last chapter of Snapshots! Enjoy!***

Home

Roxas's mother had died.

It was the day after finals, they were going to get their grades back soon. Graduation was imminent.

And his mother had gone and died.

Roxas really just felt numb to it. He had loved his mother, more than she deserved with the way she treated him and his sister.

But he had wished she would die for so long.

He was slightly sad when he and Axel walked into his old house.

Axel gasped in shock when they got into his old room.

There was still blood on the carpet from the last time Roxas had been there, over four years ago.

The blankets were in a corner, also bloodstained, and on top of them was a first aid kit that was in need of new supplies.

Roxas just pulled some stuff out of the room and put it into the boxes he had brought. He grabbed his father's watch too, and dragged the redhead out.

Xion was rummaging around in their mother's room, getting all the jewelry and stuff worth money.

He made sure Axel didn't get a glimpse of the basement before they left. That was something for him and Xion to deal with another day.

He looked back at his old house one last time as they left. It stared back innocently, and he sighed.

It would always be his house, but it would never be his home.

***Roxy Random-ness: I hate Saltine Crackers with a passion. They make being sick even worse.***


	143. Snapshots: Heights

***Whoo! Last chapter of Snapshots! Then I get a break! Yay!***

Heights

It was the day of graduation. The sun was setting and Axel and Roxas had escaped the clutches of Axel's family to go to the Tower.

They were graduates now.

Adults.

That's a scary thought.

They sat on the top of the tower in their black gowns and ate ice cream they had picked up on the way there.

Somehow, it just felt right.

Xion would be meeting them in a bit. She had graduated too, with a smaller degree.

Axel absentmindedly grasped Roxas's hand, and Roxas kissed the boy's cheek.

Thank god heights weren't an issue. This was the best spot ever.

They were both going to the same city after graduation, Radiant Garden.

Xion and Namine would be staying here with their boyfriends.

And Zexion and Demyx were moving to Traverse Town.

But they had an agreement.

They would meet here every month, no matter what. And they'd keep in touch.

They only lived a little away from this city. They'd always have their friends close.

What else could they ask for?

This was perfect.

***Roxy Random-ness: I slept for 18 hours. EIGHTEEN FUCKING HOURS and I'm STILL tired! Gah!***


	144. Kidnapped I

***Hi people, sorry about not updating, but honestly I was out of ideas and my mother was using the laptop a lot. So, without further ado, I will create a random ass fanfic for you all!***

Roxas sighed as he got into his car.

It had been two years since he had been allowed to go outside. He wasn't entirely sure that he remembered how to drive.

He looked both ways, not for safety reasons, but for and bodyguards he might have missed.

Then he backed the car from the driveway and drove the fuck away as fast as he could.

Luxord would be after him, he was sure.

Luxord… was probably never going to stop going after him.

It was his thing.

Roxas drove two blocks too far, purposefully. He got out of the car, grabbing the keys as he went, and ran two blocks back, down the familiar streets to the one place he knew he'd be safe.

He pounded on Axel's front door, relaying the scene he had been picturing in his mind for the past two years of torture. He had imagined Axel saving him plenty of times, but Axel had no idea where the blonde had been. He was probably heartbroken because of the letter Luxord had forged. And for a good reason.

Luxord's letter had told Axel quite plainly that Roxas didn't love him any more, and had killed himself.

And Roxas knew all about the letter, because the sick fuck had forced him to sign it at the bottom.

Roxas had tried to figure out some secret thing to put in, something from the childhood codes he and Axel had made up. But he could think of nothing. Except for the little star fruit, which he put next to him name.

After Luxord sent the letter, the man tortured Roxas evilly for those two years. He raped him, beat him, cut him, and whipped him. He made him believe vile things about himself. Roxas's mind had been broken.

But one day, Luxord accidentally left a newspaper out and Roxas shambled over to it, desperate for news of the outside world.

And somewhere in the middle was a little picture of Axel and a tiny article about his books selling big. Axel had always wanted to be a writer.

And that gave Roxas a spark of hope. He plotted and planned and an opportunity arose where he could use it.

He drugged Luxord and snuck away with the keys.

And now here he was, his whole body still in the pain it had been in for two years, his lip bleeding and at least one of his eyes blackened. He couldn't stand up straight, and from the looks of his hair and the state of his clothes, he was filthy.

He had almost been embarrassed to knock furiously on his redhead's door.

Axel opened it slowly a few moments later, and Roxas immediately recognized the clothes he was wearing as his writing clothes. Old pajama pants, a white tee shirt, and his hair pulled back so that it didn't get in his eyes.

"Hello, who are you?" Axel asked, not even really looking at the blonde, but more at a notebook he had in his hands. Roxas looked at his love's face. Axel looked like he always had when he was writing, except his eyes were now full of sadness.

"Axel, it's me." Roxas rasped through swollen lips.

"Hmm?" Axel looked at Roxas with a piercing stare. His expression froze.

"I… can I please come inside Ax?" Roxas asked, his voce still raspy.

"Roxas? Is that you?" The redhead asked, unfreezing as his expression changed to one of wonder.

"Yeah, please let me in. Please." Roxas begged, afraid to be outside, even though he had yearned for it for years.

"Yeah, come in. Oh my God, what happened to you?" Axel gasped out after the door closed and he gripped the blonde's shoulders. Roxas flinched rather violently and tore himself away from Axel's grip.

"It's a really long story." Roxas said, feeling sad that he had hurt Axel by moving away, but unable to help it.

"Tell me all about it… after we get you a shower and stuff.

"Okay." Roxas all but whispered.

Axel led the blonde, who was still frightened, out of the room and into the bathroom. He helped Roxas out of his clothes and started the shower going. Roxas closed the curtains and washed himself as Axel stood on the other side of the curtains, sitting on the counter.

After a long shower, longer than the five minute ones that Roxas always took, and then he timidly asked Axel for a towel. Axel gave it to him and Roxas stepped out of the shower with it wrapped firmly around his waist.

"Um, Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah Roxas?"

"Do you have any clothes that would fit me?"

"Yeah, I still have some of your old clothes here, actually." Axel admitted. He left the bathroom to retrieve the clothes and when he got back, Roxas had dried off, and was wearing the towel around his waist once more.

"Thanks." Roxas said gratefully as Axel handed him a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt.

"No problem, just get dressed. I'll wait in the living room." Axel said, and he left.

Axel sat in his favorite chair and though. He had seen how Roxas looked when he answered the door, bruises all over his filthy face, his hair in dark clumps and his skin had a yellow tinge to it, under the dirt, as though the boy had been starved. Axel sighed, frustrated. What the hell was going on? He thought Roxas was dead!

Roxas painfully got dressed and slowly made his way down to Axel, holding his aching stomach. He was horribly hungry and it hurt from Luxord's wake up kick that morning, but he would tell Axel everything before he ate or anything.

Axel was sitting in his favorite chair looking thoughtful as Roxas entered and sat at his old chair.

Axel observed Roxas's pained movements and his heart hurt. Whoever had done this to his blonde would pay. He also noticed the yellow tinge and all the bruises and half healed cuts more prominently, since the filth was washed away. Roxas's hair was in it's normal spiky manner and golden once again. But Roxas's eyes, which had always had a bright sparkle in them, seemed duller. Almost dead.

"Axel… I'm so sorry that it took me that long to get back here." Roxas whispered, and Axel noticed his voice was still raspy.

"It's fine, just tell me what happened to you." Axel said with an attempt at a reassuring smile.

"Well… you remember how I was in that gang with Xemnas? Of course you do, that's where we met. Well… after you quit and I didn't… everyone started quitting left and right. Demyx and Zexion left to open that music/bookstore thing, Marluxia left to make his flower store, and Larxene left to be a science teacher. Well… Sora, my brother… He's a police officer. You might already know, I have no idea. But I told him about our weakened organization, and he jailed a bunch of the remaining members. Saix, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, and Leaxeus. But he didn't catch Luxord or anyone who left. Well, Luxord really liked his life in the Organization. Even after Xion died. And you know he had that thing for her… my baby sister… Well, he figured that if he couldn't have her, he'd have me." Roxas explained.

"I know Sora was a police officer, and about all of that, but what happened?" Axel asked. 

"Well, the day I disappeared… I was headed for Zexion and Demyx's shop. I wanted that new book and the new Oblivion CD. But on the way there Luxord got me in one of those stalker vans and drugged me. I woke up an hour later and he told me that if I didn't sign a suicide note he'd kill me and everyone else I knew. He said he'd kidnap you and Sora and bring you there and torture you in front of me until you died." Roxas choked out. He took a few deep calming breaths, and his shoulders drooped.

"I refused and he raped me. He cut me and beat me so hard that I passed out. I was chained up. None of my training worked against him. He had the same training I had, he knew all the strengths and weaknesses of Organization members. He chained me up in such a way that I couldn't pick the lock or anything. And I agreed to sign it, I wanted it all to stop. I was in so much pain. And I couldn't think of anything to reassure you at all." Roxas said. He took a few more deep breaths and it occurred to Axel that he was trying not to cry.

"It didn't stop. He treated me the same as he did that first day for the next two years. And my mind… It broke. I wouldn't move, wouldn't even eat when he remembered to feed me, I barley drank anything. I just wanted to die." Roxas said, a tear escaping even through his hardest efforts.

"But then he left a newspaper in my little cell. He had stopped chaining me up a while ago, he had a few locks on the door that only he had the keys to. So I looked through the newspaper. And there, right in the middle, was that little article about you and your books." Roxas said, with a teary smile.

"So I made a plan. Sometimes he would drug me before he… did things. They were little pills. He thought I swallowed them one day, but I hid them under my tongue and hid them when his back was turned. And later, I crushed them and snuck them into his water. He was out, so I stole his keys and got out. I drove his car a couple blocks down and left it there." Roxas said, finishing up his story.

"Roxas…" Axel trailed off, at a loss for what to say.

"And he's going to find me. He did the last three times I ran away. But this time I can tell you where I was, so you can find me." Roxas said, with a huge sigh of relief.

"Wait, you ran away before?" Axel asked, surprised.

"Yeah, the first time he caught me running a couple blocks from his house, the second time I got to a payphone and told the police something… I think I was demanding to talk to Sora… but he caught me and dragged me away before I could do anything. And the third time… I got really close to our house. I was so close, just a block away, but he caught up to me." Roxas said. Tears were falling even faster down his face now and Axel got up from his chair and leaned down to hug the blonde. Roxas struggled in his grasp, afraid, but Axel just held tighter.

"I love you Roxas. Please never leave again." Axel whispered.

"I can't promise that Axel." Roxas said after he had somewhat calmed down.

"We can catch Luxord. I'll get your brother on it right away. Got make yourself something to eat, and I'll call him right now." Axel said.

***Roxy Random-ness: That's probably all your getting out of me today! I must write in my book and eat and get ready for Winter Formal. Have fun!***


	145. Alone Time

***Yes, yes I know I should make you a continuation of the little thing I wrote yesterday, but fuck it! I don't wanna! So I'm going to write something mildly funny and slightly based off an episode of The Suite Life from when I was a child.***

"Goodbye guys! Have a nice little wilderness trip!" Aqua called to Ven and Terra as they left the apartment building to go camping.

"Bye Aqua! Have fun with your girl friends at the spa thing!" Ven called, mimicking her. Aqua just laughed and watched them leave.

As soon as they were out of sight, she ran inside and had grabbed her bags and was out the door and into a cab in record time. She told the cabbie to get her to the spa as fast as he could, she needed as much time as she could get and she and her friends had been saving up for this trip forever. She grinned as she caught up to Aurora, Snow, and Cinderella.

"The boys left for their trip? Oh I hope they stop by to see my little friends on the way." Snow said, referring to the seven short old men in the nursing home she worked at. She never referred to them by name, only by their personality traits, like Happy, Grumpy, Bashful, and Dopey.

"Sorry, but they probably won't. They only like to visit when you're there, sometimes the dwarves fall asleep on them." Aqua said with a laugh.

"Aqua! Guess what!" Cinderella gushed.

"What?" Aqua asked.

"I got engaged!" Cinderella squealed.

"Awesome! Was it to that boy you've been crushing on forever? I thought your stepmother wouldn't even let you out of the house!" Aurora exclaimed, joining into the conversation.

"Well, I went out in disguise. It was a masquerade thing. And he absolutely fell in love with me! I snuck out for a few months for dates and stuff and last week he asked me to marry him!" Cinderella said excitedly. Aqua zoned out for a bit after that, letting the other girls' chatter wash over her like white noise.

At last, time to herself.

Not that she didn't like the boys, no, she loved them! But a girl, no matter how tough and tomboyish, needs some time with other girls. Otherwise things get weird. And she was also stressed out because of having to be a mother to Ven. She and Terra adopted him after Eraqus had passed away, and both of them were feeling the strain of parenthood. It was weird, one day the boy was like their brother, and the next he was like their son. And Aqua was eternally grateful that before Eraqus had passed when Ven was ten And Aqua was barley eighteen that Eraqus had given the boy the sex talk.

That would have been one hell of an awkward conversation.

But anyways, Aqua was glad the boys were away. Aurora had suggested they all be separate during their "bonding time" and have their own personalized massages. Aqua was now in heaven, alone with the Chinese girl who was rubbing away all the stress of the last five years from her poor shoulders, and the nice humid smell of the mist with a hint of vanilla.

And then Lea burst in.

"Aqua! You've got to help me!" He cried. Aqua inwardly groaned. She had forgotten that Lea worked here and had, in fact, gotten her a discount.

"What is it, Lea?" She mumbled, wrapping her towel around herself and walking over.

"Isa is acting weird, and I haven't seen Ven for a few days, so I was wondering where he was, and—" Lea began.

"Relax, relax. Isa's probably acting funny because he got that new job, and Ven went camping with Terra today and they've been planning it all week. Now get the hell out of my room or I'll have you shot." Aqua joked. He nodded and ran out.

Aqua sighed and lay back down on the massage table.

"Ooh, honey, you're really tense. You're knots have got knots." The Chinese girl, Yuna, said, rubbing her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm raising a teenager with the help of a guy a year younger than me. It's pretty hectic at times, but I love them to death." She sighed.

There was a loud knock, Terra's knock, on the door.

"Goddamnit, don't tell me they're back!" She cried.

She rewrapped her towel firmly around herself, only to be greeted this time by Isa.

"What's up Isa?" Aqua sighed.

"Lea's been acting weird and the bookstore closed, and Izeno is really depressed about the store, he's not even eating ice cream and—" Isa began, much the same as Lea.

"Look, Lea's just worried about you, Belle needs some time off with her baby, Izeno just needs a good book, and Scrooge isn't making his ice cream the same anymore, maybe Izeno can taste it." Aqua sighed.

Honestly, sometimes it felt like she was the mother of all these little orphan boys.

"Oh. Okay thanks!" Isa said with a smile.

He rushed off too, probably to go talk to Lea.

"I'm really sorry about them." Aqua said, lying back down.

"Doesn't matter sweetie, I get paid whether I'm working or not." Yuna said.

Aqua relaxed once more only to be jolted out of her seat again by knocking.

Throughout her hour, Isa and Lea came to her all the time with their little problems and stuff, until she had solved it all, and she, satisfied with her handiwork, was about to lay down again, when…

"Your time is up." Yuna said.

"What?"

"Your time's up." Yuna restated.

"Fuck!" Aqua cursed.

Aurora poked her head in.

"Hey Aqua, let's get dinner and come back to chill in the hot tub before we go home." She said.

Aqua hung her head, swearing future revenge on the boys.

"Fine." She sighed.

The next day, Aqua stormed to Lea, Isa, and Izeno's house. She unlocked the door with her spare key and stormed inside.

Izeno was curled up on the chair, reading his favorite book.

"Hey Aqua." He greeted, not looking up.

"Hey Izeno. Are Lea and Isa in?" She asked, noticing that they weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Yeah, but they're asleep." Izeno said, wrinkling his nose.

"All the better." Aqua said with a wicked grin.

"What'd they do this time?"

"You'll soon find out."

Aqua walked into the boys' shared room and flipped on the lights. The boys groaned and she pulled out her air horn.

Izeno covered his ears a second before the blast went off, startling the two teens out of their beds.

"What was that for?" Lea asked, shocked.

"What was that for? You wasted a ton of my hard earned money! I don't care that you got me a discount, you two are earning me back all that money that was wasted on the massage I wasn't able to use because you were barging in and making a fuss with your petty problems! You owe me big time, and you can start paying me back by cleaning my house, and then you can get to work on some repairs, because boys… I'm a mother. I will NEVER run out of jobs for you to do." Aqua yelled. The boys were shaking in their pajamas, they had seen Aqua this pissed before, they had seen her in mother mode, and they had seen her rage directed at them, but they had only ever seen her mother-rage directed at Ventus. They had never before experienced the fury of a mother scorned.

She slammed the door on the way out and patted Izeno on the head.

"You can come over to my place if you're bored while they're out. I have sea salt ice cream bars and books. You could even help me bake some cookies." Aqua offered. Izeno nodded and slipped his hand into hers as they walked away.

Aqua sighed, looking back on the house. Ansem the Wise was very famous and renowned, but he never seemed to take enough care of the kids he took in. Aqua shrugged. At least it was better than if they were on the streets.

The next afternoon, Aqua was basking in the sun, sipping her coconut smoothie while Izeno sat beside her eating a sea salt bar. She yelled a few orders to the two boys, who were currently fixing the roof, when Ven and Terra appeared, looking fine except for a few bug bites.

Ven waved to Lea and Isa. Lea waved back and Isa stuck out his tongue.

"So, how'd it go?" Aqua asked Terra, taking a long sip from her drink.

"Good, I taught Ven how to fish and tie knots and stuff. How'd your spa thing go?" Terra asked.

"Horribly, but I've got the two who made it horrible. They are being properly punished, and as soon as they finish the roof I will give them the cookies Izeno and I baked and send them home." Aqua said with a smile.

"Oh no, you didn't do the 'Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned' thing on them, did you?" Terra asked.

"No, I did 'Hell Hath No Fury Like a MOTHER Scorned'." Aqua corrected.

Ventus laughed. He would have liked to see that.

"Did they cry?" He asked, grinning up at his friends.

"Yeah, Lea did. He thought I would never forgive him." Aqua said, allowing herself a chuckle.

"Awesome. I'm going to grab us some cookies and that new Oathkeeper book." Ven said.

***Roxy Random-ness: I didn't know how to end this, so here it is!***


	146. I Remember

***Hey, okay guys. I know this is a Kingdom Hearts fanfic, but I really want to write a short story about my favorite musical of all time, Repo! The Genetic Opera. So, this WILL confuse most, if not all, of you. Enjoy!***

Did you know that Shilo had been out before?

She had met Graverobber before?

They had been friends?

No of course you don't. Shilo didn't either. Nathan's stupid medicine had the side affect of memory loss. Shilo was slowly losing bits of herself. And, by the time of that ill fated meeting of her and Graverobber in the graveyard, she had forgotten him.

But, when she was seven, just ten years before the gory mess happened, she figured out how to pick her lock and how to go to her mother's grave.

She went to that grave to visit. She loved her mother very much, though she had never met the woman, and she wished that she could have known her. She also snuck out of the tomb to catch bugs for her new collection.

It was when she was looking for a bug, of course, that she met the much younger Graverobber. There were no rules about grave robbing yet, as GeneCo hadn't yet invented Zydrate. Graverobber was just a little pickpocket, only ten, when he happened upon Shilo in the graveyard. He was sleeping there that night, and he gasped in horror when he saw a glowing bug crawl across him. Shilo wasn't far behind. She slammed her little jar down and caught the bug.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She breathed to herself. With it safely contained, Graverobber had to agree.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

Shilo inhaled sharply, looking around.

"No, it's fine! I'm harmless!" Graverobber said, holding up his hands.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Robber." Graverobber said, holding out a hand.

"Shilo." She replied, shaking his offered hand.

After that meeting, Shilo and Graverobber became fast friends. They grew up together. But when Shilo was fourteen and Graverobber was seventeen…

"Robber? Robber. Yes, that's your name." Shilo muttered to Graverobber.

"What's wrong kid?" Graverobber asked, worried about his friend. She had been acting odd lately.

"Dad… he said that a… a side affect of my medicine is memory loss." Shilo mumbled.

"Yeah, and?" Graverobber prompted, worried.

"And I'm afraid… I'll forget you. I've forgotten a lot already." Shilo admitted.

"Like what?" Graverobber asked.

"I don't know, I can't remember." Shilo said with a frustrated sigh.

"Well… Let's find you some bugs, okay? We'll figure this out later." Graverobber said.

He had changed his name from Robber to Graverobber the previous year, since he had figured out how to extract Zydrate from corpses. But he didn't expect Shilo to remember, she hardly remembered anything anymore.

"Robber… It's funny… I feel like I've known you a long time, yet I can't remember any of it." Shilo sighed.

"You can remember me. Somewhere in there. I think you're just getting too sick, maybe you should stay inside more." Graverobber suggested. It had been a few months and Shilo's memory was only getting worse.

And then one day she stopped visiting.

She had visited every other day except Saturdays, every week of every month, and suddenly she stopped.

Graverobber looked everywhere for her, he searched high and low, he checked the new dead.

And then one day he saw her singing in her mother's tomb.

He was about to call out, but she started to talk.

"Mother… I know I'm forgetting something. Father said I forgot a lot, that he should have realized and altered my meds sooner, but it's alright. He just wanted to keep me safe. I remember bugs… lots of them. I remember being locked in my room for most of my childhood. I remember missing you. And I remember picking the lock of my door, but there's something missing, something big… something I'm sure Dad didn't know about. It had to do with coming down here every other day. I must come here every other day." She sighed.

Graverobber's face fell. She didn't remember him at all?

He remembered her.

He vowed to take care of her, to watch over her, so nothing bad happens in this graveyard.

Two years later, Shilo was seventeen. And she didn't remember a thing about him. Granted, he had changed a lot. But then, she had stayed a lot the same. He helped her as best he could, through the graveyard and away from the carnival. But she didn't remember him.

'I remember' Graverobber whispered, as she disappeared into her mother's tomb after the carnival.


	147. Kidnapped II

***Hey guys! This is a continuation of Kidnapped! Yay! Onward!***

Roxas sighed to himself as he lay in his bed with Axel. The redhead had offered to let Roxas have the bed to himself, seeing as Axel sometimes cuddled in his sleep and Roxas was still deathly afraid of being touched, but Roxas declined.

Axel was asleep, snoring softly (though he'd never admit it) and Roxas stared at his love's sleeping form.

He ran his fingers over the sleeping man's face and sighed. Maybe Axel wouldn't want him anymore. Maybe someone as tainted and broken as Roxas was didn't deserve him… No! Roxas shook his head, reminding himself that Axel told him not to think like that anymore. Luxord was the one that put all those thoughts in his mind. Luxord was the dirty one, not him.

Suddenly Axel's eyes flashed open, showing almost glowing green irises. Roxas inhaled sharply and Axel suddenly was straddling him.

"A…Axel?" Roxas gasped.

"Roxas, I want you so bad. I've wanted you for a long time. I was so… lonely without you for those agonizing two years." Axel purred, his voice sounding slightly off.

"No, I don't want…" Roxas began, but the redhead silenced him with a kiss.

"Yes you do, I can see it in your eyes." Axel's slightly off, silky voice said.

Axel leaned down and kissed Roxas again, causing the poor blonde to go rigid. He started screaming when Axel began to trail kissed down his jaw, and outright panicked, flailing his arms, kicking and screaming with tears streaming from his eyes, when Axel began to bite his pulse.

"No! Get the fuck away from me! Help!" Roxas screamed, sobbing and thrashing.

Suddenly Axel was off the bed and standing by the door.

"So, you don't want me? Fine, you disgusting, dirty, vile, used up whore." Axel spat, causing Roxas to flinch, and his heart to ache, "I'll go."

His eyes were actually glowing green now and his voice was definitely off. Roxas's sobs refused to cease and he tried to muffle them with his hands, as Axel's face shifted and he became Luxord.

"Come crying back, huh? Good, I'll show you something for running away like that! Your punishment will be more severe than last time. I'll be sure of it." The man promised, slowly dropping his pants and Roxas closed his eyes, curling into a ball and bracing for the worst, when Axel's voice cut in.

"Roxas! Roxas honey, wake up! Rox! You've got to wake up!" Axel called, and Roxas felt himself being shaken. He shut his eyes tighter, as the dream refused to let him go, causing him to relive every time he was ever touched by that vile man.

Roxas bolted up, gasping for air and wondering why his vision was blurry. Oh right the crying. He saw movement from the corner of his eyes and flipped out, screaming and curling into a ball again. Then Axel's green eyes, not glowing this time, swam into his vision. Roxas latched onto him harshly and started to sob loudly, the sounds ripping themselves from his chest. Axel ran his hands comfortingly up and down Roxas's back, trying not to think too hard about what Roxas had screamed.

Axel had awoken to his name being stuttered, then to incoherent screaming. He had tried in vain to wake up Roxas, but the blonde was too lost in his nightmare. And now he was sobbing into Axel's favorite nightshirt.

That was it. Axel was going to call in some favors.

It took a while to get Roxas to go back to sleep, but once he did Axel crept out of the room with his cell phone.

"Riku? Axel. I'd like to call in bets 125 and 896. And also 452." Axel said.

"What? What problem could you have that big?" Riku asked, wide awake.

"Well, Roxas came back. Luxord was holding him for two years. I want you to kill that pretentious gambling blonde so that Roxas doesn't have to freak out every time he sees a shadow anymore." Axel said.

"Really? He's back? Sora'll be super happy! But can you keep my name out of this when you mention it to him? I said I wasn't going to do any of this anymore, since I got Kairi knocked up and we've got that kid coming. Sora's worried that I'd die or get sent to jail or some shit. Oh, and he proposed to that blonde chick too… uh… Namine! Tell Rox that." Riku said.

"Okay. Make sure you don't get your ass killed doing this, Sora would have my head. I'm gonna call in Marluxia too." Axel said, leaning back in his chair.

"Flower boy? Fine. He's a damn good fighter anyways. We'll meet at the clock tower and head over to Luxord's. Tell him that." Riku said with a yawn.

"Will do." Axel said with a smile, hanging up.

"Marly? Hate to tell you this, but favor 586 and 231 are about to be paid up." Axel said.

"Axel? What kind of time do you call this?" Marluxia grumbled.

"3:12. Here's the short version. Found Roxas, Lux was holding him captive, you're going to meet Riku at the clock tower in a few minutes to kill Luxord. Oh! Larxene owes me too! I'll get her over there." Axel said, remembering.

"Aww, Larxene? Do we have to? She's a bitch." Marluxia groaned.

"Yes. I want to be sure no one dies except for Luxord. And I want him deader than dead." Axel said furiously.

"Fine, fine. Will do. Later, and give my regards to Roxas." Marluxia said, then hung up.

Axel dialed his final number.

"What's up, pyro-fag?" Larxene greeted.

"Calling in my favor. Kill Luxord, but meet up with Riku and Marluxia at the clock tower first. Only kill Lux, got it? Not Riku or Marly." Axel said.

"Any particular reason?" Larxene asked.

"Roxas is back. He just ran away from Luxord. Luxord had been keeping him captive for a long time." Axel said.

"Fine. Clock Tower, kill Lux, go home. Got it!" Larxene said.

Axel hung up, but smacked his head and decided to call two more numbers while he was awake.

"What the fuck Axel? Did you finish your book or something?" Demyx asked sleepily.

"Roxas is back! Come over at around noon tomorrow and you and me will go for a walk and I'll tell you everything. Bring Zex too if you want." Axel said.

"Kay." Demyx mumbled, then proceeded to fall back asleep while still on the phone. Axel sighed and hung up. He called Sora.

"Axel, I will fucking murder you." Sora threatened.

"Roxas is home. Come at noon to talk to him, I just got him to go back to sleep. He might tell you everything, I don't know. He's pretty traumatized." Axel whispered.

"The fuck? He's dead!" Sora yelled.

"Nope. Alive. He was kidnapped, just escaped. Now I gotta go back to sleep. Come over at noon." Axel said, and he hung up on any protests.

Axel climbed back into bed with his blonde. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, causing Roxas to tense in his sleep, but then he relaxed once more. Axel sighed and buried his face in Roxas's hair.

He had a feeling it would be a long week.

Roxas awoke to an empty bed. He shambled out and into the kitchen, where Axel was making him chocolate chip waffles.

"You remembered!" Roxas said happily, wolfing down an entire waffle in two seconds.

"How could I forget? You eat them like… like I don't even know a comparison. I would say you suck them down like a vacuum, but you eat them faster than that." Axel teased.

"So, what's up for today? More writing?" Roxas asked. Axel noticed his voice was still raspy.

"No, you're brother's gonna visit at noon, along with Zexion and Demyx. You can talk to Sora alone once Zexion and Dem come, we're gonna walk to the ice cream place." Axel said.

"O…okay." Roxas stuttered, putting down his fork. Axel was immediately worried.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked.

"Yeah… just… what am I going to say to him? What am I going to tell him?" Roxas asked timidly.

"Tell him the truth." Axel shrugged.

"But he'll want to go after Luxord… and Luxord would want Sora, since he looks like me and Xion." Roxas all but whispered.

"No, it's all over the news. It seems that Luxord committed suicide late last night, slicing his wrists and shooting himself in the head. They found his body after someone put in an anonymous tip." Axel said with a grin.

Roxas's eyes widened "You didn't." He gasped.

"No, I didn't. I called in several favors though, and no one got hurt. I swear, I made it really safe for them, I sent Riku, Marly, and Larxene." Axel explained. Roxas seemed to relax.

"Okay. That's fine." Roxas sighed. He checked the time. 10:32.

"Well, we've got an hour and a half to wait. I'm going to take a shower and clean up a bit, ok Roxas?" Axel asked, looking down at the blonde with traces of worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll… I'll be fine." Roxas said, honestly still afraid to be alone. Though he knew Luxord was dead, he was still beyond freaked out.

Axel went off to shower, picking up some things as he went, and Roxas decided to reacquaint himself with his house.

After a quick walk around, checking all the cabinets, Roxas realized that Axel had kept everything the same. They still had the same dishes, the same furniture, and the same stuff in the cabinets; they even had the same paper napkins for crying out loud. Roxas smiled slightly to himself and started to clean up. At least helping Axel around the house wouldn't be hard. He used to be the one cleaning up after the pyro and getting stuff from the store. Axel wrote and cooked, and Roxas cleaned and shopped. That was the way things were supposed to go. They had enough money from the Organization to last them a lifetime too.

Roxas sighed again. He finished cleaning the kitchen and went to change clothes. While he was in their room, he looked at the full-length mirror in the closet.

He looked like absolute hell. Long scars and half-healed scabs were scattered across his body, accompanied by deep purple and blue bruises that dotted his skin, with yellowing bruises underneath. His skin had a sallow, yellow look to it, and his hair was lank and lacked its usual shine. His lip was slit and his right… no, his left eye was almost swelled shut with a black eye. His actual right eye had a yellowing bruise around it, and his arms looked like he had tried to commit suicide. Roxas turned so that he could see his back, and the thick, angry red lash marks stood out from his skill, with bruises and burn marks where Luxord had ground out his cigarettes along side them. Roxas could easily count his ribs, and his spine was also prominent. He didn't dare look any further down than his torso, for fear that he would start to cry.

He checked the clock.

He still had an hour, he could bawl his eyes out and be cleaned up by the time Sora came over.

Roxas slowly slid out of his pajama pants and gasped when he saw his legs. They had cuts and scars, like the rest of his body, but the bruises… they were in the shape of hands. Tears streamed down Roxas's face and he fell to the floor and curled into a ball. He was still staring at the mirror, whimpering and crying.

Axel walked into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist, and saw his blonde crying on the floor. He rushed over and hugged Roxas, who shook him off, and tried to comfort him. Axel realized what it was that was scaring Roxas, the mirror. He closed the door, concealing the mirror, and Roxas broke down, beginning to sob. Axel put his arm around him and hugged him close, whispering comfort to the blonde.

After a while, Roxas stopped crying and sat up. Axel looked at him questioningly, but Roxas just attempted a smile and went to take a shower.

Sora, Zexion, and Demyx arrived when Roxas was in the shower. Axel warned Demyx and Sora not to pounce on his blonde, and that he wasn't taking physical stuff so well. Demyx looked close to tears and both he and Sora demanded to know what had happened. Axel refused to tell either of them, at least until he went on a walk with Demyx and Zexion. Roxas would have to tell his twin himself.

Roxas came down the stairs, looking… like hell, honestly, but not as bad as before the shower he just took.

Sora ran into him, blatantly disregarding what Axel had told him moments before, and crushing his brother into a hug. Roxas choked and immediately started fighting Sora's hold. Axel pried Sora away and sighed to himself as Roxas closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Sorry Sora." Roxas said in a small voice.

"It's fine Rox." Sora said in an equally meek voice.

"Well, I'm going to take Zex and Dem and go on a walk while you fill your brother in on what happened. We'll be back soon, I promise." Axel said with a smile directed at his blonde, and he ushered his best friends.

When they were far enough away from the house, Zexion surprised them all.

"What in the name of FUCK just happened?" He yelled.

Axel stared at the quiet boy in shock, but Demyx agreed.

"Yeah! The fuck?" Demyx demanded.

Axel let out a deep breath, once he had recovered, and looked Zexion in the eyes.

"Luxord happened."

"Oh come on, he's dead!" Zexion scoffed, "I killed him!"

"Yeah, apparently you didn't kill him enough. He recovered at a hospital and went underground. He kidnapped Roxas, since he couldn't have Xion since she's dead, and he held him captive for two years. From what I understand, he beat Roxas, forced him to write a suicide note, and raped him." Axel said with his eyes on the sidewalk below them.

"Holy shit." Demyx said lowly.

"And he tried broke Roxas's mind. Roxas said that… Luxord made him think horrible things about himself. And Rox was basically zombified by the time he found a newspaper that had me in it. Luxord had apparently told him I died or something? So he tried to run away a couple times, but he got caught. He just succeeded yesterday. And I had Riku, Marly, and Larxene kill Luxord. I don't have any favors left, but it was worth it." Axel said with a victorious smile.

Meanwhile, Roxas had explained everything to his twin. Sora was crying and shaking, and Roxas was sitting very still, staring blankly ahead.

"Rox?" Sora eventually asked.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked.

"Don't ever leave again. I… me and Ax… we were so freaked out. Axel almost killed himself twice. I… I got him to live though." Sora said.

"How?" Roxas asked, he didn't know Axel had tried to kill himself.

"I reminded him that you wanted him to write that one book… about dreams or something? And he did, then he tried to kill himself again. So I told him that one idea you said you were going to tell him, the day you got captured. About zombies." Sora said.

"Thank you, Oh my god Sora, thank you so much." Roxas said, jumping up from his chair and hugging his brother as hard as he could.

"Don't mention it." Sora said, shocked.

***Roxy Random-ness: Wow, I did not expect this to go on.***


	148. Kidnapped III

***This is, well, I hope this is, the ending of Kidnapped. Because, well, I write these little author note things before the chapter, so I really have no idea. Anyways, on with the story!***

It had been six months since the day Roxas had escaped. He was way less jumpy now, and he had all but returned to normal. He still sometimes jumped at noises, he still had nightmares, and he still occasionally screamed when he was surprised, but he was getting there. And he hadn't once said that he loved Axel. Or responded to any hugs, let alone kisses.

Axel sighed, angry at himself for being so selfish. It wasn't Roxas's fault that everything happened to him. But he didn't have to treat Axel that way. But it really wasn't his fault. But it wasn't Axel's fault either.

Axel grumbled at his confused thoughts and left the house to get some air. Roxas was asleep upstairs, or so he thought, and he wouldn't be missed.

Roxas, in fact, was not asleep, rather, pretending to sleep. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in forever. But the nightmares terrified him, he still didn't want to sleep. He had barely slept for… two and a half years actually. Except- wait, no. Not even when he was in zombie mode at Luxord's. Then he just stared at a wall all night. Yep.

So, when he heard Axel slam the door shut, Roxas crawled out of bed and shambled over to the bathroom.

He grabbed his razor blade, which he had taped under the sink so that Axel wouldn't take it away, and he slit his arms.

It wasn't for emo purposes, no. The adrenaline just woke him up. Oh alright, it was for emo purposes too, but the initial reason was adrenaline, I swear!

But Roxas was so tired. So very, very tired. He slipped. And he cut too deep.

Swearing to himself, he wrapped a towel around his arm, caring less about Axel finding out than dying because damn it, he had tried to damn hard to stay alive at this point!

And then, out of fucking nowhere, Luxord showed up.

"Hello, Roxas? Cutting, I see. I hope it's because of me." Luxord said, almost lazily.

Roxas picked up his razor blade and brought it down on his arm again, deep. If this was real, he didn't want to live to have Luxord kidnap him again. And if this was a blood loss induced hallucination, well Roxas was going to die anyways.

"Ah, ah Roxas. You know the rules of the game by now." Luxord said evilly, taking the smaller weakened blonde into the next room and stripping him of his clothes. Right on his and Axel's bed.

"You don't get to die until I get my way with you one more time." Luxord said, laughing like a villain from a superhero movie. Okay, perhaps it was more of an insane chuckle, but you get it, right?

Roxas screamed for help, for someone to come and save him, but he was losing blood fast. Too fast, he thought, Axel wouldn't be able to save him fast enough.

Luxord unzipped his pants. Now he wasn't losing blood fast enough, to at very least make him pass out away from this hell.

Roxas's struggling was getting weaker and weaker, his screams were being reduced to sobbing and begging. And soon he just lie still, waiting for more blood to drain. Waiting to die. He was still whimpering, trying with all his might to make his voice do something else, to scream or to cry, but not this pitiful, weak noise.

The sound of the front door opening registered in his mind a bit late, but when the noise had processed through his brain, he used all his strength to at least attempt to struggle, he screamed a not very loud scream, but it was better than the whimpering shit of a second ago. His vision had been fuzzy for a while now, but at this moment it was downright blurry. He screamed again, louder this time, and he watched through clouded eyes as a bright red flame came through the door and Luxord was ripped from him. He watched as a slice of light made a waterfall of red erupt from Luxord's chest.

Axel dropped the dead body of Luxord to the floor and dropped the knife he was holding. Then he suddenly turned back on it, picked up the knife, and stabbed the vile man until he was sure he hit his heart. Then Axel rushed over to his little blonde, trying to see if he was alright. There was blood all over their bed, coming from two huge gashes on Roxas's arm. Roxas's face was unusually pale, and his eyes looked dead. Axel's breathing quickened, and he checked for a pulse. There was one, no matter how faint, and Axel sighed in relief as he called Zexion.

"Zex, Rox is dying!" Axel yelled into the phone as soon as it was picked up.

"What from?" Zexion asked, kicking into doctor mode.

"Blood loss." Axel responded.

"On my way."

Axel thanked the heavens that Demyx hadn't picked up the phone, as he grabbed a towel to wrap around the cuts. He noticed a razor blade in a pool of crimson and a tear leaked down his face to join it.

He wrapped Roxas's arm and tried his best to stay calm.

A few hours later, Zexion emerged from the room, wiping his hands and sighed.

"How is he?" Axel demanded.

"You're lucky I used my organization money to open that private medical center, otherwise we'd have no blood transfusions." Zexion said. 

"And I'm lucky he's your best friend." Axel said, "So how is he?"

"Stable. I'll have to stay here the night, I shall claim the guest room. Don't move him, even though the sheets are covered with blood and stuff. He can't be moved." Zexion said with a yawn. Axel bid him goodnight and went to sit with his blonde.

"Roxas… what happened?" Axel asked the unresponsive blonde.

A day later, Roxas woke up. He was in a different room and was wearing different clothes. He took a deep breath. That last nightmare was so realistic. His arm almost felt like it was still in pain.

Then Roxas felt his arm, and discovered that it wasn't a dream. He started hyperventilating and shaking. But two strong arms held him, and this time he wasn't afraid of them.

"It's okay honey, he's gone. For sure this time. There's no way he could have lived through that." Axel said, rocking his blonde.

"Are you sure? He lived the last two times." Roxas whispered.

"He can't live very well with his head cut off and his body in a crushed car, can he?" Axel asked. Roxas shivered at the image in his mind, but clung to the redhead.

"Oh."

"Why did you do it Rox?" Axel asked the blonde, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Do what?"

"Cut yourself."

"Oh. I did it because I didn't want to sleep, it gave me and adrenaline boost and my dreams were so terrifying… and I was so tired that I cut too deep the first time, and I tried to fix it, but Luxord came in and I was so scared that I wanted to die, so I cut again. I… I didn't want to go back there, Axel." Roxas whispered.

"We'll make it through this Rox. And why didn't you tell me? We could have figured something out to make you sleep." Axel said comfortingly.

"Thanks. I… I love you Axel." Roxas said, then he yawned. He kissed the shocked redhead and promptly fell asleep.

"I love you too Rox." Axel whispered into the blonde's hair, "Always will."

*Roxy Random-ness: Jesus fucking Christ, I hate religion.*


	149. If I Die Young

***Hey guys, this is a songfic for my song of the week, If I Die Young, by the Band Perry.***

Namine was dead. Demyx watched as the life drained from her eyes, he held her hand as it went limp. Her mother, Larxene, watched, crying.

Flash forward to her funeral. Namine lives… lived in a small village that was pretty far from conventional civilization. Demyx sadly played his mandolin, her favorite instrument of his.

They laid her in a boat, surrounded by flowers, and laid her favorite sketchbook in her arms. She was wearing her favorite white dress, along with the pearls she complained that she never got to wear.

Demyx remembered a bunch of conversations he had with her all at once.

"_Dem, if I die young I want to be buried in satin… surrounded by roses." Namine said with a fond smile._

"_You know we don't bury people here." Demyx reminded her, trying to keep her thoughts from death. Her brother, Roxas, had just died a few months before and she was really missing him._

"_Fine, then sink me in the river at dawn. And send me away with the words of a love song." Namine said with a laugh._

"_Whatever you say Nam." Demyx laughed._

Demyx picked some chords on his mandolin and began to sing her favorite love song.

"You're giving me… to many things, lately. You're all I need, oh oh, you smiled at me and said…" Demyx began, singing as he remembered another time the were listening to the song on the radio, they miraculously had reception that day. A good thing too, he had given her a green engagement ring. She loved it and was wearing it now.

Larxene had left a while ago, heartbroken. She wasn't even gray and she had buried… sent away… both of her babies. Demyx would never again be mad if she was bitchy.

Demyx, once he finished his song, walked away. The boat was almost out of view anyways. He hid in the place he had met Namine and waited for the pain of the sharp knife of a short life.

_Namine had been sick for weeks, and knew she wasn't getting any better._

"_A penny for your thoughts?" Demyx asked her as he brought flowers._

"_No, I'll sell them for a dollar. They'll be worth so much more after I'm a goner. Maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing. Funny how you're dead when people start listening." She said._

_Demyx had been really quiet after that and his grip on her hand was painful._

_When she was dying, Demyx was desperate. _

"_Don't die! I haven't had enough time with you!" _

"_I've had just enough time." She coughed, patting his hand._

_Her heart was beating sporadically, she could feel it in her bones. _

"_So put on your best boy, and I'll wear my pearls." She whispered. Her last words._

As Demyx remembered all this he allowed himself to cry.

But he heard a splash. That'd be Namine's boat sinking.

**Namine sunk. Deep. She swam up to the other side of the water.**

"**Namine?" Roxas asked, running to the water.**

"**Roxas? Axel?" Namine asked, seeing the two boys who had been walking.**

"**Namine! What are you doing here, you're not supposed to die for quite a while." Axel said, as Roxas hugged her fiercely. **

"**I… I'm so sorry. I couldn't live anymore without you guys." Namine admitted, ashamed. **

"**Damn it Namine!" Roxas cursed.**

"**What?" She asked, freaking out.**

"**Do you know what this could do to Demyx? He loves you! And mom! I'm sending you, back, it's not your time." Roxas said with an irritated sigh.**

"**But Roxas, I don't want to go back." Namine whined.**

"**We'll go with for a bit. As ghosts. We can say our proper goodbyes." Axel suggested.**

"**Well, since we must be breaking all the rules today, let's go." Roxas sighed. **

"**We should invite Zexion too. He wasn't supposed to die, but the person who was supposed to save his life never came around to do it, and no one cared to send him back." Axel explained. **

"**Zexion… who was supposed to save him?" Namine asked, remembering her friend.**

"**Roxas. But he was a bit too busy dying." Axel replied.**

"**Ah."**

"**Onward?" Roxas asked, with Zexion.**

"**Alright." Namine said with a smile.**

**And they plunged into the water.**

Demyx heard a gasp.

He ran over to the water, only to see Namine getting up from the water and walking over to him, accompanied by three see though things.

"Namine?" Demyx gasped. He ran towards her, arms outstretched, only to be knocked aside by Larxene, who crushed Namine into a hug.

"Hey mom." Namine choked out.

"Who's this?" Zexion asked, pointing to Demyx.

"That's Dem, he's my fiancé." Namine explained.

"What in the name of-" Demyx began, but was cut off once again by Larxene.

"Roxas! Axel! Zexion!" She screeched, gathering her boys into her arms and hugging them, though her arms went almost all the way through.

"I'll be damned. I thought you couldn't touch us." Roxas said.

"Roxas!" Larxene scolded.

"Yes mother."

"We've got to go. We'll evaporate if we stay any longer." Zexion warned.

"Okay." Axel sighed.

After quick goodbyes, everyone was gone.

Except for Namine. She was here for good.

***Roxy Random-ness: Jolt energy gum has TONS of caffeine.***


	150. Alone Time II

***Shit, shit, shit, shit, sorry! I forgot to update yesterday! This is part of the "Alone Time" story place… uh… setting! Yes, setting.***

Aqua, it has been pointed out before, was tough as nails. She has proved this statement by beating up boys three times her size when she was under the care of Eraqus—including Terra—, she had never cried once to date—Not in front of anyone anyways—Since her mother had died, and she had been able to take care of two teenage boys for years. Well, more than two if you include all of Ansem the Wise's kids. In fact, Ansem began to pay her after he noticed she was making sure they were fine day after day.

Plus, it might be pointed out, Aqua was a "mother". She would kill anyone who tried anything on her Ventus. And she was extremely responsible about everything. She handled the news that Ven's brother had killed her teacher/father Eraqus very well, and had stopped Ven from going out to kill Vanitas. It really wasn't his fault, he had been made to do it by that evil man Xehanort.

She had only broken down about five times in her entire life, INCLUDING during her teenage years which is a feat in itself.

The first time was… well, when her mother died, right there running from a masked man. She had wandered to a town and Eraqus had taken her in.

The second time was at her mother's funeral. What? She was five years old! She had just realized she would never see her mother again after they lowered the woman into the ground.

The third time was alone after Eraqus died. She had locked herself in her room and hadn't come out for a very long time. Then, when she came out she looked a bit disheveled, but immediately demanded the papers for custody of Terra and Ven.

The fourth time was a scary day when Ven was twelve and he was in the hospital. He seemed so sick and Aqua was sure she was going to lose him. When Terra left to get some sleep, Aqua sobbed loud obnoxious cried as she cradled her comatose boy. After two years of being his "mother" she couldn't bear to lose him. He had gotten better though.

And the fifth time was shortly after she got engaged to Terra. She was so afraid of growing up. A small part of her was that 18-year-old that was afraid of being a "mother" and of everything she couldn't punch. She was in her room, twisting her ring around her finger and waiting for Terra and Ven to get home from work and school. And she burst out crying. Actually, Izeno found her like that. Aqua could see that he was freaked out, though no one else would have been able to. But little Izeno just sat on the bed next to her and started petting her hair.

Aqua had gotten over a few minutes later, wiping her eyes and giving Izeno a slight hug. She went to the bathroom and washed her face, removing most the traces of crying from it, and went back to Izeno with a smile on her face.

"What was that about?" He had asked. Aqua had sighed.

"The fact that I'm a grown up now just sunk in. Ven was ten when I gained his custody, you know, and I was barley 18. It all seemed so much like playing pretend all this time. But it's not." Aqua explained. Izeno nodded in understanding.

But now…now looked like it was going to be time number six. She had been married for all of two years, she was 22 years old, her little Ventus was now fifteen, and she had was in labor with her daughter. Her real daughter.

She went into labor when she was at home, cleaning. She finished up, then ate a sandwich. She knew what was happening, but also knew that this would take a damn long time, so she fixed some cookies for her family when they were waiting for her baby to be born. She randomly reflected on the fact that Terra and Ven wanted to go out camping again next week. IT would be the third time since the first time Terra ever took Ven camping, a year ago. She ginned at the memory of Putting Lea and Isa to use. Then she called Lea.

"Hey Aqua, what's up? The baby being a little butt again?" He asked.

"Yeah. But this time I think I'm going to need you to take me to the hospital Lea, I've been in labor for about… oh an hour." Aqua said in a nonchalant voice.

"Holy fuck, REALLY?" Lea yelled into the phone.

"Yes, please pack up a few books for Izeno, he might forget and be bored out of his mind. And get him and Isa into the front seat together. I will be taking up the back." Aqua informed him.

"Should Izeno really go? He's only eleven." Lea asked.

"Of course, I want all of my family there. And I will be calling Terra and Ven now." Aqua said, and she hung up.

She dialed in another number, which was picked up immediately. "What's up Hun?" Terra asked.

"The baby's coming. Lea's going to pick me up and us and the boys will be going to the hospital. Can you pick up Ven from his that club?" Aqua asked.

"Yes of course… how long have you been in labor?" Terra asked breathlessly.

"About an hour." Aqua said with a shrug.

"An HOUR? Honey…" Terra began, but Aqua hung up on him and called Ven. She had to talk to him before she started swearing.

"Ven? Terra's gonna pick you up in a couple minutes. The baby's coming." Aqua said simply, then hung up.

She started to do those ridiculous breathing things the doctor told her to do. A long stream of curses were muttered under her breath, and she winced.

She heard a honking noise outside. Wow, record time for Lea. She waddled outside and looked into the window of the boys' car.

Isa was driving? This had to be a first, and probably last, for him. He never drove this fast.

She didn't have time to marvel over it though, she collapsed in the backseat, her curses never stopping as she closed the door and felt another contraction.

"Fuck, drive Isa!" She yelled, beyond in pain by now.

"Yes Mother." He said, slamming his foot on the gas pedal and booking the hell out of there.

And that's when a cop stopped her. He had dark hair and looked young and nervous. After a slight bit of thinking, Aqua realized she recognized him.

"Oh, Zack, right? She asked in a tight voice.

"Aqua?" He asked.

"Yeah, tell Areith hi. And can you please let us go? I'm about to have a kid in a few moments." Aqua said, using all her will to refrain from swearing.

"Oh, OH! Uh… I can give you an escort, so no one tries to stop you again." Zack offered.

"Yes. Thanks." Aqua said through clenched.

When Zack had gotten into his car and began to escort them, Aqua's swearing gained volume and she was cursing so much Eraqus would've rolled in his grave. They got to the hospital faster than Terra and Ven, and Isa pushed Aqua's chair to the maternity ward. Aqua was put into a chair and she yelled for music. When the doctors said that she couldn't have her drugs yet, she cried for music.

"I have some soothing Bach." The doctor said.

"Bach can fuck himself! I want Utada! Or Van Halen! Or MCR! Or something NOT BACH." Aqua yelled.

"Got ya covered Aqua." Lea said with a grin, he was pleasantly surprised that Aqua could swear so much. She was using words he didn't know existed.

_Teenagers scare the living shit outta me_

_They can care less as long as someone'll bleed,_

_So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose,_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._

"Teenagers? You know me too well Lea." Aqua said, before relapsing into her swear fest. Izeno and Isa were in the waiting room. Terra rushed in soon, followed by Ven.

"Ven, Lea, can you please go wait in the waiting room? I promise you come back when she comes." Aqua said in between swears.

"Kay." Lea said, leading his best friend from the room. He was only a year older than Ventus and Aqua suspected some sort of crush going on.

But she didn't have time to contemplate that, she was in incredible pain.

A few hours of loud cursing and a few CD switches later, They could see the baby's head. Terra called in the boys while the nurse chanted to Aqua to push.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?" She hissed.

Lea, Isa, and Ven really didn't want to witness the miracle of life, and Terra looked like he was about to pass out, but Izeno went to see. The others just stayed at an angle where they didn't have to look. But Izeno wanted to be a doctor when he grew up. Soon, little Xion was out. And Aqua was high on painkillers and endorphins. She hugged the girl to her chest and cooed to her.

"What do you want to call her?" Terra asked, holding his wife.

"Noi." Aqua answered happily.

"Alright. So, little Noi, do you want daddy to hold you?" Terra asked, holding out his arms to Aqua. The woman gave her baby to her husband, but she felt a twinge of pain in her heart.

A nurse ushered the boys out of the room to allow Aqua to be alone with Noi. In fact, she offered to take Noi away, but Aqua didn't want to give the baby up. The nurse bustled away and Aqua held her baby tighter to her chest. And she bust out crying.

Perhaps it was the fact that the endorphins wore off and now she was exhausted, or because she was sad that her parents weren't there or Eraqus's absence. Or maybe it was for the same reason she broke down last time with Izeno. Yes, it was the last one. She had made peace with everyone being dead, and if she could survive her periods she could survive endorphins.

"Noi, Noi, Noi… I'm so scared. You scare me so much. But I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." She sobbed into Noi's bundle. The CD had long since stopped and Aqua began to hum.

"Your little hand's wrapped around my finger, and it's so quiet in the world tonight. Your little eyelids flutter cuz you're dreaming so I tuck you in turn on your favorite nightlight." Aqua sang in a shaky voice. "To you, everything's funny. You've got nothing to regret. I'd give all I had honey, for you to stay like that."

Noi's eyelids drooped closed and Aqua smiled through her tears and swear and song.

"Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, just stay this little, oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple. I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart, no one will desert you. Just try to never grow up." Aqua began to cry again, but soon stopped. She wiped her eyes and rocked Noi.

What a little emotional breakdown this whole thing had turned out to be.

"God, I waited nine months to see you and the first thing you do is make me cry? Jeez, I hope you don't do this every time I see you." Aqua chuckled.

***Roxy Random-ness: Did you see what I did there? Xion… Noi… No. I? Get it? Huh?***


	151. Pointless Button

***Hey, so uh… I really don't know what to write… So… Any ideas? Ideas! Come out come out wherever you are!***

"So, what does this button do?" Roxas asked.

"Oh that? Nothing." Axel replied.

"No one makes buttons for no reason!" Roxas exclaimed. He pressed it and heard an explosion from deep within the castle.

Sounded like… fireworks?

"…Axel?" Roxas asked, confused at the exasperated look on the redhead's face.

"You blew up my supply for a year!" Axel yelled.

"AXEL!" Three voices yelled in anger.

The firework holder was next to the library, Larxene's bathroom, and Vexen's new lab.

"Fuck! And Zexion just got over being mad at me!" Axel cried.

***Roxy Random-ness: Sorry for the shitty chapter. I really am in desparate need of a theme.***


	152. Bedtime Stories I

***Hey guys, upon request I shall focus on the Castle that Never Was for the next few chapters… Hmm… And if any of you wish for me to give you a fanfic chapter I shall! Just give me a basic plot and viola! Your own chapter. So people, GIVE ME AN IDEA. I've got an idea for a story arc, but I'm waiting for my friend to get back from her trip to India.***

Once upon a time, there was a castle. Now, this castle wasn't just any castle, it was a magic castle. 

"_Dad, there's no such thing as magic" a small voice complained._

"_Hush Ven, I'm telling the story here." _

"_Whatever." The voice huffed._

And it didn't exist. It was there, yet not there at the same time. People would walk past and not even see it. But people lived in it.

"_Like Sirius's place in Harry Potter!" another voiced exclaimed._

"_Yes, yes Aqua, now let me finish."_

Now the people that lived there were rather mean, except for a select few. There was Xemnas and Xigbar and…..

"_Ven! Wake up!" _

"_Huh, what?" _

"_You missed the story!" Aqua squealed!_

"_What? No! Ahh!" Ven lamented._

"_Dad'll tell it again tomorrow he said. Cuz me and Terra won't be here. It's about how he and mum met." Aqua giggled._

"_Oh… Okay." Ven said with a yawn._

***Roxy Random-ness: Sorry about the late-ness, and the suky-ness of this chapter. But I shall tell the story later! And it will probably be uploaded today!***


	153. Bedtime Stories II

***Hello world and all of it's inhabitants! Today shall be another day of glorious fanfiction!... is what I thought before shopping for groceries for three hours, burning my chocolate, and eating a crappy dinner. Not I shall write you a fanfic and everything will be happy because I will be writing and David will not be talking.***

So, once upon a time there was a magic castle.

"_Dad! Skip to the part where it gets interesting!" _

"_Ven! I have to tell you this for it to get interesting! Hold your pants on and let me tell the story!"_

"_And I know all the names of the people in the castle, so you don't have to repeat them. That's why I fell asleep last time."_

_A sigh._

"_Fine. Now let me go on."_

"_Kay."_

So, in this magical castle, there was a short blonde kid. His name was Roxas. And he was best friends with this redhead called Axel. Now, Roxas and Axel were in love, so much in love that they didn't know they were.

"_Dad…" Ven complained, annoyed at love._

"_Ven, hush. You need to know this for the story. Their love sets the story in motion." _

"_Fine." _

So, Roxas and Axel didn't know they loved each other, and so me and my best friend tried to get them together. See, my best friend was Zexion, who was the master of books. He has autism, and most people thought he and I were in love because we were together all the time, but it was because I was the only one who could understand him. I was his connection to the world. Now, apart from all that, our superior had given control to one of Axel's former friends, and this man, Saix, hated everyone and told them they were heartless. And we were, because we didn't exist.

"_But Dad, you're here now. You can't be not real." Ven said._

"_Ven, I'll explain everything. Just let me get on with the story."_

Okay, we decided that the whole 'you have no hearts' thing was a bunch of bull pucky. I mean, Zexion might be understandable because he was apathetic and didn't understand other people's emotions, but everyone else seemed to have emotions. Well, everyone we knew. There were the dusks and heartless, who we really didn't talk to. But we were sure everyone else had emotions. Zexion and I made this crazy scheme, well, it was mostly me, and we pulled it off. I confronted Axel, who was my other best friend, and said I knew he was crushing on Roxas. He begged me not to tell the little blonde, he was afraid it would ruin their friendship, but I just grinned and told him that Roxas wanted to meet him in Marluxia's greenhouse.

Now, Zexion was supposed to do the same thing, but instead the little nerd told him that Axel was probably going to burn down the greenhouse, and Roxas being the little goody two shoes he was, didn't want his buddy to get in trouble, so he rushed after him. Axel got in there and confessed his love to a very confused Roxas. The first words out of Roxas's mouth were "Wait… so you weren't gonna burn this down? I ran all the way for this? Are you kidding me? Damn, I think I pulled my ankle on those damned stairs."

And so Axel got really sad. He started to walk away when Roxas called after him. "Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To my room?" Axel asked, confused.

"No, get your butt back here. Didn't you hear me? I twisted my ankle. I can't hobble over there to kiss you, you idiot." Roxas replied, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

_Ven giggled "Uncle Roxas was funny."_

"_You didn't hear the rest of the plan." _

So, Zexion and I shrugged to each other and dumped the flower petals that we got with Marluxia's reluctant permission on them. We stuck our tongues out at the lovers and ran away, giggling madly. Well, then Zexion suddenly stopped and had his back against the wall flat, like he was terrified of something. So I turned around, still running, to ask what was up. And then I crashed into Larxene.

"_Jeez Dad, even I know that she shouldn't be run into"_

And she was on her period that day, so she was looking for chocolate, Midol, and someone to beat up. Well, I supplied number three, and when she hauled my but to the nurse station to be fixed up because she was afraid I might die and she'd have to do all the paper work she picked up her Midol and chocolate. So anyways, I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful sight above me. There was an angel with blonde hair and blue eyes, all dressed in a white gown and surrounded by a halo. Well, the halo was the light behind her, and the gown was the nurse uniform, but she looked perfect. She introduced herself and told me to go back to sleep.

And I did. I really didn't think much of her then. She was just a really pretty girl who made me think for a moment that Larxene had actually killed me. But she would become so much more than that

"_And that's where our story ends."_

"_Aww, Dad! But what about the rest?" _

"_I'll tell you when you're older. Now go off to bed." _

"_Night Dad."_

"_Night Ven. Sweet dreams."_

***Roxy Random-ness: Okay, so I will be continuing this! Do not fear, it will be angsty and funny and stuff, just it will be the Dad's flashbacks instead of a bedtime story.***


	154. Bedtime Stories III

***Hey guys, it's me! Sorry for not updating, you get three chapters today! If I have time! Or chop it up into three! Yay! This is a continuation of Bedtime Stories.***

_He tucked Ven into bed and went to his office. He sat heavily in his chair and sighed. He had hoped that Ven didn't ask about what happened next. Now the memories were rushing through his mind._

He and the beautiful blonde became friends soon after the encounter, since Demyx was seeming to always get hurt. He could remember the first time she said her name.

"Namine, Nurse Namine to you. Go back to sleep." She scolded. She spat out her name like a swear word, as if she hated it.

"I'm Demyx. Nice to meet you." He muttered his brain still a little rattled from Larxene.

"Whatever." She said softly.

The next week, Zexion was the once dragging him to the nurse station, this time with two hurt legs.

"Namine! I remember you! You were the one who fixed me up last time!" Demy had exclaimed.

"It's Nurse Namine. Now sit on the bed so I can check your legs." Namine said in a hollow voice.

"I'll let you check anything." Demyx joked. Zexion prodded his hurt leg, causing a wince of pain and the little grey haired boy directed Demyx's attention to Namine who had gone a bit rigid.

"Sorry. I forgot myself, I'll just sit here and try not to be an asshole." Demyx said, trying to comfort the scared looking girl. She giggled a bit.

"Whatever Demyx. I bet Zexion could tell me your always an asshole." She said, examining his legs.

"Wow… Zex, did she really say that out loud or are these pain meds finally kicking in?" Demyx teased.

"What pain meds?" Zexion asked, obliviously.

"Subtle sarcasm Zex, you won't get it."

"Well, if I'm not going to get it why would you ask?"

"For the benefit of Namine's amusement."

"Why would she be amused by you being an idiot?"

"Because I was joking!"

"But I didn't get it!"

"Stop it you two." Namine choked out between laughs.

_He had to stop thinking about it there for a second, because he thought he was going to laugh and wake Ventus. _

***Roxy Random-ness: I have to stop thinking about funny stuff from time to time because I think it would be weird if I just walked down the hall giggling like a mad person.***


	155. Bedtime Stories IV

***Hey guys! Not nearly the end, but soon. Continuation of Bedtime Stories.***

_He checked on Ventus and crept back to the office where he opened an old photo album. Of course they didn't show up in real pictures, so he couldn't show his kids… or maybe he could? He didn't know. He just knew that since he was not real at some point, he could see the not real people in the pictures. _

_There was one from the first day Namine ate with them. _

"Namine's gonna eat with us today!" Demyx exclaimed.

"That blonde chick you've been talking about?" Axel asked.

"My sister?" Roxas asked.

"She's your sister?" Zexion asked.

"Full House!" Luxord yelled, causing everyone to look at the table where he had won everything but Xigbar's eyepatch off him… wait, even that now… Now all he had was his boxers, and Luxord had all his money and possessions.

"Be glad I'm too drunk to kill you!"

"I'm glad you're never sober enough to think."

They all turned back to their food and Xion and Namine came over.

"Hey guys, this is Namine!" She exclaimed.

"We know." They chorused.

"Wow, word gets round fast." Xion exclaimed.

"No, I got beat up and sent to her on her third day here, Zexion's been taking me every other time I get creamed, and she's Roxas's sister." Demyx explained.

"Oh… why didn't anyone tell me?" Xion demanded.

"They didn't really tell me either." Axel pouted.

"No one asked." Roxas shrugged.

"Well, you're here now!" Demyx exclaimed.

A click went off.

Xion held up a picture.

"For the scrapbook!"

_The next picture of her was of, a few months later, her working in Marluxia's garden. There were various other pictures in between, but he skipped them._

"These are so pretty." Namine cooed to the flowers.

"Glad you like them, cuz they're the only living things that respond to us. Animals and people don't even see us." Marluxia sighed.

"Stop being emo, you fag." Axel laughed.

"Excuse me, I'm not the one giving flowers to my boyfriend." Marluxia said.

"Because you're too gay to have a boyfriend." Axel laughed.

Demyx would explain all this to Zexion, but the boy was buried in a book and Demx doubted he would care.

Demyx handed Namine a flower.

"It's beautiful! What's it called?" She asked.

"An aster. They're my favorite." Demyx said with a smile.

Xion snapped a picture.

"Ooh, you're putting the moves on her!" Axel sang.

"No I'm not!" Demyx exclaimed, running over to slap his friend.

Suddenly Namine went still and got up from where she had been admiring the flowers.

"I gotta go." She mumbled and rushed off.

_He shook his head and skipped a few months forward. He looked over the pictures of Namine's dresses getting longer and longer, and her hair getting limper, and her body getting thinner._

"Hey Namine, why don't you eat anything?" Zexion asked.

"I forgot my lunch in my room, I'll just eat when I get back." She said.

"Here, have mine. I feel a bit sick, actually." Zexion lied. He told Demyx he had lied later. He told Demyx that Namine would die if she kept starving herself.

"Thanks." Namine said gratefully. She ate in small bites, as if trying to make it last.

"No problem."

SNAP.

"Stop with the pictures Xion, or we'll break the camera." Axel sighed.

"You're just mad that you can't find any hair gel." Roxas teased.

_He flipped forward to the last picture ever of Namine with that sickening fake smile. He wondered how he ever thought it was the real thing. It was from the day he confronted her._

SNAP.

That's it! Rox and I are gonna go take Zex to the library. And you better find a good hiding place for that camera by the time I get back." Axel warned Xion, getting up.

Xion ran off and Zexion shuffled behind the happy couple.

Namine asked Demyx if he'd like to go back to her room to hang out and he agreed. She seemed really happy today, and Demyx hated to spoil it for her, but he had to ask.

When they got to her room and she shut the door he looked up at her.

"Why Namine?" He asked.

"Why what?" She asked.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Starving yourself and cutting. I've seen you getting smaller and I used to cut in my last life… I know what it means when you're wearing long sleeves in summer." Demyx confessed. He hadn't even told Zexion that he used to cut.

"I… I'm not doing either of those." Namine mumbled.

"Yes you are, I can see it? Do you think you're not pretty enough? Do you think you're too fat? Because you look like an angel, and you're too skinny, you look like the wind could knock you over." Demyx said, grasping her wrist. She went still.

"Please let go of me." She whispered.

"No! Not until you tell me why!" Demyx exclaimed.

"No… It hurts…" She mumbled.

Demyx immediately let go, not wanting to hurt her.

"Look… If I tell you the truth you have to promise not to tell the others. And not to do anything stupid." She warned.

"When have I ever not done anything stupid?" Demyx said with a grin. She giggled nervously.

"Never. But please."

"I can't promise. If it's too bad…" he trailed off.

"That's the best I can hope for then." She sighed.

Demyx sat in silence, a rare feat for him, and waited for her to begin. She rolled up her sleeve. Bruises and cuts and track marks littered her skin.

"Namine…" He said

"No. I… You know Xemnas, right?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, he's only our leader." He said sarcastically.

"Well… He did this. He wanted me here, out of my captivity, because he wanted me. And… I only just got a week of freedom. I earned it, I'm not going to tell you what I did to earn it, but I earned it." She whispered.

"What… what did he do?" Demyx asked.

"He used me as a… prostitute at first. Then when things got rough around here or stressful he used me as a punching bag… and he realized he liked doing that. So he did it worse." She explained.

"And the drugs?"

"He… claims… that I'm more myself when I'm on them." She whispered.

"When do you have to go back to him?" Demyx asked.

"In two days."

"Good. I have time." Demyx said simply. He leaned forward and kissed her, then away and saw her eyes grow wide. She touched her lips and hid a small smile.

"I'll be back." Demyx said, and he rushed out.

_He looked in the book for a picture of the ensuing battle but found none._

***Muahahaha! Another chapter! Roxy Random-ness: FRUITS BASKET IS AWESOME YOU WILL GO WATCH IT NOW.***


	156. Bedtime Stories V

***Time to write! More Bedtime Stories!***

_He closed his eyes and sighed. He'd forgotten about the battle for good reasons._

Demyx had pounded on Axel's door with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"What's up… Whoa you look pissed." Roxas said as he answered the door.

"You still have that funny looking sword right?" Demyx demanded.

"Yeah…?"

"Get it, tell Xion to meet at my place with hers in ten." Demyx ordered.

Roxas figured it would probably be better not to fuck with him now, so he left.

"Axel?" Demyx asked.

"What Dem? You're mad." Axel commented, unused to seeing the cheerful blonde look like this.

"I am mad. Get your chakrams and whatever you think might be able to restrain Roxas. He might get a little bit more mad than I am now when he hears the news." Demyx said, and he left to find Zexion. After finding him, they set off to his room where everyone was waiting.

"Okay everyone. I'm locking the door so that you don't do anything stupid, we need to work together on this one. Now, the windows are locked and too thick to smash though. There's no other exits. Make sure Roxas is restrained." Demyx said to Axel. Axel chained the blonde to a pole.

"Why am I the only one restrained?" Roxas asked, a bit angry at this.

"Because… Namine was raped repeatedly by Xemnas and beaten and put on drugs. And starved. And she's going back for more in a couple days." Demyx rushed out.

They sat in silence for a minute and then Roxas looked at Demyx with the same murderous fire in his eyes.

"That man… did WHAT to my baby sister?" Roxas screamed. He fought against the handcuffs and nearly won.

"Rox! We've got to do this right. I know you're all mad… I almost headed over there with my bare hands, but we have to win this one. For Namine… We can't be beaten and allow her to go back there. Is there anyone else we could recruit?" Demyx asked.

"Larxene. And Xigbar… Luxord too. And Marluxia. Xaldin and Leaxeus will guard Xemnas, as will Saix." Zexion said.

"Alright. You and Xion go get them and their weapons. I think we should just charge the gates after that." Demyx said. They all agreed and it only took the words "Xemnas raped Namine" to get Larxene's maternal instincts to kick in and her to agree, Marluxia too, since he loved the girl. Xigbar and Luxord were beyond pissed as well, since they regarded her as a little niece type thing.

And they charged the gates. Xion and Xigbar took out the guards, fighting with them and urging the others on. Axel hung back with them to make sure that they were properly taken care of. It took Luxord, Larxene, and Marluxia to fight Saix, and they urged on Demyx, Zexion, and Roxas. Zexion had this knife thing, Roxas had that weird sword, and Demyx had a guitar shaped club thing. They rushed in and attacked Xemnas.

Demyx kinda blanked out at the instant that he saw Xemnas. He was so enraged that he didn't realize Xemnas was dead until he saw the three of them covered in the man's blood. The whole castle started to shine and sparkle. It evaporated from underneath them, but they could see the outline. They fell to a soft landing, surprisingly. All of them were there. Xaldin, Saix, and Leaxeus were passed out, but alive. Everyone was pretty bloody and looked worse for wear. Then Namine fell, screaming and clutching a box that opened halfway down, raining sketchbooks and pictures and money down on everyone. Xion's pictures, the money turned real, and Namine's sketches.

After a few cheers they split the money and headed off to a hotel. Looked like someone, no one knows who, had identities made up for them. They all had bank accounts full of money, names, and jobs. Jobs that fit them too.

Namine had fallen into Demyx's arms and she kissed him full on the mouth.

"That's for living." She said.

Then she slapped him so hard he staggered.

"And that's for being stupid." She said.

Zexion laughed "You don't have to explain this one Dem, I get it!" He exclaimed, causing everyone else to laugh.

To put it simply, they lived happily ever after. Namine and Demyx found a house next to Zexion on the left and Roxas and Axel on the right. A few blocks to the right and left the other members were scattered. Well, Xion was living with Zexion as his roommate for now too… but that probably wouldn't last long.

_Demyx smiled, coming across the real pictures and seeing Terra, Aqua, and Ven scattered through the pages. He laughed a bit and closed the book._

***Roxy Random-ness: I gotta pee…. Update update update fast! I gotta go!


	157. And Then There Was One

***Hey guys! Short chapter today!***

Roxas looked down at his blood stained hands and the bodies on the floor. He counted the living.

"And then there were six." He said quietly, and with a shot of his gun into the air the six scattered, nursing wounds and hiding in closets.

He looked at a wall of doors.

"What's behind door number one?" He asked as he wrenched it open. Larxene. Bullet.

"And then there were five." He muttered.

He went to a janitor's closet, hearing the prayers mumbled from within it.

"Your God will be happy to see you." Roxas said with an insane smile on his lips.

Namine. Bullet.

"And then there were four."

Roxas walked to a secluded hallway where he heard someone hold their breath.

"Save your breath." Roxas said.

Demyx. Bullet.

"And then there were three."

Roxas ignored the pleas of the next one, ignored the cries of 'why? They're your friends! I'm your sister!'

"Send me a postcard." Roxas said.

Xion. Bullet.

"And then there were two."

Roxas searched long and hard and finally found Axel. He hadn't thought the redhead would have the nerve to hide in their old spot.

"Roxas… why would you do this? They loved you… I love you! Why? What would cause this?" Axel cried, holding onto a dead body… his sister, Kairi.

"You'd love your sister's killer?" Roxas asked.

"Yes. I… I still love you. But I can't live without her… without all of them. Make it quick Rox." Axel sniffled, closing his eyes.

"You cheated. The others all hated me, they all hated me without you knowing and I put up with it because I loved you. And you cheated on me. Xion wished I was never born, the other boys beat me up every day, and the girls… the girls got everyone to stop talking to me. The only words I got were yours and the ones from when I got beat up. And Xion and Kairi masterminded it all. And then you had the nerve to cheat on me, you left me all alone Axel. I was RAPED. I was raped and when I tried to find you to tell you, I find out you're with Marluxia. So no, I'm not going to make it quick. You see, I only have one more bullet, and I'm not going to waste it on you." Roxas ranted.

He pointed the gun to his head and took a deep breath.

"And then… there was one." Roxas said, his voice shaking and tears streaming down his face.

And he pulled the trigger.

***Roxy Random-ness: Wow, this was dark. The whole "And then there was_" came from a random phrase I have randomly been saying to my friends. "And then there was one" is what I say, and it confuses them to no end, it's hilarious. Anyways, see you tomorrow!***


	158. I'm Fine I

***Sharmander, if you are reading this I apologize for thieving your ideas! I just reread the Catholic and the Rebel, and it gave me all sorts of ideas! So, please don't kill me! And Reese (aka TheRoadtoDawn) is back from her trip to India! I shall be writing up my chapters that I wanted to write for her soon. So, read on!***

Roxas gave a nervous little twitch as he entered the huge school building. It was bigger than those Catholic schools he had gone to before, and in all honesty he wished he was back there. His step-father had sent him here as a… test, he guesses. It was weird. Now suddenly he was in a pair of tight black jeans and a loose blue tee shirt, which was against his old dress code, an standing in the doorway. Well, more of being pushed through the doors.

He looked around and saw other kids dressed the same way as him and was instantly grateful to his old friend, Sora, for helping him go shopping last summer. He really hadn't seen much of the brunette since then, because his step-father forbade him from seeing Sora. Roxas wasn't sure why either, but he didn't dare go against his step-father.

Roxas soon was swept down to the office, and he noticed the incoming freshman flooding into the auditorium. Roxas turned against the current of 9th graders and headed into the office, where, he supposed, he made his first mistake.

He bumped into Axel.

Not long after his bump into Axel, did he come to learn that the boy was new too. In fact, Axel offered to sit by the scared blonde at lunch, and that's where Roxas made his second mistake. He accepted.

They both went over their schedules and were surprised to see they were almost identical. They grinned at each other and went off to their first class together.

Which is where Roxas made his third mistake. He sat by Namine.

They became fast friends, the three of them. And Axel soon dragged a couple kids called Zexion and Demyx into the group.

A few weeks passed with surprisingly nothing unusual. Then one Friday when Roxas got home, his step-father was there waiting for him. Step-father had been gone for all that time, leaving Roxas on his own, not that the blonde minded. It was a nice change, and he was even beginning to open up to his friends.

"So, I hear you made some little buddies." Step-father said mockingly. Roxas nodded.

"Do they know? About me?" He asked. Roxas shook his head. 

"Good, keep it that way. And, by the way, you've got to clean this place up. It's an absolute hell hole." Step-father spat, and he left. Roxas slowly looked up, afraid step-father would still be there. He was relieved to see that the man was not, and he went to clean up.

"Roxas! Get your ass in here!" Step-father suddenly shouted. Roxas hurried off to the living room to see the black-haired man.

"I haven't got to have fun with you all this time. Give me that bottle." His step-father commanded. Roxas obeyed.

CRACK! The bottle smashed across Roxas's back, lacerating it with the glass and causing the short boy to fall to the floor.

"Get up you asshole, get up! Or can't you, you little FAG? Get the fuck up now!" Step-father screamed, and Roxas tried his best to obey.

"Now listen to me you little shit. If there's one thing out of the ordinary about these little friends of yours, you'll burn in hell!" His step-father yelled. Roxas knew all of this. His step-father was very religious. It was scary. But Roxas had grown used to it, after mom… went away.

"Now get the fuck to your room and do your god damned homework!" The man screeched. Roxas rushed off, but before he got three feet, step-father tripped him and he fell into the broken glass. He let out a moan of pain, but got back up and went to do his homework.

After clumsily bandaging himself, Roxas did his work and went to sleep, but not before praying to God with everything in him that his step-father would leave again.

The next day when he got to school, his new best friend Axel asked him what was up. Roxas would swear that the boy could read him like a book. He just said he slept funny and Axel seemed to believe it.

His injuries healed soon enough, though bruises were added over the days. His step-father made sure not to cut him anymore though.

And then, a few more weeks later, Axel decided to pull his courage together and tell his new friends something.

"Guys, I know that this probably won't matter to you, since we're good friends and all, but I've got to get it out. I'm… gay." Axel said suddenly during lunch. The others all seemed a bit surprised, but happy enough. Except Roxas. He went to the bathroom and didn't come back.

"Roxas?" Axel called, stepping into the restroom to look for the blonde. He had been sure that Roxas of all people would accept him. Roxas had been the one person he wasn't worried about.

He found the boy in a changing stall where the kids went to change for gym.

"Hey Rox, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Don't talk to me." Roxas said in a cold voice.

"What?" Axel asked, taken aback.

"Don't talk to me! You're… you're an abomination! You should burn in hell for your sins! Get the hell away from me." He whispered the last part. Axel's heart felt like it had been shot.

"Well… I guess I'll go." Axel said. And he left Roxas.

But what he didn't notice was that Roxas was crying. Crying and cradling his arm, which Axel had noticed before was hurt.

Axel went to the lunch room and put his head on Namine's shoulder.

"Is Roxas sick? I told him not to get the meat loaf." Namine sighed.

"He hates me. He… he said I should burn in hell." Axel whispered.

"ROXAS? WHAT?" She demanded, shocked that Roxas of all people would say such a thing.

"Yeah. Roxas." Axel whispered again.

"I… I don't believe it. I'll talk to him." Namine promised, but they didn't see the blonde boy for the rest of the day.

In fact, they didn't see him for the rest of the week.

It was because Roxas was in living hell at "home". His step-father had seen the blonde boy crying when he got home and beat the truth about Axel out of him. Roxas spilled his guts, trying to save himself from his step-father's fury.

"You will pay for befriending such an abomination!" His step-father screamed, and he smashed Roxas's face into a mirror.

By the next Monday, when Roxas returned, he could barley breath without being in pain, but he knew that school would be better than that hell. He put his things in his locker and debated what to do. Either go to the nurse's office and risk his step-father finding out, skip class and risk his step-father finding out, or go to class. But in the end, the decision was made for him. He heard Axel's voice and he bolted to the library, where he hid in the stacks of books and tried not to move too much. He was in so much pain, and the hard library chairs seemed so comfortable.

He awoke when a small cough sounded in his ear. He sat up with a look of pure terror in his eyes and he flinched away from whatever had woken him up.

"No step-father, I wasn't sleeping." He said automatically. But the person before him was Namine.

"Roxas… what the hell happened to you?" She asked, gently touching one of the dark bruises on his cheek. He flinched away and let his hair cover his eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing happened, I'm fine." He said shortly, too afraid to make up a story or be nice. Namine took back her hand.

"Roxas… why did you say all those things to Axel? He's your best friend." Namine said.

"Friend? No… he's not my friend. He can't be my friend. And neither can you or Demyx or Zexion. I'm just going to be on my own now, so just don't talk to me." Roxas said curtly.

"But you… you were so nice before… what happened?" She asked.

"Nothing happened, can't you get it through that thick head? I'm fine. Just leave me alone." He said, and he shoved her away.

Namine ran out of the library, tears streaming down her face, and she ran into Axel. She hugged him tight and mumbled. 

"What's wrong Nam?" Axel asked.

"Roxas… he hates me to. He hates everyone and I don't think it's his fault. We… we just have to find out… but he… he's so hurt." She babbled.

"What now?" Axel asked, confused.

"Roxas was asleep in the library, and he had a black eye and bruises all over. And the other eye had a dark circle under it, like he hadn't slept for months. And I woke him up and he looked like I had just shot him, he was terrified and he said something about his stepfather. And then he kept saying he was fine when I asked about the bruises, and he said he hated everyone and he called me stupid." She said slower, but still crying. Axel hugged her tighter.

"This really isn't like him." Zexion said, scaring them both.

"Holy fuck, how long have you been there?" Axel demanded.

"Long enough. I say we just search his house. There's that one field trip day where we're supposed to go to school if we're not going to go, and the rest go to parks for the rest of the day. I work in the office during free hour, I can get his address and we can slip away from the group. And Roxas will be at school, since he couldn't get the permission slip in since he was gone for that week." Zexion explained.

"How… how did you come up with a plan so fast?" Namine demanded.

"Eh, I read too much." Zexion said with a shrug.

So they retold the plan to Demyx. And unwittingly told Roxas, since he was near them at the time.

"Guys, please don't come to my house. You… you might get caught or something." Roxas said quietly, but they heard it and they turned to see him, looking like he was about to scream or cry or both.

"Roxas, you talked!" Demyx said with a clap.

"Just… don't do it." Roxas whispered, and he walked away.

"Well, now we really have to do it." Axel said with a smirk.

And so they did. What they didn't know, was that Roxas was at home again. He was alone, shaking in fear and waiting for step-father to come home. The man said he'd be back sometime, but Roxas was unsure when. He was nursing some wounds, including a particularly bloody one on his head. He heard a noise from down the hall and he got up. He room tipped badly, and he nearly fell over, but he went to investigate anyways.

And he caught his friends in the hallway.

"What that fuck are you doing here? Get out! He'll be coming home any second!" Roxas whisper-screamed.

"Why are you here? You were supposed to be at school. And why is that on your head?" Axel asked.

"Oh my God, you're bleeding Rox!" Demyx exclaimed, pointing to a growing bloodstain on his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that Demyx. You all have to get the fuck out of here!" Roxas said, and he pushed them towards the back door.

He heard steps coming up the walkway.

"Oh fuck! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Roxas said, and he shoved them all into his room and into his closet. He closed the door and locked it too. Then he slid the key under the door to them.

"Here, only give it to me so I can get you out… I'm pretty sure he won't be able to break that." Roxas said to them, and they saw him through the slatted wood of the closet. The front door opened and he looked up, scared.

"Roxas, get your ass over here!" A voice, step-father, yelled. Roxas flinched, but walked out, taking lopsided, weird steps as if he were off balance.

"Why the fuck were you in your room? I told you to clean up this dump!" step-father yelled into Roxas's face, and the others heard in the closet.

"I… I was trying to clean the cut on my head. And this room's already clean." Roxas said in a voice that the others could barley hear from the closet.

"Really? Because there's something down there!" Step-father screamed, and he slapped Roxas across the face so hard he fell to the floor. The he kicked him in the stomach repeatedly, causing the blonde boy to cough up blood. He shattered the third beer bottle of the day over the boy's back, and Roxas cried out in pain as the glass and alcohol stung his preexisting wounds.

All that they heard in the closet was a slap and a thud, then softer thuds and coughing. And a shattering noise and Roxas's cry. Axel made a small noise when he heard Roxas, but they all knew to keep quiet. They wouldn't be able to help, they were locked in a closet and if they yelled or anything now it would only cause trouble for Roxas.

Back in the living room, step-father grabbed a fistful of Roxas's hair and pulled him upwards. Roxas made a squeak of pain, but tried to retrain himself from bursting into sobs and screams, both so that his step-father wouldn't hurt him more, and so the others wouldn't hear it.

"Now, you little shit, you're going to have this whole place spotless by the time I come back and have dinner made! I will be back at nine, the boss wants me to work late. And clean yourself off, you look disgusting." The man spat, and he left once more, slamming the door on the way out.

Roxas got himself up to his hands and knees. His back was on fire, and he wanted to barf out his guts, but he slowly crawled over to his room, accidently crawling through the broken glass on the way there. By the time he got to his door he was suppressing sobs and silent tears were streaming down his face. He reached up with his bad arm, supporting his weight on the good one, and winced as he opened the door. He cradled his stomach with the good arm and crawled over to the closet.

The others saw him coming and there was a collective gasp from them. He was leaving a trail of blood behind him, and they could plainly see the shards of glass sticking out of his bare back.

"K… Key." He coughed out when he got close enough to the closet. Demyx slid it out to him and he unlocked the door for them. Axel slowly swung the door open and resisted the urge to hunt the vile man down and beat him to death.

"Roxas…" Namine began, and she touched his face again. But, like the time at the library, Roxas flinched away and looked down.

"You have to leave. All of you." He said in a shaky voice.

"No! You think we'll leave you alone like this? You could die!" Demyx exclaimed.

"I'm fine…" Roxas protested, and then he passed out on his stomach.

***Roxy Random-ness: This for some unknown reason, had given me a strange urge to read the Outsiders…***


	159. I'm Fine II

***Hey guys! It's that time again! Now, here is my continuation of I'm Fine.***

Roxas awoke to find himself laying on a bed that definitely wasn't his, and in a considerable amount of pain. He opened his eyes to see white walls and blue sheets. There was a heart monitor making a rhythmic beeping noise. He closed his eyes, thinking of just going back to sleep.

Then he shot straight up and his eyes were wide open. The heart monitor was beeping sporadically and Roxas was panting. He remembered what had happened before he was asleep. He put his head into his hands and started shaking slightly.

"Oh he's gonna kill me… I'm so freaking dead. Oh my God… Fuck!" He said quietly into his hands.

"No one's going to kill you, relax." An emotionless voice said from the doorway. Roxas lifted his head from his hands and looked at Zexion.

"Zexion… didn't see you there." Roxas said, a bit embarrassed. Zexion walked closer to his bed.

"The others are down in the cafeteria eating dinner. I wasn't hungry so I opted to stay here. Plus I have a few questions for you." Zexion said, sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chair next to Roxas's bed.

"I… I'll try to answer them." Roxas said quietly, looking down at his lap.

"Good. So, how long has this been going on?" Zexion asked.

"What? Has what been going on?" Roxas asked. Zexion frowned at him.

"The beatings."

"Oh. Well, um… since I was in first grade." Roxas said quietly. Zexion dropped his book.

"How are you even alive?" the silver haired boy asked, astonished.

"Well… It wasn't so bad in the beginning. Step-father just called me names and made me recite from the bible. If I got anything wrong he'd hit me. It was like that until fourth grade." Roxas said.

"Then what happened?"

"Then mom seemed to be getting better… they were even thinking about taking her out of the hospital. But then, the first time I went to visit her, she tried to kill me." The blonde explained.

"Wait back up. What's up with your mom? I didn't know she existed."

"Well, she… I don't remember it much but apparently she tried to kill me and my brother when we were really little. And she did kill my brother. But she was put in an insane asylum because she did it because demons told her to or something. When she was put in the asylum was when step-father began to abuse me. He… he said that he believed her, but he wanted her to be wrong and he wanted me to not be a demon child. I really didn't understand at the time." Roxas sighed.

Zexion said nothing.

"So, after she tried to kill me it got worse. Step-father thinks that mom is right, but he doesn't want to kill me, he says it's a sin to kill someone, but not a sin to hurt them. He wants me to die, but he doesn't want my death tainting his soul. So he's been trying to get me to kill myself."

"Roxas…" Zexion trailed off. Roxas was silent.

"Roxas…" Zexion tried again, "Did… did anything else bad happen?"

"He forbade me from seeing Sora, my old best friend. And he told me that if any one of my friends were anything out of the ordinary with my friends, he'd kill me." The blonde sniffled, "So I decided it would be better not to have friends at all after what happened to me when he found out about Axel. He very nearly killed me that day. The only way I got him to not kill me was that I told him what I told Axel. Then he said that if I ever said anything nice to you guys again he'd make sure I died." Roxas said.

"I… did you really think that about Axel?" Zexion asked in a small voice.

"No. Or yes. No, no I definitely didn't. It's just… he pounded the whole 'no gays' thing into my head for so long…" Roxas said with a sigh.

"I… that's all the questions I have. I'm going to go get something to eat." Zexion said as an excuse to get the hell out of that room for some serious thinking time.

"Alright, but Zexion… can you get me back to my house in time? I… he'll kill me if I don't get there by the time he's home." Roxas asked.

Zexion left, pretending not to hear, but what Roxas didn't know was that it was ten at night and his step-father was undoubtedly home by now.

Roxas buried his face in his hands once more and sighed. Looks like his step-father was going to win after all, there was no way he was going to live through this. 

Zexion went to the cafeteria and sat at the table with the others in silence. Namine, Axel, and Demyx had been talking, but they stopped as soon as Zexion walked in.

After a few moments of silence Namine cleared her throat. "So, how is he?" She asked.

"Mentally or physically?" Zexion asked.

"Well, we know how he is physically, so mentally." Namine sighed.

"Horrible." Zexion said shortly.

"…Did he answer any of your questions?" Demyx asked.

"He answered all of my questions, actually." Zexion sighed.

"Well, what'd he say?" Axel asked.

"First of all, he doesn't think you're a bad person, Axel. When he said those things to you he was trying to save himself from being killed later." Zexion explained.

"So… what's going on?" Namine persisted.

"He… His mom was crazy. She's in an insane asylum because she killed his brother and tried to kill him. Since she was committed, his step-father has been abusing him. He was in first grade when it all started, but he claims that the abuse wasn't as bad back then. His step-father apparently wanted to save his soul, and he was trying to get the evil out of him by beating him and making him recite bible verses. But then he took Roxas to see his mother when Roxas was in fourth grade and the woman tried to kill him again. So, his step-father started trying to make Roxas commit suicide since then by making his life hell." Zexion said slowly. 

"…That's really fucked up." Demyx whispered.

"Yeah." Axel agreed. Namine was silent.

"Well… what're we going to do? We can't send him back there, even if he wants to go back." Axel said after a long pause.

"Why don't we call the police?" Namine suggested.

Just then a nurse ran over to them.

"You're Roxas's friends right?" She asked, panting.

"Yeah." Zexion said.

"You better hurry up to him, we don't know if he's going to make it." She panted. And like that, Axel was bolting up the stairs faster than the others, who ran behind him.

"What happened?" Namine gasped out as they ran.

"A mix… of… a suicide… attempt and… internal bleeding." The nurse said in short breaths.

"No! He's hung on too long to try to kill himself now!" Demyx exclaimed, running faster. The elevators in the hospital were out of order, except for the big ones for the patients in beds.

Axel was slumped against the wall outside the room when they got there. He had his face in his hands and he looked absolutely horrible.

"What is it?" Zexion asked.

"He… he saw a nurse cart down the hall and grabbed all the pills he could carry off it and went back here and took them all." Axel said quietly.

"Oh my God." Namine gasped out quietly.

"Yeah. He… he might not make it." Axel whispered.

"You four? You can see him now." The doctor said.

"Just shout if anything's wrong. Oh, and one at a time." A nurse said, walking out.

Namine crept in first, and closed the door behind her.

"Roxas… why? I know… I know that you couldn't tell us. But why did you let it get so bad?" She asked, holding his cold hand.

"I'm fine." Roxas gasped out, "I'd like to be dead, but right now I'm fine."

"Roxas…" Namine started to cry. "We love you. Us, your friends! We love you and we don't want you to die." Namine sobbed. Then she left and Demyx walked in.

"Hey little buddy. Uh… I'm not good with this whole reassuring thing, but I bet Namine covered it. I couldn't hear her though, these doors are pretty thick." Demyx said nervously.

"Hi Dem." Roxas coughed out.

"God Rox, why did you try to kill yourself? You're letting your step-father win! And we don't want that! That's bad. So, please live. Just for a little bit? I mean, if Axel had never met you he would have never met Namine, and if Namine had never met you she would have never met Axel or me or Zex! So please live… we couldn't stand it without you." Demyx said with a sniffle.

"Hey Dem? Can you call Sora for me? And tell him where I am? His number's 657-8325." Roxas said quietly, not listening to Demyx's little speech.

"Sure, but I'll wait until Zex is done with his turn. He's better at telling people bad news than I am." Demyx said with a watery smile as he left and Zexion walked in.

"You know, Axel ran up here faster than all of us when we heard what you did." Zexion said.

"Yeah. I heard him." Roxas said.

"Just remember, you're worth more than you think. I'm going to make that phone call that Demyx was blabbing about when he came out." Zexion sighed, leaving.

No one came in for a bit… then Axel walked into the room.

"Rox… do you hate me?" He asked in a small voice.

"No… I… I don't hate you. I-I'm so sorry for what I said. I tried to not listen to my step-father, I did! But… in the end the side of me that he created won out. He's… he's been telling me that gays are abominations for so long… even before he knew…" Roxas trailed off.

"Knew what?" Axel asked softly, grabbing Roxas's hand.

"Before he knew… that I was. I'm sorry. It was so hypocritical of me to say that to you. But… but when he found out about me… it wasn't pretty." Roxas whispered.

"How'd he find out?" Axel asked, astonished by the news.

"Well… I was in 8th grade and… and I had been invited over to a kid's birthday party and we all played spin the bottle. And mine landed on Hayner, so I had to kiss him. And well… we kinda liked it so we decided to go out. And step-father saw us holding hands when we were walking down the street. I'm surprised he contained himself until I got home. And Hayner moved to Twilight Town, that summer and I had to break up with him before he left." Roxas said, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Axel was silent so Roxas went on.

"And that summer… after step-father found out, I snuck out and saw Hayner. I… I told him that my step-father found out about us and I told him that he beat me. And Hayner tried to convince me to call the police, but I didn't want to… I couldn't. Because… because I don't know. It's the same reason I want to go back home now, even after all this. It's my home. It's the only thing I've ever known and I want to keep it. So… the day I told Hayner about everything, he told me he was moving away, and I told him good-bye, because I knew I was going to be in deep shit for leaving and there was probably no way I could get out again to say good-bye the day he left. And after that I kissed him, and I never saw him again." Roxas whispered so softly that Axel had to strain himself to hear.

"…Did you ever talk to him?" Axel asked.

"Kinda. We emailed, before I left my old school. He's doing well… he has a new boyfriend and everything. I moved on too, but… step-father has been trying to get me to commit suicide even more since he saw that. I… even though everything turned to shit I'm glad I knew him. And I'm glad I knew you too, but I know I'm going to die." Roxas said in a resigned voice.

"You might not. You might not die, Rox. Hang on." Axel said, holding Roxas's hand hard.

"No, I'm sick of living. And… I kinda wanted to tell you… I like you." Roxas said timidly.

"Like… LIKE like?" Axel asked.

"Yeah." Roxas whispered.

The redhead leaned down and kissed Roxas's lips.

"I like you too." Axel whispered.

"I… really like you. But this is so wrong. It… step-father would be so mad… and this must be wrong…" Roxas whispered, displaying his conflicted emotions.

"I'm so sorry Roxas. I'm sorry all this happened to you… but I'm glad I met you." Axel said quietly. Roxas's heart monitor went fainter and his breathing became shallower.

Suddenly the monitor flatlined and started again as Roxas gasped.

"Roxas!" Axel exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Roxas mumbled and he flatlined once more.

***Roxy Random-ness: Wow, this took three tries to write.***


	160. I'm Fine III

***Hey guys, I owe you three chapters, I know. Just give me a bit, I've been busy. And thank you all for your reviews, I just have had NO TIME at all. So, here is a chapter.***

Roxas had died that night at the hospital.

The funeral had been horrible. Everyone was crying. That kid that he knew… Sora… had been crying on his boyfriend, Riku's, shoulder.

Namine had been holding to Demyx and crying and Demyx tried his best to console her through his own tears.

Zexion tried to take his mind away from the droning voice by reading, but he only ended up staining his book with salt water.

And Axel was the worst. He didn't cry, but he didn't do anything. He just sat, staring off into space and thinking.

He visited the grave often after that. He would talk to Roxas and let him know what was going on.

He told Roxas when he got on varsity for basketball.

He told Roxas when he got a scholarship for chemistry in college.

He told Roxas when he got into his first choice college.

He told Roxas when he met Xion.

He told Roxas when he married Xion.

He told Roxas about his daughter, Aqua.

He told Roxas about his son, Terra.

And he told Roxas about his son Ventus, who he had named after Roxas's brother.

He told Roxas when they did things, like talk and go to college.

He told Roxas about them all getting married.

He told Roxas about Xion dying.

After she died, Axel visited Roxas every day. He was really old then. Namine and he were the only ones of their original group of friends still alive.

He told Roxas about talking to Namine and stuff.

And he told Roxas when he knew he was going to die.

And he smirked and said to Roxas "See you when I get there, got it memorized?"

And he could have sworn he heard Roxas say "Whatever." Like he always used to whenever Axel used the stupid catch phrase.

***Roxy Random-ness: Aww, happy-sad ending!***


	161. Luff

***Hey guys, this will probably be short.**

"What the hell happened?" Xion demanded when Axel and Roxas collapsed on her floor, covered in black stuff and smoking.

"Oh you know, same old same old." Axel coughed, exhaling a perfect smoke ring.

"Jesus, if you keep exploding stuff that close I'll have lung cancer." Roxas gasped out.

"Really, what happened?" Xion asked, feeling a bit left out.

"Well, Roxy here wanted to show his precious Namine that he loved her… and I helped with the fireworks." Axel smirked.

"I didn't ask for any fucking fireworks! I just wanted to tell her I loved her… Like you know, actually say the words… and he freaking exploded me!" Roxas yelled.

"Well… how are you alive?" Xion asked, knowing what fireworks could do to people.

"Namine carted me off to the nurse station, along with Axel who, as you can see, got burned pretty badly." Roxas said.

"Alright… did she say she loved you back" Xion asked.

"I don't know, I can barley hear right now and I am fucking smoking. I really wasn't paying attention." Roxas said bitterly.

"So, are there any fireworks left?" Xion asked.

'

"Jesus, what's with all the questions?" Axel complained.

"Humor me."

"Yeah, in the vault." Axel sighed.

"Good. As punishment, I'm going to take them away and not let you have them until new years." Xion said deviously, and she portaled away.

"That… little… witch!" Axel roared as Roxas laughed and went to go re-tell Namine of his love.

***Roxy Random-ness: Ah, a short little fluffy chapter.***


	162. Falsetto

***Hey guys! I'm sick at home and stuff today, so here is a short little silly chapter!***

Roxas felt Axel's forehead and shook his head at Xion.

"It's a fever. I knew he shouldn't have stayed outside all night like that!" Roxas scolded.

"But, it was camping! And a dare!" Axel protested, sniffling.

"You always get sick like this and you expect us to take care of you without any repayment!" Xion exclaimed.

"But, you're good friends… I would do the same for you…" Axel trailed off.

"Not good enough! We never get sick because we never do anything stupid!" Roxas yelled.

"We should punish him!" Xion proclaimed.

"Yeah! Roxas agreed, and he and Xion whispered for a bit.

"Alright Axel, for your crimes against your friends, you get… Ta Dah!" Xion made a grand gesture and Roxas grabbed the hair gel from Axel's desk.

"One month without hair gel!" He exclaimed. Axel groaned.

"But then I look like a girl!" He complained.

"Well, then dress like one." Xion giggled.

"I will." Axel said deviously.

After Axel got better, true to his word, he dressed as a girl to go with his long flowing red hair.

And after a week of his hitting on anything that had half a brain in a falsetto voice, Xion was sick of his antics.

"Axel, I will kill you." She said in a dangerous voice.

"Oh baby, you come here often?" Axel asked in the falsetto, the bright red heels he was wearing making him crazily tall.

Xion grabbed his too tight, too short black dress, and popped one of the balloons that were by his chest. She pulled Axel down to her level.

"Now look, stop doing this!" She yelled.

"Aw, discriminating against people of different choices, are we Xion?" He asked, and Namine came slowly down the hall to see what all the commotion was.

"The only choice I'm discriminating is your choice to annoy me. And I could care less if you dressed like a girl, just stop fucking hitting on me!" She yelled, and she threw Axel to the ground.

"Oh, and speaking of choices…" She said, and she grabbed Namine around the waist and kissed her fiercely. "That's what I think about choices." She hissed, and she dragged her dazed girlfriend away from Axel, who was shocked.

"Oi, Rox!" He yelled, back to his normal voice.

"Oh, gonna stop being silly now?" Roxas asked.

"Did you know your girlfriend was dating Namine?" Axel asked, astonished.

"Girl… oh you mean Xion. She's not my girlfriend. I'm gay. And she's gay. And I'm pretty sure everyone in this castle is gay." Roxas commented.

"Well… wait… hmm…" Axel was, for once in his life, lost for words.

"And, if you'd get out of those ridiculous clothes, I'd like to tell you something." Roxas said with a blush.

"Nope, the clothes stay!" Axel exclaimed.

"Fine… I guess it's better to tell you when you're all pretty then." Roxas grumbled, and he kissed Axel on his lipstick-ed lips.

"I like you. Well, come find me when your shock wears off." Roxas said with a grin, and he walked off.

***Roxy Random-ness: I updated CHoC! Yay!***


	163. Filler

***Ello Guvnas and Guvnesses! Here is the long awaited OC story that I promised Reese!... but unfortunately, it is postponed. So, here's a filler.***

(Blank black screen)

(Namine comes into view.)

(She coughs lightly)

Namine: Uhm… Roxy's brain if fried with fever. So, the filler has… also been canceled. But Concrete House of Cards was updated! So, read that if you wish! Umm… Well, I guess that's all.

(Leaves.)

(Axel pokes head in)

Axel: Hey, look! Look Dem, I'm on Tv! Hi Demy! Hi Sexy Zexy! Hi Nami and Xi-xi! His Roxie-pooh, love of my life, light of my candle, I love you!

(Roxas walks in, grabs Axel by the ear, and drags him off screen0

(offscreen) Roxas: You know I could come in here too right, you big lunkhead….

***Roxy Random-ness: (Reese: Well, Roxy isn't feeling well, so I'm here to do this part of the show. Uh… so… SHE SLEEPS WITH A TEDDY BEAR EVERY NIGHT! Muahahahaha!)


	164. David's Birthday

***Yes yes, I know. I should be writing the thing I've been saying I'll write *Hangs head in shame* but, it's David's (my brother) birthday! Hooray David! (Yeah, yeah. Just… don't put any of that weird gay stuff in there, okay?) Aww, no mushy feelings? No big heart to hearts? No sharing? (No.) Fine, fine. It's your birthday after all. There are things from stuff you may not recognize here, but fear not! It won't be on the test!***

Roxy giggled and hid, along with all of David's friends and… friends, and waited for David to come home. David opened the front door and sighed.

"Roxy, why couldn't you just watch this movie on Hulu or something? I don't even like the Lion King." He grumbled.

Roxy laughed and popped out of hiding to flip on the lights.

"Happy Birthday!" She exclaimed.

David looked around in mild surprise at everyone there.

"Hey Pandi, hey Queen (who by the way is a straight boy), hey Reese. What're all you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, duh, it's your birthday!" Pandi giggled.

"Let me rephrase that, what're THEY doing here?" He asked, pointing to a group of obnoxious looking characters.

"Hey, its me Caboose! I'm here with my great friend Andy! And my other great friend Simmons! And the guy who likes my girlfriend, Lopez! Oh, and Tucker… I don't like him very much." A guy in bulky blue HALO armor said stupidly.

"I don't like you either." Tucker sighed, "Cant believe this chick conned me into coming here…" He grumbled.

"Did I mention, we have boobs?" Reese asked, adjusting her bra obviously.

"REESE! NOT IN THE PRESENCE OF DAVID!" Roxy screeched, mortified and covering her chest.

Death the Kid looked up from where he had been adjusting the presents until they were perfectly symmetrical and went over to Aqua. He grabbed her boobs and squeezed them. 

"Just as I had been suspecting, they're a bit lopsided. Oh, this is going to bug me forever." He moaned, right before Aqua hit him upside the head with her keyblade after she recovered from the shock.

"And next time, I'm going to kill you!" She yelled as blood spurted like a fountain from his forehead.

"Can we do cake yet? I like to count down while we do cake! 10….9….8…7…6…5…" Andy began, but David smacked him with Aqua's keyblade.

"What the fuck? Why did you invite him?" David yelled.

"Well, we figuwed that not evewyone got to stop a bomb fow their biwthday." Queen said with a grin.

"Alright, everyone out. Leave, now. I'm going to have my cake to myself and play video games, like I planned. Thanks for the gifts, but last time you were here you destroyed the house." David sighed.

They all left and David sighed, sitting in front of his cake.

Suddenly, Zeveran popped out and started singing seductively, though David couldn't tell what the word were because he was too focused on the fact that Zeveran had just popped out of his cake. Naked.

"ROXY! YOU TOLD ME THERE WASN'T GOING TO BE ANY GAY STUFF!" David yelled.

"I didn't invite him I swear!" Roxy cried.

"Mama mia!" Mario yelled, and the screen turned to black.

***Roxy Random-ness: Well, that's David's birthday for you. Happy birthday David! May your life be better and may you get your drivers license so you can drive me places!***


	165. Sick Of It I

***Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating, but here it is now! I owe you… six? Jesus, I'm never taking a break again.***

Roxas was sick of it.

He was sick of his father beating him every day.

He was sick of his mother staring blankly at the walls.

He was sick of Namine's picture staring at him accusingly.

He was sick of being kicked out of his house at random times.

He was sick of being expected to come back home.

He was sick of having to fight off muggers and other assholes on the street.

He was sick of lying to his best friend about the bruises.

He was sick of looking weak.

He was sick of skipping meals.

He was sick of his best friend's boyfriend being so damn cheerful.

He was sick of his best friend's boyfriend's best friend cutting.

He was sick of sneaking into his cousin's house.

He was sick of his Aunt and Uncle kicking him out of their house.

He was sick of teachers and all their homework and questions.

And above all, he was sick of the God damned cold!

888888888888888

Sora ran up to Roxas with a sad expression on his usually cheerful face.

"Rox, I'm so sorry about Mom and Dad kicking you out last night… they still think you're a threat to society and stuff." Sora apologized to the blonde.

"It's fine, I'm used to it." Roxas said with a smile.

"So where'd you sleep? The bench?" Sora asked worriedly.

"No, some pregnant chick was already sleeping there. I went to the alley." Roxas shrugged.

"Fuck dude, we need to fund a homeless shelter or something in this town." Sora sighed.

Axel came rushing over excitedly and Roxas sighed to himself. He loved his best friend's boyfriend's best friend, but he didn't want to deal with the questions.

"Whoa Rox, what the hell happened to your face?" Axel asked, skidding to a stop and tugging on his sleeves. Roxas knew why, he had seen the scars when Axel had fallen asleep in class one day.

"Got mugged. Don't know why, I don't have anything of value." Roxas lied easily. He did live in a dangerous neighborhood after all. But no one ever mugged him. Not with the rumors around the streets that he killed his sister, and with the way he fought. Roxas hated that excuse.

"Did you send them home crying?" Axel asked.

"Yep. Bawling to mama." Roxas grinned through his split lip.

"Good boy. Oh, here's Zexion and Dem." Axel said, waving them down.

Demyx was chattering happily into Zexion's ear, though the short boy seemed to be ignoring him. He looked over at Axel and Roxas and grinned, then frowned.

"Rox." He began, cutting his boyfriend off, "What happened to you?"

Roxas squirmed mentally. He hated lying to his best friend, but he couldn't really help it.

"Mugged. Beat them up. I'm okay now." Roxas recapped. Sora waved at him and walked away to his girlfriend Kairi.

"Alright." Zexion said, accepting the lie.

Roxas sighed internally. Thank God Zexion couldn't read people.

After classes and stuff, Roxas grabbed his bag and walked home. He didn't encounter anyone on the way home, but he saw the pregnant chick on one of his favorite out of the way benches. She was asleep and looked freezing, so he stripped off his sweatshirt and draped it over her. Her shivers lessened and Roxas sighed as he walked home. He wished he could do something for her, but it's not like his house was the best place at the moment.

He used his key on the door and peeked in cautiously. His father was home.

He sighed internally again and walked through the door. His mother was sitting in her chair as usual. He kissed her forehead and told her he loved her.

"Roxas." She called softly. Roxas stopped in surprise. She was usually pretty silent. He turned and went back to her.

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I'm sorry… so sorry that all this happened to you. I tried to get us away from him… I did, but it didn't work. Namine died when I tried to take you two away." She whispered urgently. Roxas's brow furrowed in confusion. What was she talking about?

But she was silent again. And his father was yelling.

"Roxas, you bastard! Where the fuck are you?" He demanded from another room. Roxas walked into the kitchen to meet his father.

"Here sir." Roxas answered softly. He was sick of that too, the whole deal where he got scared shitless around his father. It was like the man had mind control or something.

"You fucking worthless asshole! Get the fuck out of my house!" The man yelled at the top of his lungs. He kicked Roxas in the shins, causing the blonde to fall. The father kicked Roxas in the stomach repeatedly, then yelled at him to get the fuck up and leave. Roxas obliged, grabbing a jacket on the way out.

Looks like he'd have to try Sora's house.

He ran from the horrible house and coughed up blood as he ran. He didn't bother to wipe it from his chin. He stopped at a curb and coughed up his lungs.

"Hey you okay?" A feminine voice asked. Roxas turned with wide eyes. He saw the pregnant chick in his other sweatshirt.

"Oh good, you didn't leave it on the bench. I was afraid you'd catch hypothermia or something in this weather." Roxas said in a raspy voice, gesturing to the sweatshirt.

"You left this for me?" She asked.

"Yeah. I've got another one." Roxas said, lifting his arms a bit to show his off.

"Thank you. My name's Xion, by the way." The girl said, pushing her short hair behind her ear.

"I'm Roxas. I saw you on my bench last night, why weren't you home? I mean with your condition and all." Roxas asked.

"The baby? Parents kicked me out and I guess I really don't have any friends. None I want to tell anyways. I had a few friends… but they're rich and they'd never even drive through this part of town." Xion sighed.

"Why don't you want to tell them?" Roxas asked curiously.

"The same reasons I don't want to tell a random stranger." She said with a slight smile, "So, why're you out here?"

"Because my dad kicked me out again. He does it at least once a week… He just hates me." Roxas said.

"Is that why you were coughing up blood too?" She asked worriedly. Roxas nodded.

"Hey wait… but you're Roxas! I've heard about you! Some druggie chick told me not to associate with you, that you'd beat me up and poison me." Xion said, her eyes widening.

"If I was going to beat you up, I wouldn't have given you my sweatshirt." Roxas said, rolling his eyes "They just say that because when some assholes tried to mug me I sent them running and crying. And… the poison thing I don't want to get into…" Roxas trailed off.

"Well, I'm going to the doctor. There's a guy who does doctor crap for homeless people, you should check it out." Xion suggested.

***Roxy Random-ness: Fear not, this will be continued.***


	166. Sick Of It II

***Hey guys! Here's the continuation of Sick Of It that I promised!***

"I can't, sorry. No doctors for me." Roxas said, shaking his head.

"C'mon, he gives out food!" Xion whined.

"You can go. I'm going to see if my cousin has any room for me today of if it'll be the alley again." Roxas said.

"Well, if you really want to. I mean, it's not even dark, and the doctor's got FREE FOOD and he doesn't ask questions." Xion tried.

"Maybe another time. I gotta go before my cousin's parents get in. They don't like me." Roxas sighed.

"Later Roxas." Xion said with a wave.

"Bye Xion." Roxas answered.

Roxas turned and went the opposite direction from Xion and in the direction of Sora's house. He got there and went to Sora's window. He rapped on it three times, the secret code, and Sora opened it for him.

"Holy Fuck Rox, if that asshole doesn't stop soon I'm going to sick Riku on him." Sora said. Riku was his best friend, the school renowned badass. And Roxas would bet anything he could beat the silverette in a fight.

"I met a pregnant chick today. She's on the streets too. We've got to get some kind of shelter up soon." Roxas said with a sigh. Sora shook his head.

"It's not like anyone who cares about it has money to fund it. If they had that kind of money, they wouldn't care about it." Sora shrugged.

"True." Roxas muttered. Sora then proceeded to distract the blonde from such un-Sora thoughts by challenging him to Mario Kart.

Sora won, like usual, and his parents were home soon. Roxas slid under the bed and tried to be quiet.

After dinner, Sora came in and got Roxas out from under the bed.

"Room inspection day. They'll check all over. See you at school." He whispered hurriedly, handing Roxas a sandwich and a bottle of water and pushing him out the window.

Roxas snuck away. He should keep a blanket in his backpack instead of paper, it's not like he ever got to do his homework.

He ended up by the bench where he had seen Xion before. She wasn't there. He went to his alley, set to go to sleep, but he noticed that just who he was looking for was there.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here." Roxas said with a grin.

"Thought you were going to your cousin's?" She asked.

"His parents kicked me out. But I got a sandwich and water, you hungry?" He asked. Xion nodded eagerly. Roxas split the sandwich in half and watched as she stuffed the thing into her mouth. After licking her lips, she looked at him as he ate more slowly.

"You're not getting any more, I'm hungry too." Roxas said through a mouthful of food. Xion laughed.

"No, I was just wondering why you were so nice to me. I considered that you might like me, but I look like a bloated chimp." Xion said cheerfully.

"No, that's not it, I don't like you… No that you're not pretty! I'd totally like you if I wasn't gay!" Roxas exclaimed, then he hit his forehead, "Smooth, Roxas." He muttered to himself.

"It's fine." Xion giggled. "But seriously, why're you being so nice to me?" She asked.

Roxas scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "To be honest, it's because when I saw you on that bench you reminded me of my sister… she died when I was really little. She'd be like twenty now, she was older than me. And then you weren't a total asshole like everyone else I met, so I decided to talk to you for a bit and stuff." Roxas admitted.

"Oh. I'm sorry. How'd she die?" Xion asked cautiously. Her tone told Roxas that he could refuse to tell her, but he kinda trusted her. And he'd rather she hear it from him than from any crack whore who knew the story.

"I… I killed her when I was six. I… I don't really remember what happened… I remember that she had me make her a tea since she was sick, and I did, and she died and the police or whatever said that there was poison in her tea. So everyone thought I did it… but I really have no idea what the fuck happened that day." Roxas explained quietly.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Xion said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. It felt like ice. Roxas made a mental note to bring gloves to her next time he had access to some.

"It's fine. I… I got over it a long time ago. It's just that my father thinks I did it. And my mother is… blank. But she said something weird today… she rambled about it being her fault and that she was trying to take us away from dad. I really don't remember much before Namine's funeral though. Little bits, but nothing major. It's like that whole part of my memory was suppressed or something." Roxas said.

"Good that you got over it. And maybe the memories being suppressed is a good thing. Usually that means there's bad memories, it means your mind was trying to protect itself from the past." Xion said wisely. Then she let out a huge yawn.

"You should sleep. Don't worry about people sneaking up on you, I'll make sure no one gets you." Roxas assured her.

"Goodnight Roxas." She whispered to him, closing her eyes and drifting off. Roxas mentally made a list of the things he wanted to give her.

"Sweet dreams, Xion." Roxas answered. Soon she was snoring lightly, and Roxas was asleep too.

888888888888

He remembered. In his dreams.

Since Namine was four and before he was even born, his father had been beating their mother.

And when Roxas was four and Namine was eight, their father began beating him too. But he never hit Namine. He loved Namine, Namine was his.

And one day Namine got sick. She was ten and Roxas was six. It was just a cold, but she got to stay home. She asked Roxas to get her some tea, she promised that she'd give him some cady when she was better for all his help and he smiled and made her tea.

His mother was refilling the sugar bowl with sugar from a box, which Roxas thought was weird since it usually came from a bag.

"Who's the tea for?" His mother asked, putting in sugar from a normal bag.

"Namine." Roxas answered happily.

"Okay. Take it to her." She said, nursing a black eye and walking back to her chair to sew.

Roxas took a sip of his sister's tea. He stuck out his tongue. Not enough sugar. He looked both ways, good. No one was coming.

He reached up and grabbed a spoonful of sugar from the newly filled sugar bowl. He was about to taste it again, but Namine called and asked if it was ready yet.

He scurried over and gave her the mug with a smile. She grinned back and just held it for a bit. She liked the warmth better than anything.

She smoothed Roxas's spiky hair. "Thanks for the tea. How was today?" She asked.

"Not good. Dad was mad." Roxas answered. Namine turned his face to her and frowned at the bruise on his cheek.

"We'll get you out of here some day. I think mom has a plan." Namine said with a smile.

Then she took a big swallow of the tea.

"Roxas?" Called their mother from the kitchen. Roxas hurried off to see what was wrong.

"Did you take some sugar?" She asked urgently.

"Yeah, I put more in Namine's tea. It didn't taste good, you only put in one spoonful." Roxas answered.

"Oh no." His mother said. Her eyes were wide and she grabbed his hand and they ran into the living room, where Namine had been. She was very pale and her eyes were wide open. Her pupils took up her whole eyes, they were no longer blue. She had a horrible look on her face. The tea was spilled on the floor, and the mug was lying there.

"Namine?" Roxas asked worriedly.

"Go to your room Roxas." His mother commanded. And as he left, he saw her emptying the bowl into a container that said "Rat P-" Roxas couldn't read the long p word.

But he remembered it now.

"Rat Poison".

88888888888888

Roxas said up, suppressing a gasp from his nightmare. He looked down at himself. He was no longer that little naïve boy.

But now he remembered.

He looked over at Xion and silently thanked her. And his mother. The combination of them must have jogged his memory.

But Xion didn't seem to notice. In fact, her face was glistening with tears and she was emitting quiet sobs. Then a not very loud scream.

Roxas shook her shoulder.

"No! NO! Get the fuck away from me Xemnas!" She yelled.

"I'm not Xemnas. I'm Roxas, remember?" The blonde said, trying to calm her.

"Roxas… Roxas." Xion muttered, her eyes clearing as she woke up.

"Yeah, Roxas." He said with a slight smile.

"Oh God. I was so afraid." Xion said, throwing her arms around Roxas and holding him as she cried. And Roxas rocked her until she slept.

***O.o I wonder what happened to Xion… Roxy Random-ness: I'm eating a ring pop.***


	167. Sick Of It III

***Continuation of Sick Of It! Enjoy!***

After he had calmed down Xion, Roxas sighed and hid under his hood. It was nice and dark there, with no dead sisters or evil adults. No unknowing friends or pregnant girls on the streets.

But of course, his peace didn't last.

"Hey! Why're you here? Get the fuck out of our alley!" Yelled Seifer, one of the assholes who "Ruled the streets by night".

"Nope, I don't really feel like it." Roxas said, softly so that he wouldn't wake up Xion.

"You have the nerve to talk back?" Seifer shouted.

Looked like it was just him, without his lackeys.

"Yeah, and if you knew what was good for you, you'd go the fuck back wherever you came from." Roxas called.

"That's it!" Seifer yelled. He charged at Roxas and the blonde kicked him in the stomach, still sitting next to Xion.

"I told you to leave." Roxas said. For that, Seifer punched him in the face, adding a bruise to his cheek. It went well with his black eye, split lip, and the blood from coughing.

"Whoa… You're Roxas… Uh, I'll just leave." Seifer stuttered.

"You do that." Roxas said coolly. Seifer did.

"Thanks. I didn't know they were so scared of you." Xion said.

"It was hard earned. I learned how to fight when I was eight. It was the first time I got kicked out." Roxas said with a shrug.

"Cool. I don't want to sleep, can I stay up with you?" Xion asked timidly. Roxas really didn't want to sleep either.

"Okay. So… who was Xemnas?" Roxas asked, remembering her dream. The question just popped out of his mouth without his permission. He face-palmed again.

"Nevermind. You don't have to tell me. My mouth just decided to be an asshole and talk." Roxas muttered.

"No… you told me about your sister so… I think it'd be fair if I told you." She said very quietly.

Roxas was silent as she thought on how to begin.

"Xemnas is… my baby's father. He attacked me coming home from school, I walk, and dragged me into some dark place and raped me. He told me… he told me that if I told anyone he'd kill me. So I didn't tell my parents. And then they found out I was knocked up and they kicked me out even though I tried to tell them. They… they just cut me off every time I tried to say anything and told me to live with whoever did this to me." She whispered.

"Those assholes! Fuck this, I'm going to knock some sense into them!" Roxas exclaimed, getting up.

"No… Please don't." She said, holding his arm.

"Fine. But if I meet them…" Roxas trailed off.

"You can tell them the truth. God, I wish we had a shelter here. I'm so fucking cold." Xion shivered.

"I'd help, but I'm in the same predicament." Roxas sighed.

"Oh well. At least I now have a gay friend to cuddle up to and not worry about." Xion said cheerily, leaning against Roxas. He shook his head and smiled.

"Stop with this Gay BFF crap, it'll ruin my reputation." Roxas laughed.

"Fine, fine. I feel better, now that I told someone. I think I'll get some sleep now." Xion sighed, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Good. Night." Roxas said, putting his head on top of hers and falling asleep as well.

The next morning, Roxas awoke before dawn and said his goodbyes to Xion. He told her he'd visit her after school and she agreed to meet him at the bench.

Roxas snuck into his house and grabbed a new T shirt. He threw his old one in the hamper and tugged on the new one as he left. He rushed off to school and met Sora on the way. Sora wordlessly gave him another sandwich, breakfast and lunch, and they walked to school. Roxas would have figure out a food source. And money. He was absorbed in thoughts of money and food and Xion and her baby and he didn't notice he was in the halls until Axel poked his forehead.

"Huh? How'd I get here?" Roxas asked, aware of his surroundings.

"Damn, looks like you didn't get any sleep." Axel commented.

"Mmhhmm" Roxas agreed, zoning out again as he thought of why he didn't get much sleep.

So Axel kissed his lips.

Roxas stood straight, looking like he had been electrocuted.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed.

"Looks like you're awake now!" Axel said cheerfully.

"Ax…" Roxas trailed off.

"So, I've been wondering for a while, are you gay? And if you are will you go out with me?" Axel asked.

"Uh…. Yeah, I'm gay. But I can't go out with you." Roxas answered.

"Oh…" Axel responded dejectedly. Roxas suddenly remembered that Axel was cutting.

"Ax, I really would want to go out with you, but you deserve someone better than me. I get mugged every other day, I'm poorer than crap, and my father would NOT approve of my flaming gayness. So I'm going to play it safe around him until high school is over." Roxas explained, trying to cheer him up. And actually, it was pretty true. Roxas would go out with Axel. But he didn't want to drag the redhead into the drama that his life was right now.

"No, you don't have to lie." Axel said sadly. And he left.

"Shit." Roxas cursed, chasing after him. He bumped past Zexion, apologized, and ran on.

Axel was in the teachers' bathroom. With a razor blade.

"Axel!" Roxas called. Axel dropped the blade.

"R-Roxas…" Axel stuttered.

"Axel… I knew you were cutting, but… not at school." Roxas admitted.

"How?" Axel asked.

"Your sleeve moved when you passed out in class a few months ago. I saw the scars." Roxas said.

"Oh. But why do you even care? You don't like me." Axel said bitterly.

"No… I really do. A lot. But I can't be with you." Roxas muttered.

"How about this, I tell you why I cut, and you tell me why you keep lying about being beat up." Axel compromised.

"…No." Roxas said.

Axel picked up his razor blade.

"I… I know cutting is addicting. Just try to stop. If you promise me you'll try, and you tell me why you do it, I'll tell you." Roxas said, his mouth not communicating with his brain before he spoke.

"My brother committed suicide two years ago. I took it badly. We became friends a year and a half ago, right? Remember how I was pretty quiet back then? That's why. And… I just never really stopped." Axel explained.

"Do you promise to try to stop?" Roxas asked.

"I promise." Axel swore.

"I'm always bruised because… my father beats me when I come home every day. And kicks me out of the house every once in a while. Like last night." Roxas said quietly, "And my mother accidentally poisoned my sister. She put poison in the sugar bowl and I made my sister a cup of tea and I put sugar in it. So my father takes it all out on me. I'm infamous in my neighborhood, which is impressive since it's ghetto. I could take out Riku in a fight." Roxas said. "And I befriended a pregnant girl last night and I'm trying to figure out a way to keep her safe. I don't want to come home and find her knifed or shot up in a drive by or something." Roxas finished.

"…I feel like a pussy now." Axel muttered, "I was all angsty and depressed and you act normal every day."

"No. I used to cut. That's why I'm so worried about Zexion finding out about my father. It's been getting worse lately and when my cutting was at its worst Zexion figured it out. My scars are on my legs though. I didn't want father to find the scars. I was afraid of what would happen if he did." Roxas admitted.

"And, about the knocked up chick, you know my older brother has a position at his garage open." Axel said suddenly.

"Really? Where is it?" Roxas asked eagerly.

Axel told him.

"That a few street from home. Sweet! So should I just go there and say you told me about the job?" Roxas asked.

"Nah, I'll tell him about you tonight. You have any car experience?" Axel asked.

"You know how I have straight C's in my classes?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah?" Axel prompted.

"I fix the principal's car every time it breaks. And I do his oil changes and I fixed it when he got stuck here once." Roxas said smugly.

"Aww, lucky bastard." Axel pouted.

"Hey, otherwise I'd have F's. Not that it matters, it's not like I'm going to do anything with my life." Roxas muttered.

"No, you're the second smartest person I know! You'd have D's. I've seen your tests. You're smarter than you think." Axel said.

"Of course I am." Roxas said sarcastically.

"So… now that I know the truth can I go out with you?" Axel asked hopefully.

"…One date. And you have to buy the food. And no guarantees of a second." Roxas warned. Axel's face lit up and he kissed Roxas's cheek again and rushed away.

***Roxy Random-ness: Look! AkuRoku!***


	168. Sick Of It IV

***Hey look! A continuation!***

Roxas hurried home with a smile.

It had been a week since Axel asked him out. Roxas had a job, and now he had his first paycheck. Well, it was cash, but still. It was money. And he had plans for it.

He stopped at a 7/11 and grabbed some food and soda. Then he went to this linen store and bought a waterproof sleeping bag. And some gloves and a very warm hat. And he still had some money for more food for the rest of the week.

He brought the feast to Xion, who was sitting on the bench like usual.

When she saw him her eyes lit up. She rushed to help him with the stuff. He handed her a bag.

"This is yours. It's a sleeping bag and warm stuff since it's getting colder. I'm gonna get myself one next payday and stash it at my cousin's house. And I brought food." Roxas said with a grin.

Things really were getting worse at home. He wasn't even going to try to go home after tomorrow so he wasn't beat up for his date. He was even showering at school.

Xion dug out the bread. He bought enough to last her the week, a loaf, and some peanut butter. And a big bag of chips and a soda.

"Oh thank you!" She exclaimed.

"Don't think this means I'm going to get every little thing you crave." Roxas joked. Xion giggled and made herself a sandwich.

They toasted their sodas. To Roxas's first paycheck.

That night, Xion slept in the warm bag and Roxas shivered next to her. He didn't even ask to share it with her, he was afraid she'd freak because of Xemnas.

The next day, Roxas woke up Xion and left her with her bag of stuff and her hair beneath a black hat. She waved to him and he smiled as he left.

He hurried to school and snuck into the locker room to shower. At least the showers were open for the crazy swimmers who swam in the morning. He showered quickly and dried equally as fast. Then he rushed off to the hall so that Zexion wouldn't suspect anything.

Axel came over and they started talking about gay fairies in the school. Yeah, they were weird. But Roxas was happy with that. And when he saw Axel smile, he remembered how Xion told him to give him a kiss for her when Roxas told her about his date. So Roxas did. On the cheek of course.

"What was that for?" Axel asked, surprised.

"The devil made me do it." Roxas joked.

"I'll show you the devil…" Axel said, trying to grab the blonde so he could hug him… and perhaps kiss him too.

"Ooh, lovebirds!" Demyx crooned, resting his arm on Zexion's head.

"What's up Zexion?" Roxas asked his best friend.

"Reading a new book." Zexion informed him.

"When aren't you?" Axel asked jokingly.

"When I finish it." Zexion shot back.

"Roxie-kins and Axie have a date tonight!" Demyx exclaimed.

"If you ever use those names again, and I don't care if you are Zexion's boyfriend, I will punch you." Roxas threatened.

"Scary Roxas." Demyx whimpered and he hid behind Zexion.

88888888888888

Two days later Roxas was staring off into space with a smile as he remembered his date with Axel. It had gone perfectly and Axel had convinced Roxas to go out on another with him.

"Roxas! Back to work!" Rude shouted.

"Aww, he's just thinking about my little brother, aren't you Rox? Isn't he dreamy?" Reno teased.

"He shouldn't be to you. He's your brother." Roxas grumbled.

"Was that the sound of your pay dropping?" Reno asked.

"It was the sound of me fixing this car better than you ever could!" Roxas called over.

"Shut up blondie, or I'll tell Axel about your preggo girlfriend!" Reno called back.

"She's not my girlfriend and Axel already knows about her. If you had any heart at all you'd let her stay here at night." Roxas said.

"I still think she'd just trying to get money out of you." Reno said.

"Well that's nice for you. She's like my sister, so if you say anything about her like last time I'll make sure your nose is actually broken." Roxas threatened jokingly.

"Fine, fine. You break my little brother's heart for bad reasons and I will drop your pay." Reno called.

"What if it's his fault? Or… not mine?" Roxas asked.

"Then you're safe little dude."

888888888888888

It was freezing cold when Roxas headed home. He stopped by the alley to check on Xion, but he told her he'd try his house. She nodded and curled into a ball to try to retain warmth.

"Where the fuck have you been boy?" His father screamed at him when he entered the house.

"You told me to get out. So I got out." Roxas answered with a shrug.

"Whatever. Get your ass over here." The man said. Roxas was scared. He hated being scared.

"Yes sir." He said, walking over and shooting an accusing glance at his mother, who shrank back.

"You bastard! You got a girl knocked up!" His father screamed at him, breaking a bottle on his back and punching him a few times. Roxas fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

"No, she's just my friend. I'm trying to be nice to her." Roxas said, trying to clarify.

"So you didn't knock her up? And you've just been HELPING her? You gay, faggot!" His father screamed, aiming another kick at Roxas's face. It met its mark and Roxas's nose nearly broke. A punch landed on his eye and he cursed himself for ending up with another black eye. His father kicked him while he was down on the floor, then lost interest and walked away.

Roxas lay there for about an hour before his father re-entered.

"Why the fuck are you still here? Go back to your girl!" The vile man screamed. Roxas crawled to his room and stuffed all his clothes and blankets into a bag. He grabbed Namine's teddy bear. And he grabbed some bandages.

Then he left for his alley and for his real family, Xion.

When he got there he was almost crying from pain, but he had taken enough punches so that he could stand it.

"Xion…" He called out. She sat up and saw him. At first she smiled, but then she saw his grimace of pain and she grabbed all her stuff and she rushed over to him.

"What happened to you?" Xion asked worriedly.

"My father happened." Roxas choked out.

"We have to get you help… but the doctor doesn't get here until 6am on Saturdays…. You have to wait seven hours, or we can go to the ER…" Xion trailed off. Roxas shook his head. He was a minor and he didn't want the questions. Xion nodded in understanding.

"We… we can wait." Roxas whispered.

8888888888

Roxas was never going to do that again. He was never waiting seven hours. Nope. One of the worst experiences of his life.

He barely even supported himself. Xion was carrying all their stuff, and Roxas couldn't even feel bad about it because his fucking back was full of glass and bleeding. He was in horrible pain.

They reached the free doctor thing and Roxas nearly turned around.

It was Zexion.

He was a volunteer. Roxas sighed, figured to go with the usual "I was mugged" thing. Zexion looked up at them and seemed not to recognize Roxas.

"Hello Xion. Is the baby okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but it's my friend who needs help today." Xion indicated to Roxas who realized why Zexion didn't know it was him. He had his sweatshirt over his injuries and the hood covered his face. And his hair was damp with sweat and lying flat.

"Is he the father?" Zexion asked.

Roxas choked on some of the blood in his mouth.

"No, no. It's my friend Roxas. He's been helping me for a while." Xion said, helping Roxas onto Zexion's examination table.

"ROXAS?" Zexion asked loudly, showing the emotion he only ever showed Roxas and Demyx.

"Hey." Roxas said shakily.

"What the fuck happened to you Rox?" Zexion asked, helping him get the sweatshirt off to expose the bare skin beneath. The skin filled with glass.

"Nothing." Roxas said smartly.

"Why in the name of hell is there glass in your back Roxas? Roxas fucking Baine, if you don't tell me the truth this time I swear to god… I'll do something unpleasant!" Zexion threatened, unable to think of a good punishment.

And Roxas promptly passed out on the table. To sweet darkness, where he could still hear Xion and Zexion talking.

"Jesus, what happened?" Zexion asked.

"He'll have to tell you. He told me, but it was probably because he needed to tell someone and I was the only one unconnected to the people he attempted to be normal with." Xion said.

"He looks really exhausted. Do you know how long he's been awake?" Zexion asked, picking glass from Roxas's back. Roxas winced in his semi-passed out state.

"He's been up since dawn yesterday. He shambled over to me at around 11 last night and I told him we could either wait for you or go to the ER and he doesn't like the ER as much as I don't." Xion explained.

"He's been like this for seven hours?" Zexion asked.

"Or more, depending on how long he was like this before he got to me." Xion said softly.

And then Roxas blacked out to peaceful darkness.

Only to be rudely awakened by his father.

"You bastard, get up and get home!" His father yelled.

"Yes sir." Roxas whispered in a broken voice. He tried to get up.

"Whoa, slow down Roxas." Zexion said, looking at the blonde with a curious expression. Roxas noticed that his father was nowhere in sight.

"Oh. Hi. Had a dream." Roxas said in slurred sentences.

"That's nice. You might want to hold your tongue, since you're on meds now." Zexion informed him.

"Okay." Roxas said and he slipped back into darkness.

When he awoke again his head was clear. He looked around and saw that Zexion was there.

"Hey Zex." Roxas said weakly.

"Don't 'Hey Zex' me. I know you're coherent now. Talk." Zexion said threateningly.

"…What do you want to know?" Roxas asked softly.

"You can start with the glass."

"I went home yesterday. I haven't been home since… oh about nine or ten days. And I was late, since I have a job at Reno's garage now. My… my father was pissed off. So, this happened." Roxas said.

"Wh-where did you stay when you weren't home?" Zexion asked.

"In the alley with Xion. I made sure Seifer didn't beat her up one day. And I got the job for her. I figure she can't just live off of scraps and whatever you feed her. She couldn't survive the winter, not with the baby. Actually, I gave her my sweatshirt last time I was kicked out because I felt bad for her and she looked like my sister. And then I shared my food with her. And I ended up feeling something for her, not romantic or anything. Just… like she's a younger sister. One that I should look out for and stuff." Roxas explained.

Zexion nodded, "Sister? You have a sister?"

"Had." Roxas corrected, and he told him all about Namine.

"That's really fucked up Roxas." Zexion said quietly.

"I know."

"Are you going back to them? Your parents I mean. You've got a job. A… well, you can live on the streets. I know you're tough enough." Zexion said with a slight smile.

"Yeah. I've got to. No choice." Roxas said.

"Rox, you always have a choice." Zexion said softly.

***Roxy Random-ness: Wow, this is going longer than expected…. I thought it would be two chapters at the most.***


	169. Sick Of IT V

***Continuations!***

Roxas smiled bitterly at Zexion. "No. No choices. I've got to apologize to my mother anyways. In fact, I should probably head back now." He said, looking at the clock on the wall that read noon.

"Yeah, you were asleep for a long time. Xion was worried." Zexion stated. Roxas sighed.

"I've got to figure out a way to take care of her better." He said quietly.

"You could save up money and rent a place." Zexion suggested.

"What person in their right mind would rent to the most notorious kid in this part of town and a pregnant chick? No one. I figured that we'd have to leave town or something. But I've still got school and a job and my parents. I can't just leave." Roxas said.

"Right. Goddamn it! We don't have any type of shelter. I have to figure something out about that. I mean, when I'm a doctor I plan on funding one, but as of now…" Zexion trailed off.

"You have money problems too. And you need to save up enough to actually become a doctor." Roxas finished for him.

"Yeah. God, I wish I could help. But you know how much my parents hate you, and like I said before, I have no money." Zexion sighed.

"I know. I'll be fine, at least until it gets really cold. But father tends not to kick me out in the winter. He's usually hibernating with his beer." Roxas said bitterly.

"Roxas… you've got to…" Zexion began, but Roxas held up his hand.

"No. I'm not going to turn them in. Where will I go? And then everyone would know what happened. I don't want that. I want my private life kept private." Roxas said. Zexion smiled.

"I know. I've got to meet Demyx. Why don't you and Xion go somewhere? I'm sure the mall's open. It has heat." Zexion suggested.

"I'll take her there, it's not too far from the alley. But, like I said, I have to go home." Roxas replied.

"I'll be here tomorrow, and you know where I live, so if you get hurt too badly, you know what to do." Zexion reminded him as he left.

Roxas left, after grabbing a free cookie, and grabbed his stuff. He Helped Xion over to the mall and walked back to Sora's house.

He knocked on the window and Sora answered.

"Dude, what the hell happened to your shirt?" He asked, pointing to the bloodstains.

"Nothing. I just wanted to inform you that I was alive, which I wasn't sure of last night." Roxas said with a shrug.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Sora asked.

"Because I had chunks of glass sticking out of my back. I had to wait seven hours to get to the doctor. But I'm better now. I'll see you at school." Roxas said, and he walked off despite Sora's protests.

He got home and got inside safely. His father wasn't there, and his mother was just staring off into space as usual.

"Mum, I've got to talk to you." Roxas said quietly.

"You remembered, didn't you?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"I remembered. You were trying to kill father, weren't you?" He asked. She nodded.

"We should have just left him. But I don't blame you. It's not our fault this happened, it's his." Roxas said softly, holding her hand. Her eyes stopped looking so far away and she focused on him.

"It's not my fault?" She asked.

"No. It's not. No one blames you, if anyone would it would be father and he thinks I did it." Roxas said with a slight smile.

"Oh God. Thank you Roxas. I feel so much better now." She said with a smile. The first smile Roxas had seen on her in years.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk about. We locked Namine's room, right?" Roxas asked. His mother nodded.

"Does father ever go into it?"

"No. It hurts him too much." His mom replied.

"Can I have the key?" Roxas asked.

"No. We threw it away." She said.

"Oh. I'll pick the lock then. And make a new key. My friend got pregnant and she needs a place to stay since her parents kicked her out." Roxas explained.

"It's not yours, is it?" his mother asked with wide eyes.

"No, no. I'm actually dating someone else. But it's getting cold and I don't want her to freeze on the streets." Roxas said.

"I'll bring her food then. When she comes. And I'll make her some baby clothes." His mother said, seeming to be planning. She seemed more like herself now.

"Thank you." Roxas said with a smile.

"It's fine. Who are you dating?" She asked.

"Uh…" Roxas trailed off, unsure whether to tell her.

"Whoever it is, I won't judge you. I've been too distant. I need to know what's going on." His mother said.

"Axel. He's my best friend's boyfriend's best friend." Roxas said.

"Well, that's nice. Is he cute? Aww, I always wanted a gay son!" She cooed. Roxas sighed.

"All this gay stuff is going to ruin my reputation." He grumbled. His mother laughed.

"Go pick the lock. Your father's coming home in an hour and we need to get that girl warm." His mother instructed.

Roxas walked away to Namine's room. He picked the lock and opened the door.

There was a lot of dust. He'd have to clean it after Xion came. And he was grateful that Namine was such a clean freak, since it would be disturbing to find like food or something in there after more than ten years.

He unlocked the window and made sure it opened wide enough for him and Xion to be able to slip in. He ran out and grabbed some cleaning supplies and stashed them in the room. He also found Namine's spare room key, so he didn't have to worry about picking the lock all the time.

He looked around. There were pictures everywhere. Namine had loved to draw, and she had a weird style that looked good, but messy. He sighed and went to find Xion.

She was in the alley. He told her about the room and he helped her back to his house.

His dad was home. He snuck around to the window and lifted Xion into Namine's old room, then the bags, and last he heaved himself into the room.

"It's dusty." Xion said with a sneeze.

"No one's been in here for over ten years. I… never even tried to get in. I thought I killed Namine, so… but my mom's less depressed and I found a key. And I got some cleaning stuff so we can get rid of all the dust." Roxas whispered. "My dad's home now though, so you have to be quiet okay?" Roxas whispered to her. Xion nodded and sat on the dusty bed.

Roxas climbed back out the window and went in through the front door.

"Boy!" His father screamed as soon as he walked in.

'Here we go again.' Roxas thought.

"Why are you here? I thought I told you to get the fuck out!" His father yelled.

"You told me to go back to my girl. I don't have one." Roxas said defiantly. He was pretty pissed at his dad.

"You dare talk back to me?" His father screamed and slapped him across the face so hard he fell. He stayed on the ground and thought of a plan quick.

"Yeah, I heard the chick I was dating was cheating on me. So I dumped the bitch." Roxas said carelessly. His father smirked.

"Now you're acting more like a man. I'm going out. Make sure your mother doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone." His father said, walking out the door.

Roxas shuddered to himself. He felt dirty to have the man's approval. He shuddered again and went to the living room.

"Hey mom. Sorry you had to hear that. I didn't mean any of it, I just didn't want to deal with being kicked out today." Roxas said to her.

"I understand Rox. I had all sorts of lies to get out of the house, before you were born. Namine was safe with him, so I left a lot. I wasn't barely home until you came along." His mother said, setting her hand on his reddening cheek.

"Xion's here. She's in Namine's room. What're you making?" Roxas asked, pointing to the thing the woman was knitting.

"A baby hat. To get back into practice. Then I'll make some blankets and stuff." His mother replied. Roxas nodded.

"I'm going to help Xion clean up the room. It's really dusty." Roxas said, and he walked away.

After a few hours of cleaning, a sheet change, and a nervous vacuuming later, the room was spotless.

"When the baby comes we can put it in the drawer, I suppose. It'll be hard to get away with the baby. We might have to have the walls soundproofed by then." Roxas said.

"It's fine. It's not coming for a few more months." Xion said softly.

"I'll save up my pay for it. Since you're here, mom can feed you and stuff. I'll go to school and work and stuff." Roxas said, scratching his head. 

"I miss school." Xion sighed.

"Well, I can bring you books, if you want. And I can teach you." Roxas offered. She smiled.

"I'd like that."

Roxas's father's fist pounded on the front door. Roxas scrambled out of the room and locked it, before opening the door for his father.

"What took you so long?" His father demanded.

"I was doing homework and I had to finish the problem." Roxas said, which was the first thing that came to mind.

SLAP! His father hit him across the face.

"Nerd." He muttered, beer on his breath. Then he walked to his room and passed out on the bed.

Roxas sighed and went back to Namine's old room. He gave her some food silently and she put her hand on his new red cheek. She whispered and apology and she patted her on top of the head and left.

888888888888

On Monday, it seemed like everything would work out fine. Roxas had a few new bruises, and now that the pain medicine Zexion gave him wore off he hurt like hell all over, but his mom promised to take care of Xion, and he actually had done his homework. In fact, he planned on having Xion di his homework for him while he worked and stuff so that he could have passing grades.

He limped into school and gave Axel a pained smile.

"Zex told me that you told him. So, we've got to tell Demyx." Axel said.

"Why? I didn't want any of you to know!" Roxas exclaimed.

"I know. But he'll be all pissed if he was left out of the loop and everyone else knew. And he'd think you hate him." Axel explained.

***Roxy Random-ness: I like this story. I hope it ends well, since I only planned on it being two chapters long.***


	170. Sick Of It VI

***Look, another continuation! Happiness!***

Roxas sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it for you." He said, giving in to his asshole red haired boyfriend. Yes, he thought of him as a boyfriend now.

"Good." Axel said, kissing his cheek.

"How am I going to tell him 'Oh hi Demyx! I was abused as a child and Axel told me to tell you because otherwise you'd feel left out!'." Roxas mocked.

"That works." Demyx said from behind.

Roxas slapped his face and slowly turned around.

"You know, if Karma hates me so much I should probably hide Xion. Cuz you never know when father will miss Namine enough to go into her room." Roxas muttered.

"Namine? Namine Baine?" Demyx asked slowly.

"Yeah?" Roxas answered.

"She was my best friend in an after school daycare program. She was your sister?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Roxas said, still confused.

Demyx put his hands on Roxas's shoulders and held tightly.

"Where is she? Jesus, I haven't seen her in so many years, I thought she hated me and we had a fight before she left…" Demyx began.

"She's dead." Roxas said.

"Because I was telling her to tell social… what?" Demyx asked.

"My mom was trying to poison my dad for beating me and her every day, and she put the poison in the sugar bowl and I made Namine tea, not knowing about the poison, and she died." Roxas said, giving him the short version. Demyx's face drooped.

"So… so it's her fault! I hate your mom! And your dad! I'm going to kill them!" Demyx yelled.

"Why do you hate my mom? And my dad adored Namine, she was never in any danger with him." Roxas said, confused.

"He raped her." Demyx said sadly. Roxas's eyes got huge.

"I'm going home. I… I've got to get Xion the fuck out of Namine's room." Roxas said. He turned, but Axel caught his arm.

"She'll be fine. You'll attract more suspicion if you just leave. She'll be better off than on the streets." Axel said.

Roxas debated, but came to the same answer as Axel. "You're right." He admitted.

They went through the day normally as possible. Demyx apologized to Roxas at lunch for yelling at him, but Roxas brushed it off.

"I didn't find out all the details until last week, and still I had years to get over her death." Roxas said with a shrug.

Roxas went to the garage after school and did his job, albeit a bit absentmindedly, and he went home.

Xion was safe when he got there. His mother had taught her how to knit.

He explained his homework to her and helped her when she needed it, resting on her bed as she worked. He decided not to tell her about her dad. It would just set her on edge and she probably ha nothing to worry about.

88888888888

It had been a month since all this had happened, and Roxas was pretty pleased with the way his life was going. His job was cool, he was getting good grades, he had an awesome boyfriend, his dad hadn't beaten him much, and Xion was safe.

But she was bigger.

True to his word, Roxas was saving his money to soundproof the walls.

One day, a Sunday, started like any other. Roxas checked on Xion and took her to Zexion's for a check up. He said she was fine and Roxas took her back home where she chilled with his mom and knitted or whatever. His father was dead drunk in a bar. Roxas went out to go to work, and today Axel hung around to distract him.

Finally, Roxas was fed up.

"If I kiss you will you leave me the fuck alone so I don't get fired?" Roxas demanded, earning a snicker from Reno.

"Yep! I will shut up and just watch!" Axel said happily.

"Fine." Roxas said, and he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, got on his toes, and kissed him slowly.

A car drove in, but Roxas didn't really care at the moment. He broke away and smiled at Axel, then went back to work.

Only to have his father storm up to him. It seems he was the man in the car.

"You faggot! Bastard! I should have known you were lying to me you worthless asshole!" His father yelled, punching Roxas across the face. Roxas took it and looked down.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Reno yelled, just as Axel used some words that shouldn't be written down.

"This isn't over." His father promised, and he drove away.

"What the fuck was that? Why didn't you fight back?" Reno demanded.

"He's my father. I… I'm sorry, but I've got to go. Axel, fill him in if you want." Roxas said, wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth.

Roxas ran out, ignoring the redheads' calls for him to come back. He ran back home to make sure nothing too horrible had happened.

He walked in to see the house in total chaos. Chairs were flipped over, glass was shattered, a door was off its hinge.

And his mother was bleeding in the middle of the floor.

Roxas rushed to her and checked her pulse. She was still alive, but unconscious. Roxas was about to help her, when he heard sobs from another room.

He walked into Namine's room and was shocked frozen.

Xion was lying, surrounded by ripped up papers and other trash, bleeding on her side. She was crying and Roxas rushed to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She sobbed.

"Tell you what?" Roxas asked, bemused.

"That your father was Xemnas."

***Roxy Random-ness: Whoa, did not expect that one… especially since everything in this whole story just comes out. Wow. Lets see next chapter!***


	171. Sick Of It VII

***Yet another continuation! Who would have guessed?***

Roxas sat, shocked.

"But… but his name's Xehanort… and he looks different than the Xemnas you described." Roxas stuttered.

"He wore a wig and stuff! I don't know! But it was him! I know it was!" Xion sobbed loudly. Roxas turned her to see cuts on her arms and blood running from between her legs under the large tee shirt that was the only thing she was wearing.

"I'm going to bring you to Zexion. And my mom. I shouldn't have left… and I never should have brought you here." He muttered.

He heard the door slam open and his eyes had fires of rage in them.

"I'll be back Xion." Roxas said, and he slowly walked into the room with his father.

"So, the little fag's come running back home?" His father mocked.

"Not quite." Roxas said in a dangerous voice.

"What're you gonna do, glare me to death? You can't fight me." His father stated.

Roxas let out an angry breath and charged at his father, laying into him with punches that always met their mark. Each one was accented with a sentence.

"I'm sick of how you treat my mother! I'm sick of living on the streets! I'm sick of fighting assholes! I'm sick of not knowing anything! I'm sick of flunking school! I'm sick of supporting someone alone! I'm sick of lying to my friends! I'm sick of lying to the teachers! I'm sick of Sora's mom and dad kicking me out all the time! I'm sick of all this shit! And most of all, I'm sick of you!" He yelled.

His father tried to fight back at first, but though he was stronger than the smaller boy, he didn't have many fighting skills. Roxas's skill was honed to perfection after all that time on the streets. His strength was speed.

But eventually, his father did get in a few punches and a bunch of cuts before Roxas pried the knife from his hands. Roxas got his father on the ground and kicked the man's head so hard the he was stunned.

Roxas picked up his father's blade. He liked fighting with two better than one, but this would have to do. He twirled it in this right hand.

"You wouldn't dare." His father choked out.

"Oh, but I would." Roxas replied, swooping in and cutting down the man's arm. Then his other. He cut the man all over, savoring the screams. And then he picked up one of the empty bottles.

"You wouldn't." His father gasped out.

"Stop telling me what I won't do. You know I will." Roxas said angrily, bringing the bottle down over the vile man's head and watching it shatter and knock him out. The glass had pierced his head and face, but Roxas hardly cared.

He debated killing his father for a moment, but he heard Xion whimper from Namine's room and he sighed. IT would have to wait. He dropped the shattered bottle and ran to get Xion.

He got back to Namine's room and picked up Xion. He hefted his mother onto his shoulder and carried Xion in his arms out of the house.

He got to Zexion's doctor place and pushed open the door to his very surprised best friend.

"What in the name of the nine hells happened to you guys?" He demanded.

"It's a long story." Roxas admitted as Zexion laid Xion and his mother on two of the examination tables and he sat on a third.

"We've got time."

And so Roxas told him.

"So… Every major problem in our group of friends was somehow caused by your father?" Zexion asked after Roxas had explained about Demyx and Namine and Xion and Xemnas.

"It seems like it. But I beat that man to hell. I've been wanting to do that since I was… since forever." Roxas said.

"Good for you." Zexion said, unsure how to reply.

"R-Roxas." Xion mumbled.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thank you. For getting me out. I… I'll be fine." Xion muttered.

"Wait… does this mean… your kid is gonna be my brother? That's fucked up. He's my nephew, that's the story and I'm sticking to it. Nephew." Roxas said, realizing for the first time.

"Okay." Xion said softly and she passed out again.

"Uh… Roxas?" Zexion said a bit nervously.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Well… the baby wasn't supposed to come for a few weeks, but it looks like it might be… coming now." Zexion admitted.

"Holy fuck, do we know how to deal with this?" Roxas yelled.

"Well yes, in theory." Zexion admitted.

"Oh God, the kid's doomed. Doomed I tell you. Uhg. The mom's passed out, the doctor has no idea what to do, and the closest thing to family is of no use at all." Roxas moaned.

"Oh, pull yourself together." Zexion said, and he began his instructions.

88888888888

Later that day, Roxas's mom called the police on her husband. She told them that he was probably still at the house and they should get there quick. Roxas smiled, proud that she was strong enough no to do that, and hugged her.

She was fine. A few cuts here and there, but Roxas had seen her in worse condition before.

Roxas was also pretty fine. One cut was scarily close to his jugular, and his face was pretty purple, but he'd get better.

Xion was the worst off. Thank God her kid was okay. She was wrapped in bandages for her arms and legs and she had a small band aid on her forehead. But she told them she was fine.

Her baby, little Olette, was really cute. She had brown hair and pretty green eyes. Xion was holding her and rocking her lovingly while the phone call was made.

"Why did you even marry him anyways?" Xion asked.

"Well… he looked like his brother, Terra. Terra was my fiancée, but he died. And I was so upset and Xehanort was right there to comfort me. He was nice at first, up until a year after we were married. Then the bad things happened. And… I swear I didn't know what was happening to Namine. I was trying to protect myself and Roxas. I should have been there for her." Roxas's mom said, sniffling.

"It's okay, Aqua. You thought she was safe." Xion comforted. Aqua nodded.

"Thanks." She said softly.

Suddenly Axel burst through the doors and hugged Roxas from behind.

"Whoa, hey Ax." Roxas said, surprised.

"Zex called and told me you were here. Why didn't you tell me? According to him you've been here for hours!" Axel whined.

"That's because I was helping him with Xion. Xion just had her baby." Roxas said. Axel's eyes got wide.

"Xion?" He asked.

She looked up at him.

"Axel?"

Axel detached himself from Roxas and ran over to her. He hugged her tight.

"I was so worried when mom and dad kicked you out! I tried to find you all the time! And Reno's still looking!" Axel exclaimed.

"You didn't tell me your boyfriend was Axel! You just referred to him as your boyfriend!" Xion yelled at Roxas.

"I didn't know you were related! Axel never told me!" Roxas replied.

"I am so confused." Demyx said, walking through the door. "Hey Xion! When did you get here?"

"Who are you?" Aqua asked.

"Clear out! Go to Roxas's house if you want a reunion, I have patients!" Zexion hissed.

Axel scooped up his sister and led the way out, while Roxas limped behind him holding little Olette. Now that all his adrenaline was gone he hurt like hell from the fight and Zexion told him that he sprained his ankle. Aqua followed them, introducing herself to Demyx and talking a bit.

When they got there, they saw the squad cars surrounding the place and they remembered that they had called the police, so Roxas led them to Sora's place and for the first time in years, his mother walked up the front steps and pounded on the front door.

"Aqua?" Aunt Larxene asked, looking shocked.

"Hello Larxene, you look nice after all these years. Can I come in to talk to you and your family?" Roxas's mother asked formally.

"What happened to you? Did that evil child of yours do that to you?" Larxene asked, not seeing anyone beside Aqua. Actually, that was all she could see from her position.

"No, actually he's with me. And a few other people I'd like you to meet. We've got a lot to tell you, and he knows most of it. In fact, your son knows a great deal of it." Aqua said. Larxene seemed to debate, but she let them all inside.

They all dragged chairs into the living room, shocking Sora who looked at them with wide eyes. Uncle Ventus was there too. He was Aqua's brother.

"So, what was so important, you had to drag HIM here?" Larxene asked, pointing to Roxas.

"Because probably everything you think about him isn't true. You remember how you thought he killed Namine..." Aqua began, and she told them about how Namine actually died, including the rapes and everything.

"But that's not all he did." Roxas said, when Aqua's part was over. "You see, about a month and a half ago I was kicked out and I met Xion here…" He said, and he explained about how he and Xion met. He explained how he and Axel started dating, and Axel's cutting and how Axel was connected to Xion.

"What does she have to do with this?" Ventus asked, "Not trying to sound like an ass or anything."

"Xemnas… Xehanort I mean, he raped me. And that's whose baby this is." She said quietly.

"Wait, wait… does that mean it's my niece and Roxas's brother? That's fucked up. I don't want to be related to my boyfriend." Axel said, sticking out his tongue.

"Shut up Axel. I'm calling her my niece too. But I'm more of a… step-brother thing. So step-niece." Roxas said.

"Okay. That sounds… still really bad, but better." Axel said.

Sora looked over to his mother, "See, I told you he was fine! You didn't believe me! You thought everything that came out of his mouth was a lie! …Half of it was, but still! He was lying to protect himself." Sora said fiercely. Larxene sighed.

"Fine. I was wrong, you were right. Happy?" She asked.

"A bit. But we might have stopped this whole ordeal from happening if you had believed me!" Sora grumbled.

"Fine. I'm sorry." She said. Ven smiled.

"I told you Sora wasn't lying." He boasted.

"Whatever. So… What're you all gonna do?" Larxene asked.

"Well, I'm gonna live with mom." Roxas said with a shrug.

"I think she meant Xion." Sora said.

"I have no idea. I kinda want to stay with Roxas, since mom and dad… would still be mad anyways even if it was rape." Xion admitted.

"I moved out. Living with Reno and Rude. But I don't think we'd be able to support you and Olette, so it's probably a good thing that you'd live with Rox." Axel said.

"Okay. So, everything's figured out?" Ven asked. Aqua nodded.

"I'm glad your better sis. You've got to come around more." He said, and he hugged her as she left.

888888888888

When they got back from the police station after telling the cops the whole story, Axel and Demyx said a hurried goodbye. They had been gone for hours, and Reno and Demyx's parents were probably wondering where they were. So Aqua, Roxas, Xion and Olette all went into the house, which was now safe, and looked around.

The police had left everything torn up. Aqua sighed and started picking up the glass, while Roxas righted the furniture. This whole thing would take some work, but they were sure that they could manage.

***Roxy Random-ness: Alright! Last chapter of this is next chapter! Whoo!***


	172. Sick Of IT VIII

***Hello world! This is the last of my continuation of Sick Of It. Have fun!***

(Six Years Later)

"Bye mom!" Roxas called as he walked out of his house to go to work. He was still working at the garage, but Reno had taken him as a partner. Since he was family and all now.

Roxas walked into the garage and went straight to the car he had been working on for about a month. Whenever there wasn't a car there that needed his attention he was working on this one. It was his baby, it was going to be the coolest thing ever, and it was made of spare parts.

Axel walked up from behind him and gave him a hug, causing the blonde to hit his head on the open hood.

"Ow, fuck." Roxas swore, and slapped Axel's arm. The redhead stuck his tongue out childishly and grinned.

"Demyx is back in town." He said to his husband.

"Really? We'll have to visit him and Zex soon. Heard that they wanted to adopt a kid." Roxas said, bending back over his car and doing some stuff.

"Why do you care so much about this car? You never use one." Axel asked.

"Cuz this is going to be fucking greased lightning! It will be the most epic car in all of freaking Hollow Bastion! And I'm going to love this girl forever." Roxas said, patting the car lovingly.

Later, Roxas and Axel walked back to Aqua and Xion's house (Roxas's old house) and visited Xion and Olette.

"Uncle Axel! Uncle Roxas! Hayner stuck a caterpillar down my shirt and Pence tried to fish it out!" She yelled as they walked through the door.

"Yay?" Roxas asked, unsure how to react.

"Not yay! Bad! Teacher yelled at them, but I told them that Hayner just accidentally dropped it and Pence was trying to help." Olette said with a smile.

Roxas sighed and shook his head. Olette had the weirdest little friends.

"What's up?" Xion asked.

"Well, Roxas loves his car more than me." Axel pouted.

"It's because the car is the most epic thing on the face of the earth and I MADE it. It would be creepy if I could say the same thing about Axel." Roxas answered.

"And Demyx is back in town." Axel said.

"And Zexion got a grant to set up a shelter." Roxas reported.

"Awesome! Now there will be no more teenagers in the alleys!" Xion cheered.

"The alleys look more comfortable than the beds Zex was gonna pick out. But I convinced him to get better ones." Roxas said with a grin.

"I made cookies!" Aqua called from the kitchen. All of them scrambled to the kitchen and burned their hands on the cookies and scarfed them down. Olette held hers in a napkin and blew on it before shoving it in her mouth.

"In all my years I never thought of that…" Axel trailed off, looking at the six-year-old in wonder.

"I did. It's because you're a boy with no common sense." Xion said, holding up her napkin-ed cookie.

"I bet it's a girl thing. We'd be gay if we thought of it." Axel said to Roxas.

"Uh, sweetie, darling, love of my life… we ARE gay you dumbass." Roxas said sarcastically, playfully slapping the back of his spiky head.

8888888888888

(Two Years Later)

Roxas took eight-year-old Olette driving in his baby, he gave her an ice cream and blasted some old rock music with the windows down.

And for some reason, it was better than going to Disney Land, like all the other kids were doing.

8888888888

(Two Years Later)

Roxas rushed ten-year-old Olette to the hospital. Xion had asked him to hang out with her while she was at work.

"Your mom's gonna kill me…" He groaned as she barfed in the bucket he had supplied her.

"I'm not gonna barf on the car, I'm not gonna barf on the car…" Olette chanted, then threw up in the bucket again.

'Please don't barf on my baby.' Roxas begged silently.

88888888888

(Two Years Later)

Roxas drove Xion and twelve-year-old Olette to the airport. They were going on a vacation to Agrabah for a month and Roxas was sad to see them go. Axel was too, he had packed the car, but he had to get to work.

Olette hugged him when she got out of the car.

"I'm going in with you, you know." Roxas reminded her with a smile. He had helped Xion save up for the vacation, along with Axel. They wanted Olette to have at least some of the experiences their friends were talking about.

"I know. But I'm gonna miss driving around with you and hanging around the garage with you and Reno." Olette whispered.

Xion rolled her eyes and helped Roxas with their bags.

When they got it, they sent off Olette with some money to buy drinks.

"You know she likes you best, right?" Xion asked. Roxas looked surprised.

"I thought she liked Aqua best." He said.

"Nope. All she can ever talk about is you and Axel and her little friends. But you more than anything." Xion smiled.

"Oh really?" Roxas asked with a slight laugh.

"Yep. I'm so glad her life wasn't like ours were." Xion said with a happy sigh.

88888888888

(Two Years Later)

Fourteen-year-old Olette, Xion, Aqua, and Axel were all worried about Roxas. He had been working longer hours than usual and wouldn't even tell Axel why. In fact, when the man had asked, Roxas told him "I would tell you, if you were capable of keeping secrets." Actually, the only person he had told was Zexion, and Zexion didn't seem worried at all, in fact, he seemed proud of Roxas for whatever reason.

Roxas had been doing so well at making cars, someone had asked him to make a special car with all kinds of features, much like his baby. And after he did that, requests were pouring in from all over, and Roxas couldn't refuse. He needed this money.

888888888888

(Two Years Later)

"You're letting Olette drive your BABY?" Axel demanded, "You don't let ME drive it!" He whined.

"Olette knows how to drive better than you do. The last car you drove got totaled and I had to pay for all the damages." Roxas grumbled, handing his niece the keys. She was going to prom with Pence and she wanted to drive.

"Thank you so much Uncle Roxas, I love you!" Sixteen-year-old Olette said, kissing his cheek.

"And remember, he's not allowed to drive it, no food, and no sex. Makeouts are fine, but sex would probably mess up the upholstery." Roxas said. Olette blushed and gave Axel a hug before rushing out.

"Why do you get a kiss and all I get is a hug?" Axel grumbled.

"Because I'm her brother, while you are her lowly Uncle." Roxas smirked.

"Whatever." Axel muttered.

8888888888888

(Two Years Later)

Olette was eighteen and ready for college. She was super smart, as smart as Roxas had been in high school. So she knew that she had no chance of going to college. She didn't have any money, and scholarships wouldn't cover it.

But, at her Uncle Roxas's request, she had applied for scholarships and colleges. She had a fair amount of scholarships and she was accepted to her college of choice, but she didn't have the money.

So one day, while they were driving Roxas's baby, Olette told her uncle about it and she apologized. But Roxas grinned at her. He pulled over and gave her a slip of paper.

"This Certificate is good for Four Years in college" it said. The amount was underneath and it was signed by Roxas.

"But… how?" Olette asked in wonder.

"Since you were fourteen I've been working a lot more and I never told anyone except Zexion. I wanted to see your face when you opened it." Roxas said with a smile. Olette started crying and she hugged Roxas tight.

"Oh thank you. Thank you so much." She sobbed.

"Hey, I don't handle crying women well. If you need validation on that ask your mom." Roxas said, awkwardly patting her back.

888888888888

(Two Years Later)

Olette was back for a break. Now she was twenty, and damn it if Roxas didn't feel old. He was freaking thirty six. But, according to some, that was still pretty young. But still, according to Roxas, he had helped raise a girl to be an adult. He was old.

Olette was sitting with Xion and Roxas, telling them all about college and stuff. Axel had left to go to the bathroom, and then Olette pounced.

"Roxas, you're my dad aren't you?" She asked. Roxas choked on his soda and coughed for a few minutes before answering.

"Why does everyone always think that? God… I haven't been asked that since I was eighteen." Roxas said.

"So… you're not? Then who is? I was hoping it was you since I was little." Olette said sadly.

Xion and Roxas shared a 'should we tell her?' look and faced her again.

"Well… you are related to him…" Xion trailed off, trying to think of a place to start.

"How? What is he to me?" She asked urgently.

"He's your brother. I… was raped by his father." Xion admitted, remembering it all for the first time in a very long time.

"Oh my God." Olette gasped.

"My… our father wasn't a good person. He used to beat me and my mom and he killed my sister. I didn't even know he was your father until the day you were born. I came home and your mom and my mom were all beat up and Xion told me that my father was… your father too. And then he came home and I beat him up. And I carried Aqua and Xion to Zexion's doctor place and he fixed them up and Aqua called the cops on him." Roxas summed up.

"I… I have to go think." Olette said, and she rushed to her guest room.

"Should we have told her?" Xion asked.

Axel walked in, "Told her what?"

"We told her who her father was." Roxas admitted.

She came out of her room an hour later and thanked them for telling her and being honest. Then she turned to Roxas.

"II know you're my brother, but can I call you dad? That's what I refer to you as in my head." She said. Roxas grinned.

"Sure. As long as you don't call me an asshole in your head that's fine." Roxas said with a grin.

"Aww, I feel jealous." Axel pouted.

"But you're Uncle Axie! You take me out to explode things! You're the cool uncle, Roxas is the responsible one." Olette explained with a giggle.

"You got that right." Roxas laughed.

88888888888888

(Two Years Later)

Olette was out of college and living on her own now. Xion had been very sad to see her leave the house and had in fact cried on Roxas (who still didn't like crying women), but everything was fine. Axel and Roxas were really proud of her. They had both wanted to go to college (Xion, not as much) but they couldn't because of money issues. Axel had cried at Olette's graduation (and Roxas discovered that he didn't take crying men well either) but everything seemed normal enough.

Demyx and Zexion moved back in town and so did Sora and Kairi. Roxas hadn't seen much of them, since they moved across the country after college, and they had a party to welcome them all back.

888888888888

(Four Years Later)

Olette was twenty-six now, and Pence had proposed to her.

Roxas had been happy at the news while Xion cried and congratulated her and Pence, who still thought Roxas was her father. Olette always referred to him as her father when she talked to her friends. And Pence was greatly relieved that he too it so well, since he was expecting him to be mad or something.

Then he got worried all over again when Roxas asked him to talk in the kitchen.

"Pence, I know you're a great guy and all, so don't worry about my threats much because I know you won't do this to my Olette. But, when I was a teenager I was able to lift a car, and I could beat up five people at once. The reason I'm telling you this is because my father used to beat me and my mother and he raped and killed my sister. I don't want anything like that to happen to my Olette, understand?" He asked.

Pence nodded nervously.

"Alright. And congrats! This is way cool. It makes me remember my wedding." Roxas sighed.

888888888888888

(Two Years Later)

Pence and Olette were married. With a kid on the way. Xion and Aqua were all happy about it, always talking about the baby's room and stuff. Roxas sighed to himself and drove over to Olette's to talk.

"Hey Roxas! What's up?" Pence asked. He was way less nervous around Roxas now that he knew him better.

"I was wondering if I could steal your wife for a moment." He said.

"Sure, I'll get her." Pence said, and soon Roxas and Olette were driving around like old times.

"I think this is what I missed the most about growing up." Olette sighed.

"It's fine. Soon, Grandpa Roxas will be driving around you and the little one. Or I'll just drive the kid around to get it out of your hair, that's what Xion did a lot. She couldn't deal with your crazy antics 24/7." Roxas said with a grin.

Olette laughed with him and patted the car.

"You know, I remember back when you built this. You were only twenty-two huh? And this was your masterpiece." Olette said fondly.

"Yep. And I still love it a lot. But you know, I love you and your mom and Axel more." Roxas said.

"That's as sappy as you get, isn't it? 'I love you more than a car.' Thanks Dad." Olette joked.

"Hey, I've never recovered from your mother calling me her Gay Best Friend. That seriously wounded my ego. I was the toughest guy in the worst neighborhood in the city and Xion and Axel start making me seem fruity." Roxas pouted. Olette laughed.

88888888888

(Two Years Later)

Olette was dying. Her baby had miscarried because she got cancer. She had fought for a very long time, but she wasn't giving up.

Then, the insurance decided not to pay any more. They said to just let her die.

Xion was bawling at home (she had moved in with Roxas and Axel a while ago) and Axel looked depressed all the time. Pence only left the hospital to work. Zexion was trying to figure out what to do, and he would have paid for it himself if he could. He didn't have any money to spare, he was still paying college loans and giving most of his money to the homeless shelter.

Roxas wouldn't stand for it. He did what none of them ever dreamed he would ever do. It was never even a thought in their mind.

He sold his baby.

And he took the money and paid Olette's hospital bill.

When he walked home, Axel looked curiously at him.

"Did you leave the car at the garage? Was there something wrong with it?" He asked, recognizing Roxas's sad face.

"I sold her. And I paid Olette's bill." Roxas said quietly. Axel gasped and Xion hugged him tight.

"Oh my God, thank you so much. Thank you for saving my baby." Xion sobbed into his shirt.

"Hey now, none of that. You know I don't like crying." Roxas said, with a hint of a smile.

"But, you loved that car!" Axel exclaimed still shocked.

"She's just a car. I love Olette more. And I love you more and Xion more. If it had happened to any of you I would have done the same.

888888888888

(Two Years Later)

Olette was better, and had a baby. She had named him Lea, after Axel and Xion's brother who had committed suicide.

And, Roxas had built himself a new car. It took him an entire year, but Olette would grin every time she saw him.

He had that look on his face that he had when she was six and he built his baby. And she couldn't wait to see where the new car would take her, and Lea.

***Roxy Random-ness: I like this ending. I don't care if you don't, I do.***


	173. Rabbit Heart IV

***Hey guys, I got a request from Aristicus (who did not log into his/her account or does not have one so I count reply to her) to continue Rabbit Hearts. This was a long while back, so you might want to reread those chapters (chapters 40-42) so you remember what's going on, and I'll put in a little recap after I finish this note and reread it myself. So, enjoy! *cough cough* I'm sorry for not writing more. I was just reading it and I was all disappointed when there was no other chapter, and then I realized…***

_"Okay, any other rules?" Xion asked._

_"Well, how about… 'no drawing on the walls'." Roxas recited, handing her a pen._

_She grabbed it and drew, a sketch of a key was soon on the wall._

_Then she suddenly dropped the pen and slapped herself._

_"The fuck?" She asked, rubbing her sore cheek._

_"You'll get used to it." Roxas sighed_.

Roxas showed Xion to her room and went to find Axel, telling her not to run off too far. He found the redhead in the dining hall talking to Demyx about applesauce.

"What happened up there?" Axel asked.

"I realized I can now read minds, Xemnas tried to make me say Namine's name and I fought it for a good five minutes before he set my mind on fire so I said it, and Xion volunteered to take her place because she thought it would be unfair if something like that happened. And Xemnas is pretty pissed at me, so he ordered that I have to be his next meal." Roxas recapped. "Oh, and you and me have to train her." Roxas added.

"Damn it, I have to baby sit again?" Axel whined.

"I'd hardly call myself a baby, and it doesn't seem that you did a very good job of it since I didn't have any preparation to be Xemnas's food." Roxas grumbled.

"Oh, stop being so emo. That's Zexy's job." Demyx said cheerfully. Roxas grinned slightly and shook his head.

"At least Namine's not down here." He said, relieved.

Over the next week, Roxas waited anxiously for Xemnas's command to be a meal. He would rather it be over than be constantly worried about it.

And one night, he had the first dream in a long time.

_He was very short and someone offered him two pills. He chose the green one and fell into darkness. Was that the wrong pill to take?_

"_You made a deal and now it seems you have to offer up." The man recited before him as he lay in the box about to be sent down to the Underland._

_His heart was beating faster than a rabbit's, but he was frozen like in headlights._

_Namine screamed and he fell down. He had made the final sacrifice._

'_We raise it up.' The villagers chanted._

_A looking glass shattered before him and he spun, the man's voice following him._

"_This is a gift, it comes with a price." He said._

_But who was the lamb and who was the knife, as Zexion had once said. Who was the victim and who was the killer._

_Axel, wearing a crown, grabbed him out of the spinning box and held him, turning the blonde to gold, and the sun bore down on him blinding him once more._

_Then he was in darkness. He looked around, for Namine though he didn't know why. He couldn't find her anywhere. And he longed to see her face again. _

_The stars shone again, outlining his beloved sister's face in shining gems. He jumped and tried to fly and whatever, but he couldn't reach her, and she was crying raindrops and causing clouds that distorted her face._

_Roxas felt helpless. He wished he could be brave. He had to get rid of this rabbit heart that was thumping in his chest so wildly and get a lion's heart. And he had to fight._

"_We raise it up" reached his ears again._

_Roxas was a gold statue again, and the sun shone, turning the earth around him to spring and the gold pealed away, allowing him to move. The gold blew away and sparkled in the sky. _

_The water of the river he had been in turned from blue to red as Selphie was shot in the water. The water rushed to the sky._

"_This is a gift it comes with a price." The man reminded him._

"_Who is the lamb and who is the knife." Zexion questioned again._

"_Midas is king and he holds me so tight, and turns me to gold in the sunlight." Roxas muttered, remembering Axel dressed as a king and turning him to gold._

"_This is a gift." Roxas whispered._

And he awoke in Xemnas's rooms.

"Uh… why am I here?" He asked sleepily. Then he slapped himself.

"You will address me properly." Xemnas demanded.

"Why am I here, Lord Xemnas?" He rephrased.

"Master." Xemnas corrected.

"Mansex?" Roxas asked, not hearing right and still half asleep. He slapped himself across the face again, harder.

"Master." Xemnas hissed.

"Master." Roxas repeated.

"Now, I've thought of a new devious way to get more emotion. Would you like to hear?" Xemnas asked.

"Of course, Master." Roxas said, a bit mechanically.

"I thought, since you were still a virgin, as is everyone down here because that is part of the criteria of being chosen or volunteering. So I'd relieve you of that burden." Xemnas explained with a smirk.

"You… you're going to rape me?" Roxas asked, his mouth going dry.

"No, not rape, you will be a very willing participant." Xemnas said, licking his lips.

"No! I won't do it!" Roxas shrieked.

"Oh, are you saving yourself for someone? A certain redhead maybe?" Xemnas teased. "Maybe I should call him down here instead."

"No! No… I… I'll do it." Roxas whispered.

After an hour of stifled screams and blood, Roxas limped out of Xemnas's room shakily. He wobbled over to his own room and sat in his shower, turning it to cold.

He sat under the icy spray for hours, his skin looked like snow and his lips were blue by the time Axel knocked on his door and he didn't answer.

"Rox, we know you're in there. Wake up!" He called. Roxas made no move to answer. He was trying to die of hypothermia. There were no other ways to kill himself down here. He supposed he could find a cliff and jump off. And he was confused why Xemnas didn't stop him now.

Axel opened his door and heard the shower going. He knocked on the door and Roxas still didn't answer.

Axel opened that door as well and walked in.

"Roxas?" He asked worriedly. When he got no answer again he pulled back the curtain and gasped.

He saw Roxas looking like a corpse and he reached under the water and pulled the blonde out.

"What happened to you?" He asked as Roxas shivered violently.

"Xemnas… punish…control." Were the only words Axel could make out between the shivers.

Axel grabbed three towels and used the two big ones to wrap Roxas's body and the smaller one he put on the boy's head to try to dry his hair. Roxas was almost convulsing he was shivering so hard. He tried to answer a few times, but nothing came out. And then he began to cry. Loud sobs joined the shivers and his body shook horribly as he gave up talking and just clung to Axel.

'Who is the lamb and who is the knife?' Zexion's voice offered in his mind.

'Midas is king and he holds me so tight' His dream offered.

'Tell him nothing.' Xemnas's voice hissed in his mind. A flash of fire raced through his head and he clutched it.

"What happened?" Axel asked again once Roxas had calmed a bit.

"Xem… Ah!" He cried as more fire burned his mind.

"What about Xemnas?" Axel asked.

"My Master has done nothing. Go Axel." Roxas said in Xemnas's voice. Axel's eyes got huge. He stood.

"No way Xemnas, what did you do to Roxas?" He demanded. His legs made him walk.

"No! Don't punish him, please don't, please." Roxas begged, desparate tears running down his face.

"I will." He said to himself in Xemnas's voice.

"No, please!" Roxas begged, taking his voice back.

"What's going on?" Axel asked.

"Get out of here Axel." Both voices said from Roxas, the blonde's voice pleading and Xemnas's commanding. Axel couldn't disobey.

"I won't, but be prepared to take his punishment for him." Xemnas warned as Axel left. And Axel couldn't use his voice.

888

A month later Axel was sleepless with worry over Roxas, and even emotionless Zexion seemed concerned.

But the blonde wouldn't come out of his room. He only left for meals and only against his will. His face was void of all emotion, but what worried Axel the most was his eyes. They were dead, glazed over. He was exempt of his duties of training Xion, so it all fell on Axel. And Axel wasn't a very good teacher half asleep.

"Roxas." Axel said to him one day. Whenever he had tried to talk before, Roxas hadn't even looked at him, but now he looked up.

"Rox, what happened? Why are you acting so weird?" He asked.

"And in the spring, I've shed my skin and it blows away with the changing wind. The waters turn from blue to red and towards the sky I offer it." Roxas said mechanically.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Axel asked. But Roxas walked away.

"He was talking about his feelings I think." Demyx said, "They sounded like lyrics."

"He's talking about what happened to him. Isn't it obvious? I figured it out after you told me about finding him." Zexion said. "He was raped. In the spring he shed his skin obviously means he lost his virginity and it's gone for good, blown away with the wind. The water must have been the shower. I think his brain is messed up." Zexion admitted.

"How do we help him?" Axel asked

"We have to help him fight Xemnas. You know he can only handle 13 people alive down here at once. With Xion here, well he's bitten off more than he can chew." Zexion said.

***Roxy Random-ness: Wow… I did not expect this all to happen.***


	174. Rabbit Heart V

***I'm so sorry I didn't put this up yesterday, but I was super sick and barfing up my stomach, lungs, ribs, and whatever else was left. So here is another continuation of Rabbit Heart (Aristicus- Now son, don't touch that cactus. Dude, you have to get an account so I can respond to your reviews.) And, for those of you who have not reread over the previous chapters of this, I really think you should. Even though I wrote it I still didn't remember the details. And remember, this is a really extended SONGFIC from the song and music video Rabbit Heart. I highly suggest you watch/listen. So, without further ado, Rabbit Heart!***

Roxas woke up panting, resurfacing from the dream he had been having every night since the night Xemnas raped him. Except with new parts. After the confusion of the original dream, Xemnas's shadow loomed over him, he tried to be brave. A lion sometimes randomly walked through the dream, slowly following a rabbit that ran away as fast as it could. He tried to fight off Xemnas in parts, but it never really worked.

He hated feeling this weak, but that's all Xemnas seemed to do to him, even when he lived above. Everyone was afraid of him up there, as well as down here. There was really no escape.

Roxas sighed and wrote in his notebook. He had written down his dreams in a weird fashion. Lyrics. He wrote Rabbit Heart at the top and sighed. He needed to tell Axel somehow, to stop his worrying, but whenever he left his room he wasn't in control of himself. He needed to tell Axel somehow in a way that wouldn't get him in trouble. God forbid he get in trouble, he could only imagine what Xemnas would do to him.

He paced his room and thought for hours. And nothing came to him.

888

Axel, Demyx, and Zexion were in Zexion's room plotting a similar thing. They were trying to first figure out what was going on, then try to help Roxas escape. But how?

They needed a clue. But how would they get that?

"Ugh, why don't we just do something stupid, like sneak into Roxas's room while he's eating?" Demyx asked.

"You're a genius!" Axel cried.

"No he's not. I considered it, but we've all been in his room. There would be little of significance." Zexion sighed.

"He had Namine's sketchbook… maybe there's a clue in there." Axel suggested.

"Fine. But if nothing comes of it I propose we try to sneak to his room at night." Zexion replied.

"Why?" Axel asked.

"Haven't you heard the screams?" Zexion asked.

"Screams?" Demyx asked.

"You two are probably too far away, and the music you both play at night must block them out. But there are definite screams coming from Xemnas's room." Zexion explained.

"I hope you all aren't having a secret meeting without me." Xion said with a smile as she threw them all chocolates.

"It's about Roxas." Axel said, "It wouldn't matter to you."

"Yes it would. He was nice to me, that first week, and he was from home. Sure I didn't talk to him much, but I was a friend of his sister's. Not a close friend or anything, but a friend. And you're my friend, so it matters. All of you are my friends, and if he's a friend of you, he's a friend to me." Xion said with a slight smile.

"Now that, THAT cheesefest is over…" Demyx trailed off.

"Oh shut up, you stupid boy!" Xion snapped, hitting him upside the head.

"Well, Axel can fill you in on Demyx's plan. I'm going to eat." Zexion said.

888

Roxas had an idea. He would tell them. He'd take Xemnas's punishment and fight his control. He only had to get a few words out.

He went to lunch, but Axel wasn't there. Zexion was. But not Axel, Xion, or Demyx. Curious.

But it didn't matter. Zexion would be the best to tell anyways. Zexion could figure it out.

"Hello Roxas." Zexion said, surprised that Roxas wasn't moving as mechanically as usual. He looked at the blonde, away from his book, and held in a gasp. Roxas's face was perfectly smooth, but his eyes looked like he was battling with an army inside his mind.

"Zexion." Roxas said desperately.

"What is it?" Zexion prompted.

"Screams… Hall… Xemnas… Control… Horrible… Things… Can't… Tell… You… Notebook. Notebook! Room. Notebook." Roxas said, then he clutched his head.

"What?" Zexion asked, writing down everything Roxas had said as not to forget it.

"We raise it up." Roxas whispered. He shoved his food into his mouth and walked away mechanically again. But he had told Zexion all he could. He wasn't even sure of what he said, the pain had caused all coherent thought to leave him.

He shuffled off to his room, but his feet began to drag him to Xemnas.

"No!" He shouted. His feet stopped, and he turned to his room.

Where he saw Axel and Demyx looking at his journal. And Xion looking at Namine's sketches.

"Take… Leave… Now. Xemnas… Mad." Roxas said disjointedly. Demyx dropped the notebook and Xion dropped the sketchbook and they all began to leave but Roxas stopped them. He grabbed the two books with shaking hands and shoved them to Axel, "Take." He emphasized. He clutched at his head again, and Demyx moved to help him, but Roxas stopped him. "Leave!" He demanded.

The two boys left, but Xion hung behind.

"What's going on?" She asked softly.

"Xemnas… Is… Mad… Very… Leave… Before… Punish… Me…" Roxas choked out, then he slapped himself across the face. Xion sighed and left.

"Zexion, we saw Roxas and he gave us his notebook!" Axel said to his friend.

"And he talked." Demyx added.

"He talked to me, just now." Xion said.

"Well, he talked to me too. Quite the chatterbox." Zexion said with a slight smile.

"What'd he say to you?" Axel asked.

"He said the words 'Screams, hall, Xemnas, control, horrible, things, can't tell you, notebook, notebook, room, notebook. And then he muttered 'We raise it up'. The crowd said that when I was sent down here." Zexion said.

"Me too." The others said in unison.

"Well, he said that Xemnas was mad and we should take the notebook." Demyx said, putting the thing on the table.

"Well, what's in it?" Zexion asked.

"There's lyrics to a song, Rabbit Heart. And we didn't get further than that." Axel said.

They opened it and turned back, as Rabbit Heart had been at the end.

And they saw disjointed thoughts. Words floating around dark sketch-pictures that looked very cool, but horribly scary.

"Rape" was a word mentioned a lot. "Control." "Punish" "Angry". They all floated around the scary pictures.

Then, even further back, were other weird pictures. Someone shattering to gold, Selphie being shot in a river of blood, pills, the man who read the scroll at Roxas, the rabbit and the lion. Everything was in color there.

"Well…" Demyx said, dumbfounded.

"I'm going to fucking kill that bastard. He's going to die, and soon." Axel muttered. He needed revenge. For Roxas.

"We should probably try to do this logically." Xion said, surprising them. "What? No rushing in. That's all I'm saying. He could take us out."

Then, they heard a thump. From the entrance hall.

***Roxy Random-ness: Mint… Tea… need mint tea. Vlah. Sick is bad.***


	175. Filler 2

***Merp! I apologize, people who read Rabbit Heart, but today will be another filler. I am still sick, and I could only write one serious chapter today. So please, don't kill me!***

Larxene storms out in a towel.

"Why the fucking hell do I have to do this? 'Oh Namine's sick blah…' Whatever! She just doesn't want to haul her lazy ass out here to do this!" She screeches

She calms.

"And they had the nerve to call me and demand I come out right in the middle of a shower. Damn them…" She grumbles.

"Well, Roxy is too sick to do the filler. So here I am. I hate you all, so I'm going back to my shower." She growls and storms off.

Xion pokes her head in.

"Wow, I didn't know Vexen could create this! Hello you all! Wow, there sure are a bunch of you. More than I'd expect. And you all look so pale. You should go out more often. Go into the sun!" She exclaimed, summoning her Keyblade and whooshing it around. Then light appeared.

"Well, even this artificial light doesn't compare to sun! And watch a sunset! They're beautiful! Go on, get!" Xion laughed.

"I don't think they're buying it." Roxas whispers, walking on screen.

"Look, assholes. Roxy needs her rest, so get the fuck out of here and stop demanding more! I will kill you with this Keyblade, so go and enjoy the day before I MAKE you!" Xion threatens.

***Roxy Random-ness: Reese: Well, once again, Roxy can't pull herself together to talk to you. The baby. So… a random thing… Well… hmm…. Uh…. I really don't know. But Roxy's gonna move! I'm gonna miss her house so much! (fake sobs) Roxy: *cough* Reese, I'm moving to a house with a hot tub. *cough* Reese: Well why the fuck didn't you say so? Horray! Out with the old and in with the new! Whoo hoo! Roxy: But it's not as close to your house. Reese: Whaaa! Imma miss you! Roxy: Hot tub. And I'll still see you, you tard. I just won't be able to walk over. Reese: Oh. Okay!***


	176. Sing: Just The Girl

***Ok, it has been 12 days since I updated, and I honestly have no good reason. I had been reading for battle of the books, but that's not a good reason by my standards. So, I'm thinking that I'll do a bunch of songfics (Sorry Rabbit Heart readers! I will get back to it, I swear!) because they're easy to write and I have a bunch of songs stuck in my head. Hell, it could be a continuing songfic. I don't know. So, your songfics! This one is Just The Girl by The Click Five.***

Demyx tried to get Namine to talk to him, to look at him, to GLARE at him, anything! And she gladly obliged, glaring at him as he made a fool of himself to get her attention.

"Why do you even go for her? She's cold and cruel, and can't keep a secret, she pushed you in the pool at that party this summer. And every time you talk to her, she's bitchier than Larxene, forget about her." Axel told his friend.

"But she's just the girl I'm looking for." Demyx said happily. "I know behind that little act of hers she's sweet."

"More like bitter-sweet." Axel mumbled.

Demyx looked at her across the class. She pointedly ignored him. She was a mystery to him. She knocked him off his feet. He loved her.

He had even gotten her number once, and he texted her "Hey" a few times, but she never answered.

She was drawing. Demyx tried to see the picture, but she was too far away.

He sighed to himself. She used to talk to him, once upon a time. But she always made fun of whatever he said. He still loved her.

He sat next to her at lunch that day, and she got up and left.

Demyx sighed.

Maybe Axel was right. Maybe he was just fooling himself. He'd tell her he was sorry and ask if they could be friends.

He went down the hall to try to find her, and he heard a soft sniffling from a dead-end hallway. Only lockers that way.

He went over, and peeked his head around the corner. There was Namine, curled up against a locker and crying. She looked like she was trying not to make any noise.

She kept her head down as Demyx came closer. Demyx stopped in front of her and she sniffled again.

"Roxas, please leave me alone. I… I'm fine, I just don't want to go home. Dad's there today." She said softly into her legs.

Demyx was confused, but remembered her brother Roxas, who was mute. Axel had been hanging out with him more and more lately.

"I'm not Roxas." Demyx said, lowering to her level.

"Demyx?" She asked astonished, "Get the fuck away from me! I already told you, I don't want to go out with you!" She hissed.

"I came to talk to you about that actually. I was going to stop trying. But… I wanted to ask if we could be friends?" He asked tentatively.

"No! We can't get it through your thick skull, I hate you!" She said sharply. Demyx looked shocked for a second, then put his head down.

"Alright." He said softly. His day was ruined now. But he deserved it. It had been boarder-line stalker, what he was doing.

He left.

***Roxy Random-ness: I don't know why I like this pairing so much, but I do.***


	177. Sing: Secrets

***This new one is Secrets by One Republic! A continuation!***

Demyx was really depressed. He almost didn't stop for gas when he was driving, but he did. Plus he had to go to the bathroom. There were no keys for this bathroom, so he didn't have to get a key from the gas station man. He walked over and he knocked on the door. It was a boy/girl bathroom, and he didn't hear anything.

He opened the door and looked in.

Namine was there. She hastily pulled her long sleeves over her arms and looked down at the ground.

The white of her long tee shirt was turning red. She was still looking at the floor.

"Namine?" Demyx asked. Namine looked up, her eyes filled with fresh tears.

"What Demyx?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"I want to ask 'are you alright', but you obviously aren't. So… why Namine?" Demyx asked.

"Because it helps." She whispered.

"Helps what?" Demyx asked, equally quiet.

"Tell me what you want to hear Demyx! I'm gonna give all my secrets away, if you just tell me what you want to know!" Namine cried.

"Why don't you come over to my house? I can make you some tea." Demyx offered. Namine bit her lip.

"Fine." She whispered.

They got to Demyx's house and he made them both mugs of tea. He set his in front of the trembling Namine. She looked scared out of her pants.

"Relax Namine." Demyx said softly.

"I… I'm really sorry about how I treated you. I… I just can't be friends with anyone." Namine mumbled.

"Why not?" Demyx asked.

No answer.

"You promised to tell me everything." Demyx coaxed.

"You know Roxas?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Demyx prompted.

"He wasn't always mute. He had friends in Twilight Town. Hayner, Pence, and Olette. I had friends too. Kairi, Riku, and Sora. Sora was my boyfriend, actually. But I was better at keeping my friendships and relationships secret from our dad. Roxas wasn't. He… He and dad got in a huge fight, and Roxas was mouthing off, and Dad was mad that he had friends. And Roxas said something about mom… and it was all over. I… I tried to help him. I really did. That's where I got this." Namine indicated her shoulder, pulling her shirt to show a long gash.

"He… He took Roxas away for a day. And when he got back, he couldn't talk. He wouldn't tell me what happened. And then we moved here." Namine confessed.

"What's wrong with talking about your mom?" Demyx asked.

"She was an evil, sadistic bitch. And Dad left her to protect us from her. But he loved her more than anything, and it killed him inside, until he was just as bad as she was." Namine answered. She bit her lip and looked at her tea.

"Well… why are you cutting?" Demyx asked.

"Because it helps. The adrenaline is like a drug. It feels so… amazing. It makes everything better for just a moment." Namine said wistfully.

"Hey, do you want to stay with me for a bit?" Demyx asked.

"What?" Namine questioned, confused.

"I… It's just that I don't want you to go back if you're hurting. I want you to be safe." Demyx said softly.

"No. I… I can't. I've got to stay with Roxas and Xion… I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Xion?"

"Our little sister… She… We left mom right after she was born. She's about six now. I've really got to go, my dad will be mad if I'm any later… but I'll see you around, okay?" She said with a slight smile. Demyx grinned back at her.

"Of course. Call me any time you want to hang out." He said. She nodded and left.

***Roxy's Random-ness: The Romans invented the lollypop.***


	178. Sing: Unchained

***Hey guys! This next chapter is still a continuation. This is for Unchained by Van Halen. I know it doesn't really go, but the song is confusing, and this is confusing! So Yay!***

Namine sighed as she walked into her house. What was she thinking? She shouldn't have told Demyx. She shouldn't have let him in. she should have just let him be heartbroken.

But whenever she thought of him a light smile crossed her lips, that she had to will away.

She looked around, seeing which rooms were safe, and deemed Xion and her room safe for now, as well as the kitchen. She crept into the kitchen and grabbed snacks for her and Xion and sneaked back to her room. Xion was sitting on the bed and sniffling.

"Oh Xion, what's wrong?" Namine asked, scooping the small girl into a hug.

"Daddy broke Mr. Vlah." Xion sniffled, showing Namine her bear. Its head was ripped off. Namine took the stuffed animal and put the girl back on the bed.

"Don't worry, I can fix this." She said softly. Namine rummaged around under their bed and pulled up a little sewing box. She found some brown thread that kinda matched Mr. Vlah's color, and she got to work sewing him up with little expert stitches.

She knew how to sew because of all the repairs she had to make to her clothes and toys since she was little after her parents destroyed them.

She sighed to herself again and smiled to her sister, handing the girl the bear back.

"So, do you want to hear a story?" Namine asked.

Xion nodded.

"Once upon a time, there was a little princess…" Namine began, and she told a cute fluffy story to her little sister until the girl was asleep.

She tucked Xion under the covers and crept from the room when she heard the door open. She looked around the corner to see Roxas.

"Hey Rox, be quiet. I just put Xion to bed." Namine said softly.

Roxas shot her a dirty look.

"Not like that. I mean don't stomp around." Namine laughed lightly. Roxas stuck out his tongue at her and walked to his room.

Namine went to the kitchen and started dinner, grilled cheese and tomato soup, when the front door banged open again.

Namine cringed to herself, but kept cooking. Dad was home.

Her father walked into the kitchen and sniffed. "I hope that's for me." He growled.

"Of course. I thought you'd be hungry after work." Namine said softly.

"So thoughtful, just like your mother." He said quietly. Namine bit back a shiver. She never wanted to be compared to that woman.

She silently finished the dinner and dished it up. She began to bring it to the separate rooms, but her father stopped her.

"No, we're going to eat like a family tonight." He said. She nodded and called Roxas in while she woke up Xion and brought them all to the table. She set the small table and everyone sat down to eat.

The kids all tried to eat quickly, but their father ate slowly. He put down his sandwich and looked at Roxas.

"So, how's school?" He asked.

Roxas, of course, didn't say anything. He shrugged and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Answer me boy!" Their father demanded.

Roxas again didn't say anything. He tried to motion something, but their father couldn't tell what it meant.

"Speak damnit!" Their father roared, getting up and walking towards the mute boy.

"Dad! He can't talk! You made him mute, remember?" Namine yelled.

"How dare you talk back to me!" He screamed at Namine, slapping her upside the head.

Roxas motioned something along the lines of "you asshole!" and he punched his father's arm.

"You little shit!" He yelled at Roxas and he slammed the boy down so hard that he was out cold. Namine looked at her brother in horror as a trickle of blood slid down the side of his head. She looked up at the man in terror as he slowly advanced towards her.

"You little bitch! Whore, just like your mother! I should have left you with her! You are worthless, like a piece of shit! Worse, you're nothing, you little asshole!" He yelled, and he punched her. She cringed from the pain and from the fact that he hit her face and she'd never be able to hide it.

"Don't talk to Nami that way!" Xion piped up from her chair. Their father turned his fury to the child and Namine screamed as he punched Xion.

"No! Not her!" The blonde girl screamed. She threw herself in front of her sister as he got ready for another punch. She took the full force to her stomach and doubled over in pain before the next one hit the same spot again, causing her to cough violently. Another punch hit her arm and she fell to her knees, her stomach in too much pain.

The cheap leather of his shoes connected with her stomach and hands, as they were covering it, and she coughed up blood. He kicked her leg and glared down at her, before snatching up his food and slamming the front door. Namine heard his car screech out of the driveway and she slowly got up and looked at her siblings. Xion was holding her bruised arm and Roxas was wakening. He groaned, about the only noise he could make, and got up.

He motioned "Where is he?" to Namine.

"I don't know. He's gone though. Go to Axel's… I'm taking Xion away. He's never hit her before, but this time…" She trailed off. "He's too dangerous. We can't live with him." Namine said. And she looked down at Xion.

Roxas motioned to her "Where will you go?"

"I think I have a place… If I can't go there I'll give you Xion and come back here, okay?" She asked.

"No." He motioned.

"Well, it's my plan. Pack your stuff and go. I've got to call someone." Namine said. She brought Xion back to her room and smiled at her.

"Here's a bag. Pack everything you want, we're going to a friend's house for a long sleepover." She said cheerfully. Xion's eyes lit up and she began to pack her possessions. Clothes and her two toys. Along with some little trinkets.

Namine packed up her clothes and toiletries and a few keepsakes. She grabbed her phone and called Demyx.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I need a place to stay. With my little sister. Our dad…" She trailed off, biting her lip. "Can I stay with you for a while? Just until I save up some money for my own place." She said.

"You can stay as long as you need. Just give me a second to warn my step-mom." He said.

Namine hung up and gathered the rest of her stuff.

"Rox, we're leaving. I'm going to be at Demyx's." She said to her brother. He nodded and left with her. They turned separate ways and soon Namine and Xion were on Demyx's porch.

"Nami, is it going to be better now?" Xion asked.

"Yes Xion. Things are going to be much better." She said.

She knocked on the door and Demyx opened it.

"Hey guys." He said, letting them in.

***Roxy Random-ness: people usually kill themselves on Mondays. Not that I'm suggesting any of you kill yourself.***


	179. Sing: Perfect

*** Hey look! A chapter! The song is Perfect by Pink. Not Fucking Perfect, just because I like Perfect better than Fucking Perfect***

"My step-mom's out. So, make yourselves at home." Demyx said. Namine smiled, grateful that he didn't comment on her bruise or her limp and looked at the clock.

"Xion, it's your bedtime." She said.

"Aww, I don't wanna!" Xion whined. Demyx giggled.

"But if you don't go to bed you'll leave Mr. Vlah all alone!" Namine exclaimed.

"Mr. Vlah!" Xion cried and she tore through her bag for him. After finding him, she held him close. "Alright. But you have to tell me a story." She said.

"Alright." Namine agreed. "Where can I put her?" She asked Demyx.

"We have two couches, you can put her on the little one." Demyx said. Namine smiled and pulled their blanket out of her bag.

She tucked Xion under the covers and told her a short story. The little girl was out in seconds.

Demyx looked over at her with worry in his eyes when she looked back at him.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Namine looked down.

"He hit her. He's never done that before. He knocked Roxas out, and he hit me and Xion yelled at him for hitting me and he hit her. And then I protected her and he hit me some more. And he left." Namine recapped. Demyx took a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer and held it to her cheek.

"I know you'll never take my bed, but the couch is open if you want it." He offered. Namine smiled.

"Thanks Dem. I'm really sorry for being such a bitch before."

"It's fine." He said, and he went to his room.

Demyx woke up in the middle of the night to some sniffling. He always was a light sleeper and he crept to the bathroom where he heard the sniffles.

"Namine?" He asked. She looked up, tears streaking down her face. "What's wrong?" He asked, kneeling in front of her.

"I… I'm so horrible. I shouldn't exist. And I don't even have the decency to kill myself. I've tried, oh god, I've tried. But I'm so cowardly that I can't even do that. I'm so… stupid! And worthless! Dad was right." She muttered. Demyx looked at her arms to see fresh marks and blood dripping on the floor.

"No, you're perfect to me. If you ever feel like your nothing, remember that. You're perfect to me at very least. When you talk about yourself you're wrong, you're so amazing." Demyx whispered to her, holding her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest until she had cried herself out.

"I… I'm better now. Thanks Dem." Namine said hoarsely. He stroked her bruised cheek with his thumb. Then they heard the door slam open.

Demyx and Namine got up quickly. They cleaned up the blood in a rush and hid Namine's arms.

They got into the hallway and Namine froze.

"Larxene, this is Namine. Namine, this is my step-mom." Demyx introduced.

"Mom?" Namine asked.

***Roxy Random-ness: A Neanderthal's brain is bigger than yours.***


	180. Sing: The Middle

***Hey! Look, a continuation! This is to The Middle by Jimmy Eat World.***

"Mom?" Namine asked, looking at the blonde woman in shock.

"Uh… Namine… Um… Hi?" Larxene stuttered.

"Hi? That's all you've got to say to me? Oh my God, Demyx are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Namine asked her friend. He looked confused.

"No, I'm fine." He said slowly.

"Why the hell are you here? I thought we left you at Pride Rock." Namine said coldly. Demyx internally cringed. It was the same tone she used to use on him.

"I… Uh… remarried. And my husband died in a car crash. I lost my memory in the crash and I'm a new person now. I've been trying to find you for a long time." She said softly.

Namine looked hopeful for a second, but shook her head and glared at them both. She was quiet for a few moments.

"You knew about this!" Namine shrieked, turning on Demyx. Then she turned on her mother. "You're trying to make me believe your stupid games! It won't work this time! I'm too old to believe you! I don't trust any of you!" She yelled, and she grabbed Xion and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me that Namine was your daughter?" Demyx asked.

"I… I didn't know she was here. Honestly." Larxene said.

"She told me about you. You beat her." Demyx said accusingly.

"I… I did. I lost that part of my memory too. But I regained it. I had lost all up to when I had Roxas and Namine. I was a better person then, kind and caring. But their father… he was a bad man. And he hated me and the kids. He beat me. So I gradually turned bad. And I hit them and played mind games on them. And I remember having Xion, and that's where my memory stops." Larxene confessed.

"Maybe if you explain it to Namine she'll understand." Demyx suggested.

But then, Namine stormed out of the bathroom. She kissed Demyx, and then slapped him.

"That's for messing with my feelings, asshole." She said coldly. She grabbed her stuff and Xion's hand and they left.

***Roxy Random-ness: The word "lethologica" describes the state of not being able to remember the word you want. And sorry about the shortness of the chapter.***


	181. Sing: Safe And Sound

***Hey, this is to the tune of Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars! Yay for the Hunger Games!***

Namine rushed to Axel's house. She pounded on the door, not caring about the time. Axel, shirtless, answered.

"Hey Namine, what's up?" He asked, yawning.

"Can you get Roxas over here?" She asked desperately.

"Sure, sure." He said, and he walked back into his house. Roxas was on the doorstep quickly.

"What's wrong?" He motioned.

"Mom is Demyx's stepmom. I had to get the hell out of there… She's playing her mind games, I just know it. I'm going home, take Xion." She said softly.

"This isn't the best place for a kid… Axel's mom is like dad. I'm just hiding in his room." Roxas signed.

"Well what am I supposed to do with her?" Namine asked, close to tears, "I don't want her to be hurt again!"

'Wow, the ice queen cares about something…' Axel thought, overhearing Namine's part of the conversation.

"Take her home?" Roxas signed.

"I… I don't know. I guess if that's the safest place… I'll protect her." Namine said, resolved.

"I think it is." Roxas motioned.

"Bye Roxas." Namine said with a smile. She kissed his cheek. "Hope I see you later."

Then she walked away.

"Nami? Why are we going home? I thought it wasn't safe there." Xion asked quietly.

"It's safer than any of our other options." Namine sighed.

They got home and Namine tried to make a plan.

"Okay Xion, when we get inside you run to the room, got it? And only open it if I knock two four eight. Okay?" Namine asked.

"Okay." Xion nodded.

Namine slowly opened the door and looked around. Dad was on the couch.

"Go." She whispered to Xion.

Xion ran, and Namine masked the noise by falling on the ground heavily.

"Who's there?" Their father demanded.

Namine groaned, and he got up from the couch and headed over to her.

"Get your ass up!" He screamed at her. Namine scrambled to her feet and looked at the man with fear in her eyes. He slapped her across the face, sending her sprawled across the floor, and her head hit the door heavily. He kicked her leg so hard she heard the bone snap and she screamed in agony.

"Get up, I said!" He screamed again, and Namine didn't dare disobey. She got up and stood before him again, not putting any weight on her hurt leg as she stifled tears.

He glared at her a long moment, but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Where's the little one?" He demanded.

"Safe and sound." Namine mumbled.

"You're so pretty, just like your mother…" Her father trailed off, stroking her hair. Namine shuddered, and his fingers stopped.

"You little bitch! You and your brother cause nothing but trouble for this family!" He yelled, taking up his bottle and swinging at her. Namine's eyes widened and she ducked away, letting the glass shatter behind her. She dodged the off balance man and ran to her room, throwing things down behind her to block his path. She hobbled a lot, but he did too in his drunken state.

"You whore!" He yelled, stopped by a table in his way. Namine fell and couldn't get up on her hurt leg. She crawled to her door and knocked two four eight. Xion opened the door and Namine ran through, locking it behind her and moving the dresser in front of it. She moved things in front of the window also. Then she moved the bed in front of the door.

"Namine, are you okay?" Xion asked.

"I'm fine. He's dangerous Xion. Very scary." Namine said slowly. Xion nodded and sat in her lap.

"Open the door! Open it or I'll kill the girl!" Their father screamed, trying to open the door.

"Don't leave me here alone." Xion whispered, thinking Namine was going to give in.

"I'll never let you go." Namine whispered to Xion, while tears streamed down the younger girl's face.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright no one can hurt you now, come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound." Namine sang, trying to make the girl sleep.

Xion wanted to look out the window, but Namine wouldn't let her.

They heard crashes from the house. Like a war. Dishes shattering, wood splintering. Everything was breaking.

Namine covered Xion's ears and rocked her.

"Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone." Namine sang, trying to calm Xion as she cried.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright no one can hurt you now, come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound." Namine sand again.

Xion's eyes closed. But Namine smelled fire.

"Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." Namine promised the sleeping girl.

"Hope you enjoy hell!" Their father yelled. Namine was hot. She knew the house was on fire, but somehow it seemed safer than their father.

***Roxy Random-ness: The Baby Ruth candy bar was actually named after Grover Cleveland's baby daughter, Ruth.***


	182. Sing: Candles

***This next chapter is from the song Candles! I don't know who it's by, because I've only heard the glee version. I think the glee version is sweet though.***

Namine picked up her sleeping sister and unblocked the window. Thankfully their father wasn't outside. The blonde picked up their bags and the girl and somehow got out the window, even though her leg was on fire.

Namine walked away from the burning house and turned on her cell phone. Eight calls from Demyx. One from Roxas. She sighed and called 911.

"What's your emergency?" 911 asked.

"My house is on fire. And I think my dad's still inside. I'd let him burn, but my stuff is kinda inside the house. I'd also like report child abuse, by my father." She said calmly and quietly, so she didn't wake up Xion.

"Alright, I'll send a fire truck and some squad cars over, as well as an ambulance. Please stay there and wait for the police." The woman said, and Namine hung up.

She looked at her phone a minute before texting Roxas.

"The house is on fire. I think my leg's broken. Police are coming to get me and Xion." She texted, and pressed send.

"WTF?" was Roxas's reply. Namine didn't bother answering. There'd be time for explanations later.

Namine shivered and looked at her house. Only the top was visibly on fire. It looked kinda like a candle.

Demyx called her and she sighed. She answered.

"Demyx, I need some time to myself. My house is on fire, I think my dad's dead, and my fucking MOM is at your house. Please just leave me alone." She said, then she hung up.

Demyx called again.

"What is it?" Namine demanded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know your mom was my stepmom. I would have told you if I knew. But where are you gonna go? And Roxas, he can't stay at Axel's forever. Just come back here. We'll take care of you." Demyx promised.

Namine debated. Then she answered in a quiet voice.

"I'm going to the police station, but after that I'll come over. But… if this is one of mom's mind games and she hurts any of my family and you're in on it, I will kill you both." Namine threatened. Demyx laughed.

"Okay. Want me and your mom to come to the police station with you?" He asked.

"Sure." Namine said, and she hung up.

The police and firemen soon arrived, and Namine's house was quickly put out. The paramedics found her father. Dead.

Roxas showed up, panting and out of breath.

"Explain." He motioned.

"We're going to the police station. I took Xion home, but dad was really bad. He had this look in his eyes… He broke my leg and I locked myself and Xion in our room. He threatened to kill her if I didn't leave. I got Xion to go to sleep a while later, but he set the house on fire. Then I got us out and called you and 911." Namine explained.

"Is he alive?" Roxas signed.

"No. He's dead." Namine answered.

"Fuck yes! Oh my god, I've been waiting for fucking EVER to talk!" Roxas yelled. Namine looked at him in shock.

"What the hell? You weren't mute? You lied to me?" Namine screeched, slapping his arm.

"Calm down Nam, I'll explain." Roxas grinned.

Namine was quiet.

"When I said that about mother, he took me away, right? He took me to a clinic. They gave me a shot in my throat that didn't let me speak for… I don't know how long. Dad said that if I ever said anything again, he'd make sure my voice was gone for good. So, I didn't lie when I said I was mute. I was, but just temporarily." Roxas summed up, "And he said that if mute-ness wasn't enough of a threat, he'd kill you and Xion and lock me in the basement for the rest of my life."

"Wow. That's… that's horrible." Namine muttered.

"So, any deep dark secrets about him you've been keeping from me?" Roxas joked.

"He raped me." She said quietly.

Roxas coughed. He had choked on his own spit.

"He was dead drunk and he thought I was mom. When… he woke up he made me swear not to tell or else he'd kill you and Xion and throw me in the basement. Looks like his threats never changed." Namine said with a humorless laugh.

"I am so sorry Ice Queen-er-Namine. I shouldn't have said half the things I said about you." Axel said, surprising them all.

"When did you get here?" Namine demanded.

"All I heard was 'he raped me' and everything after that." Axel answered.

"Hey Axel." Roxas said.

Axel looked around, confused. He looked down at Roxas.

"Who said my name?" He asked.

"Me, you idiot. I love you." Roxas said quietly. Axel's eyes got huge and he scooped Roxas up in a hug.

The blonde boy looked fearfully at his twin. Namine looked enraged.

"You asshole! You didn't tell me! We're supposed to be twins! We're supposed to tell each other everything!" She shrieked. Roxas laughed and Axel hugged him tighter.

"Whatever Nami. You obviously didn't tell me everything." He said, sticking his tongue out.

"Just because I hid little Spot from you that one time…" Namine grumbled.

Xion yawned and woke up.

"Nami? Where's dad?" She asked.

"I'm here." Namine said, hobbling over to her sister and holding her, "Dad's not gonna see us anymore."

"Good." Xion whispered, and she fell asleep again.

Demyx ran over and crushed Namine in a hug, causing her to scream.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! What did I do?" Demyx asked.

"She's got a broken leg." Roxas explained. The musician looked at him curiously. "I'll explain later."

A police officer came over and said, "Which one of you screamed?"

"Me." Namine said weakly. "My friend just hugged me. HE didn't know my leg was broken." She explained.

"Your leg's broken? Get in the ambulance then!" He chided. Namine did, leaning on Demyx heavily for support.

Her leg hurt even worse now that the adrenaline of the night, and the elation that her father was dead were gone. She was exhausted. Demyx scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way and gently laid her on the gurney. He made to leave, but Namine caught his hand.

"Don't go." She begged. He nodded and climbed back in. He sat next to her and held her hand.

"Dem?" Namine asked after a bit of silence.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I take back the slap." Namine said. Her head was really starting to hurt from hitting it against the door.

"What about the kiss?" Demyx asked.

"What _about _the kiss?" She asked.

"Do you take it back?" He asked.

"No. I meant that one." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Nami." Demyx said. He frowned. The fabric behind her was turning red. He lifted her head and his eyes widened.

The back of her head was blood soaked and her hair was stained crimson.

"Hey, we kinda gotta get to the hospital fast! Namine's head's bleeding and she passed out!" He yelled to the cop.

A few hours later, Namine was out of the hospital with a cast on her leg and a new short haircut, complete with a bandage wrapped around her head.

The police questioned her and Roxas for a long time about how they were living and everything. They told him, Cloud his name was, everything. He let them say their piece and wrote it all down.

"That's all we need. You can live with your mom, or you can live in foster care." He said. Roxas and Namine looked at each other.

"Mom." Namine said.

"Care." Roxas said.

"I'll let you two decide." Cloud said, and he left them alone.

"This is one of her mind games. You said so yourself." Roxas said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to get separated from Xion. If it turns out that I'm wrong, we'll call Cloud right away. Just… let's just try." Namine begged. Roxas sighed.

"Alright. Let's go."

***Roy Random-ness: Every human spent about half an hour as a single cell. I am going to take a break from this arc for a bit. But I shall be working on Rabbit Heart!***


	183. Rabbit Heart VI

***Hey guys! Look! Rabbit Heart! (Thanks Aristicus! Tis good to be back.)***

_"I'm going to fucking kill that bastard. He's going to die, and soon." Axel muttered. He needed revenge. For Roxas._

_"We should probably try to do this logically." Xion said, surprising them. "What? No rushing in. That's all I'm saying. He could take us out." _

_Then, they heard a thump. From the entrance hall._

Demyx shot a look at Axel. The only time any noise came from that hall was when someone was sent down. The musician ran to see what the noise was.

Axel was about to follow, but he heard screams from the other direction and followed them.

Xion ran to the screams after Axel. Zexion ran after Demyx.

Demyx stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a blonde girl in the cave. On closer inspection, she looked really familiar. But how? Then it fell together.

"Oh my Gods!" He yelled, "You're Roxas's sister! You're Namine!"

Zexion suddenly was there and he turned a glare to the girl.

"Why the hell are you here?" He asked. Demyx looked at him, shocked.

"I'm here to see Roxas." She said meekly.

"Go back! Go back up to your world! Don't you understand what your brother has given up to keep you safe? What Xion sacrificed? You ungrateful—" Zexion ranted, but Demyx cut him off.

"Zexion! That's no way to treat her!" He chided.

"No way to treat her? Roxas is being punished right now! Didn't you hear the screams? He wouldn't be in this predicament if Namine would've just did what he asked! He wouldn't have to endure that torture! And this is upsetting Xion, who shouldn't be down here! And it's really upsetting Axel, he loved Roxas for God's sakes! And it's upsetting you! And it's all her fault!" Zexion yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Namine.

Demyx scratched his head and shot an apologetic grin at Namine. "He's right. I hate it when he's right." He said.

"What? What's going on?" Namine demanded.

"What's going on…. Um… Zexion's right, you should go back." Demyx said.

"I can't. If there was a way up one of you would have gotten free already." Namine answered.

"No, not really. Xemnas has us all under his control. The only reason he probably didn't notice any of this is because he's to… uh, busy with your brother." Demyx said, trying not to traumatize the girl.

"So, I'm not under the control?" She asked.

"Were you branded?" Zexion asked.

"No."

"Then no, you're not under his control." Zexion answered.

"Yeah. If we weren't under the control, we would have left a long time ago. There's a ladder there, you see?" Demyx asked, pointing it out.

"Oh. I will be back down though." She vowed.

"Don't." Demyx said.

"Roxas will just have to pay. All you'll be doing is hurting him." Zexion said.

Namine bit her lip. "Can you give him this?" She asked.

She handed Zexion a package and he reluctantly nodded. She climbed up the ladder.

Axel ran towards the screams, Xion at his heels. They skidded to a stop outside the superior's room.

Roxas was screaming inside the room, fighting the control as hard as he could. But he wasn't strong enough.

Xemnas was soon done with him, just as Xion had gotten Axel to not bust down the door. They jumped out of sight just before the door swung open.

Roxas stood outside the door and he mechanically turned around.

"Oh and Roxas?" Xemnas called.

"Yes Master?" Roxas responded robotically.

"I'm letting you off the control. It's just using up my energy. You will be required to go about your normal duties again and train Xion." Xemnas said.

"Yes Master." Roxas said, his voice his own again.

He turned his back on his friends and limped to his room. Xemnas's door swung closed.

Axel and Xion rushed after him, wondering what Xemnas could have meant by "I'm letting you off the control." They followed him to his room and watched from the door as he sat slowly on his bed. He put his head in his hands and didn't look up for a very long time.

He sighed and looked towards a picture taped to his wall, never glancing at Axel and Xion.

"Hey guys. Looks like I can talk to you again." He said quietly. Axel was frozen in the doorway, but Xion piped up.

"Why couldn't you talk to us before?" She asked.

"Xemnas didn't want me telling anyone. But now that you know… he thinks you will show even more emotion. He says he can feel it already." Roxas mumbled.

"I wonder why he never did this before." Axel mused from the door. Xion shot him a glare and he put his hands up like 'I surrender'.

"No, I wondered that too, at first." Roxas said, "I've heard stories from everyone about things they did and usually it involved fighting the control. I knew what I did was far worse, protecting my sister on the surface without his consent, but I wondered why he continued the punishment even after that and he had never done that to anyone else. But the truth is, he did do it to other people." Roxas answered, his eyes blazing.

"Who?" Axel asked.

"All the women and men who were sent down here every year. He raped them and devoured their souls. It only now occurred to him that he could do it to his slaves." Roxas answered bitterly.

"Shit, he did that to your…?" Axel asked.

"Yeah." Roxas answered.

"What?" Xion asked, thoroughly confused.

"His step-mother was sent down here and no one volunteered for her." Axel answered.

"Oh." Xion said softly.

"And the same thing would have happened to Namine and Selphie. And maybe even you, Xion, if you hadn't come down here by choice." Roxas sighed.

Axel crossed the room and took Roxas's hand. "But you saved her. And this will all be over soon, he'll get another girl next year. And it'll take him the year to devour her, like always. No one else will volunteer. You'll be safe." Axel promised, causing Roxas to look at him for the first time.

"But what if you're wrong?" Roxas asked in a whisper.

"We… We'll figure out something." Axel whispered back.

"Oh, is he talking now?" Demyx asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Dem…" Zexion said, shaking his head.

"Oh right. Rox, we ran into your sister in the entrance hall. She said to give you this." Demyx said, handing Roxas the package.

"N-Namine?" Roxas stuttered, frozen.

***Roxy Random-ness: Humming birds are the only birds that can fly backwards.***


	184. Rabbit Heart VII

***Muahahaha! Last chapter was an awesome cliffy! But, here is a continuation of Rabbit Heart.***

Zexion slapped Demyx upside the head.

"You idiot, we were supposed to break it to him gently!" Zexion hissed.

Roxas still sat frozen, looking at the package.

"Why don't we give him a moment alone?" Xion asked, shooing everyone out of the room.

The door closed on her face.

"That's weird, I didn't shut it…" Xion trailed off.

Roxas sat on the bed, still not moving. Until he felt something in his mind stir. Xemnas was leaving.

No one but Roxas ever knew about how Xemnas was usually gone. His control was severely weakened, and he couldn't even try to hear their conversations. Even through Roxas.

Roxas opened the package. Inside were two keys. From the factory. One was his, and the other was Selphie's. Roxas frowned at them, wondering why Namine would bring them down. But under them was a note and a cookie. The note read "The dreams are back. They said you'd need these. And here is a cookie!" Roxas laughed and took a bite of chocolaty goodness. He looked at the keys and frowned.

Did they have to do with…?

He concentrated on his key and breathed deeply. His head burned, as it always did when he tried this, but he could tell it was working. Roxas opened his eyes and he saw that his key had grown. It was as long as a baseball bat. He swung it around and hit a little table. The table shattered in a shower of sparks. Roxas's eyes widened and he looked down at it in wonder. He tucked Selphie's key into his pocket and hid his under his bed.

"Hey guys? I've got something to tell you." He called, knowing the others were just outside his door.

They all walked back in and Roxas scratched the back of his head, wondering how to tell them.

"Well… I found out something else when Xemnas was raping me. He doesn't know about it, since the only people he raped were too weak to fight the control, let alone handle this power." Roxas began.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Axel asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain, I think I'll just show you." Roxas said. He looked at the shattered table and concentrated. It put itself back together. Then he broke it again. He lifted Xion into the air. He made it snow. He made harmless fireworks go off above their heads. And he caused a bit burst of sunlight to illuminate the room and everyone had to blink a few times before their sight went back to normal. Roxas was dizzy. He had never tried to use that much power before.

"My God…" Xion mumbled, looking at Roxas in wonder, as were the rest of his friends.

"How can you…?" Zexion trailed off.

"Xemnas transfers his power to me whenever he… rapes me. I can tell when he's here, and when he's not, and I can do all the things I showed you and more. He's far away now. He flies off sometimes and leaves his control on autopilot. So, if you were to draw on the walls or something, you'd still slap yourself, but Xemnas wouldn't know you did it." Roxas explained.

"That's confusing." Demyx commented.

"Yeah. But that's not all." Roxas said. He dug the key out of his pocket and focused on it. The others saw the room illuminate and a crown of light surrounded him on the floor. The air sparkled and wind rushed around the blonde boy, but he didn't notice. He was focused too hard on the key. It grew in his hands and a stream of white light shot out of it, nearly missing Demyx.

Roxas opened his eyes and all the magic left, all that he saw was that the key was bigger. He reached under his bed and grabbed the other key. The only difference between them was that Roxas's had his name written on the side and Selphie's had hers. His friends looked a little confused, but Roxas took them in his hands and twirled them to get a feel for their weight. He hit them together, causing a shower of sparks and lashed out at the poor little table, exploding it on impact for the third time that day.

Roxas's shoulders slumped, he wasn't going to even try to show them any more tricks or to explain. He was drained. After everything that had happened, all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Roxas? Are you alright?" Xion asked worriedly. Roxas tried to answer, but swirling blackness decided that precise moment was the best time to take his mind. He passed out and Axel caught him just before he hit the ground.

Roxas had the same dream as always. Except Xemnas wasn't in it anymore, just the normal confusion. And the song he wrote sang in the background, dictating the dream to him. He was tired even in the dream. He just lay down next to the lion and slept in the dream.

Axel set the sleeping boy on his bed and sighed. Xion took that as her cue to get everyone else out of the room and soon it was just Axel and Roxas in the room. Axel sat there for an hour, just thinking. And then he decided that since no one could hear him, he would talk.

"Rox… I know you can't hear me, but I want to tell you, but I don't want you to freak out. I like you. A lot. We never really got to talk about it, since after you kinda confessed when you were under the painkillers you were all awkward about it and you were busy with Xion. But I just wanted you to know, I still like you. And I hope you like me. It's fine if you can't handle a relationship, I've been down here for EVER. I can wait a little longer." Axel said, holding the blonde's hand.

"Jesus Ax, I didn't know you could be so cheesy." Roxas mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Holy shit, I didn't know you were awake!" Axel exclaimed.

"I am now. And I like you too. A lot." The blonde smiled, "More than you probably think. But I don't think I'm ready for anything right now. And you won't be ready for sure."

"Huh?"

"Xemnas isn't going to stop raping me. And we can't stop him." Roxas said quietly.

"Who says we can't?" Axel asked defiantly.

***Roxy Random-ness: The biggest organ in your body is your skin. Sorry for the short chapters lately, but I'm just not really getting into any of these stories.***


	185. Rabbit Heart VIII

***I'm SO sorry for not uploading yesterday! I'll keep trying to catch up, even through I'll have to count back from my birthday, AGAIN to figure out how much I should have written. Vlah. But, here is your chapter! (P.S. Aristicus- Dude, make your account NOW! I think I'm confusing the other reviewers by writing stuff to you up here. Yeah, you can do a Roxy Random-ness thing, yay, I make people laugh! Yes, I have heard DJ Earworm! I listened to it every new years at 12 with my friends for the past three years! Tis tradition!)***

Roxas looked at Axel curiously.

"How would we be able to pull it off? We're all under his control." Roxas pointed out.

"We'd use you! You're obviously able to fight off the control, and you have two freaking Key-Sword-Saber-Things!" Axel exclaimed.

"Keyblades. And I could only fight off his control for a few seconds at a time, or delay something. I can't fight a _battle _with him while he's _melting my mind_." Roxas pointed out.

"Yes, but you're getting stronger! You fought him off for a couple minutes on the surface." Axel said.

"Yeah, but I was miles above him, and he was threatening my _sister_. The surface thing is circumstantial. We can't do it." Roxas said.

"But… Your sister got down here!" Axel exclaimed.

"What? Oh right… How did she do that? I was flipping out too badly to ask." Roxas said.

"From what Dem told me, she just climbed down a ladder." Axel replied.

"…Really? That's it?" Roxas asked.

"A really fucking long ladder. And she was underwater for a long while. And, I know from the numerous times Demyx tried to escape that way, it has traps that only trap US, not THEM." Axel explained.

"Oh. What was she thinking?" Roxas groaned to himself.

"Well, she did bring you those epic Key-swords—"

"Blades." Roxas corrected.

"Right? I mean, they might help." Axel pondered. Roxas sighed.

"If we're gonna go with this, I suggest we explore down here a bit. I'll try to… connect more to Xemnas, so I know where he's going and stuff. I'll warn you when he comes back. And you can't tell me about any of the plans. He can't read your minds, but he can sure as hell read mine." Roxas said quietly. "I'd be surprised if he doesn't find out this much."

"Well, we'll call it off then. We can't have him finding anything out. So it's all out, we'll just have to find out a different way." Axel said suddenly.

"What?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Just, warn us about him still. Now we can keep up our antics with a more safe rate. I hate being sent to his throne room." Axel muttered.

***Roxy Random-ness: Did you know that… Uhm… I don't have a random fact today.***


	186. I'll Love You Forever

***Yes, yes, I should be writing Rabbit Heart. Bad Llama! But, I'm inspired, so I shall write these fics I have in my brain before they flutter away!***

I'll Love You Forever

Axel peeked out the window of the house. It wasn't his house. He was taken away from his house and put into another house and put here. But Foster Mommy Claire was nice. But not as nice as Real Mommy.

Axel was four-years-old last week, and now he saw Foster Mommy Claire bringing a little kid into the house. Foster Mommy Claire only had Axel at the house right now, but Axel was intrigued by the new kid. He had golden hair and sparkling blue eyes. Foster Mommy Claire dropped the new kid off by Axel and told him to "Be nice" while she went off to watch TV.

"I'm Axel." The redhead said happily "I'm four years old!"

"I'm Roxas. I'm three." Roxas said quietly. "Where's mommy?"

"Uhm… Mommy's not gonna see you anymore." Axel said, remembering what Foster Mommy Claire had told him. The blonde boy burst out crying and Axel looked at him in shock.

Then he remembered what his mommy used to do for him whenever he cried. He took the crying boy onto his lap and rocked him back and forth as best he could. And while he did, he sang.

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my Roxas you'll be." He sang and Roxas quieted.

"Really?" The blonde boy asked, his eyes still sparkling with tears.

"Well, we're friends aren't we? Of course!" Axel exclaimed.

And they grew. They grew into elementary schoolers, who shared lunch boxes and action figures.

Roxas had "grown out" of crying. But when it was dark, and Axel was sure his friend was asleep, he would crawl over to his bed and softly sing.

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my Roxas you'll be.

And they grew and grew. They were middle schoolers, caught up with immature clicks and gossip. Caught with the weird period between teens and kids. Too old for toys, and too young for… whatever it is that teenagers play with. Roxas had definitely grown out of crying.

But one day, Axel caught him cutting in Claire's bathroom. The boy broke down and told Axel everything. How he was bullied, things that Axel couldn't see because he was a year older. Axel comforted him as he cried and cried until he was asleep. Axel checked to make sure Roxas was really asleep. And then he sang to him.

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my Roxas you'll be."

And they grew and grew and grew. They were teenagers now, halfway through high school. Evil clicks of middle school had all but evaporated into littler more insignificant gossip circles that were no less cruel. They were especially cruel, in this school, to gays.

And one of them just outed Roxas. His ex boyfriend, no less. Roxas ran home, ashamed. But Axel followed.

"You better not cut again." Axel warned. Roxas looked up at him with tear filled eyes and looked back down, ashamed.

"I won't." Roxas promised.

"Good." Axel sighed, relieved.

"D-don't you hate me?" Roxas asked, his voice shivering.

"No, course not Rox. You're my best friend. And it would be kinda hypocritical of me to hate you." Axel said calmly.

"Huh?"

"Cuz I'm gay too." Axel said quietly, and he leaned forward to Roxas and kissed his lips.

After they had both had a corny love confession and stuff, Roxas went to sleep. He hadn't slept the last few days, and Axel knew he was exhausted. The red-head made sure he was really asleep, and he sang to him.

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my Roxas you'll be."

They grew and grew and grew and grew. Until they were adults and they were living together. And Roxas was upset. He couldn't adopt a baby for them. A lot of people didn't want gay men to be in charge of their children.

Roxas was crying. He had just gotten off the phone with a couple that had finally agreed to give them a baby. But the baby died.

"Roxas, come here." Axel said quietly. Roxas came over and Axel wrapped him into and embrace.

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my Roxas you'll be." Axel sang, holding his love.

Axel was in the hospital. He had cancer. Roxas only left his bedside for work and the baby, but one day Axel called him on the phone and coughed into it, "Roxas, I need you."

Roxas left his job and rushed his car as fast as it could go to the hospital. He parked it haphazardly and ran up the stairs.

He got to Axel and rushed to his bedside to hold his hand.

"I'll love you forever," Axel rasped out, "I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my Roxas you'll—" But he couldn't finish.

Roxas cried and clutched his hand tightly. He sobbed and sobbed.

"I-I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my Axel you'll be." He sang as he wept. He sang it over and over until Axel's eyes didn't open anymore and the doctors made him leave.

And when he got home that night, after the sitter left, he stood at the top of the stairs for a very long time. And when he finally moved, he went to his baby, Xion, in the crib and he picked her up.

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be." He sang, as he rocked her slowly back and forth.

***Roxy Random-ness: The book, I'll Love You Forever makes me cry every time I read it. And it's for CHILDREN! The man who wrote it had NO SOUL! I was crying my eyes out as a CHILD reading this! Vlah. But yet, I love it.***


	187. The Victim

***Yes, I fucking know I should be writing Rabbit Heart. Shut up. I require a break from it! I must think ahead in the plot because I wrote myself into a corner! Eh, I'll write a little Anti-Bullying fic. I just read a bunch of those.***

Axel sighed as he walked to school. He hated the place. Flat-out HATED. Ever since that bastard Saix outed him… Well, before that even. People had been calling him fat and a freak. The Gossip Mills turned furiously about him, rumors about lovers and shootings and how he got those tattoos. And why was he so skinny this year, and oh my god, is he Goth because he's been wearing a lot of black. 

First, no lovers, except Saix. No shooting. He got the tattoos because he was drunk off his ass with Luxord and Xigbar, before they turned on him. He was hadn't been fat before, not even overweight. But now he just stopped eating. And he's not Goth. Black just goes well with anything. And black hoodies cover scars quite nicely.

Axel had no friends now. All of his old fourteen friends abandoned him. Xemnas, Xigbar, Luxord, Leaxeus, and Xaldin because they graduated. But not before Xigbar and Luxord broke all ties with him. Vexen and Zexion were transferred to a smart person school. Demyx dropped out. Saix, Larxene, and Marluxia had turned on him, joining the disciplinary committee to hunt him down and beat the gay out of him. He had thought Saix was his best friend…

Roxas and Xion weren't much help. They were a year behind, Sophomores. They also were very out of the loop. And they had their own friends.

All Axel had was Riku, and that bastard was never around when Axel needed help. He was off flirting with Roxas's cousin Sora. Whatever.

But today, they took it too far.

He crawled up from the ground, beaten and bloody once more. Not that he didn't fight! No, it's just he was always outnumbered.

Roxas saw him in the hall.

"Holy Fuck, Ax! What the hell happened?" The blonde asked, taking a tissue pack from his pocket and wiping some blood off his friend's face.

"Nothing." Axel muttered.

"Don't you tell me nothing, you asshole. You refuse to talk to us, and then you just stumble down the hall all beat up! We're worried about you man. Me and Xion miss you." Roxas muttered the last part.

"Whatever. I'm going home." Axel sighed, and he walked away.

Roxas debated. He could stalk Axel home in his time of need, and risk a call sent to his parents because of his numerous skips, or he could go to class and worry about Axel all day.

He chose option C.

"Mrs. Yuffie… I think I'm gonna puke, can I go home?" He asked, with the fake sick voice.

"Yeah sure."

Roxas turned and raced down the hall, praying that Axel's spare key was in the same place as always.

It was. He rushed into Axel's house and looked around frantically for the redhead. He didn't know why, but he had this horrible feeling in his stomach. Like something bad was gonna happen.

He found Axel in the garage. It was soundproofed, with Axel's drums in one corner.

Axel was sitting on the drum stool with his father's gun in his hand.

"Axel?" Roxas asked quietly.

"What Roxas?" Axel asked calmly.

"Why do you have a gun?"

"Because I'm going to kill myself." Axel said.

"But… No! You… you can't!" Roxas sputtered.

"Why can't I?" Axel asked, looking slightly amused.

"I… I love you." Roxas whispered.

Axel laughed bitterly. "I love you too, but that's not the point. This isn't about love. This isn't the movies. Good doesn't always defeat evil. Justice isn't always found. And love definitely does not conquer all." He said with dark humor.

Roxas's heart stung.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Roxas asked.

"Don't try to stall me. I bet you called the cops or something already to make me not do this." Axel mused.

"No. I skipped school. No one knows I'm here." Roxas answered truthfully.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I can't deal with it any more. All this shit. And no, those stupid commercials are wrong. It does not get better. Or maybe it does, but that's just because it can't get any worse. Plus, the word is over-populated anyways, so screw it! I'm killing two birds with one stone here!" Axel said, sounding slightly insane.

"No Axel, we can fix this! We can, somehow!" Roxas cried, desparate now that Axel was raising the gun to his head.

"No. We can't. I told you, love doesn't conquer all in real life. I love you too Roxas. Give Xion my regards." He said.

There was a deafening BAM.

And silence.

Roxas looked down at his friend. The blonde was in shock. The bullet went clean through one side of Axel's head and lodged deep in his brain. A tear of blood fell across the permanent purple tears on his face.

Roxas looked down at himself. Blood splattered his clothes.

A pool was forming at his feet.

Roxas took out his phone and called emergency. He knew they would be too late, but how else would he explain this to Axel's parents? He didn't want to. He wanted to explain to strangers, people who didn't matter. He didn't want to break Ariel's heart. He didn't want Eric to break down in front of him. He wanted police to have to deal with that.

He was going to have a hard enough time explaining to Xion.

***Roxy Random-ness: It is 11 o clock over here, and I am dead tired, so I'm going to sleep. Whoo! Spring Break!***


	188. OO'

***Hey guys! I am still on a break from Rabbit Heart (Sorry Aris) and I have seen quite a few Mpreg stories lately. I don't like them. Not really at all. But, I decided it would be fair to at least try to write one. Don't ask why, I just have a sudden urge. Like… I don't know… It's like watching the Kardashians. You don't want to, but its like a train wreck… you can't look away. (My mother watches the Kardashians…. We do not speak of it.) So anyways, I'll try this Mpreg thing. Who knows? I said basically the same thing when I started writing, fanfiction, and AkuRoku. "I'll try this AkuRoku thing… but I don't think I'll like it." So the moral today kids, is try new things!***

Axel was pissed. Beyond pissed. He was going to light something on fire, and kick a puppy.

Why was Axel pissed today? Roxas. He was pissed at Roxas. Not that he'd ever hurt him, no. He couldn't ever think of hurting his little blonde any other way than emotionally, because that's what Roxas did to him.

You see, Roxas was cheating on him. The proof was in a little pink plus sign he found on a stick discarded in the trash. He was probably cheating with Xion or Selphie. Probably had some unprotected sex and now Xion was waiting in line for some doctor to kill her baby.

"Hey Axel." Roxas said quietly when the redhead got back from the walk he had taken to clear his mind.

"Don't you 'hi Axel' me! What the hell were you thinking! And you never told me!" Axel screamed. Roxas backed up in shock.

"I… I'm sorry." Roxas said, looking down and not even denying his guilt.

"You better be. I think we need time apart." Axel said in a huff. Roxas looked up, shocked and hurt, his eyes sparkling with tears.

"What? Why?" Roxas asked. It hurt the Axel was taking it so hard.

"You know why you… you… I'm going to Demyx's." Axel raged, leaving before he got too mad and hurt the blonde. Because, even though he cheated, Axel still loved him.

Roxas stared at the door long after Axel had left. He sank down the wall he was leaning on for support and started to cry into his arms.

Axel ran over to his best friend's house and impatiently banged on the door. Namine answered, and she smiled happily at him.

"Oh hi! Is Roxas with you? He told me he had something to tell me." Namine said cheerfully.

"If you want to talk to him, go to his house." Axel said curtly. Namine looked at him, shocked at his tone, as he walked into her and Demyx's house.

"Hey Axel! What's up?" Demyx asked.

"Roxas… he's cheating on me." Axel said slowly. He sank into the couch next to his best friend and put his face in his hands, trying to collect himself.

"No he's not." Zexion's voice said, out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Axel asked.

"Well, actually, I'm not sure if we're thinking of the same thing. Why do you think he's cheating on you?" Zexion asked.

"Because… because he got a girl pregnant." Axel whispered.

"Oh. No, he's not cheating on you." Zexion said again.

"How do you know?" Demyx asked.

"Because that pregnancy test was his. He came to me for a secret for sure pregnancy test, and yeah, he's pregnant." Zexion said calmly.

"But… we always use protection!" Axel reasoned.

"What about Selphie and Tidus? They did too." Zexion retorted.

"But… It's hard for guys to get pregnant!" Axel tried.

"Axel, you're in denial mode. What did you do?" Demyx asked.

"I just broke up with him." Axel realized, his eyes widening, "And… Oh my God, what the hell does he think I broke up with him for?" Axel said to himself. Without another word he raced out of the building and back home.

"Damn… and he was always last place when we ran in gym class…" Demyx said, surprised.

Axel got home in record time and fumbled for his keys, cursing himself out while he tried to find the right one. And he discovered that he had never locked the door. Cursing himself again, he walking inside to see Roxas curled up by a wall. Axel slowly walked over and sat next to the blonde, putting his arm around him.

"You asshat. Why didn't you tell me we were gonna be fathers? I thought you were cheating on me." Axel said, his mouth moving before his brain could catch up.

Luckily, Roxas giggled through sniffles.

"You asshole. I would never cheat on you." Roxas said softly, looking back up at Axel.

"Yeah… I know. I just… my brain forgot to communicate with itself again and think logically." Axel said, smiling slightly.

Roxas laughed again and hugged Axel tight for the first time in a few months, now that Axel thought about it, and he felt a significant bump near Roxas's stomach. Axel frowned and pulled up Roxas's hoodie –which now that he thought about it, Roxas had been wearing a lot lately— And looked at the blonde. His baby bump was big, like a few months old already. Axel frowned and looked at his partner.

"Roxas, you didn't have to hide it this long!" He scolded, and he pulled the blonde into another hug.

"I know, I just didn't know how you were going to react." Roxas whispered, hugging back tightly.

"Don't worry. There's nothing you can ever do to stop me from loving you."

***Roxy Random-ness: Oh God. This time, I was right. I do not like Mpreg, Sam I Am, not even with Green Eggs and Ham. Jesus… I am never writing Mpreg again. Unless you people want a sequel. Then… I will suffer through it and write one for you.***


	189. Confrontation

***I am thoroughly ashamed of last chapter, and the title of it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. It was supposed to be O.O' like a freaked out face. Cuz that's what I was, freaked out. Well, hopefully next chapter will be Rabbit Heart, but I don't know. This is a little thing I was thinking of last night. Well… most of what Olette says is true, except for me and one of my friends. Except some parts are just added for drama. And look! I only need to catch up on eight more chapters! Whoo!***

Olette stormed over to Sora and grabbed him by the front of the shirt, then proceeded to drag him to an abandoned hallway.

"Olette?" Sora asked, shocked that his usually very nice friend was being so aggressive.

"Shut your face." Olette growled at him. Sora began to wonder if his friend was possessed by demons, and she dumped him across the narrow hall from her. She leaned coolly against a locker and sighed angrily.

"What's this about?" Sora asked.

"Sora, I like you. You're one of my friends. But you hurt another one of my friends, and that will not be tolerated." Olette hissed.

"This is about Namine, isn't it?" He asked.

"Hell yeah it's about Namine! She's one of your friends… was one of your friends, until you totally had a bitch fit on her! You've been snapping anyone's throat who even gets close to Kari lately! She's Namine's best friend! She's MY best friend! What the hell is your problem?" Olette demanded.

"What's MY problem? What's YOUR problem?" Sora demanded.

"My problem is that you've been pushing me away! Jesus man, I'm your best asset! Who got you out of your three or four month emo thing where you were loner boy? You wouldn't even talk to Riku, and Kairi was definitely hurt, she thought it was her fault! And they all said 'let him be a whiny bitch, we don't care.' Who cared? I did! I texted you for like a month, and got you to come back!" Olette ranted.

"That was two years ago. Not relevant anymore." Sora dismissed.

"Oh yeah? Who got Kairi to accept your offer to go out? Huh? Me." Olette countered.

"She dumped me a week before homecoming!" Sora argued.

"Yeah, and who comforted you at homecoming? Even though she got dumped THERE? Huh? Me. And who told Kairi that that was the bitchiest thing I'd ever seen anyone do to a boy? Me! And who convinced her to give you another shot? Me!" Olette listed, ticking them off on her fingers.

"Whatever." Sora grumbled.

"And Sora? Don't think I did it because I liked seeing you together. It rips me apart. I've had a crush on Kairi for years. She just doesn't know. And yet, I'm helping you with this. Because I'm your friend, and you make her happy and she makes you happy. Even though I like her more than a best friend should, I have held you together." Olette said softly.

"Lette…" Sora trailed off, wondering what to think.

"But don't think for an instant that I'll keep doing this if you're not my friend. You do not want me as an enemy, my dear boy. I can use my powers just as easily for evil as for good. I could easily get her to break up with you." Olette threatened.

"Oh yeah? To what gain? She wouldn't date you, she's not a lesbian!" Sora accused.

"Oh really? Then why was she my first girl kiss?" Olette countered. And she began to walk away on Sora's stunned face, but she stopped. And sighed.

"Look Sora. I like you. You're a good friend, and I'd hate to hurt you. But you can't just push everyone away to go after your girl. Yes, you should spent time with her and make her feel special, but don't become a bitch at all your other friends. And remember, Kairi has guy friends. That's why she's with you, at one point, you were her guy friend. So don't get all defensive around Riku, even though he's going out with Xion I think he's gay anyways. And I bet Tidus is gay too. Why else would he break up with me at homecoming?" Olette joked, earning a small smile from Sora.

"You're right Lette. I've been an ass. I'll say I'm sorry to Namine straight away. Just don't get any ideas about my girl." He joked.

"Oh, I've had ideas. I just won't act on them." Olette retorted with a sly smile, pushing off from the wall.

Sora rolled his eyes. "I guess that's all I can ask for." He sighed. Olette flashed him a grin and ran off to sit by her friends.

***Roxy Random-ness: Each character was based off a real person and a lot of the events told were real. Yes, I got dumped at homecoming. Yes, my first girl kiss was "Kairi". And "Kairi" if you're reading this, don't freak out. Like I said, a lot is dramatized. And yes, I will threaten "Sora" with this, but only if he hurts one of us. Okay? And if you don't want anyone real to know about the kiss, just tell me.***


	190. Roxas Therapy

***I again apologize for the Mpreg. Really. But, I had to try. I will never ever EVER try to write like that again. And I'll probably never reread that chapter. And I'm very sorry Aris, but I must write some quick things cuz I still owe you all. And this will be conversations between me and the characters!***

"Roxy." Roxas greeted, walking into the therapy room and sitting on a sofa across from the brown-haired girl.

"Hey Roxas. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" Roxy asked, taking out her pad of paper happily.

"Yeah, I haven't really wanted to talk to you since the whole 'Kingdom Hearts Cast Reads Fanfiction' thing." Roxas grumbled.

"Oh, that's in the past! It was middle school me! I promise I won't put any of you in any metal cages this time." Roxy teased.

"Yeah, only because I broke the last one." Roxas countered.

"No, Sora did." Roxy corrected. "Anyways, tell me. What do you think of fanfiction now?"

"I don't try to think of it at all. I take back what I said in 'Kingdom Hearts Reads', I may be gay, I may not. I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be with Namine though. But really, I'm a figment of a man's imagination in Japan. I think he'll just let the fangirls decide about me. I mean, he did an obvious fan-service in the BBS opening when he had me falling shirtless." Roxas shrugged.

"Yeah, I thought that too, but who knows? He may have a good reason to have done that?" Roxy reasoned, flipping over her paper.

"And I don't mind all the gay fanfics, seeing as my sexuality is not really set in stone. But what the fuck is up with all the girly shit?" Roxas demanded.

"What?" Roxy asked, stunned.

"You heard me, and you're at fault too! You keep having me crying and shit! What the hell? And they're always making me the Uke! And apparently I'm really weak too! And whiny!" Roxas yelled.

"Not really disproving that last point right now." Roxy pointed out.

"I'm not whining right now! I'm angered!" Roxas growled.

"Well, being honest here, I only have you cry and stuff because I think of fanfiction (sorry readers) as the… tabloids of literature. It gets out all the fleeting cool ideas, with all the drama of a soap opera! That's what we come here for! I wouldn't be caught dead with a romance book in real life, but here half of what I… no, all of what I read has a lot of the plot based in romance! And weak people are easy to relate to, we see ourselves in them." Roxy tried to explain, calling upon all her knowledge from various Lit. classes.

"Well that's stupid. And what the hell is with me dating Xion? And Sora? I can understand them as like, siblings and stuff, but DATING? Isn't that like… masturbation? And I can totally understand Namine as a sibling, but why do they make her more badass than me most of the time? I mean, seriously!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Yeah, I kinda thought that too… but I do like the Roxas/Xion pairing, for the simple reason that you two look cute together." Roxy said happily.

"Yeah, I can kinda understand that too… but SORA? Sora is me! Kinda… I'm Ven too… hell, I don't know. I wonder about Namine too. Like, most of the Organization looks something like their 'somebody', but me and her don't. Xion doesn't count. I think something's up with her…" Roxas trailed off suspiciously.

"Well, that uses up our therapy time today! I hope to see you soon." Roxy said.

***Roxy Random-ness: Geez, haven't you heard enough from me today? Well, I hope you liked it! For I shall be doing it for a while until I get back on track, cuz it's fast!***


	191. Xion's Tears I

***Hey guys. Once again, I apologize for the Mpreg chapter. I will keep apologizing until I stop thinking about it and cringing when I open a document. Bleeehh. And so, after doing two… no, three chapters of history homework, realizing that I haven't done any Geometry homework since last quarter, and hitting myself with the Geometry book in hopes that it would transfer its knowledge to me, I am here! I have given up on math. Fuck math, that shit sucks. I miss Algebra… Never thought I'd say that. But I understood Algebra! Now we have a crappy student teacher, fresh out of college and not knowing the difference between projecting your voice and yelling. My god, someone screaming at you about Tangents at seven in the morning is not a good way to wake up. Well, enough of my ranting.***

***Oh, and guys? This is an old songfic of mine, so do not be all weirded out if my writing style is different or the songs are old or something! It's just that I'm lazy and I really don't want to write… I should be doing dreaded math…***

I didn't mean to watch, I just _found_ that magic seeing portal, and _accidentally _said Roxas's name into it. He was in Twilight Town, on the hill that we walked to that one time. What was it called? Everything is so hard to remember now. Diz said that my memory was hurt when I came here. I remember Roxas though, but ever he is a little fuzzy. Diz and a young woman, Aqua, are the only people I ever saw here. Wait; there was someone else, umm… Oh yes! I caught a glance of those two boys who hung out on Destiny Islands with that girl. I helped the one with spiky hair wake up before. They got out, and when I tried to follow them their portal closed. But I saw Roxas in the spiky haired boy. He told me that he would never forget me. Diz set up a virtual thing so that I could talk to people I knew in my life. I would go in there and spend hours with Roxas and Axel. Eating ice cream and killing heartless. I stay on this beach so that I can visit that room. When I saw Roxas in the spiky haired boy, I called out to him. Roxas seemed to recognize me, but then he left. I stared into the portal. Music was playing from someone's stereo on the hill.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_,

Roxas was sitting on the hill, waiting for something.

_That I want, and I'm needing, everything that we should be,_

A girl, someone I had met before was walking up the hill. In a white dress.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about, and she's got everything that I had to live without._

She walks up to him and sits next to him. They start talking.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cuz it's so damn funny, well, I can't even see, anyone when he's with me,_

I can't hear what they're saying because of the music. He holds her hand.

_He says he's so in love, he's finely got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night,_

This song seems to fit some how, but I can't tell why, I'm too busy watching Roxas and the girl.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishin' star,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singin', dunno why I do, _

Roxas is still talking to the girl, but they seem to be getting closer. He says something and she laughs.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breath? And there he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be,_

He leans in and she closes her eyes. Their lips touch for a brief second. I feel like crying.

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cuz,_

They keep talking, and I cry silent tears. They drip, down my face, but I don't care.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishin' star,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singin', dunno why I do,_

They're silent for a moment, watching the sunset on the beautiful hill.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight,_

They lean back and lay there on the blanket that was spread out and stare at the stars that are just coming out, even though the sky is still pink.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singin', dunno why I do,_

They start talking again and pointing to the sky, naming the constellations or something.

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough, and he's all that I need to fall into,_

They get up and fold the blanket.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

They leave and I sit alone with my tears.

***Roxy-random-ness: You know, this whole fic was originally meant to be a one-shot.***


	192. Xion's Tears II

***Hey guys! Look! This little fic spreads on a bit. This song is by Cascada. And sorry for the if-y plot, I was like… thirteen? When I wrote this.***

Roxas Pov

I don't love Namine, it's just, she reminds me of Xion. She asked me on a date, and I was remembering Xion and I kissed her. It's not like Xion and I ever went out, it's just I remembered her after we defeated Xemnas. And Namine is my best friend. I couldn't hurt her feelings, but I think she already dug through my memories, because I felt them stir a bit. She must be ignoring them because she asked me on another date. This time in a restaurant. Not really fancy, just a café, but it was still a date. I got ready to go.

Xion Pov

I was devastated. He might not remember me, but I remember him. I miss him. And that's why I'm here again at the portal watching. Behind Diz's back again. I wish I had told him that I loved him. I had touched his face as I died. I thought that told him. I watched as he and Namine slid into the booth at the café. I wanted to scream that I was there; I wanted to call out to him, and have him run over and lift me out of this darkness to be in the light with him. He was my light, my sun. I loved him, I loved him, I loved him, I _love_ him. the music started playing an upbeat song this time. They announced it was by someone called Cascada. I watched as Namine ordered one plate of spaghetti for the both of them, I watched as they sipped their water, I watched and waited for the song. It came.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out._

Tears leaked down my face as the waiter brought the plate of pasta to them and they slurped the noodles, like in "Lady and the Tramp"

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while, even though going on with you gone still upsets me._

_There are days every now and again, I pretend, I'm okay, but that's not what gets me._

Again, the song brutally illustrates what I'm thinking. Who is picking these?

_What hurts the most, was being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away._

_And never knowing what could have been, and not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do._

They slurped a noodle and it turned out to be the same one. Their lips met, and they were kissing, almost forgetting the pasta. More tears.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doin' it, it's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone._

_Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with, this regret, but I know, if I could do it over, I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart, that I left unspoken._

I wish I could tell him, I wish I had told him, I wish he knew. Their interest returned to the spaghetti and my tears still flowed.

_What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say, and watching you walk away. And never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do. Oh, yeah. (dance part.)_

Even if I couldn't have him, I wish I could at least talk to him. At least once. I miss him. they got some cake and started feeding it to each other in little bites.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while, even though going on with you gone still upsets me._

_There are days every now and again, I pretend, I'm okay, but that's not what gets me._

"I miss you!" my heart screamed "I love you! Help me! Save me! Please! I love you!"

_What hurts the most, was being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away._

_And never knowing what could have been, and not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do._

They kissed again, what little pieces that were left of my heart shattered.

_What hurts the most, was being soo close and having so much to say, and watching you walk away, and never knowing, what could have been, and not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do. _

They left. Again. I went over to my bed and cried. Again. At least I could see him. crying and feeling something was better than the empty shell that I was before. At least I can see that he's happy. I tried to piece together the little shattered bits of my heart with little success. The only thing that consoled me was the fact he was happy. Without me. Without me. Without me. But, hadn't he been happy with me?

Roxas Pov

That was an okay evening. I thought of Xion though, not Namine. When I kissed her, I kissed Xion. But this makes Namine happy, and she's my best friend. Why wouldn't I make her happy?

Namine Pov

It's time. I love Roxas, but after looking through his memories… I have to let him be happy. I have to say goodbye. Forever.

***Roxy Random-ness: I should stop listening to emo music while I write the Random-ness-s. It's depressing.***


	193. Xion's Tears III

***Hello! This is Hello by Evanescence!***

Namine Pov

Today is the day. I already called Roxas. I told him to wear his normal outfit. The black and white one. I am already in my favorite dress, it's white, ballroom length, puffy. It looks like a white version of Belle's ball gown in "Beauty and the Beast". I get in my car and drive to the hill, my favorite place in town.

Roxas Pov

She told me to meet her on Sunset Hill. I got there before her and asked the guy with the boom box to play Hello. It was one of Xion's favorites.

Xion Pov

I'm an idiot. Again I whispered his name into the portal. I must be trying to torture myself. I looked in, and the dude with the boom box was still there. He was talking to Roxas. The song was Toxic by Brittney Spears, but it was almost over. Roxas spread out a blanket on the top of the hill and sat watching the path. Then she came. It seemed like she was wearing a wedding dress, white and pearly, but I knew it wasn't. Her face was sad. Roxas was staring at her open mouthed. Her hair was piled on top of the head and she looked so beautiful I wanted to cry. Her eyes were very sad. She smiled sweetly at Roxas, and I knew how much she loved him. Then one of my most favorite songs started to play. Hello. She kissed his lips.

_Playground school bell rings, again. Rain clouds come to play, again._

She threw out her arms, and a white glow came out of her and went towards the heavens. She collapsed.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello, I am your mind, giving you someone to talk to. Hello._

I whispered the last hello along with the song as I saw a glowing orb float towards me. I held out my hands for it.

_If I smile and don't, believe, soon, I know, I'll wake from this dream._

The orb floated into me, and I felt a rush. Air, I hadn't breathed in so long. I filled my lungs again and again.

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken, hello; I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide, don't cry._

I said don't cry as I walked out of the portal and into the real world. Roxas looked up and saw me. I looked down. I was wearing a dress, like Namine's normal one, except it was black.

_Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping, hello, I'm still here all that's left of yesterday._

"Xion?" he whispered; not believing his eyes.

"Hello." I answered simply as I knelt down by Namine.

"There. Now you both can be happy, two lives in happiness are better than one in sorrow." She choked out.

"But, Namine, you're my best friend." Roxas sobbed.

"Roxas, I love you. You don't love me. It wasn't meant to be. I'm so sorry." She said as she started to fade. Then she grinned at me, "It was me picking the songs." She winked and giggled a bit. "I love you, Roxas." Those were her last words. She was gone. She had evaporated into the light. She was safe and happy. Roxas and I hugged each other and cried. We missed each other, we missed her. He kissed me, sweet and tender. I sighed and leaned against his chest, silent tears running down my face.

***Roxy Random-ness: I was such a little emo in middle school… Jesus, this fanfic is just bringing back weird memories.***


	194. Xion's Tears IV

***This is Halo by… Beyonce I think? I can't remember. Well, read on!***

**2 years later**

Xion Pov

We are going to go to the hill today. Roxas insisted, but I don't know why. He told me to wear something nice, so here I am, in my favorite purple dress, on the top of the hill waiting for him. I'm talking to the guy with the boom box; I asked him if he could play Halo next. He smiles at me and looks for the song. Roxas is coming now; he's wearing nice pants, a blue shirt, a red tie, and a gray/tan sports coat. He smiles at me, but his deep blue eyes look nervous. We spread out the picnic blanket and put a picnic basket on top. He pulls out a salad, and we start to eat. Halo starts to play.

_Remember those walls I built? Well, baby, they're tumblein' down, and they didn't even put up a fight, didn't even make a sound._

He pulled out some lasagna, still steaming and hot, and we started to eat that.

_I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt, standin' in the light of your halo, I got my angel now._

Over my food I look at him and smile, he is my angel, my light.

_It's like I been awaken, every rule I had to breaken, it's the risk that I'm taken, I ain't never gonna shut you out, _

I love him, he loves me. I wonder why he's nervous.

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now, I'm surrounded by your grace, baby I can see your halo, you know you're my savin' grace, you're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face, baby I can feel your halo, pray it wont fade away.( I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can see your halo, halo, halo; I can feel your halo, halo, halo; I can see your halo, halo, haloooo)_

He opens a bottle of champagne and pours it into glasses. He hands one to me and I sip it slowly, watching the sunset.

_Hit me like a ray of sun, burnin' through my darkest nights, you're the only one that I want, you got me addicted to your light._

I looked over to him and was surprised to see that he was standing. He pulled me up to my feet, and got down on one knee.

_I swore I'd never fall again, but this don't even feel like fallin', gravity can't forget, to pull me back to the ground again,_

He pulled a box out of his pocket and he simply whispered, "I love you, will you marry me?"

_It's like I been awaken, every rule I had to breaken, it's the risk that I'm taken, I ain't never gonna shut you out_

"Yes" I breathed, and put the ring on my finger he got up and kissed me. In the background people were applauding.

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now, I'm surrounded by your grace, baby I can see your halo, you know you're my savin' grace, you're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face, baby I can feel your halo, pray it wont fade away.( I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can see your halo, halo, halo; I can feel your halo, halo, halo; I can see your halo, halo, haloooo)_

I broke away from the kiss and hugged him.

_Haloooooo, haloooooooooo. Everywhere I'm lookin' now, I'm surrounded by your grace, baby I can see your halo, you know you're my savin' grace, you're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face, baby I can feel your halo, pray it wont fade away.( I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can see your halo, halo, halo; I can feel your halo, halo, halo; I can see your halo, halo, haloooo)_

We sat down and I was still hugging him. Soon after we went to our houses and I called everyone I knew about it.

***Roxy Random-ness: Does anyone besides Aris read these? Cuz I don't usually read author notes. Just wondering.***


	195. Xion's Tears V

***This is Godspeed Sweet Dreams by the Dixie Chicks. DON'T JUDGE ME! And this is like an epilogue to that songfic.***

2 years even later

Xion Pov

I rocked the little bundle in my arms and Roxas started strumming his guitar.

_Dragon-tails and the water is white. Pirates sail and lost boys fly, fish bite moonbeams every night and I love you._

I sang sweetly to the little boy in my arms. His eyelids got heavier.

_Godspeed, little man. Sweet dreams, little man. Oh, my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings. Godspeed. Sweet dreams._

Roxas smiled up at me as he continued to play. I smiled back as I sang.

_The rapid racers all tuckered out. Superman's in pajamas on the couch. Goodnight moon will find a mouse, and I love you._

His hair was black like mine, but spiky, like Roxas's. He was fighting sleep, but I rocked him soothingly back and forth and continued to sing.

_Godspeed, little man. Sweet dreams, little man. Oh, my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings. Godspeed. Sweet dreams._

His eyes closed and he sighed.

_God bless mommy and matchbox cars, God bless dad and thanks for the stars. God hears amen wherever we are and I love you. _

I kissed his little head

_Godspeed, little man. Sweet dreams, little man. Oh, my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings. Godspeed. Godspeed. Godspeed. Sweet dreams._

I hummed and rocked him, little Stevie, how did we live without you. I can't believe it's been 4 years since Namine died. I love them both, it's not like I wanted her to die, I just couldn't give up either of them for the world. I was still rocking my little child, he's so beautiful. Roxas put down his guitar and I put the baby back in his crib. Roxas held my belly.

"I can't wait until his little sister comes." He sighed

"Yeah, she'll be just as cute as he is."

"She'll be almost as beautiful as you" he said softly and brought his lips to mine. If I could, I would freeze this moment in time, because all is right with my world.

***Roxy Random-ness: Sniffle. I miss writing. But I must do my math! I hate my math.***


	196. I Hate Math

***Hey guys! My friend Aris (can I call you my friend? I mean we've never met. But I'm friends with Baileymermaid98 and MajeStar and a few other people. Fuck it, you're my friend if you like it or not.) brought it to my attention that I've been using the random-ness as another announcement thing. So I shall be putting more funny stuff and random facts in! Okay, and this chapter is about me and math right now***

Namine sighed, putting her head on the table as Kairi went into great detail about her weekend. Xion picked at her nails, not really paying attention, as Selphie rambled.

"And then my sister, you know her right? The little one, Jasmine. So Jasmine pulled a box off the shelf and the whole bunch of boxes fell on her head! And she screamed and mom came down and yelled at her for messing up the shelf and she was all 'but the boxes hit me!' and mom was like 'you're 13, suck it up. You're in sports.' And Jasmine was all 'but in sports you don't get hurt,' cuz she's in cheer like me…" Around here Namine totally zoned out.

"And then we went into our dance one. Two. Three. Four. Fiivee. Siix. Seveeen. Eight." Kairi counted, doing cheer motions with her hands and moving in her seat as she counted. Xion sighed and joined Namine in putting her head on the table.

"Alright class, Marluxia's going to be teaching again today." Zexion announced, to the general distain of the class. Especially Namine.

Before Marluxia came to student teach in Zexion's classes, Namine had thought they were the best classes ever. She never turned her homework in, did badly on tests, and slept until Zexion entered the room, but she still had an A. It was because Zexion despised grading papers. As long as it was in, it was 100%, and Namine always raised her hand in class, trying to interact, to make sure she was getting it all. And she got it all, everything made sense, as math always had since 6th grade when she started getting good teachers. And even better, Zexion had always started class late, like halfway through the lesson, and then he'd give them a crash course, which Namine loved, gave homework, and shoved them out.

But now, there was Marluxia. He squeaked chalk. He didn't make sure everyone understood. He confused everyone to no end. He started class early and gave tons of homework. And his handwriting was unreadable, so no one could really take notes. But worst of all, Marluxia didn't know the difference between projecting your voice and yelling.

So here Namine was, pulling her head reluctantly from her desk and sitting up, just to be assaulted by Marluxia's screaming. She cringed and turned down her hearing aid, not quite used to the shift in volume. It would be worse in gym, when she turned it back on and heard all that.

But today, Marluxia didn't talk long. They were having a test. Joy. Namine groaned as she remembered that she had thrown her notes across her bedroom in frustration the night before and had yet to retrieve them.

She got Xion to share notes with her, and proceeded to teach herself the chapter as she took the test.

"Oh, and all late work won't be counted after tomorrow, so bring it!" Marluxia yelled as they left.

"How do you think you did?" Kairi asked as they all stopped by her locker to get her gym clothes. Xion stopped because her class was just down the hall and she still wanted to talk, and Namine stopped because she had gym too, and they would usually walk down to her locker afterwards so she could grab her clothes and Kairi could grab a muffin from the school store that was just down the hall.

"I sucked." Xion groaned.

"I think I did good, but there was one I know I got wrong. And I needed more time, I still have like ten questions left." Namine sighed.

*Later*

Namine got home and went to her room, intent on doing her math.

After three seconds the workbook was across the room, joining the notebook from last night.

"I can't take it!" She yelled.

Roxas walked in.

"What's up?" He asked through a mouthful of nasty chips.

"I hate math!" Namine screeched, pointing at the wretched workbook. Roxas picked it up and turned it to the page she was working on.

"This it?" He asked.

"Yeah." Namine grumbled.

Roxas whipped out a pen and did the first three problems, then he put it back in her hands and explained it to her.

"I thought you were bragging about knowing the chapter now?" Roxas asked.

"Well, it turns out the test was only on half the chapter… it was the first part that gave me such a headache." Namine admitted.

***Roxy Random-ness: I have a killer headache. But I hate aspirin… like… almost as much as bananas. And the headache is from Ryan, the student teacher who yells. This chapter had no point! Yay!***


	197. Listen to Your Heart

***Thank you all for your words of sympathy on math… *sniffle* it meant a lot. No seriously, thanks! (Aris- My favorite mash up is Blame it on the Pop, I shall see if I can figure out the DSi thing, No, I don't do Warcraft or Youtube. Warcraft because I'd never go outside and I'd die of a lack of vitamin D and Youtube because though my dad can fix any computer problem ever, I am technology challenged.) (NyanBanana- You people need accounts! And I shall try… but I really don't know…) I really have no idea what to write… uh… well, perhaps I shall check my reviews! Let's see… Well someone (sorry, I'm really bad with pennames and I just put my alert in a folder.) asked me to do something for Listen To Your Heart by DHT, so I shall! Please keep in mind that this is the slow version, so if you're used to the techno one you won't recognize some of the lyrics.***

Roxas could almost hear the piano in the background as he walked through the city that never was. It was probably one of the lesser nobodies that inhabited the buildings that surrounded the castle he used to call home. Why a nobody would listen to music, he'd never understand. They weren't supposed to have hearts right? But music… it made him feel something.

Axel stepped out of the shadows and into his path. He smiled that idiotic smirk at the blonde. Roxas noticed something though. Behind the smile, deep in the taller man's green eyes, was something else. A shadow of a feeling?

Roxas almost unnoticeably shook his head. Stop thinking like this. Namine's voice in his head was enough. He didn't need Axel now. It would be like two forces tearing at his heart, with Namine and Sora asking him to come to them, and Axel asking him to stay.

Axel sighed. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with his blonde in the castle, out of this god-forsaken rain. He thought he had built up some sort of… love… with Roxas. He thought that they had restored each other's feelings. He thought his little piece of heaven (if he believed in the place) would always remain filled with light. But he was wrong. The love was falling, the heaven was darkening.

"Roxas." Axel greeted, but the blonde could hear so much more in the words.

"Axel." He returned, his voice unintentionally filled with emotions he wasn't supposed to have.

"I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why… but please stay. At least think for a bit about your choice." Axel nearly begged. Roxas nodded and walked away. Not to the castle, but not away. Just off somewhere in the city.

'Should I be fighting to see Sora and Namine? Is it really worth it? Or am I being tricked by them?' Roxas asked himself as he wandered through the city.

He thought about all the fun he had with Axel and Xion. But it was all overpowered by the waves of the badness. The heartless, the Organization, Xion going missing, Roxas's need for answers. All the good was swept away, and nothing was as it seems anymore. Maybe it never was as it seemed, but naïve Roxas believed it was.

Roxas sighed and Axel's word's echoed through his mind, "I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why…" And then, Namine began to speak to him.

"Roxas, we need you." She whispered.

That spurred Roxas to motion. He needed to find her and Sora.

Axel stood before him again.

"So, you're mind's made up?" He asked.

"I need to know." Roxas said, and he couldn't remember what else he said. He wanted to tell Axel about Namine and Sora's voices, begging him to hear them. He wanted to at least mention them, but he couldn't find his words. All he could think of were the memories of the Organization. The magic, the beauty. It almost shut out the evil right now.

Sora's voice spoke inside him.

"We can't tell you what to decide. You can stay if you want." He said.

Namine spoke too, wisely and almost poetically.

"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you, listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do." She said.

"I don't know where you're going and I don't know why" echoed in his mind.

"Just listen to your heart… before you tell him goodbye." Namine whispered the last part hopefully. She still needed him.

'What heart?' Roxas thought to himself.

"They'll destroy you!" Axel's angry words called Roxas out of his thoughts.

Roxas listened, like Namine asked. It hurt to listen, but he did. He wanted with all his… heart… to say he'd stay. But Roxas knew, if Axel had taught him anything, that he couldn't always have what he wanted. He knew and he hated himself.

"No one would miss me." Roxas said, trying to convince himself so he could move on.

"He would have, walking away, had Axel not spoken up.

"That's not true!" He said loudly, defiantly, "I would." He whispered.

Roxas stopped for a moment, dead in his tracks.

"Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye." Namine whispered again, and Roxas walked away.

***Roxy Random-ness: I just watched all of Soul Eater! Tis a funny and cool anime and I think you should all watch it.***


	198. Freshmen Fifteen I

***Hello adoring fans! This will be a very short arc called the Freshman Fifteen, so named after the fifteen college freshmen we will be following! This will be fun, won't it? Our first guest is… Namine!***

Namine sighed happily as she walked into her dorm room. It was so neat and orderly! She had decorated it this morning. She was so glad she had worked this hard to be in college and she wouldn't let anyone down! She would work so hard that everyone would take her seriously!

After a semester, Namine had gotten all her work done the night it was assigned. She took all her notes in class. She was going to be a lawyer, like her parents.

Then, her dormmate, Kairi, introduced her to something. Or should she say, somethings.

Kairi had seen Namine's doodles on her notes. She had seen the beautiful, roughly drawn things.

So Kairi gave her an art magazine.

Namine had gone to a strict private school, where everyone was expected to be the same as everyone else. There was no music and definitely no art. All the posters were big block letters, all drawings on papers were ripped up, and any utensil other than a number two pencil was snapped in half. Namine knew all of this from experience.

Her parents were no different. When she was drawing, they yelled at her to study.

But when she saw this magazine, her eyes lit up. She had never seen anything so beautiful.

From that day on, her desk wasn't perfect. It was littered with drawings. The walls didn't have stupid posters, they were strewn with paintings. She didn't do her homework the same day, she had ART to do!

And she wasn't going to be a lawyer. She was an artist. No one would have taken her seriously anyways.

***Roxy Random-ness: I like art, but I cannot draw well. Unless I take forever, and I am not patient.***


	199. Freshmen Fifteen II

***Hey guys! Back with the Freshmen Fifteen!***

Riku didn't want to be here. He wished he hadn't gone to that party last night… oh, his head was splitting in two.

He stumbled out of bed and to the bathroom, where he stripped, and sat on the toilet.

He sighed and tried to remember the name of the girl he had been talking to at the party. K something.

She yawned and tried to remember what class he was off to. With no success.

Suddenly a girl, equally as half-awake as he was, stumbled into the bathroom. She bolted upright and shrieked at his naked state, and ran from the room.

Riku fell back across the toilet the second she had screamed and now was in a very odd position.

Yeah. Freshman year was _great._

***Roxy Random-ness: I have a killer headache, but I must write more! Well, I really only owe you like 7 chapters, so after I upload these I'll just write a few more Freshmen Fifteen tomorrow. Yeah, that sounds good. Have a scrumdiddlyumsious day!***


	200. Freshmen Fifteen III

***Hey guy! Look! It's chapter 200! Oh My God! I can't believe I lasted this long. I'm glad I didn't give up. Well, I hope a normal chapter is enough for this momentous event, because I just want to get back to Rabbit Heart and New Beginning.***

Axel walked into his dorm room.

The dorm was freezing! Jesus, and it was summer too!

Then he realized. He had the thermostat in his room.

Oh, the power!

He walked over to it and bumped it really high, like the desert where he was from.

Soon, everyone was complaining to him. Even his dormmate was mad and sometimes refused to talk to him.

But then, it was winter.

And everyone was toasty warm in the desert heat, while all the other dorms were freezing.

Axel grinned to himself. He knew better than to freeze everyone's asses off, but the people in the other dorms were about to get lynched.

***Roxy Random-ness: Yes this was lame. Did you know that a pregnant goldfish is called a twit?***


	201. Freshmen Fifteen IV

***Hello! Look! A chapter!***

Roxas groaned.

When he had gotten here, he had loved tacos.

Tacos were his favorite food ever.

And the dinning hall had whatever you wanted to eat every day.

So, whenever he wanted to get away from his crazy roommate who was making the building almost burn to the ground, he went to the dinning hall and ate a taco.

Five days a week.

By December, he hated them. He hated tacos more than anything in the world.

And he loved his roommate.

What the fuck was happening?

***Roxy Random-ness: Did you know that the longer your finger is, the faster your fingernail grows?***


	202. Freshmen Fifteen V

***Look! More Fifteen!***

Sora ran across campus screaming, much to Riku and Kairi's concern.

"What's up?" Kairi asked when he stopped, panting before her.

"The squirrels." He gasped.

"Oh." Riku said, as if it explained everything.

"The squirrels?" Kairi asked, cocking her head to the side.

"The squirrels." Sora nodded.

"They only allow you to walk through the campus. They are in no way our equals." Riku explained.

Kairi shook her head.

"They like you because you're cute." Sora said with a grin.

"What did you do to piss them off?" Riku asked the brunette boy.

"I threw a firecracker at them."

***Roxy Random-ness: I hate cold. I wish it was summer. Summer is an epic time of year, where I will write and read and train for swim season!***


	203. Freshmen Fifteen VI

***More Fifteen!***

Tidus knew about guy to girl ratio.

He had gone to a party with a group of guy friends (Wakka, Sora, and Riku), and all they heard was "Sorry Guys, we're full."

So, thinking it was because they were all guys, he brought Yuna along. The answer was "We're packed tight, maybe room for one more." And Yuna was let in.

Then, Tidus just brought himself, Wakka, and Sora as the guys, and invited Kairi Selphie, and Yuna along. The answer was "Well, I'll let you in… if you pay."

Then Tidus got a devious plot. He just went with Kairi, Namine, Selphie, and Yuna. Best answer yet "Hey! C'mon in!"

But behind him was a group of giggling girls and Roxas and Axel in drag. They got "Ladies! Welcome! Free drinks, in fact, why don't you have this special one…"

Tidus cursed himself for not thinking of that sooner, as he was dancing with his girlfriend.

***Roxy Random-ness: You know, this is kinda stupid. I think I'll stop. I wish to write my real book!***


	204. Rabbit Heart IX

***Hey guys! I'm canceling Freshmen Fifteen so I can work on Rabbit Heart! (Aris- I need to get Skyrim, everyone says it's awesome. I didn't like it either. OM NOM says the cat!)***

Roxas was confused as Axel said his farewell and left the room.

Why would he give up on that plan so easily? Roxas had thought it was a good idea.

Well, he'd just have to try to get stronger. He wanted to be able to fight off the control, no matter if the plan was off or not. Actually, Xemnas was coming back around now.

"Hey Ax!" he called to the redhead down the hall. Axel turned around.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"He coming back." Roxas said grimly.

Axel nodded and turned to keep walking.

"Hey Ax?" Roxas called again.

"Yeah?" Axel asked again.

"Thanks for… I don't know. Understanding and stuff." Roxas said. He had this feeling of dread, like he wouldn't be able to talk to Axel for a while.

"You're welcome I guess." Axel said with a laugh. Roxas smiled and walked back to his room.

Roxas reached under his bed and grabbed his keys. What to do with them… He concentrated hard and shrunk them again in a flash of light. They were so small that they fit in the palm of his hand. He found his locket and hid them in it, locking the thing magically so that only he could get them out. He hung the locket around his neck and sighed as he sat on his bed.

He had transferred his magic to the keys… could it work on other people? If he ran far enough away from Xemnas for a long enough time, could he transfer the power to his friends and still have enough to work the blades? Or is this power permanent? And what the hell was up with Namine? She should have known to stay up there. He had worked hard to keep her on the surface. Xion had sacrificed herself for that cause.

But now Xemnas was back. He had to keep his thoughts locked away. He had to think of other things. Maybe he could dig up some old memories and concentrate on them.

He was ripped from those thoughts by the feeling of someone melting his brain. Xemnas was back. And he was pissed.

Roxas unwillingly got up and his own legs dragged him to Xemnas's room. He took a deep breath as his mind was split in half as he walked through the door.

"First," Xemnas hissed as he punched the blonde boy in the face, "I find out my forces were beaten." He slammed another fist into Roxas's stomach. "Then I come home, and you and your traitorous friends are plotting ways to leave!" The demon punched Roxas's arm and the blonde heard a sickening snap. He knew he should have felt it, but his brain melting was more painful.

"They will be severely punished." Xemnas promised, and Roxas didn't even have the will to fight back. He tried, but nothing really penetrated his mind.

"No!" He gasped, trying to regain at least some control over himself and trying to make the pain go away.

"Yes! I will punish them all for their insolence! And you will watch!" Xemnas hissed.

Finally it got through to Roxas. "No! It was my fault, not theirs. I made them think like that." Roxas lied. Xemnas didn't notice.

"They must really matter to you." The demon said with a evil smirk.

Roxas didn't answer.

"You will not be allowed to leave this room. Do you understand? All food will be brought by Saix. You will be chained to the bedpost." Xemnas said.

Roxas nodded.

"Good. Now, for your punishment…" Xemnas trailed off.

Later that day, after Xemnas had left again, Roxas was sitting on the floor and messing with his locket. He had it in his pocket when he was brought here, so he didn't have to worry about it. The chain that connected him to the bed had enough length to allow him to go to the adjoining bathroom and walk all around the room. In fact, he could walk outside the room, but he didn't dare. He paced the room and thought. Maybe he could practice his powers when Xemnas was gone. He wanted to practice healing first… his arm hurt like hell, and the makeshift sling didn't help. He had reset it right after Xemnas left, and he was sure everyone in the Underland had heard the grinding bone and the painful click of it sliding in place.

Roxas left the thoughts alone when Saix, widely known as the most heartless person in this place, came in with his food.

Roxas nodded his thanks and sat down with the food.

"Roxas… I know we were never close…" Saix began unexpectedly.

"Yeah. You slapped me harder than Larxene when I tried to draw on the wall." Roxas said with a slight smile. He missed it when that was the worst thing to happen to him.

"Yeah. But I know what's happening." Saix said as Roxas tried to aim his fork to his mouth with his left hand. The food fell back to the plate.

"You do?" Roxas asked, giving up on the fork and just shoving a chunk of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"He's raping you." Saix said. Roxas nodded.

"Yay, you guessed it. Give the man a prize." Roxas said sarcastically.

"He did the same thing to me when Axel volunteered for his brother. He had volunteered the year after I volunteered so Xemnas said he needed a girl and I was the closest he was going to get. He liked me a lot, and I hated him, but he stopped after a year. But he didn't go as hard on me as he did on you." Saix admitted.

"Really? Huh… must mean he hates me." Roxas said with a shrug.

"No. He gave me power, like he gave you. Except you're so… different. You have this light about you. You're sucking in all the power, even before he started the punishment. You could hear thoughts above ground, correct?" Saix guessed.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked.

No one else besides I can do that. And that was only after the punishment. I can hear his thoughts now too, and I can hear everyone down here. I can create mental barriers between myself and him. You keep your power, it doesn't diminish. And I have never tried to give it away like you're thinking of." Saix explained.

"So… did you practice your powers?" Roxas asked.

"Yes. I can hear Axel's thoughts all the way by the Entrance Cave. I have no idea about anything past our little place though, I think I'd have to go there." Saix said.

"So… what? Why are you telling me all this?" Roxas asked.

"Because I can hear thoughts, nitwit. I can hear EVERYONE'S thoughts! So I know what Axel's planning, and I know what you're planning. All I've got to say though is, practice your powers. I'll try to put up a barrier between you and Xemnas, but it won't be very strong so focus on something else. Like… I don't know, something." Saix said hurriedly.

"Can you tell Axel and the others that I can't talk to them? Please? I don't want them to worry." Roxas said.

"Oh, they'll worry either way. So just practice. He's coming though. And he still has to think that I hate you." Saix warned. Then he suddenly lashed out and slapped Roxas hard across the face.

"Ow, what the fuck?" Roxas yelled.

"That's what you get for being an insolent swine!" Saix yelled. Roxas caught on, and he felt something shift in his mind.

"You asshole!" Roxas retorted, and he ran after the blue haired man. Saix ran out the doorway and Roxas chased him, letting himself be tugged by the chain and he hit the floor. He quickly regained his footing and glared at the man.

"Come back here you coward!" Roxas hissed.

"Never!" Saix shouted.

Xemnas floated by.

"Now boys, don't fight. You know I need you both." Xemnas said in a voice Roxas despised.

"Yeas master." They both mumbled robotically. Roxas noticed Zexion peeking out of his door curiously.

"Good. Come Roxas." Xemnas said, dragging Roxas back ing the room by the chain.

Xemnas soon left again, saying he would be back at night.

Saix went to tell Axel and the others what Roxas had asked him to.

"Oh it's you." Axel said when he answered his door.

"Yeah it's me. Xemnas isn't here, I've got to talk to you." Saix said hurriedly.

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" Axel asked.

"Because it's important! Let me in! It's about Roxas." Saix said.

Axel sighed and let the man in. Xion was sitting on her bed across from him… it used to be Roxas's bed before.

"Where is Roxas anyways? And why would he tell you and not us?" Axel shot at him.

"Because I'm the only person other than Xemnas that he's allowed to see. Xemnas was pissed that he had been plotting to escape, plus something went wrong with some plan of his, so he took out all the rage on Roxas. I've got to say, Roxas is pretty beat up. He's got a broken arm and a lot of bruising." Saix said. Axel sighed angrily and ran his hand through his hair.

"Damn. Well… what do you want?" Axel asked.

"He wanted me to tell you that he's chained up and can't get out of the room. Well, he could, but Xemnas would probably force him back with the control and beat him within an inch of his life. And I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Saix said looking down.

"For what?" Xion asked fro her perch on the bed.

"I was an ass to Axel when we were first sent down here. I said some really bad things. It wasn't your fault, it was Xemnas's. He's the one who did it to me, not you." Saix said.

"Sent you down here?" Axel asked, trying to remember the incident. A long time ago, Saix had yelled at him and called him some words that Axel didn't know existed and said it was all Axel's fault… He never said what was all Axel's fault though.

"No. I went through… a very toned down version of what's happening to Roxas right now. Xemnas raped me because he didn't have a girl, because you volunteered that year. And he transferred some power to me too, but not as much as to Roxas. I hated everyone down here for a long time, especially Xemnas, so Xemnas made me his second in command. He has more control over me than anyone, well, except Roxas. I'm amazed that Roxas's head doesn't explode every time Xemnas is even near him." Saix mused.

"Why?" Xion asked.

"Well, when he transfers power, he also takes some of our natural power, our resistance to his control. Roxas came down here with a LOT of natural resistance, so he's safe for a while." Saix said.

"So… what else do you want?" Axel asked.

"I want to go with you. When you put your plan in action." Saix said.

"Or what?" Axel asked.

"Or nothing, I wouldn't sink so low as to threaten you." Saix scoffed.

"Alright, you're on the team!" Xion cheered.

***Roxy Random-ness: Slut- noun. Definition: A woman with the morals of a man.***


	205. Filler 3

***Hey guys! A short one now, because I'm packing.***

Blank.

Blank.

Blank.

Blank.

Sora steps out on screen and scratches his head.

"Uh, Roxy has run out of ideas, and she really has to pack. Come again tomorrow?"

***Roxy Random-ness: Never Mind- phrase. Definition: You were too stupid to understand the first time, so I gave up.***


	206. Boring

***Hey guys! I still have to write the research paper, so I shall… Write… something. Hmm…***

Roxas looked out the window of the castle and sighed.

Today would be nice.

Boring. 

He wanted it to be boring. Axel and Xion had been freaking nuts all week.

He sat back on his bed and relaxed.

And suddenly Axel burst in with his hair on… fire? Reverse fire. And Xion trying to put it out with real fire.

Well, so much for boring.

***Roxy Random-ness: You forget 80% of what you learn each day. That's all I remember from a book of facts I read in second grade.***


	207. We Are Young I

***Hey guys! I'm really sorry about my extended absence. I was moving and stuff, plus my internet was cut off while I was moving… added to the fact that I had a major paper due. (Aris- Stop jabbing me with a pickle! I'm fine, see? And ah yes, laziness. Otherwise you'd have more updates. My skill is sitting in front of whatever I'm supposed to be doing and staring at my phone. Yay a club! Do we have a secret handshake? Hopefully not like Elle's… hers involves slapping the nearest bystander (me) in the face. Sometimes with a noodle.) Okay, so I have a few ideas. But I will have to do some damned math to figure out where I am and how many chapters I owe you. (Xenok- Thank you for the review! Keyswords… Vlah. People always call them Keyswords. (grumble grumble) how would they like it if I called their precious lightsabers "Lightswords"?) Enjoy!***

***This is to We Are Young by Fun***

Namine said goodbye to her mom and ran out the door to the club. She couldn't even remember what she had told her mother in order to leave the house, but she'd have to remember soon otherwise she'd mess up when her mom called.

Xion and Olette were giggling in the bathroom, passing a joint between them, when Namine ducked in to change into her sparkly club clothes and whore up her makeup. At least, that's what she called it. Everyone else was under the impression that it was normal. After she had her black sequined top and glitter-ified white pants on, her hair up in gentle curls, and she was getting a little bit of the munchies from the pot in the air, She headed out.

Kairi was sitting across the bar, looking uncomfortable next to a guy in sunglasses telling her stories about his scar on his face.

"Excuse me." Namine said to him, and she pecked Kairi on the lips as she sat down.

Roxas walked in and Namine got up angrily. She stormed over to him.

"Dude what the hell? You don't like clubs!" She hissed.

"Whoa, touchy. I just needed… to forget. Again." Roxas sighed.

"You know I gave up dealing. Kairi made me stop." Namine said.

"I know. And I know you gave it to me months ago. But I need it." Roxas said, barely audible over the thumping beat of the music.

"I never should have given it to you. I'm sorry. I wish I had never given it to you and Axel… my god, he was pissed! When he found out I had given it to you… I was afraid for my life! I shouldn't have done it, I'm your friend… but I know how it is when you need to escape. I know… And now I know better. So no, you can't have any from me. If you want some find another dealer." Namine said.

"Fine." He said harshly. He headed to the bar.

"Rox… I know I gave you AIDS when I gave you the drugs. I just… someone used my needles after I cleaned them, someone robbed me, just a little from each syringe… but I got it too… you know. And Kairi. I just… I don't want anything to happen to you. I… you're like my brother." Namine whispered.

"Whatever." He said, ordering a round of shots.

"Tonight we are young." Namine said, "I know we won't be for long, and we might not be alive for long. So lets set the world on fire now, while we can. We can burn even brighter than the sun."

"Quoting songs again?" Roxas asked with a hint of a smile.

"Of course." Namine grinned.

"We should have totally fallen apart. Way back when we were both on heroine. Would've been easier than this." Roxas said.

Olette and Xion burst out of the bathroom, a cloud of pot following them and Namine smiled softly.

"No. I think being the good girl is working out just fine."

They made their way over to Kairi and the girls.

"A toast!" Kairi cried over the music.

"To what?" Xion asked.

"I found someone to carry me home!" She cried to Namine and kissed her lips quickly.

Namine thought, though maybe it was the pot talking, that she could hear angels over the music. Telling her to live it up, cuz she'd be with them soon.

Later, Roxas was falling down drunk. Kairi and Namine carried him home to Axel.

***Roxy Random-ness: I went to a hockey game and EVERY PLAYER beat the ever-loving shit out of each other! The refs were in there trying to break it up and one guy lost his shirt and me and Bear were trying to find it on the ice, and he was just sitting shirtless in the box when the fight had finally broken up. And then the COACHES went at it! It was epic!***


	208. We Are Young II

***Hey guys, not much else new… I owe you 13 chapters. This is to Never Surrender by Skillet***

Namine wasn't doing good. In fact, she was dying.

She shouldn't have gone to the club. She shouldn't have carried Roxas home.

She feared the mirror. She was living with Kairi, ever since the night at the club… well, her mother found out about Kairi and the AIDS the same day. Kairi had been kicked out and now they were in her tiny apartment.

She shook all over and gasped for water. Kairi rushed it over and she drank greedily.

Kairi smoothed her matted hair back. "It's okay honey. You'll get through this. You will." She whispered soothingly.

"I don't want to feel like this tomorrow." Namine whispered.

"You won't." Kairi promised. No matter what the redhead told herself, Namine was dying. Right now.

"I don't want to live like this today." Namine coughed.

"You'll be fine."

Roxas opened the door with soup, but just held Namine's other hand.

"Make me feel better. I wanna feel better." Namine begged.

"Still quoting?" Roxas asked, trying to joke.

"You know it." She choked out, attempting a grin.

"What do you need?" Kairi asked.

'I need not to be myself… not to be my own killer…' Namine thought.

"Stay with me here now." She whispered instead.

'You make me feel better… make feel better… I need to feel better… put me back together.' Namine thought deliriously.

"You make me feel better." She said as she shook.

Kairi wrapped a blanket around her, and Roxas called 911. It didn't matter that, though they were legal adults, they couldn't afford the ER. She needed help.

"Never surrender." Namine gasped, tightening her grip on Kairi's hand.

"No, don't you leave. Don't you give up on me!" Kairi yelled, and the woman on the other line could hear her.

Namine's hand went limp.

***Roxy Random-ness: Yes, I did get the inspiration for this from Rent. In other news, I can't spell inspiration. The computer is spelling it for me.***


	209. We Are Young III

***This is, yet again, to If I Die Young by The Band Perry, but unlike last time, it will not be supernatural. 12 chapters are owed to you.***

"She wanted to be buried like that stupid song says." Kairi said through her tears as they waited in a line to say goodbye to Namine.

"Wanted to die like she lived." Roxas answered. He wasn't crying. He couldn't.

"She is wearing white. But she sure as hell isn't a virgin." Kairi said, remembering lyrics.

"Yeah, and she sure as hell didn't have enough time." Roxas said quietly.

"I don't think she even had any pearls." Kairi mused.

"And how are we supposed to buy her thoughts?" Roxas asked.

"And roses are too expensive… I hope the daisies are okay for her." Kairi said.

They moved up in line, and they saw that Namine's mother was the one by the blonde girl's side. A rainbow shone down on her.

"Well I'll be damned." Roxas said. "Even when she's dead she's still quoting at us."

Soon, there was that part of the service that people say nice things about the person who died.

Family was telling about her childhood, her perfection.

Her mother almost stopped Roxas from going up.

"I know this may come as a shock to most of you, but I know Namine wouldn't mind if I told you this. Namine wasn't the perfect little girl you remember. She had sex. A lot. And did drugs. Hell, she used to sell them! She sold them to me a few times… She never forgave herself for that. She stopped… because some thief stole her heroine, just a little from each needle…. But the thief had AIDS. And me, Kairi, and Namine were addicted to the stuff, so we all got it." Roxas said sadly. His tears started to flow. "And then, Namine… sweet strong Namine…. She knew she was going to die. But she kept a brave face for all of us! She was the best of us all! And her mother threw her on the streets as soon as she found out about the AIDS."

There were gasps from the crowd, and accusing stares sent to Namine's mom.

Kairi walked up.

"I remember the day Namine asked me out." She said softly, getting more gasps. "I remember she was my best friend, and she took me to this park. We sat on the swings and she looked really nervous. So I asked 'What's wrong?' and she said all casual 'oh nothing, I just like you and you're sitting there looking all cute and I don't want to destroy our friendship but now I already told you and…' and then I kissed her. And told her I loved her too. The next day I got her to stop dealing… and the next week we found out we were… we had AIDS. But she would go to clubs with me. It was fun… she said to have fun now, because we'd be around for a good amount of time, but youth and fun wouldn't… She was right."

Kairi sat down.

***Roxy Random-ness: Starfish don't have brains… I knew Patrick was stupid for a reason!***


	210. We Are Young IV

***Here is what I think will be the last chapter of the arc. I owe you 13 chapters again… this is to It's A New Day by Will. ***

Kairi coughed as she lay on her deathbed a few months after Namine's death. Her immune system had been too weak to take a cold she got from her little cousin. She would never tell little Aqua that it was the reason she was dying. Aqua and her parents were the only ones in her family that would talk to her. Ven and Terra had been shunned by the family too.

In fact, Kairi was surprised the Roxas and Ven weren't related. Her uncle and her best friend seemed like they'd be twins. They looked the same, and she knew they had the same struggles.

Kairi was now fighting for each day she had. This morning she had woken up and known she was going to die. But she knew that it was a good thing. It was like the whole battle she had been fighting all her life was about to end. Even if she was the one losing. Even if she would die. It would be over, she would be free.

She'd been through the heartaches and the darkest days of her life. Now it would finally be over.

Sora, an old friend who had been trying to contact her for a long time, had brought over Riku, another old friend, and Roxas. It seemed that Roxas was distantly related to both Ven and Sora. Weird. Axel was there too. It was all because Kairi told them that she felt like this was the end.

She felt a twinge of guilt. Namine had only had her and Roxas over when she died. And even now Xion and Olette were coming in.

Namine deserved better.

Namine should have had all these people.

She grasped Roxas's hand "If you and I made it this far then we can make it all the way." She whispered to him.

"Yes we can. Quoting like Namine now?" He asked.

"Yeah. Picked it up from her." She gasped out as she shivered violently.

"What do you want Kairi?" Terra asked her, petting her hair and sending waves of déjà vu from Namine's death over her.

"I would give my right leg for some heroine. Not that it would matter right now, seeing as I'm dying and all." Kairi said with a cough.

"I could go down to the club and get you some! I'm sure Seifer sells it." Xion offered.

Kairi shook her head. "I'm going out of this clean." Kairi said.

Kairi remembered all her dreams of dying. This wasn't anything like it. It hurt more, but it was peaceful. She was owning the moment.

This was for Namine.

She looked around and scanned all the faces. Everyone looked so sad and worried. She shook her head and reached over to take Aqua's hand.

"Yes Auntie Kairi?" Aqua asked quietly, squeezing the redhead's hand.

"Don't do drugs honey. I don't want this to happen to you." Kairi said, her voice raspy with death.

"Yes Aunt Kairi." Aqua said solemnly.

"Rox…" Kairi beckoned. Roxas walked over and held her other hand.

"It's a new day." She whispered.

And then she died.

***Roxy Random-ness: I'm sorry about the lateness… moving and all. By the way, it is illegal to sell your soul. Drat! I have to get my money back from Pandi… if I canfind the paper proving I bought her soul…***


	211. Runaway I

***Hello! Tis me! I have an idea! With rape! And abuse! My two favorite things! Only owe you 14 chapters.***

Roxas limped to an alley and slowly slid down the wall, burying his face in his arms.

Where would he go now? Now that he had finally escaped… That's all he had planned. Escape. What was he supposed to do with his life? And more importantly, what if he was found?

No… he couldn't think like that. He pulled up his hoodie to cover his hair and sighed.

Flashes of what had happened rushed before his eyes. He flinched.

No. He couldn't think of that. Think positive.

Positive… what in his life had ever been positive? Nothing. Except mom. Mom had always been nice. Right up until the day she left.

"Roxas honey, I can't keep you. I tried, lord knows I tried. But your father… He's clever. He made the jury think I was unfit as a mother and took you away. But sweetheart, I tried! He bought them off and used his cunning. Be careful… I will try to get you someday, somehow." She had told him, all those years ago.

After that his father had taken him out of school to avoid the questions.

Roxas was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps until it was too late.

"Hey kid," a voice said, jolting Roxas from his thoughts.

He looked up to four dark shadows. Glinting ice blue eyes met his and he flinched.

"What?" he asked, trying to get the tremor out of his voice, and failing.

"Give us your money." The leader shadow said forcefully. Roxas laughed darkly at that.

"Does it look like I have any?" He asked, showing off his hole-ridden hoodie and the masking tape on his shoes.

"Don't talk to Seifer that way, ya know?" Another shadow said, and Roxas sighed.

"So what do you want? I don't have anything to give." Roxas said quietly.

Glinting teeth showed from the leader shadow. "You do." He said darkly.

Roxas felt a wave of realization wash over him, but he kept his face calm. He couldn't betray any emotions.

"Fuu, go look out, ya know?" The second shadow said, and the third shadow ran to the corner of the alley.

"Vivi, go tell the boss man." The leader ordered, and the strange short shadow with yellow eyes left. "And Rai, restrain the kid." He ordered.

Roxas let his eyes go wide then, and he bolted up faster than they could catch him. He twisted through the alleys. The good thing about being lost is that all you're doing while running is getting more lost. Everywhere is right back to the beginning.

Roxas ducked into a weird alley with a green blanket-sheet-thing hanging over a chain-link fence. Maybe it was someone's property, but Roxas hardly cared right now.

He stumbled in, right past three startled kids and headlong into a dusty couch. Roxas coughed as a cloud of the dust enveloped him and he looked around.

"Who the hell are you?" One kid, a boy with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, asked.

"Roxas." Roxas answered.

"Hi Roxas! I'm Olette and this is Pence and Hayner." A brunette girl said, indicating a chubby boy and the blonde boy.

"Hi." Roxas answered back.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked.

"I was just sitting in an alley, and these three guys, Seif… something, Rai and… I can't remember the girls name, all came at me looking for money. And I didn't have any. Oh, there was another guy… Vivi I think his name was." Roxas recalled.

"Oh, them." Hayner said with an irritated sigh, "That's the self appointed Disciplinary Committee. Basically they beat up kids for money. That where you got those bruises?" he asked.

Roxas shook his head "I was too quick for those losers." He said with a slight smile.

"Hmph, then where'd you get the bruises?" Hayner demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" Roxas asked.

"We could just throw you back out there." Hayner said.

"Hey guys, cool it. You don't have t tell us if you don't want to Roxas, and Hayner, stop acting like a girl." Pence said.

"I take offense to that." Olette objected.

"A PMSing girl." Pence corrected himself.

Hayner and Pence laughed, and Olette giggled. Roxas even cracked a smile.

See, this wasn't a mistake. Yet.

***Roxy Random-ness: Xena is awesome. Just thought I'd let you people know that. Tis an epic show and you should all see it. You know, I was almost named Xena as a child…***


	212. Runaway II

***Hello! So I figured that I'd make up all my missing chapters, 13 if anyone is counting, I'll just cut this fanfic into really short pieces. Cheap, I know, but effective! So then I won't be scrambling for a fresh plot so I can just pour out ideas, I'll be able to concentrate on a concrete plot.***

After a long day of talking and getting to know the Twilight Trio, as he referred to them in his head, they asked the question.

"So Roxas, what about your parents?" Pence asked after telling a wild story about his.

"Oh, well… I don't have any." Roxas lied. His mother had been taken away from him and his father… he didn't want to even think of that man now.

"What? Then who do you live with?" Hayner demanded, blunt as usual.

"No one." Roxas answered truthfully.

"What do you mean no one?" Hayner shot back.

"My father gave me away, okay? So I ran away from there. I've been officially homeless for all of ten hours." Roxas said bitterly.

"Oh my god. Is there anything we can do to help?" Olette asked.

"No, not really." Roxas said with a shrug.

"Where are you going to stay tonight?" She asked. 

"I was planning on the alley a few blocks down. It's covered." Roxas answered.

"You can't do that!" Pence said, "You can sleep here! I'll bring you some blankets and stuff from home." He said with a smile.

"You really don't have to do that." Roxas said, feeling embarrassed.

"We want to." Olette said with that shy smile of hers.

"Yeah! And I'll bring you some stuff to eat!" Hayner said.

"No really…" Roxas began, but Hayner cut him off.

"No buts!" And the clock tower rang out six chimes.

"Dinner. We'll be back at eight with the stuff! Later Rox!" Pence said, and they all rushed off.

Roxas sighed and leaned back on the couch. Looks like his luck was changing.

***Roxy Random-ness: Jupiter is twice as big as all the planets in our solar system (including Pluto) combined.***


	213. Runaway III

***Hey guys! Looks like I miscalculated. I think THIS is where there are 13 more to go. And, like I said last chapter, the chapters will be obscenely short.***

As promised, the Twilight Trio brought back food and water and blankets for Roxas, before running back home. Roxas ate his food in silence and wrapped the blankets around himself.

He'd leave tomorrow. They didn't need a stupid homeless kid in their place.

But for now, he just wanted to remember what it was like to sleep on something that wasn't the floor, even if it was a dust, ancient couch. He sighed and fell fast asleep.

Roxas woke up with a muffled scream just before the clock tower chimed 12. Midnight. He shivered. Why did it always have to be midnight? Was one o clock not as scary or something? He sighed. And tried to go back to sleep.

It was impossible. He kept dreaming about the evil man that his father had sold him to.

Roxas sighed and tried to fight off the memories with thoughts of books and stuff, but they kept invading his thoughts.

Something rustled near the couch. Roxas sat upright fast and looked around in the dark, but could see nothing. That is, until the rag that smelled distinctly of chloroform was held hard to his face and he passed out. Not without a fight though. Had he been enough of himself to realize it, he would have been sorry to break the trophies and other decoration put up in the place. He felt a sting on his arm and cheek before everything went black.

The memories chose then to spring on him. They showed him images he didn't want to see. They showed his father beating him, and then blaming his mother. He saw his mother locked up for that very reason. He saw his father hurt him even more as a child.

He saw his father grow bored with him and give him to a man named Xemnas for $2,000 cash.

They showed him being the "Organization's" punching bag for years, locked in a room with a sweet girl named Namine… Roxas had tried to get her out when he escaped, but he failed. Actually, she hadn't wanted him to rescue her. She had wanted to stay.

And a flash of an evil smile, of eyes changing color, and of screams.

Roxas woke up.

***Roxy Random-ness: Tomorrow is Easter, so tomorrow I shall give you some sort of present! (If you're not Christian pretend, okay? It won't even be all that religious.) Did you know that apples wake people up more in the morning than caffeine?***


	214. Runaway IV

***12 more to go!***

Roxas groaned as he came into consciousness. He looked around the blurry white room and immediately awoke.

Well fuck. He was back here.

Axel had always insisted on calling the building "The Castle That Never Was". When asked why, he would always respond "Well, it never was a castle" like that made any sense.

Axel… Roxas didn't even want to think of him now.

Right now Roxas was in the, as Xion insisted on calling it, Throne Room.

He was in his appointed chair. And Xemnas was high above him.

"Finally decide to join us?" Xemnas asked with a smirk. Roxas glared at the man.

Actually, Xemnas wasn't all that bad. It was Vexen who was the worst, with his freaking experiments. Xaldin was the worst with anger issues. Well, Larxene was pretty bad too… but Xaldin's punches could send you into next week.

"Silent again, hmm? Well, I guess I'll have to put you in the room with Namine." He mused.

Roxas sighed inwardly. No matter how nice Namine was, he couldn't get around the fact that she was crazy. Legit crazy, hearing voices and everything. But her voices were usually right, which was scarier.

The room, as Xemnas had called it, was referred to by Xion and Roxas as Isolation. They were the only members ever really put in there, since they were the only ones who tried to escape. It wasn't all that bad. But this time, unlike all the other times he was dragged back here, Roxas wasn't okay with it. He really didn't want to be here. He wanted to get the hell away from this "Castle" and away from all his bad memories. Hell, he might even ask Vexen to erase his memory in exchange for something. Anything really, Roxas wouldn't remember it when he woke up anyways.

Namine greeted Roxas with her usual smile.

"Hello Roxas. I knew you'd be back. And you want to leave." Namine said eerily.

"Namine, I know you're being all freaking and talking to voices, but you have to help me get the hell out of here. I don't think I can stand it here." Roxas whispered to her.

"I can't do that. Look." She said, and she beckoned him to look at her sketchbook.

***Roxy Random-ness: X equals negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus 4AC all over two A***


	215. Runaway V

***11 more to go!***

Roxas leaned over Namine's sketchbook and looked at the drawings. He gasped at the pictures and glared at the girl. Then he slapped her.

"Namine, do you know how hard it is to get those pictures out of my mind? Every night I see them… I don't want to see them any more!" He yelled.

Namine held her cheek. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Namine…" Roxas sighed, feeling bad, "I shouldn't have slapped you. I overreacted. I'm sorry. I freaked out."

"It's okay." She said quietly.

"So do you want to show me anything else?" Roxas asked.

"Yes. But first I think you should talk to Axel. He should be thrown in any second now." She said dreamily.

True to her prediction, Axel was thrown through the door at that moment. He didn't acknowledge either of the blondes, but tried unlocking the door.

Roxas, trying not to give in to the wave of memories, looked at Axel.

The redhead looked like he went through hell. His hair was hanging flat on his back, well, tangled and messy and not in spikes. His eyes had rings that matched his tattoos. His eyes were dull. He was shaking.

Axel turned to face them at last and Roxas began to see the memories.

"I'm sorry Rox." Was all the blonde boy heard before he passed out.

***Roxy Random-ness: "Go." Is the shortest complete sentence in the English language.***


	216. Runaway VI

***Just 10 more!***

_Roxas remembered that night._

_He and Axel were walking back to their rooms through the winding corridors from the library._

_Axel was telling a wild story about his childhood and stuff._

_It was odd, how Axel had come into the Organization… He had been best friends with Saix, who had convinced him to join after both their parents died in a car crash. Then Saix changed. Axel was pretty sure that Vexen was the cause of it._

_They had just dropped off Xion at her room too._

_Xion's story was weird as well. She couldn't remember anything until the moment she was brought into the Throne Room. She thinks Vexen had something to do with that too._

_But anyways, Roxas and Axel were walking down the hall, when a rag that smelled like chloroform was pressed against both of them. They both tried to fight it, but the drugs had already taken affect and they both passed out._

_Roxas had awoken on a two-person bed in a white room. Not that that was weird, every room in this place was white. Axel was curled up in the corner furthest from Roxas. The blonde looked concerned and he called out Axel's name._

"_Axel?"_

"_Get away from me Roxas! Hide! They gave me some weird pills and—" Axel was cut off by barf coming out of his mouth. He puked on the pristine white floor and Roxas's eyes grew wide._

_Axel's irises were changing color rapidly. All through every color imaginable. Axel was breathing loud and fast._

_Then suddenly his breath quieted._

_Roxas was hidden by this point. Under the bed, as that was the only place to hide._

_Axel dragged him out though._

_His irises were white with grey outlining them. He had a mad grin on his face, like it had been pasted there. He threw the blonde boy on the bed._

_And Axel… Roxas's best friend in the world… raped him. He even giggled a few times._

_By the end of it, Axel was passed out and twitching oddly in his sleep, and Roxas was shivering violently under the bed once more._

_He was taken to Isolation a few hours later, and he broke free shortly later, with Namine's help._

Roxas woke up.

***Roxy Random-ness: You burn more calories sleeping than you do watching TV.***


	217. EASTER INTERLUDE!

***Hey guys! This is my spontaneous Easter Interlude! Tah dah! And if you're not Christian, just go along with it. It's not all that religious anyways. Merry Easter! 10 more chapters to go!***

Xion stumbled over her little toddler legs as she ran around trying to find Easter eggs. Roxas, two years older than her, helped her up as tears started to streak down her face.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed, picking her up and putting her in his lap, "Don't cry Xion!"

"But my eggs!" She exclaimed, and he saw that she had landed on her Easter basket.

"Is that all?" He asked. Xion nodded.

"Well, you can have mine!" He said, and he handed her his own basket, filled with multi-colored eggs.

"What's this one?" Xion asked, picking a plastic gold egg out of his basket.

"Well, when the Easter bunny comes down from the sky, he brings one golden egg to the very best child. I found it, but I knew it was meant for you." Roxas said, and Xion giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Roxas! You're the bestest big brother ever!" She cheered and toddled off to get more treasures.

Roxas grinned and was about to run off to find more eggs, but a pair of strong arms picked him up and a hand clamped firmly around his mouth. Roxas tried to cry out, but no one could hear his muffled voice.

He was thrown into a group of kids from wealthy-ish families. The man in charge had planned to ransom them all off, but decided against it. Instead, he would breed his army of assassins, something he had always wanted to do, and get money by killing off rich drug lords.

A frantic search for those kids took place, but Xemnas, Xigbar, and Vexen—the three in charge—moved towns to escape the police. The trail was cold from the start.

After nine years, all hope was lost. Roxas would be eighteen now, when he was taken, he was eight. Xion was fourteen now, in high school as an 9th grader. When he was taken from her, she had been only four. She didn't remember much, but that day stuck out in her mind, and she kept that golden plastic egg. Inside, there had been five whole dollars, and Xion had never spent them. She didn't know why… she could have. But she had a childish hope that if she kept that one thing intact, maybe Roxas would return home.

Tifa and Cloud, their parents, had been a wreak when he went missing and for two years later. They never really gave up hope, but they were almost certain he was dead. They tried to give Xion a good childhood, but they were always a bit overprotective. No one blamed them.

But now, almost ten years later, Roxas was back in his hometown. He didn't remember that it was his home though, he didn't remember much about himself. Everything had been suppressed with an experimental drug that Vexen concocted. All he remembered was his little sister. Not her name, just her face. And a shiny gold egg.

His best friend in this hell hole was Axel, who had lived in Radiant Garden with Zexion and Saix before the Organization took all of them. But Roxas and Demyx and Zexion and Axel had been planning on breaking out. The only problem was… they had no plan.

Roxas and Axel were assigned a mission as soon as they got to Twilight Town. They had to take out a family. Strife, the name was. Roxas felt the name click in the back of his mind, but he didn't know why. He didn't concentrate on it either. When Xaldin had found out something about his past, everything came rushing back to him painfully. He had screamed and cried for hours, remembering everything at once, feeling it all over again. It turns out that Xaldin had come from an abusive family. Roxas didn't know what his parents had been like, and if they had been bad like Xaldin's, he really didn't want to have to experience it all over again…

Late that night Roxas and Axel headed out, in black hoodies with deep hoods and dark jeans. They had weapons concealed all over them, but nothing showed. Hell, they had been trained so well in the art of concealment, they could hid fifteen knives behind a towel and still look normal.

Everything looked familiar to Roxas. When he voiced this to Axel, the older boy looked concerned, but didn't say anything. In truth, Axel knew that Roxas was from this town. He just didn't want to trigger something as dramatic as Xaldin's meltdown. He would tell the blonde when they got back.

Roxas and Axel snuck into the building and began to communicate through a sign language.

"This place is really familiar." Roxas gestured.

Axel shrugged helplessly. "Never been here before." He signed back.

They moved on.

As Roxas moved through the house he felt things clicking in the back of his mind. Nothing attached to anything tangible, but he knew he was remembering things.

"We have to speed this up." Roxas signed.

"Okay. Let's take the girl's room, then head on to the master bedroom." Axel gestured back. Roxas nodded and they got into the girl's room.

Roxas saw the girl sleeping. Her dark black hair was cut short and she was cuddled with a teddy bear with one eye.

"Buckeye." Roxas whispered. Axel looked at him strangely, but the blonde didn't care.

Roxas scanned the room. His eyes hit a gleaming gold egg. The paint was chipping and it looked dusty, but there it was.

"Xion." He whispered. "Xion!" He said loudly.

The girl stirred.

"Roxas shut up!" The redhead hissed, "Do you want her to be awake when we kill her?" He demanded.

"No! She's my sister!" Roxas yelled and he fell to his knees. The blonde clutched his head and suppressed a scream as his brain over-worked, gasping old memories and living through them again at light speed.

He cried out, not loud enough to wake the adults in the other room, but loud enough to wake the girl.

She sat up and flicked the light on, revealing the two boys. One on his knees clutching his head, the other on one knee trying to figure out some way to help.

Xion almost screamed, but Axel was up fast, and he put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" he said. "We're not going to do anything. Well, not anymore. Roxas is having a Goddamn flashback. He goes ten years without remembering a thing, but one look at an Easter egg and all hell breaks loose." Axel sighed.

"Roxas?" Xion asked, her voice muffled by the gloved hand.

"Yeah Roxas. Seems to think you're his sister. That true?" Axel asked.

Xion nodded her head eagerly. Axel let go of her and she ran to the door.

"No wait!" He called. Xion paused.

"I don't know if he wants to see your parents or the police or anything. I don't know anything about his past. Well, up until three seconds ago he didn't either, but still… Xaldin certainly didn't want to go back to his family." Axel said.

"Xaldin?" Xion asked.

"I guess I should explain all this to you, huh?" Axel asked. Xion nodded.

"Okay. Well, Me, Rox here, Zexion, Demyx, Larxene, Xaldin, Leaxeus, Saix, Luxord, Marluxia, and… well, that's all of us… got kidnapped when we were young. We were given a potion to make us forget everything up to the hour before we were kidnapped, and then we were trained to be cold-blood assassins that could murder without regret. Me, Rox, Zex, and Dem all had a bit of trouble with that. They could make us kill people, but not without feeling horrible afterwards… I remember the first time Roxas killed someone. He was having nightmares for months and worrying about the guy's family and the like." Axel recounted with a sigh.

"Good, right?" Xion said.

"Not for an assassin. An assassin is supposed to be unfeeling. And the guy had no family besides. But I don't know anymore… they told us that you three were total assholes that went around kidnapping and raping children. Or, at least your parents did. You, on the other hand, were the one who supposedly befriended and drugged the kids." Axel explained.

"No, nothing like that ever happened." Xion said.

"See? We could have been killing innocent people this whole time. I wonder why they sent us here… and why the hell am I telling you all of this? I mean… I owed you an explanation, but what I'm telling you is like traitorous." Axel said confusedly.

"Because you're in shock over Roxas." Xion said simply. Axel nodded.

"I'm Xion, by the way." Xion said, and she extended her hand to the redhead. He grinned.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?" he said with a cocky grin, and the girl giggled.

"Axel, you asshole. You better not be hitting on my baby sister." Roxas groaned, sitting up from the floor. Both Xion and Axel turned their attention to him.

"You okay?" The redhead asked, concern written all over his features.

"I'm fine. Heard a good bit of your little explanation too. You glazed over a bit, but she's got the gist of it. I was serious though, don't be hitting on my sister." Roxas said.

"That would be pretty pedo of me. Plus, I'm gay. Remember?" Axel reminded.

"Yeah, that image of you and Demyx is permanently burned into my skull, thanks. But I always considered you, I dunno… bi." Roxas explained.

"Nope, straight out gay! Girls are icky." Axel said. Roxas and Xion laughed at that.

"So, what's up Xion? Spend the money in that egg on something good? Mind you I really wanted that piece of plastic… It was like the only thing I wanted so badly. You better have spent that money on something truly epic." Roxas said.

"I didn't spend it. Thought you should be here when I did." Xion said with a soft smile. Roxas smiled back and hugged her.

"I can't wait to see mom and dad!" He exclaimed. Then his face fell and he looked back towards Axel.

"What?" Axel asked.

"You! And Demyx and Zexion! And how are we supposed to escape the Organization?" Roxas asked, all his hope leaving him. Then a horrorstruck look appeared on his face, "They're still going to make me kill them."

"What?" Xion asked, confused.

"They're still going to make Roxas kill you and your parents. Then all ties to the outside world will have been lost and he will be fully dependant on the Organization. That's basically what they did with Marluxia. They took him to his hometown, had him kill his parents, and when he remembered, he had no one to run to. Plus he really had no life skills… I mean, we've only been in the Organization. It's not like we can get a proper job with only knowing basic studies and how to kill." Axel explained.

"We could run away." Xion offered. Roxas shook his head.

"Not without my friends. Plus the Organization would find us." He said quietly.

"Then kill me. And kill mom and dad." Xion said. Roxas looked at her in horror.

"I couldn't do that! Not now that I remember you all!" He said loudly. Axel shushed him and Roxas hugged his little sister. "I can't lose you all again." He whispered into Xion's black hair.

"Then what are we going to do?" Axel asked.

"You remember our little half formed plan?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah?" Axel prompted.

"I figured something out. They day we were kidnapped, they put a tracker in us. We don't remember for obvious reasons. But if we take out the tracker…" Roxas trailed off.

"They won't be able to find us!" Axel exclaimed.

"But what are we going to do about my family?" Roxas asked.

"If we leave them, there's no way for the Organization to know that we ever made it in. Well, they know we're in the house, but they won't know that we talked to Xion. They would probably think that you remembered and ran away." Axel theorized.

"Oh. Good! Do you still have that crappy ass walkie-talkie?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. Call Dem?" Axel asked.

"Call Dem." Roxas confirmed with a nod.

"We have a jammer outside of the house." Xion said.

"What?" Axel asked.

"A jammer. It stops all communications of trackers, walkie-talkies, cell phones, computers, or anything without the passcode. I'll tune yours, but that means the trackers are useless here. You went in and immediately went off the grid." Xion explained.

Axel handed over the walkie-talkie, "The Organization had to have known. They probably know about the walkie-talkie too. We have to talk in code and I have to freak out about Roxas, so just be quiet for a second." Axel instructed.

He took the thing back from Xion and beeped a button.

"Hey Ax, what's up?" Demyx's static-y voice asked.

"Roxas just passed out! He muttering stuff about memories and Xion and eggs! What the hell am I supposed to do?" Axel demanded. "Listen to him!" He exclaimed and he put the walkie-talkie to Roxas's face.

"Red eight arm jacker…. Fire! Fire! Water illusions glue light fire clock. Base! Hand base!" Roxas said in a delusional whisper.

"Oh my God, I hope he'll be alright…" Demyx exclaimed.

"I don't think anyone heard us. I'll call you back in a sec, Roxas is thrashing around." Axel said, and he hung up.

"Do you want to come with us?" Axel asked Xion.

"Come… come with?" Xion asked.

"No! She can't do that!" Roxas cried. Axel shook his head.

"If you want to stay with me and Rox, come with. If not, stay here." Axel said.

"Can I get someone? Please, she suicidal and I'm her only friend. She'd be okay with coming with me." Xion pleaded.

"…Fine, just hurry. We'll pack some of your stuff." Axel said.

"What the hell?" Roxas demanded. Axel grinned.

"Just trying to help." He said, and he called Demyx again.

"Sorry about that, Roxas is under control now. The girl ran away from home. We saw her sneaking out with another girl and a bag of stuff. Looks like she didn't want to be here anymore. We'll have to abandon the mission. I'll see you as soon as I can get Roxas out of here." Axel said.

"Okay. See you soon." Demyx replied.

Roxas and Axel packed a fair amount of the girl's stuff, things Roxas remembered she wouldn't leave like a teddy bear, and lots of clothes.

Xion came back into the room with a blonde girl. "Oh good, you got a lot done. Here." She said. She emptied a few thousand dollars into the bag and into the blonde girl's backpack.

"Holy fuck, our family's loaded." Roxas said in amazement.

"Yep. Let's say goodbye to mom and dad. They'll understand." Xion said. Roxas nodded. While Xion had been out he had written them a letter. She pulled one out too, and it looked like that's what she had been doing while she got the blonde girl.

"Axel, Namine, stay here." Xion ordered, and she led Roxas into the room, with the golden egg.

"Mom?" she called into the room, "Dad?"

Cloud and Tifa stirred. They looked up at the two.

"Yes Xion dear?" They asked groggily.

"Roxas is back." She said.

Both of the parents sat bolt upright in bed and looked at her. Then their gaze turned to Roxas, all grown up. He coughed.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." He said softly.

"Oh my Gods, Roxas? You're alive?" Tifa demanded and she tackled him in a hug.

"Roxas…" Cloud trailed off, gathering his wife and son into the hug.

"I haven't got much time." Roxas said, "The people who kidnapped me won't be too happy about me running off like this and they might even be on our trail now. Here, this'll explain everything." Roxas said, and he gave Cloud the letter.

"And if you want to reach us just call my cell!" Xion said. Her phone was very secure.

"You're going too?" Tifa asked sadly.

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't lose Roxas again. And you know that I don't fit in here or anything. We'll be back, we promise!" Xion said happily.

And they ran out. Xion set the egg and her letter on their dresser.

By morning, Zexion, Demyx, Xion, Namine, Roxas, and Axel were free.

It was only then that Xion realized it was Easter. Exactly ten years had gone by. And now they were back together.

***Roxy Random-ness: Holy shit, this was long. God damn. Easter is fun! Roxy is tired! Roxy go sleep now!***


	218. Runaway VII

***Back to Runaway and the crappy short chapters! (Aris-Revenge? REVENGE? Revenge is my specialty! Honey in the shampoo, smoke bombs, cherry bombs, bombs in lockers… I like bombs.) 10 more chapters!***

Roxas's vision was blurred as he woke himself up and he groaned. Everything was white with a blob of blonde and a fuzzy mass of red dancing in his vision.

"What's wrong with him?" He head a deep, familiar voice ask.

"The memories consumed his brain. We'll just have to wait until he wakes up." A lighter voice responded.

Roxas's eyes fluttered open and he saw Axel and Namine hovering over him.

He shot up and backed as far away as he could from the redhead, that being under the bed. He heard Axel walking closer and he saw the redhead's boots.

"Roxas, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I was drugged by Vexen." Axel said quietly.

"I know." Roxas whispered.

"So…?" Axel asked.

"I'm afraid of you Axel. I'm sorry…" He trailed off. He tried his hardest to just remember real Axel, HIS Axel… not that evil, laughing Axel. But his mind wouldn't allow it.

"I'm really sorry. I should have fought harder." Axel said bitterly.

"It's not your fault." Roxas responded from under the bed.

"So what do we do?" Axel asked.

"You leave." Namine said, and the door opened, letting Vexen in to drag Axel (who was kicking and screaming) out. Roxas remembered his best friend in that moment, and he grabbed Axel's leg. He wasn't about to let Vexen do that to them again.

"Oh poor Roxas, afraid he's going to leave you out? Fear not, after we're done with Xion you can have your fun." Vexen said with a smirk as he kicked Roxas away and dragged a horror-struck Axel away.

"No! Fuck! Not Xion, not Axel! Take me instead!" Roxas cried.

Vexen turned around and leered at him.

"Well, if you insist." He said creepily.

***Roxy Random-ness: Leer is a weird word. It just sounds really creepy to me.***


	219. Runaway VIII

***Hey! 9 more to go!***

Vexen threw Axel to the floor and grabbed Roxas's wrist. Axel looked at him in shock, and Roxas tried to send him a weak smile.

When they got to Vexen's lab, the man threw him down on the table and went off to find the shot. Roxas looked around and found a potion within reach.

It was labeled 'Experimental'. "Light Potion" it said.

"Fat lot of good this is going to do me." Roxas muttered to himself, and he drank the potion. He had just put the bottle back in place when Vexen came back with a needle. He injected whatever was in it into Roxas and sent him to a room.

There was Xion, looking afraid after what happened to Roxas. She had heard everything from Namine.

"Roxas? Are you okay? I was so worried!" She exclaimed.

Roxas shook his head. It was taking a lot of effort to form coherent thoughts.

"Roxas?" Xion asked.

Roxas looked up at her and she gasped. His face was bruised to hell from the rape and being kicked in the face by Vexen.

"X…Xion. Hide. Kick my ass if you have to. Just get the fuck out of here." He ordered.

His mind felt funny and he approached Xion. But he didn't do anything to her. Yet. He took the blankets off the bed and ripped them into strips. He grabbed her wrists as she struggled, but he tied her under the bed. In a position so that he couldn't reach her. He tied the knots so tight he was sure he cut off her circulation. But that didn't matter now, all that mattered was that she was safe from him.

Xion watched Roxas warily as he scooted off to the furthest corner of the room. His head was on fire. He clutched at it and heard a scream, only to realize it was his own. He threw up and felt a wide range of emotions flicker through him. His eye color was changing.

Then he couldn't feel anything. It was dangerous, deadly.

He tried to pry Xion from the bed, but the knots weren't coming undone any time soon.

He growled under his breath and then yelled in rage. His skin felt uncomfortable. He needed to hurt Xion, with every fiber in his body.

Roxas started scratching himself. He clawed at his skin until it was red and raw and he was bleeding. He tore out his hair and screamed. He had no idea what was going on, he was going insane.

Everything went black.

***Roxy Random-ness: I know how to make sea salt ice cream!***


	220. Silence

***Hey guys! It'sa late, and all I have on my computer is this poem I wrote a while ago, so here you are! Tis not KH though, hope you don't mind too much.***

Silence

What does silence sound like?

No one knows. Everyone knows.

For some, it's uncomfortable.

They need to fill it with something,

Anything,

To them, silence is a canvas

With colorful sounds

Just waiting

To

Be

Painted.

For some, it is peaceful

They find it full of its own sounds

Its own words

Its own music.

They sit and smile,

Happy without the noise,

the noise that blocks their beautiful music.

And there are some,

Most,

Who tolerate it.

They find it nice, once in a while

Annoying if continuous

They listen to the silence and learn

Take it with them into the noise

Try to explain it to others,

Through the sounds

But they forget

That explaining silence with words

Just makes the silence go that much further

Away.

***Roxy is too tired to do the random-ness… STAY POSITIVE ALL OF YOU!... unless you're doing a pregnancy test and you're underage and/or don't want a baby. Then negative is good too.***


	221. Runaway IX

***I apologize for the lack of Kingdom Hearts last chapter, but here's more Runaway. Only 9 more to go!***

"Holy fucking fuck fuckers." Roxas heard a familiar voice curse.

He opened his eyes blearily to see a red and a gray-blue blobs standing over him. He blinked rapidly, everything coming into focus.

Axel and Zexion were standing over him, Zexion had blood-stained bandages in his hands.

"A-Axel?" Roxas gasped.

He still wasn't sure what he felt for the redhead, hate or forgiveness, but he was just happy to see a familiar face.

The events of what had happened last time he was awake jarred Roxas as they came back to him. He sat upright, ignoring the pain, and looked straight at Axel.

"How's Xion? Is she okay? Did I do anything to her? Oh Gods…" Roxas groaned. He put his face into his bandaged hands and sighed.

"She's fine. A bit shaken up, but not like you were. You didn't do anything to her." Axel assured him, "You saved her, actually. Tying her to the underside of the bed was a smart move, though she couldn't move her hands for a few hours."

"What happened while I was out? I remember my blood itching…" Roxas said, shivering at the thought. He looked down at his heavily bandaged arms and torso.

"You scratched the hell out of yourself. That drug that Vexen gave you made you NEED to hurt something, and you were the only thing readily available to hurt. I'm not sure the use of this medicine, but it better be good." Zexion sighed.

"What happened after that?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing. You tore your skin off and passed out." Axel said.

Suddenly, Namine and Xion burst into the room. The crazy look in Namine's eyes was amplified and Xion's mirrored it.

"Roxas." Namine said in a voice that didn't fit her. It was like a prophet or an oracle.

"Yes Namine?" Roxas prompted, getting out of the bed despite Zexion's protests.

"It's time." She said.

"Time for what?"

"Time for you to release the light. To take hold of the power and let it rip through you." Namine reiterated.

***Roxy Random-ness: I tried to teach myself how to knit. It didn't work. Ended up stabbing myself and others. Chose to stick to friendship bracelets.***


	222. Runaway X

***Hi guys! 8 more to go!***

Roxas nodded in understanding, while the others in the room looked confused and curious. Well, Zexion looked curious. Axel and Xion were just confused.

"What happened?" Roxas asked Xion.

"Vexen went mad. Well, he was mad, but madder. He drugged Xemnas and Xigbar and Saix. The Organization is in chaos! We can escape!" She cheered.

"Demyx? Luxord?" Axel asked, referring to his friends.

Xion shook her head. "Everyone out there has gone nuts. Hell, I'm nuts! Namine's nuts! I don't know how you all escaped, but I'm feeling pretty crazy now."

"I've got this." Roxas said quietly.

It was an inside joke. Every time there was ever a problem, Axel would say 'I've got this' and usually fail. Xion and Roxas had taken to saying it whenever they knew they could fix something that Axel couldn't.

"You sure?" Axel asked, no trace of humor in his voice.

"Yeah. And Ax?" He called as he began to walk out the door.

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you. You weren't in control, you couldn't do anything… I shouldn't have blamed you. I'm sorry." Roxas apologized, and he sprinted out the door.

He looked down each hall as he passed, measuring distances in his mind and trying to locate Vexen. He felt a touch of madness in his head, but he pushed it away. He needed his wits about him.

He could hear Namine's voice in his mind.

"Reach within yourself. I'll keep our friends safe. Pull out all your power and let it consume everything around you until everything is white and blank." She said.

"Are you sure?" Roxas whispered aloud.

"Positive." She assured him. Roxas grinned.

"You got it then." He said cockily. He had located Vexen, sitting in the Throne Room on Xemnas's seat. Roxas was in the hallway just beyond, preparing himself.

He let the light within him dim as he walked in. He heard the voice of the madness call out to him and he walked towards the source.

"Come to me and bow as my slave" Vexen ordered.

Roxas bowed.

"I will rule this puny Earth, and I will make everyone suffer!" Vexen yelled, causing Roxas to wince internally. How more cliché could you get?

"Lord Vexen." Roxas said.

"Yes Roxas?" Vexen said.

"I suggest you take your leave." Roxas offered.

"I'm staying here as long as I please, and you would do well to keep your suggestions to yourself." Vexen hissed.

"If you insist." Roxas said with a shrug.

He was buying time, and not much of it. He just needed to concentrate.

"Pull the light out from your heart and release it." Namine said softly into his mind. He nodded internally to her.

His head burned, not unlike when he had the drugs in his system, as he concentrated on the light.

He wasn't going to even ask how this was scientifically possible.

With a great yell (more like a scream of agony) Roxas let out all his light. It exploded through the castle, rocking the building and everyone in it. Roxas's heart felt shattered, as if in a million pieces. All the light was ripping Vexen to shreds and he could also feel it healing people. Xemnas was dying, as was Xigbar, Saix, Xaldin, Larxene, and Marluxia. But everyone else was alive and being healed. Madness cured, wounds closed.

Roxas felt his own skin regrowing on his arms and torso, and he felt the bruises fading from his face. In fact, he felt all the color draining from his body, as though the light was sucking away his blood.

He gasped for air as even more light escaped him. His eyes flew open and he felt fucking LAZERS of light shoot out. Lazers! How cool was that?

He was lifted off the ground and into the air by his sheer power. He felt godlike. This was pretty cool.

He felt knowledge pour into his mind, he knew every detail of every thing that had ever happened on the planet.

"This is so cool!" He screamed for the castle to hear. "I know fucking everything! I am God!"

Xion, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Namine were standing underneath him.

Axel thought for a moment. Well, if Roxas knew everything…

"Roxas, where's my mom?" Axel called up to him.

"On the corner of Destiny and Key streets in Hollow Bastion! She's been looking for you man! She didn't give you up at birth, those assholes stole you!" He yelled down.

"And Demyx! Your dad is fucking Cloud! The lead singer of that band! He knew about you dude, but he thought your mom just didn't want you to see him! She's dead though." Roxas informed.

"And Namine, you're not fucking crazy! You're a fucking genius! You know where you belong, that's why you ran here!"

"And Zexion, your parents are dead! Sorry man, but you've got an uncle out there. Ansem the Wise, he's called."

"And Xion! You're related to me! Holy fuck, I almost raped my cousin." Roxas mused.

"And me! I know where my mom is! I know! I know, I know I know! I've been searching for fucking YEARS! And here she is… she lives nest door to your mom, Ax! They hate each other, just thought you should know. Oh, this'll be great!" Roxas yelled.

"His life is draining…" Namine mumbled.

"Can't you do that look into the future thing?" Axel asked.

"Afraid not. He is God right now." Namine said simply.

"I could kill him." Roxas said in a voice so quiet almost no one heard. But Xion did.

"Kill who?" She asked.

"My father. I can feel his life in my hand. It's so small, just a clench of my fist, and poof! Gone for good. He almost killed me once, you know." Roxas babbled.

"Really?" Xion asked.

"Yeah. He stabbed me in the chest with a knife. After I had healed enough he sold me here." Roxas explained.

"Roxas… I know you killed a few people today. But don't kill any more. I know that man ruined your life. But Roxas… if you kill him you'll be just like Vexen. Mad with power." Axel said seriously.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I was reading all the manga in the world. Oh, about my dad? I'm over it. But I'm dying. Hell, I know I don't have any blood in my body. I might die when I let go." Roxas said, and he smiled.

"Hey Ax?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Axel prompted.

"I kinda sorta love you." Roxas said, and he let go of the light.

Everyone had been blinded before, just seeing a strange outline of the boy. Now they saw him, and the rest of the castle.

Everything was white. Well, normally everything was white, but it was even more so now. You could barley see shadows, things that had been gray or colorful were bleached. All their clothes were pure white, and their hair color was more muted and dull.

But Roxas was the strange one.

His skin was almost as pale as the floor he was lying on, his eyes had nothing in them, pure white, his hair was white as an old man's.

And the trickle of blood that flowed from the corner of his mouth was black.

***Roxy Random-ness: Look! A long chapter! I'm going to homeroom lunch today! Bacon!***


	223. Runaway XI

***Hi guys! Only 8 more to go!***

Axel leaned over the still, bleached, blonde boy and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

He looked over at Namine and Zexion, his eyes begging for an answer.

"Well… I have no idea." Zexion answered, looking just as shocked as the rest.

"He let out all his light. That means all that's left in him is the darkness." Namine said. Axel looked at Roxas again.

He was changing color. His skin looked grayish now, his hair went limp. The bruises and cuts returned to his body. Scars that had long ago healed now danced across his arms and chest. Strangely, the scratches that he had inflicted on himself had not returned.

"He cut?" Xion asked quietly. She hadn't been here as long as Axel.

The redhead nodded as he looked at his blonde, "When he first got here. I think his father raped him as well as the beatings… he would never admit it though." Axel said.

"The darkness is keeping him alive." Namine said, "He has more darkness within him than a normal human. And his darkness is deeper than theirs, more peaceful."

"When will he wake up?" Demyx asked.

"I don't know. We should get him to a room." She said.

'Falling…falling…into darkness.' Roxas thought as the darkness whooshed past his face.

He lied to Namine. He had kept a little bit of light to himself.

It illuminated the darkness, but not much. It was like a candle against a storm.

He finally landed. And a even darker pool rushed across the ground to him… a shadow? It had sinister yellow eyes that thirsted for his death.

***Roxy Random-ness: You see what I did there? Heartless! I replayed KH2 again! Well, the ending of it. I like it when there's the dome of lazers… I like lazers…***


	224. Runaway XII

***Hello! Only 8 more to go!***

Roxas lay in the bed, gray and still, but breath still moved in his chest.

Axel sat next to the bed and sighed. He still wasn't over the fact that he had raped his best friend… his crush.

He knew Roxas had forgiven him, but he hadn't forgiven himself.

He held the blonde boy's cold hand and waited… hoped… for the boy to wake up.

Meanwhile, Roxas was surrounded by shadows. All people he had known, good and bad.

He knew himself enough to know what they were. They were the uncertainty brought on by people in his life. And evil. Just, what he was scared of in each person.

Around him was the general community of Twilight Town. He was afraid of them because… well, he was afraid what they'd think. What they would do to him. At the head of the army of heartless were three distinct shadows. Seifer, Fuu, and Rai.

Roxas gulped and backed up, but his back hit another person. Hayner.

Hayner was holding a blue-coated thin bat. He grinned at Roxas and the blonde turned to see Olette and Pence next to him also, Olette with a staff-looking bat and Pence with a wider bat than Hayner's.

The light that Roxas had been clutching onto turned into a key in a flash and he knew it was a weapon.

"On three." Hayner said.

"Three!" Olette shouted, and they all charged at the heartless. With each swing, they were evaporating before Roxas's eyes.

They had cut a clear path in the Heartless, enough for Roxas to get through. Seifer, Fuu, and Rai were blocking the way. Hayner took on Seifer, Pence battled with Rai, and Olette was attacking Fuu.

Roxas rushed to their aid, but Hayner yelled at him to go.

And he went.

But not before he noticed three heartless… Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

Meanwhile, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were sitting in the Usual Spot. When suddenly, their minds weren't there anymore. They were fighting heartless with Roxas, who seemed to have been kidnapped. They had seen signs of a struggle. But no one seemed to know who he was.

After letting Roxas get clear passage, they were consumed by heartless… and they woke up.

"Whoa, weird dream." Pence said with a yawn.

"You're telling me." Olette grumbled.

Axel saw Roxas regain a tiny bit of color. Something was happening.

***Roxy Random-ness: You like? I am being flirted with, I think.***


	225. Runaway XIII

***Hi guys! 7 more to go!***

Roxas was in a new place… it looked like a very dark version of Destiny Islands… Where he used to live with his mom and dad before it had gotten too bad.

He used to have three best friends too. Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

And a few other friends, Tidus, Wakka, Yuna, Paine, Rikku, Selphie…

And now they were heartless.

Wind whipped through Roxas and he shivered. The sand stung his eyes.

And suddenly Sora was next to him, holding a giant key like his. Riku was on his other side, holding a weird bat-wing-looking sword. And a ball of light followed them. Roxas knew it was Kairi.

Sora and Riku nodded to each other and charged into their friends, ripping them apart. They looked better at fighting than Roxas, but when he joined them it turned out he was the best.

'Internal battles.' He thought. Riku and Sora were clearly good, but he was the better. He ripped off Selphie's head (she was the last heartless) and then they saw three new heartless. A tiny shadow of Kairi, a giant looming heartless of Sora, and a figure of a man with a heartless coming out of his back.

Roxas braced his keyblade and ran at Kairi. He wanted her out of the way. The shadow fell and Kairi's light disappeared.

Roxas, Sora, and Riku all charged at Riku's heartless. Roxas sliced at it, dodging every attack, while Riku distracted it and Sora zoomed around through the air like a bug.

It finally fell, and Riku too disappeared.

Now it was only Roxas and Sora.

"Visit sometime." Sora said, opening a door of light with a wave of his hand and running at the giant.

"Go!" He cried.

Roxas went.

On Destiny Islands, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were all sitting by the paopu tree when they passed out.

They saw a nightmare of the island with Roxas looking at heartless in horror.

Roxas…they hadn't seen him since his father had dragged him off the beach when the blonde had told them about what happened when you broke a plate at the Anderson house…

After a great fight they all woke up.

"That was some dream…" Kairi said.

"Wait… what if it was real?" Sora asked.

"You're imagination is too big Sora." Riku sighed.

Axel saw Roxas regain even more color. His hair was less limp and his skin not as gray.

***Roxy Random-ness: I like Wicked! And Trains!


	226. Runaway XIV

***Hi! 6 more to go!***

As Roxas ran through the door he was blinded by light. He found himself in gray halls.

The Organization.

Suddenly, Demyx, Zexion, and Xion were at his side. He looked behind him, and there was Axel.

"This is so cool!" Xion said, "Are we inside your head?"

"Are you?" Roxas asked.

"You're not supposed to talk." A glowing orb, Namine, said.

They went down the halls in silence until they came to the Throne Room.

It had the whole Organization in it.

And a ton of "Dusks" as the Organization called their lackeys.

They all took off running and beat the crap out of the Dusks until they all mysteriously vanished in a blur of light.

Then they took on the Organization.

Xion bashed Luxord, Axel fried Saix, Zexion sliced Xemnas, Demyx drowned Xigbar. And Roxas killed Vexen again.

Xion and Roxas teamed up to take on Xaldin, as did Demyx and Zexion for Leaxeus. Axel took on Larxene.

Marluxia got killed on the sidelines because of a mis-aimed blow by Roxas.

And then Demyx and Zexion took on themselves and disappeared.

Namine rushed at a white rabbit and vanished.

And then, they fought Xion.

She was a huge, morphing monster. She roared at them and the real Xion looked at Roxas in horror before charging off to kill herself.

Xion kept hitting weak points of herself, while Axel chained the thing in flames and Roxas distracted it. Soon, both Xion's were gone.

Axel looked at Roxas curiously.

"I'll see you again." Roxas said, and Axel disappeared as well.

Axel and the others all awoke from where they had fallen on the floor.

They knew then, what was going on.

They knew that Roxas would have to live through his battles if he was going to return home.

He was much less gray now. But he still looked deathly.

"Just his parents now." Axel muttered.

And then the boy would be home.

***Roxy Random-ness: I don't feel random today.***


	227. Runaway XV

***Hi guys! What's up? Sorry for not responding to anyone's reviews, but I keep forgetting to. And I think a response in my head. So get your mental responses! Only 6 more to go!***

Roxas sat in a stream of shimmering water. It was rejuvenating. He knew what was coming up next though.

His father. And his mother.

He was surprised he hadn't seen his teacher.

And then she appeared by his side.

"Oh dear." Areith said, "I must have dosed off." She looked around pleasantly. Then she looked down at Roxas.

"Hi Mrs. Gainsborough." Roxas said.

"Roxas? Is that you? Holy hell, you disappeared from my class like… ten years ago! Where are you?" She demanded.

"You shouldn't be here Mrs. Gainsborough." Roxas said quietly, shaking his head.

"Calm down Areith." Mr. Strife said.

"Yeah! How would Zack act if he knew you were freaking out like this?" Mrs. Lockheart asked.

"Tifa? Cloud? What are you doing here too? I thought I was dreaming…" Areith said.

"We've got to go on." Roxas said.

"Roxas? Dude, where you been? You never got to take my class!" Tifa complained. Roxas let himself smile.

"So why're we here?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to explain or not… everyone else thought it was a dream. Hell, for all I know you're MY dream." Roxas said.

"Just fill us in on the dream then." Yuffie, a girl who had been two grades above him, said out of nowhere.

"Well… I don't know where we're going right now. I think it's my old school. And we're going to have to kill evil forms of everyone." Roxas explained.

"Goodie!" Yuffie cried and she ran into the room. Everyone followed but Roxas.

When he had moved to follow, the doors slammed shut and he couldn't open them.

"What the fuck?" Roxas asked, hearing the sounds of battle from the room.

After ten minutes of agonizing wait, the doors opened themselves.

Yuffie was the only one left, and after she killed the shadow of herself she was gone too.

"Hmm… I guess I didn't have to fight that battle after all…" Roxas mused, and he walked on.

Areith, Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie all woke up in Areith's kitchen, where they had been celebrating Tifa's birthday (Yuffie was Tifa's little sister).

"Did you all dream what I just dreamed?" Yuffie asked.

Everyone nodded.

***Roxy Random-ness: Static Shock was my favorite show ever as a kid… It kinda still is…***


	228. Runaway XVI

***Hi! Look, only 5 to go!***

Roxas knew what was up now.

His father.

He gulped and walked through the door… to find Axel.

"Hey, I thought I was done." Axel said.

Roxas shrugged and grabbed his keyblades while Axel took out his chakrams.

They ran through the door, and Roxas's prediction was true, his father was there. Along with his mother. But his father was grotesquely fused with an evil looking Axel. It was like a dark-two-headed-giant-on-fire. It was freaking scary. It's faces morphed just enough for Roxas and Axel to recognize them. His mother looked like a dark hawk and she dove at them.

"What the fuck Roxas?" Axel yelled as they charged the hawk first.

"I don't know! I figured out that all the shadows are things I fear, but why the hell would you be with my dad?" Roxas cried back as he sliced his mother in half.

"Fuck if I know, this is your mind!" Axel retorted as he dodged a blast of fire from the Axel/Dad.

"Fuck!" Roxas screamed as a wave of darkness overtook him.

Xion was watching Roxas while Axel was out. He suddenly turned gray again.

"Fuck shit fuck fuck!" She hissed and called Namine in.

Roxas suddenly remembered things.

He kept seeing the rapes… the surroundings shifted from the pristine white walls of the Organization to the dark green walls of his old house to the light yellow walls of his father's old room. His father's face shifted to Axel's and back while he screamed the whole while, trying to get away.

Then he remembered the few good times with his father, before he went bad, and all the god times with Axel.

Two scales appeared before him. One labeled Axel and the other Father.

Axel's had shifting memories of epic times on one side, glowing and outweighing the single memory on the other side of Axel leaning over him with colorless eyes.

His father's good side was sorely outweighed by the bad though.

Roxas shook himself out of the vision to see Axel fending off the Axel/Dad himself.

Roxas growled and ran to it. He held his key straight at the monster and cried "I'm not afraid of you anymore! Neither of you can touch me!" He noticed the white, dazed eyes of the Axel monster, and the burning, sinister gray of his father.

And then he let his little light grow again. It shot out of the keyblade like a spear, impaling the thing and making it explode.

He looked back at Axel, who looked a little confused as he de-materialized.

"See you soon." Roxas said with a slight smile.

And Axel disappeared.

Axel woke up at Roxas's side and he sighed in relief to see the boy back to full color.

But he wasn't waking up.

"What the fuck happened in there?" Xion demanded.

"I'm not entirely sure." Axel shrugged.

He peeled back Roxas's eyelid and Xion gasped at the sight. His unseeing eyes were the weird white they had been when he had been injected with the drug.

"He'd better get out of there safe, the asshole." Xion muttered.

***Roxy Random-ness: Did you see it? The Axel/Dad was like the Ebon/Hotstreak from static Shock! Lol, I'm such a fangirl.***


	229. Runaway XVII

***Only 4 to go!***

Roxas looked around expectantly. He was supposed to go home now, right?

Wrong. Another door.

Roxas sighed and opened the damn thing, wondering what could be worse than what he just saw.

All that was behind the door was a mirror.

Roxas cocked his head to the side and looked at himself, then looked down at his real body.

The image was of three year old Roxas. Real Roxas was still in his black cloak with two keyblades that sometimes turned into one.

Three year old Roxas was being held up to the mirror by his mother, and Real Roxas read her lips about how cute he was. He vaguely remembered this, only because he had never seen himself before. Only now he realized his mother had locked them in there to escape his father's wrath. She had a cut lip and a black eye.

Three year old Roxas morphed into six year old Roxas, who was pouring peroxide onto a gash on his cheek. Real Roxas remembered this… it was just before he told Sora what his father did to him.

Six year old Roxas turned into nine year old Roxas, who was looking very unhealthy. He was terribly thin and he had a haunted look in his eyes. Real Roxas remembered this too… it was the first time his father ever…

Nine year old Roxas turned into eleven year old Roxas, with the same haunted look, except worse. He was extremely pale from being kept inside for years. He was starved and this was a few hours before his father was about to stab him with a knife for stealing food. This Roxas couldn't care less… he just wanted not to have his stomach eating itself. He had just been raped only hours before. Real Roxas shuddered at the dirty, ugly, scary creature he had once been.

Eleven year old Roxas took the razor he had taped under the counter and sliced open his wrist. Like he needed to lose more weight. Real Roxas sighed. A razor in a velvet box presented itself before him. These images nearly made him take it, but he was stronger than that. He could get through this.

Eleven year old Roxas turned into eleven and a half year old Roxas, who was now in the Organization. He met twelve year old Axel and eleven year old Xion. And he immediately pushed them away. This Roxas stayed in his room all day and huddled in a ball, just waiting… waiting for something to happen to him again. Too afraid to make friends. Back then, he had been afraid of everything. He cut a lot. And at every meal he took a lot of food. He wasn't used to it. He barfed so much those first few weeks…

Twelve year old Roxas was before the mirror now and Real Roxas's stomach dropped. This was the low point in his life. His father had… borrowed him for the day. And immediately after he had been returned, Xaldin had beat the crap out of him. He didn't want to live any more.

Real Roxas was reliving all of those feelings. The temptation to take that stupid little razor blade was almost overwhelming, so much that he was slowly reaching for it. Twelve year old Roxas cut deep in his arm, trying to die.

Real Roxas touched the blade, and Axel and Xion burst in within the vision of the mirror.

"Hey Rox!" Roxas read on their lips "We were… holy fucking hell, ZEXION!" They cried.

Real Roxas let go of the razor. The images went black.

Was that it? A test of will?

No. It couldn't be that easy.

Twelve year old Roxas came through the mirror and grew and grew. He was a tall, white, nobody… that's what he was called. A nobody.

Roxas backed away, but to no avail. There was no one to help him now. And the thing was setting memories loose in his mind. Bad memories.

Roxas dropped the keyblade.

This was it, wasn't it? He was going to destroy himself.

That's when he heard Namine.

"Roxas, the light! Use it!" She said.

Roxas was doubtful. It probably wouldn't work. He would kick his own ass.

"Roxas! Get your goddamn ass in gear!" Xion yelled in his mind.

Roxas picked up the blade and took a fighting stance.

"Dude, we need you out here." Axel said, and Roxas nodded.

If he was going to take himself down, he wasn't going to go without a fight.

Rather than waste all his energy fighting, Roxas just twirled his keys, and when they connected in the middle, he let out all the light he had left. His nobody screamed in agony.

Roxas didn't care.

That Roxas had been dead for a long time.

He glanced at the mirror once more and he saw a group image of him and all his friends having a water fight in the bathroom.

Good times, good times.

Axel looked at Roxas anxiously.

Roxas's eyes fluttered open.

His BLUE eyes.

And he was awake.

***Roxy Random-ness: Fuck all, I'm fucking tired as fucking fuck. Fucking sleep would be fucking good right fucking now.***


	230. Cancer

***I am SO sorry for abandoning you! I just watched a season of Dexter and Hetalia and I forgot T-T Sorry! I owe you… 7 chapters? I think I'll end Runaway where it is. I tried writing another ending, but meh. This songfic is to Cancer by My Chemical Romance.***

Roxas walked slowly into the room that held his best friend, Xion.

She looked up at him, but she didn't smile today. She sighed and he sat next to her.

Roxas saw that she looked depressed, and he wished he could comfort her, but he was mute. No words to say anything. And she was having trouble keeping her eyes open and comprehending _spoken_ words, so he knew that there was no way she was up for reading his sign language.

"Turn away…" She whispered to herself, and then she looked up at him, "If you could get me a drink of water, cuz my lips are chapped and faded." She said softly, and Roxas grabbed the water bottle from the little mini fridge he and Axel had brought in. She drank greedily and laid back down.

"Call my aunt Marie, help her gather all my things and bury me in all my favorite colors." She said.

Roxas realized she thought she was going to die. He took her hand and squeezed it tight.

"My sisters and my brothers…" She lamented quietly, probably thinking of Vanitas and Olette.

Roxas squeezed her hand again and she looked at him again and seemed to have just noticed who he was.

"Still… I will not kiss you. Cuz the hardest part of this is leaving you." She sighed.

Roxas would have protested, had he thought she could understand him. But he knew she couldn't. And a small part of him knew she was right.

"Now turn away, cuz I'm awful just to see. Cuz all my hair's abandoned all my body. Oh my agony." She said softly.

Roxas signed to her that she was always beautiful no matter what, but he didn't know if she could see it or not.

"Know that I will never marry." She choked.

Roxas bit his lip and looked at the sparkling engagement ring on her finger that he had given her. He felt like crying.

He signed to ask her if she wanted anything and she shook her head.

"Baby I'm just soggy from the chemo, and counting down the days to go… this just ain't living!" She said passionately.

Roxas looked into her feverish blue eyes and wished he could do something… anything to help her.

"I just hope you know… If you say goodbye today I'd ask you to be true." She said, holding his hand in that death grip of hers.

Roxas tried to sign 'Always' to her and she smiled slightly.

"Cuz the hardest art of this is leaving you… Cuz the hardest part of this is leaving you." She said and her eyes fluttered closed.

He traced words into her hand, remembering doing that since fourth grade… but her eyes never opened again.

*** Roxy Random-ness: MCR is my favorite band next to Van Halen!***


	231. Rabbit Heart X

***Okay, how about some more Rabbit Heart? Yes? Good! 6 more to go!***

Roxas sighed from his chained up position near the bed. Xemnas had been in a good mood when he had come in, which was often almost as dangerous as a bad mood. Because he'd want to _celebrate_.

The blonde boy shuddered. He remembered last time Xemnas had celebrated.

The evil man was pouring himself a glass of a bubbly liquid now. It reminded Roxas of the wine he had back home but… different. Champagne, Xemnas had called it.

Xemnas came closer to Roxas and the younger boy subconsciously scooted as far away as he could. Xemnas just laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't be doing anything to you until later… I'm holding it back until the celebration. It'll make it more special." The silverette said with a smirk.

"Celebration?" Roxas choked out.

"Of course. It's Axel's birthday in three days, didn't you know? I thought we'd include him on our festivities." Xemnas laughed evilly.

Roxas blocked out all his thoughts with mental white noise. He couldn't think right now.

"Oh, hiding your feelings from me?" Xemnas pouted.

Roxas concentrated on the white noise.

"Fine. I will see you later tonight." Xemnas said curtly.

Roxas waited until he was out of the evil man's range and sighed, letting his thoughts flood back into his mind. He was freaking out.

What was he supposed to do?

Saix walked in then, knowing Xemnas was gone.

"Hi Roxas." He said.

"Dude, get Axel. I've got to talk to him." Roxas demanded.

"Okay…" Saix trailed off uncertainly.

Roxas sighed angrily and ran his hand though his hair, then smiled despite himself, knowing he had picked up the trait from Axel.

Soon Saix and Axel were in the room and Roxas grinned at them.

"Hi guys!" He said.

"Holy fuck Rox…" Axel said quietly, seeing the chains and the bruises.

"This? I'm fine." Roxas lied.

"He's lying." Saix said.

"Saix, shut the fuck up. I'm fine. I can deal. In fact, this gives me a good opportunity to practice healing." Roxas tried saying optimistically.

"So why did you want me in here? Not that I'm complaining or anything…" He trailed off.

"Your birthday is in three days, right?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter." Axel said.

"No, Xemnas was going to… erm… he said well that he wanted to 'include you in the festivities'." Roxas said with a shudder.

"What. The. Fuck." Axel said through gritted teeth.

"So I was wondering what exactly your plan was, because I want to get the fuck out of here." Roxas explained.

"My plan was… well, I just planned that as soon as you could make decent mental barriers we'd just run away. This place is huge, we might be able to find a way up in the other part.

"Oh. Well, Saix is good at barriers, so we can go!" Roxas said hopefully.

"Maybe not." Saix said quietly. The others turned to him.

"Why?" Axel asked.

"Well… we really don't know just how long he'll be gone or how far his control actually reaches…" Saix said slowly, "and he goes somewhere off in the far reaches of the Cave. What if we end up there and we might get caught by him."

"Hmm… well… we're useless down here anyways. So what if he kills us? We're as good as dead anyways. And Roxas is getting tortured every day. We can't just stay here." Axel said.

"So, tomorrow we'll get Xion, Demyx, and Zexion and go?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah." Axel said. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door and dove under the bed, knowing he wasn't supposed to be there.

Saix opened the door and Xion looked annoyed at the bed.

"Dude, for one, you're too tall to fit under there. Two, your hair is sticking out. Three… how did you wiggle those woman hips of yours under that bed? I bet Zexion couldn't fit under there if he tried!" Xion said.

"You're just jealous because my hips don't lie!" Axel called out to her.

"Whatever. Heard your plan. Told the others. They're packing their stuff, and after I'm done I'll pack Rox's stuff." Xion said.

"…you think too far ahead." Axel grumbled, trying to wiggle out from under the low bed.

"Are your woman hips stuck?" Roxas asked with a snicker.

"Oh not you too!" Axel cried, unsticking himself and brushing all the dust off himself.

***Roxy Random-ness: Hehe… Axel's hips don't lie. And well… neither do mine. Jesus, just because I was born Hispanic somehow means that I know how to dance like a whore without being taught… I don't know if it's a gift or a curse.***


	232. Rabbit Heart XI

***Hey guys! I'm not sure how many I owe you… and I can't find my phone to find out, so I will just write until I run out of ideas! More Rabbit Heart Aris, aren't you proud of me? And I shall write more New beginnings soon. And (I'm sorry, I can't remember pennames for shit) whoever told me to write more New Beginnings, please tell me what song you want me to write a fic for! And anyone! More songfics would be epic, just send me songs!***

Axel and Saix stayed with Roxas until they were forced to leave by the return of Xemnas.

Xemnas walked in not ten minutes later and looked around for any signs of trouble. Or something to punish Roxas about.

"Looks like you've been good while I was gone." Xemnas purred.

Roxas looked at the floor. He felt a sharp yank on the chains and his face was introduced to the ground. He lifted himself up on his good arm while trying not to cry because most of his weight had fallen on the broken one.

He inspected the damage through tear blurred eyes. The chains had cut through the skin of his wrists and his arm throbbed even more painfully. Not good. A tear rolled down his cheek and Roxas cursed himself.

"I could heal you..." Xemnas mused, "But what fun would that be?"

'Bastard.' Roxas cursed in his mind. Xemnas slapped him.

"I may not be able to hear what the others are thinking, but I can sure as hell tell what you are." The silver haired man hissed. Then he smirked. "I know I was saving this for Axel's birthday, but I think we should have some fun tonight. I have some plans… for a certain annoyance. It's like a celebration."

Roxas concentrated on the white noise in his head, trying not to think too much. And when that didn't work he recalled the Spanish he knew from his classes before he quit school to support Namine.

He tried, like always, to fight off Xemnas, but he didn't scream today. He knew it just hurt anyone within hearing distance and encouraged Xemnas. He cut his lip from holding in his agony, but he stayed pretty much silent. He got to punch Xemnas once, which was new. Usually Xemnas had enough control, and what with what Saix said about Xemnas having more control over Roxas than anyone else. Xemnas looked surprised too, and Roxas knew he was in for it today.

When Xemnas left Roxas was surprised that his other arm wasn't broken. Or anything else. He knew a few finger and toes were, but nothing too serious. Who was Roxas kidding, he hurt like hell all over. And those glowing blades Xemnas had pulled out and cut Roxas with didn't help. The wounds were burned as they were cut, so at least he wasn't bleeding all over. But still… He hurt a lot.

Tears leaked down his cheeks from pain and the blonde tried desperately to pull himself together. But it was in vain. He was so frustrated! About Xemnas and Namine and Xion and Axel… it was so unreal. Roxas felt a déjà vu of his first weeks here, when he had felt like he was going to wake up from this nightmare any second.

But that wouldn't happen. He never woke up back in that lumpy bed next to Namine to get up and go to work without waking her. He always ended up waking her up and she'd tell him that she had to wake up to get ready for school and when he left she always told him 'Thank You'. She was well aware that he could have had them put in the orphanage when their Dad died, but he hadn't wanted that. And then he'd have gone to work and hung out with Tidus and Wakka and come home late around eight, when he was always supposed to come home at six. But he needed overtime, as well as the others. And he'd try not to pass out in whatever Namine made him for dinner as she told him about school. And then they'd talk or play a game or read something and then they'd crawl into the same bed.

Ah, now Roxas was being emo. He needed to get out of here. And Axel came in just then to help do just that.

"Saix said Xemnas is gone." Axel said. Roxas looked at him with empty eyes and nodded numbly.

Even after all this time he wasn't used to the rapes. Sure after a half a day he could act normally, but it had only been at the most 20 minutes since Xemnas left. Axel looked at the chains a bit helplessly.

"Roxas, you have to unlock yourself." Axel said.

'Roxas, get the hell up you asshole. This isn't even that bad. You have to go over and get those keys.' Roxas told himself.

The blonde got to his feet, using only the first two fingers on his good arm. He used them to lift the mattress slightly and somehow got the keys. Then he looked at them blankly.

'What am I supposed to do?' He asked himself.

'Channel that magic crap!' he told himself. He nodded internally and pointed the key at the lock on his wrist. Nothing happened.

He concentrated very hard. Still nothing.

The blonde looked up at Axel with pleading eyes. "I don't remember how. It was so easy before." Roxas said quietly.

"Please Roxas, I don't know how much time we have before Xemnas comes back." Axel pleaded. Roxas cringed at the name.

He looked at the key and remembered Namine and Selphie and Tidus. He missed them so much… He felt pain in his chest and a burst of light shot out of the key and unlocked the chains. Axel grabbed him in a hug, but Roxas made a sound of pain and shot back. He held his arm and Axel apologized.

"Ready to go?" Axel asked.

"You have my stuff?" Roxas asked.

"All but the keys and the locket." Axel said.

"My locket!" Roxas exclaimed, rushing back to the bed and digging it out. He put it around his neck and slipped the keys into it.

"Rox, you might want to change into something other than boxers." Axel said.

Roxas nodded and pulled his shirt and jeans from the floor, painfully putting them on. He just slipped his feet into his shoes, not bothering with the socks or with tying them. They met up with the others near the Entrance Cave, and Demyx handed Axel his and Roxas's bags.

"Ready to escape?" Xion asked Roxas softly.

Roxas nodded numbly and they left.

A flash of pale hair and blue eyes followed them though, unnoticed by all but one of them.

***Roxy Random-ness: When he smiled, the girls went wild with oohs and ahhs! Sorry, listening to Disney music. Well, I think I'm going to deviate from the Rabbit Heart thing next chapter, but only for one chapter, I swear!***


	233. Stupid

***Hey guys! Well, you guys are basically like… my creative writing journal that's open to other people to see that don't usually know me. Well, that's what I've come to think of this fic as. I mean, not like a diary, but like a writing journal. So remember how I've done a few things that were based on truth except dramatized? Well, this is like that. Enjoy!***

Olette sighed and rubbed her cat. It had been a long day at school, a long week in fact. Thank God she wasn't a Freshman anymore, those classes sucked.

She dumped her bag in the corner, deciding not to work on her homework just then and laid on her bed, pulling up her phone to look at her texts.

One was from her childhood friend, Xion. It said 'Call soon'.

Now Olette was worried. Xion was always a bit dramatic and always seemed to get herself into some sort of trouble. Olette sighed. So much for reading this evening.

She dialed the well known number and Xion picked up the phone, sadness laced her voice and Olette was suddenly concerned.

"What's wrong?" Olette asked, well, more like demanded.

"I… I decided to come clean to you… I've been cutting. And smoking. And I thought I owed it to you to tell you, since you're my best friend and all." Xion stuttered out.

Olette felt rage flare up inside her, but she kept it in check. Xion didn't need anger, she needed comfort.

"Why Xion?" Olette asked in the smallest voice she could manage.

"I… I don't know. I just needed to." Xion said softly.

"But I don't understand… and the smoking?" Olette asked.

"I've been stealing cigarettes from my dad." She said.

"Xion…" Olette trailed off.

"You can't tell anyone though!" Xion said, and after a brief conversation they hung up.

"How am I supposed to deal with this, Lucky?" Olette asked her cat. It purred. Olette leaned over and retrieved her backpack, pulling out her math homework.

"How can she get away with this? It's swim season!" Olette exclaimed.

Olette made sure to give Xion a big hug the next day at swim and she felt better as she walked to her lane that she shared with Namine. But Namine looked at her sadly.

"What's wrong?" Olette asked.

"I… I don't know why… I just cut myself. And I was so afraid people would see." Namine confided in her friend.

'Dear God, why does everyone always tell me their problems?' Olette screamed to herself.

"How about I go to your house after school so we can talk?" Olette asked out loud.

Namine shook her head.

Olette went up to coach.

"Coach, Namine's really sick and I'm her ride, so we have to go. I'm really sorry." Olette apologized.

"It's fine." Coach said with a smile, "Just make sure she's better by tomorrow."

Olette nodded, said bye to Xion, and they packed their stuff. They hung out outside and had a very deep conversation that seemed to resolve a lot of Namine's problems.

Olette waited for her ride and hid from her team when they came out. She actually felt pretty good about how she dealt with all this.

Then it was Friday and Homecoming with the boy who asked her out.

On Wednesday Olette had called Kairi a bitch because she dumped Sora two days before the dance. And he had already bought his ticket and got her flowers and stuff.

Well, at Homecoming Olette got dumped by Vanitas. Great.

On Saturday Olette was pissed off at the world. Kairi was sad about the breakup, Sora was sad about the breakup, Olette's mom was crying in pain every night because she was about to have surgery, Namine was cutting, Xion was cutting and smoking, Hayner and Pence were having like their first friendship fight ever, Olette's high school friends were wondering why she wasn't eating with them at lunch while she was trying to resolve everyone's problems, her brother Roxas got rejected by Selphie, and to top all of THAT shit off, she got dumped at the dance. Right halfway through. Oh, and her depression had decided today was the best day to rear its ugly head.

And then Xion called.

"Hey Olette!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey? HEY? What the fuck Xion? Do you know how mad I am? I'm fucking pissed! And I'm so disappointed in you!" Olette hissed.

"Wh-why?" Xion stuttered.

"You are being so emo! People are freaking cutting! I dealt with depression for two year, I have to listen to my mom crying though the walls every night, everyone keeps telling me their FUCKING PROBLEMS and expecting ME to FIX EVERYTHING and I never EVER cut! I almost killed myself, but I never cut. And I didn't kill myself. So all of you have no right to have any fucking issues!" Olette ranted, scaring her cat.

"My God, you were depressed?" Xion gasped.

"Call me back when you get your shit together." Olette said and she hung up the phone.

***Roxy Random-ness: She called back and we cried together on the phone and told each other just what was wrong and she told me that everyone confided in me because I listened or something equally stupid. Sorry about my absence of late, but I was knocking sense into my best friend, watching anime and being sick all week.***


	234. Rabbit Heart XII

***Hi guys! Well, sorry for my lateness. I have a ton of excuses, but I really don't think you care about papers or my obsession with anime, so! I will write more Rabbit Heart!***

They had gotten a day's walk away from the cave that Xemnas controlled and they all sat down to rest.

Roxas had stopped freaking out by now and had been having an amusing conversation with Demyx about the magical properties of applesauce, when he heard a crunch outside of camp. As it was his watch, Roxas shot up, and the key he had forgotten about in his hand flashed in light and turned into the keyblade.

He saw a flash of blue eyes.

"Xion?" Roxas asked the air.

No answer.

Roxas walked out of the circle of fire that Axel had set up for them and quietly snuck up on whoever it was that had made the noise. It was looking in the other direction. Roxas grabbed it by the arm and dragged it to the fire.

"Namine?" He yelled, looking at the blonde girl in disbelief.

"Hehe… Hi Roxas." Namine said timidly.

"What the fuck? What did I tell you about not following me? Oh Gods, what if Xemnas had gotten you? I… I don't know what I'd do if that happened Namine. You have to be more careful!" Roxas ranted.

Axel sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Wuzzup Rox?" He asked.

"My dumbass sister decided to be a dumbass and make a dumbass move to follow us." Roxas grumbled.

"Huh?" The sleepy boy asked.

"Nothing Ax, I'll explain when it's time for your watch, just go back to sleep." Roxas said a bit louder.

"Mkay." Axel yawned and fell back asleep.

"Hi Namine!" Demyx said, waving happily.

"Hi Demyx, how are you and Zexion?" The blonde girl asked.

"Good!" Demyx said with a smile, "I'm glad to see you again."

"Don't encourage her." Roxas grumbled. Demyx smiled wider.

"Why don't you two catch up? I'll be by the stream… uhm… doing whatever you're supposed to do by a stream." Demyx said, obviously trying to give them semi alone time.

Roxas grinned evilly. "You can do the laundry." He suggested.

"Goddamn." Demyx muttered, taking their clothes and walking over to the stupid stream.

"Namine, care to explain yourself?" Roxas asked angrily.

"Well… I've got to tell you the horrible thing that happened back home." She said quietly.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"It was burned to the ground. Tidus and I were the only ones that escaped alive. It was bombed. A plane carrying the bomb to Hollow Bastion accidentally hit the button and… Me and Tidus had been by the lake. It was your birthday and we… well, we didn't want to miss it. Tidus went to live with some family in Destiny Islands, and I… I didn't know what to do. So I came to find you." Namine admitted.

"But Hollow Bastion is nowhere near home! How… but… There's only our little towns anywhere near there…" Roxas rambled.

"Don't you get it? They're all gone! My… my friends, my boyfriend… everyone." Namine mumbled, attaching herself to her brother.

"Did you finally notice her?" Saix asked, waking up.

"How long did you know?" Roxas asked.

"Since we started out. I figured you'd find out soon enough." Saix shrugged.

"Whatever. Your and Axel's turn to watch. Yo Demyx! We're done!" Roxas yelled to the other blonde. Demyx bounded over and cuddled up next to Zexion.

"Axel, wake up." Saix said, irritated.

"Mhhhm." Axel muttered.

Roxas yawned and looked down to see that Namine had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled softly to himself. Just like old times.

And he too fell asleep.

***Roxy Random-ness: Fullmetal Alchemist is EPIC. But only go and watch it if you can buy it, cuz the anime industry isn't doing so well!***


	235. Enchanted to Meet You I

***Hi guys! *ducks from things thrown at me* Jeez… I'm gone for a few weeks and… well, I was supposed to update every day. And I do have quite a few excuses! First off, I was watching anime (I know what you're thinking, but it was Fullmetal Alchemist!), I have two major papers due that will basically be my grade for three classes AND reflect on me in senior year, I WAS going to have my very first time DMing a DND campaign, but everyone ditched to write their papers. And did I mention that the papers will be very important and a rough draft is due tomorrow (you are my procrastination! Yay!) So, I decided to write a little songfic to Enchanted by Taylor Swift! Enjoy!***

Xion sighed to herself as she walked in the godforsaken heavy gown her mother had forced her into that night. She flitted around (or as much as any woman could flit in a heavy ass dress) to the guests, offering small talk and exchanges about the weather. She sighed inwardly, though that stupid smile stayed plastered on her face. She'd much rather be with her friends, Axel and Namine, or fighting with her instructor (who was teaching her swords in secret).

Xion drifted over to a small table and nibbled on a small tea cake. She was ravenously hungry, but this damned corset was so tight she was afraid it would burst. Her mother certainly wouldn't like that.

Her eyes flew over the guests, looking for a friendly face (Lady Kairi or Lord Sora maybe? They were always fun to talk to.) when she noticed a new face among the strangers. His eyes stood out, they looked a lot like her own. Or like Lord Sora's… only deeper somehow. Like they held wisdom.

He was talking to her instructor, a short man named Zexion. Xion affectionately called him Zexy since she was a child, and even his lover thought the name was sweet and kept it.

The man looked at her, asking without words 'have we met?' and realizing that no, they hadn't. He excused himself from his conversation with Zexion and walked over to Xion. She straightened (or tried, since her back was probably as straight as it would get) and she looked towards the ground, figuring to play hard to get. After all, this fool was only going to be fun to mess with, much to Xion's mother's dismay. She watched his silhouette edge closer and he caught her attention.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked politely.

"It is taken. Lord Sora just vacated it." Xion said airily.

The blonde man laughed. "Lord Sora isn't here today, Princess Xion. He's out with Earl Riku."

"And how would you know that?" Xion countered.

"I happen to be Lord Sora's cousin. I'm Roxas." He offered with a smile.

"Roxas what? Lord? Earl? Baron?" Xion asked a bit sharply.

"Just Roxas. It's Lord Sora who's royalty, not I. He asked me to stand in and offer his condolences for not being here. But then I ran into Zexion… he used to teach me." Roxas said with a soft smile.

"He taught me too." Xion said, "When I actually paid attention it was clear he was very smart… but I didn't often pay attention. He introduced me to far too many books for my or his own good."

"Oh he did? He did for me too. Got me kicked out of a job once, reading while I was supposed to be working." Roxas laughed.

The evening continued like that, and Xion noticed that when they laughed it seemed like everything was a little bit brighter. Her palace was even more beautiful and the guests didn't seem so dull.

The clock struck two in the morning and the guests were departing. Roxas looked a bit awkwardly at Xion.

"I'm not used to being around royalty other than that of my cousin and his friends. How am I supposed to bid farewell to a princess?" He asked quietly.

"In 'princess lessons' my teacher always told me to expect anything." Xion said with a shrug.

Roxas bit his lip and took her hand. He kissed the glove.

"I remember Lord Sora doing this for Lady Kairi." He confessed.

"I do too. I do hope to see you again." Xion said with a grin.

"And I bet when I see you, you'll be as clever as ever. I really must go though, Lord Sora said he'd send transportation around now and I wouldn't like to walk home that much." Roxas laughed.

"Farewell." Xion said.

He began to walk away and he was only a few steps away when she said softly "I was enchanted to meet you."

But he was too far out of range to hear.

As soon as the guests were gone Xion raced up the stairs (quite a feat in that dress) and closed her door. Olette, her maid, burst in though to see her humming.

"My, my, what's got you in such high spirits? You're usually slumped over in defeat at this time." Olette laughed.

"Oh, but I made a new friend!" Xion exclaimed excitedly.

"Is that so?" Olette chuckled, helping the black-haired girl out of the dress and corset and into a loose nightgown.

"Yes, his name is Roxas and he's Lord Sora's cousin and he's very funny!" Xion said with a little laugh.

"Oh, you must like him." Olette said happily as she started to unbraid the girl's hair.

"Yes." Xion sighed.

"What's wrong?" Olette asked.

"I've been promised to Earl Riku. And one day I'll rule the kingdom, since mother only had me. But… then I'll have to give up my friends, she said. Like you and Axel and Namine and now this Roxas… she said I couldn't be friends with the common people." Xion sighed.

"Well, what's gotten into you? I've been your maid since I was five and you were one! My duties are to you, you all but own me and I wouldn't mind if you did because I'd be a lucky slave with you as my master!" Olette said sharply, "So don't think I'll be leaving you that easily!"

"Olette!" Xion gasped, shocked at the outburst.

"Well it's true! And when exactly have you ever listened to your mother on anything? You silly girl, I've never seen you blush the way you did when you told me about Roxas!" Olette chided.

"Well…" Xion trailed off. She knew Olette was right. And she was done with her duties.

"Goodnight. You think good and hard about this and have me an answer by lunch." Olette laughed and she left.

Xion took a deep breath, happy to be free of the corset, and sighed. Who did she love?

Xion got out of her chair and started pacing. She wished Roxas would randomly appear at her door and whisper the words back "It was enchanting to meet you."

Xion laughed as she remembered their conversation and danced with herself to the music in her head.

"I'd spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you." Xion sighed to herself.

Xion got on her knees to do her prayers. "I hope that this is the very first page, not where the storyline ends." She whispered and she did her prayers.

"Roxas…" She thought. The word was pretty, she couldn't wait to see him again. "I was enchanted to meet you."

She drifted off to sleep chanting in her head 'Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you.'

***Roxy Random-ness: Aww damn, it looks like another chaptered fic. Why do I keep doing this to myself? Oh well, I like pi.***


	236. Enchanted to Meet You II

***Hi guys, I'm back! And I shall be writing more Enchanted! (and I made myself a plot to stick to instead of just writing myself into a corner like with Rabbit Heart!) (Speaking of Rabbit Heart it will be up after I finish this!) This is to Mean by Taylor Swift!***

Xion sighed as she sat down to lunch with Olette. Today she got to eat with the brunette because her parents were out doing some monarchy business and they couldn't be bothered with her so they told her to deal with the court herself. Said something about learning from experience.

"What's wrong?" Olette asked worriedly.

"Oh, the viziers and members of the court were disrespectful! They don't take me seriously at all. When I'm Queen none of them shall be in my court." Xion said angrily, rubbing her temples.

"What did they say?" Olette asked.

"Oh they pretended to be alright, but they were mocking every word I said. Just because I was never invited to sit in on court before… And how am I supposed to know how court works when no one ever told me? I asked mother and father!" Xion exclaimed, chewing feverishly on a piece of bread.

"Well, it could be because you're such a tomboy." Olette suggested.

"Well that's stupid! They wanted me to be a boy and now they don't and it's all too weird." Xion sighed.

"Demyx will be here this afternoon for your mandolin lesson," Olette said to change the subject, "And Zexion wants that paper. And don't forget that Marluxia is here for swordplay."

"Yes, yes. God. This sucks." Xion sighed.

"I'll have to tighten your corset. You'll be going right back to court in a moment." Olette said and she (after muffled sounds of pain) got the corset even tighter.

Xion nursed her headache after court finally got out for good. They had quick tongues and battling those was like fighting swords. And their voices all sounded too weird and fake. Like nails on a chalkboard. It hurt her head.

When they finally all left she changed into her loose pants and shirt and ran down the stairs.

"Princess Xion," Zexion began as she passed, but she just handed him her papers and kept running. He shrugged and walked back to his office.

She breezed into the courtyard where Marluxia (who was technically supposed to be teaching her dance) was waiting. He threw her a sword, which she caught expertly, and started battle immediately. Their swords clashed and the sounds rang out to the whole castle to hear. Xion took out all her frustrations on her teacher, imagining him to be each member of court in turn.

"Someday I'll be Queen," Xion said to herself in her head, "And all they'll ever be is mean. Why do hey have to be so mean?"

Xion and Marluxia were soon locked in a position, their swords creating and X and neither of them willing to yield to the other. Xion was losing strength though. She pushed at her instructor with all her might and dove under his high flying arms to hold her sword at his stomach from the ground.

She grinned in victory when she heard clapping from behind her. Xion looked over her shoulder to see who it was and she was shocked to see Roxas. She nearly fell over even more than she was. The girl quickly got to her feet and glanced from Roxas to Axel, who had been clapping with him.

"What are you doing here Roxas?" Xion asked informally. Well, she was sweaty, gross, and in boy's clothing. How much worse could she get?

"Forgive me Princess, but Axel told me he was friends with you. He was a childhood friend of mine, and I couldn't pass up a chance to see you again." Roxas said formally with a slight bow.

"Oh there's no need to be formal here. After all I do suppose I don't look much like a princess right now." Xion said with a grin.

"You're still beautiful." Roxas said, making Xion more flattered than she cared to admit.

"That was so cheesy guys… C'mon. Seriously? Get a room," Axel scoffed. Xion pointed her sword at him.

"Point taken, flirt as much as you want. Stupid lovebirds." Axel muttered.

"Aww, you know I'd never hurt you Axel! You're far too awesome!" Xion laughed and she sheathed her sword. "I'm just on edge. I had to be in court, since mum and dad are out doing something, I have to be the ruler and no one ever… taught me I guess. I don't know how to deal with anyone, I don't know how court works, everyone's spreading rumors about me, and court was making fun of me while I tried to talk." Xion sighed.

"That sounds pretty harsh." Axel said. Roxas was off talking to Demyx who had just appeared.

"Oh I don't want to go to practice mandolin." Xion whined, "Stall him, I'll take a shower and change into a dress and we can hide in the maze."

"Deal." Axel agreed and he went to distract Demyx with Roxas while Xion ran up the stairs and to Olette.

"Olette help me shower, I'm going to talk to Axel and Roxas in the garden." She rushed out.

"Goodness, get in the shower! I'll get everything ready!" Olette said and Xion dove into the still cold water and hurriedly washed, raking her fingers through her hair after she had doused it with conditioner and using her sweet smelling soap. She vigorously rubbed her hair with a towel while Olette got her into the corset and dress. She buttoned her damned shoes while Olette put a ribbon in her hair and then she ran down the stairs once more.

Axel noticed her first and he ran after her, dragging Roxas along, into the maze of a garden. They talked and laughed for a while, Xion bantering with both of them and showing off her wit. But Axel had to go and work in the carriage house (he worked for her family) and it was just her and Roxas.

"So what shall we talk about now that we're alone?" Roxas asked with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"I can tell you already have something you want to say." Xion said.

"Not really say, so much as do." Roxas responded, and he leaned forward and captured her lips. She sat in shock for a second, but she allowed her eyes to close and she kissed him back, caught up in the perfection of the moment. But then she pushed him away.

"I…" She stuttered.

"I'm sorry princess." Roxas apologized, looking at the ground. Xion bit her lip.

***Roxy Random-ness: Ship Breaker was an EXCELLENT book! You should all read it!***


	237. Enchanted to Meet You III

***Hey guys! Did I update yesterday? I don't remember. Anyways, here is more Enchanted To Meet You! This one is based on Dear Maria by All Time Low. Plus this chapter will by from Roxas's point of view! Hooray!***

Roxas looked at the princess as ashamed as he could muster. Everything was going according to plan, he'd get this airhead to fall for him and he'd kill them all. But not before he got her to sign away her kingdom to him.

Roxas smirked in his head. This would be a fun story to tell the others. He'd have to write it down. And of course Olette was in on the whole plan, she just disapproved of killing Xion. The blasted girl would probably try to save the princess in the end, and Roxas couldn't have that.

Xion bit her lip and looked at Roxas with conflicted emotions in those deep eyes of hers.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, "I can't be with you. I am promised to Earl Riku. And I don't even really know you. We just met after all."

"I… I'm so sorry princess. I don't know what came over me! Of course you're promised to Earl Riku… I just… I don't know. I'm sorry. Plus you probably wouldn't want a commoner kissing you anyways." Roxas said a bit bitterly at the end. He mentally slapped himself, he had to keep control.

"No, it's just… I plan on changing the laws, once I'm Queen. Anyone can marry anyone. I know for a fact that Earl Riku is gay for Lord Sora and my teachers Demyx and Zexion have been in love for so long… It's a good thing my parents never found out. They would have had their heads for 'tainting their daughter'. But they just taught me to accept everyone for who they are. Plus I plan on slowly abolishing all the slavery. I mean it's just cruel! But slowly… so I don't have a war." Xion explained.

Roxas looked at her in a little bit of shock. He hadn't thought she would tell him all of this. Just then the bells rang out.

"Hey Roxas. Want to sit in on court? Lord Sora sometimes sits in and since you're his stand in… well, it would be nice to see a friendly face there." Xion offered.

"Sure, I'll come tomorrow. Should I wear anything particular?" Roxas asked.

"Something like a suit. Not too noticeable… black perhaps." Xion shrugged. She quickly hugged him and ran out of the garden.

'It's amazing she can run so fast in a corset.' Roxas thought as he left.

That night he looked at the picture he had of her.

"I got your picture, I'm coming with you, count me in." Roxas muttered and he took a drink from his beer. "There's a story at the bottom of this bottle."

The next day when Roxas got there the place was a zoo. He took a seat and before long everything quieted down and most of court arrived. Then lights shone on Xion, who was wearing a sparkling tiara and sitting high on a throne. She looked like she was on a stage.

He sat back and watched as court tried to mock her, but she just shot back quick remarks at them, they twisted her words and she twisted them back into their right form and threw them at their feet. She was good at this leader stuff. Born with it. She had everyone wrapped around her finger and she was in control, even if none of them realized.

Roxas almost felt bad about having to sell her out to his team later, but he knew she could turn it to her advantage somehow.

She was like a showgirl, making big a big production out of little things so that her ideas could slip in and work. Roxas felt like the narrator of all this, the only one who knew the whole story.

You know… if she had him on her side they could be something big. They could change the world.

He was going crazy now. He had to stop this… was he actually falling for her?

***Roxy Random-ness: Ghost in the Shell is super weird. It's supposed to be this deep classic anime, but I don't get it.***


	238. Kairi's Gift

***Hey guys! I'm still alive! Barely. I'm buried under piles of paper and finals studying. So this is all you're gonna get, I'll have to make up all I missed after finals.***

Kairi sighed softly to herself, looking at the sunrise on her little play island. She knew that in a few hours Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka would be coming over in their boats, but she wanted a little alone time, just to herself.

She lay down on her back and looked at the sun-streaked clouds. She sighed happily and put her arms behind her head.

She had been having a great time since Sora and Riku came back, but she knew they'd have to leave again. She didn't want them to go.

They had gotten a message in a bottle from the King. HE needed them for something, though Kairi wasn't a hundred percent sure what.

But they didn't want her to come along. They said she wasn't as good of a fighter.

She summoned her keyblade, a girly, pink thing, and looked at it.

How had Riku given it to her? Was it because she was a princess...?

Princess…

She hadn't really had much time to think about it, she had forgotten everything when Sora had returned her to the islands. But Riku seemed to remember what Sora forgot.

If that made sense.

Kairi ran her hand through her now sandy hair. Princess…

She wasn't much of a girly girl growing up, having two boys as best friends will do that to you. But, she wasn't a tomboy.

She had, in fact, played princesses with Selphie when the boys were off doing…whatever.

But only a few times, and she didn't really get that into it like Selphie did.

What does being a princess mean? Does she have to rule over something? It seemed like all the others did, in a way.

Alice had taken over Wonderland after the Queen of Hearts was de-throned.

Aurora had fallen in love with a prince, and they ruled her world as King and Queen.

Belle had found out that Beast was a prince too, and she ruled a Queen also.

Same story for Cinderella.

Jasmine had already been a princess, so she already had a lot to do with helping her world, with Aladdin's help of course.

And Snow White took over her evil stepmother's kingdom.

But Kairi was just a girl on a beach.

She wanted to do something, she wanted to somehow help Sora and Riku when they left again.

"Namine." She whispered.

A see-through, glowing shape of a pale girl in a white dress appeared in front of Kairi.

"Yeah, Kairi?" She asked, smiling.

"You know so much. How can I help my friends when they go on their journey?" She asked, "I can't fight as well as them. I don't know much magic. I'd probably just be in the way if I went with them." Kairi sighed.

"Well, here." Namine said quietly, handing Kairi a money-pouch.

"Olette's purse? What?" Kairi asked, confused.

"Inside it, there's a blue marble. And a sea-shell. They're both Roxas's. Tell Sora to only open it when there's not hope. And when Roxas, who's inside Sora, sees them, he'll help Sora out." Namine explained.

"Oh. Okay." Kairi smiled.

"Tell him that it'll only work twice, so he can't just be fooling around with it." She warned.

"Okay." Kairi nodded.

"I'll talk to you later, Kairi." Namine said, stepping back inside the red-head.

Kairi smiled widely as she saw Riku and Sora's boats approaching the shore.

She rushed off to give them their present.

*A long time later*

Sora had long since left Destiny Islands. He was on another adventure, with Riku fighting beside him.

Donald and Goofy seemed to have gone to another world, the Gummi ship broke in half, crashing Riku and Sora on a world almost completely taken over by heartless. Sora was protecting Riku as the silverette tried to get the Gummi ship to work at least a little.

Sora was beat up, he didn't even have enough energy for Drive form.

Then he remembered Kairi's present.

He opened the bag.

A white light blinded him for five second, and when he could see again there was a sight that amazed him.

A wide circle had been made around him, Riku, and the Gummi ship half. The heartless just weren't coming any closer.

And Roxas was there, holding the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion, attacking every heartless in sight.

Sora smiled at his Nobody and joined in the attack, feeling as though he wasn't hurt at all.

He went into Drive form.

His outfit turned white and he was floating off the ground, two of his keys attacking without Sora actually touching them.

But, too soon, Roxas disappeared. The heartless came pouring back in and Sora's Drive form stopped.

But then Riku yelled "Done!"

And they got into the half Gummi ship and went to find Donald and Goofy.

Sora smiled at the bag in his hand.

"Thanks Kairi. Thanks Roxas." He said softly.

***Roxy Random-ness: Someone's going to find out I'm reusing old oneshots as fillers one of these days…***


	239. The Last Night

***Hi guys! Sorry I've been gone lately and I haven't responded, but stuff is going on. I swear I'll make up all the chapters I owe you! But for now, here's a songfic to The Last Night by Skillet!***

Roxas played a soft tune on his piano, letting the notes ring clear and ominous. Then, with the force of what sounded to Roxas like a giant drum, Axel crashed through the doors of his living room. The redhead crashed into the blonde's arms and Roxas looked down at him in confusion. He had never seen the taller boy cry, not even when he told Roxas about the horrible things that his uncle had done to him, or showed him the recent scars on his wrists.

Like now. Roxas could see fresh cuts still bleeding all over the redhead's white shirt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"This will be the last night feeling like this." Axel muttered ominously, like the piano piece Roxas was just playing.

"What?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Just came to say goodbye, I didn't want you to see me cry. I'm fine." Axel said, wiping his eyes.

Roxas knew that was a lie.

'This has to be the last night he spends alone, I'm not sure how long he'll last if he keeps up like this. And what he said at the beginning… I think he means to kill himself!' Roxas thought, and his eyes threatened to tell all he knew, but Axel was too busy fixing his eyes on the ground.

"My parents say everything's my fault." Axel confessed in a whisper.

'But they don't know you like I know you, they don't know you at all.' Roxas thought.

"I'm just so sick of when they say 'It's just a phase, you'll be okay. You're fine.'!" Axel yelled.

"But I know that's a lie." Roxas whispered into his boyfriend's hair.

"This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes, Axel, so I know you know." Roxas commanded.

"The last night?"

"The last night away from me." Roxas promised.

"Really?" Axel whispered.

"I won't let you say goodbye. I'll be your reason why." Roxas swore.

"Oh thank you Roxas!" Axel choked out, hugging his shocked boyfriend and crying more. "I've waited so long to hear that."

***Roxy Random-ness: I did a ten page report today! Yay!***


	240. Rabbit Heart XIII

***Hi Guys, guess who? It's me! I love you all and I would like to thank seeker of the skies for the 200th review! (sorry 100, I wasn't keeping track before) And I would like to say I got epic grades this year, so my abandonment of you was not in vain! And now, as a special gift to Aris, I shall do a chapter of Rabbit Heart!***

Roxas awoke the next morning, or what he assumed to be morning down in these caves, and looked around. Looked like Axel and Saix had fallen asleep up against each other's backs. Roxas sighed and shook his head. He wasn't going to wake them, everyone wanted some sleep.

The blonde got up and walked to the stream, a little bit out of earshot of the others, but whatever. He just wanted to sit there and imagine it was the lake back home and that what Namine said wasn't true. It seemed too cruel. The whole village had been cursed so that no one could ever leave, but people could come in.

Suddenly the realization hit Roxas. That had to be it, Xemnas had to have cursed the town. It was him… everything for hundreds of years had to be him.

Even the mention of the evil man's name in his own head made Roxas want to be sick. And after what had happened to him at the demon's hands only yesterday… Then Roxas really was sick. He emptied the contents of his stomach and shakily wiped at his mouth. He cringed, he had almost forgotten about his broken bones. And now that the exhaustion and shock had worn off, all the pain came back. Roxas let himself fall back into the sand. If only he could heal himself…

But maybe he could. He had never really tried before… Roxas sat up and concentrated. He tried to think of memories that made him feel something. Selphie's death was the first thing that came to mind… She was a good friend. And now she was gone.

What looked like a green leaf appeared above Roxas and what felt like rain fell on him, but it glowed green and it was only wet for a second. The blonde moved his arm. It still hurt like hell, but it wasn't broken. His bruises were yellow now and his fingers and toes were in working order. Roxas grinned to himself. For once in his life things were looking pretty okay.

He awoke the others a few minutes later and explained Namine's presence to Zexion, Xion, and Axel. Then they set off with Roxas in the lead. For some reason, he knew where to go. They followed the stream pretty closely and traveled for a few days. Then one night while Roxas was on watch he saw someone.

"Who's there?" He asked, trying to keep the tremor from his voice.

The shadow didn't answer. It just advanced on him.

"Axel! Saix! Someone! Get over here!" He yelled and he heard some movement at the camp. He had to stall.

The shadow just kept coming forward. It looked familiar in build… like something Roxas had seen a lot in the dark.

"Xem… Xemnas?" Roxas stuttered, he backed away in fear but tripped over a rock. He tried crawling backwards as fast as he could, but the tall figure just loomed over him. When it was right in front of him Roxas screamed.

"No! You can't make me go back there! Never! I'll die, I'll kill myself if you take me back there!" He yelled and the figure leaned down to restrain him. Roxas cried out again and a burst of light shot out of his chest, knocking the man down. But the frantic attack took a lot out of Roxas. He could feel himself blacking out as he got to his feet and stumbled towards the camp, where his last sight was His friends tied up by some mysterious people.

***Roxy Random-ness: I like bread. A lot. Like, if I ever met the person who invented bread I'd ask to marry them.***


	241. Rabbit Heart XIV

***Hi guys! More Rabbit Heart!***

Roxas awoke in a soft bed looking at the black ceiling. He groaned, his head felt like mushy fire.

"Oh good, you're awake!" A cheerful voice called out. Roxas looked up blearily to see a boy with brown hair and blue eyes waving at him.

"Where am I?" Roxas asked.

"You're at our base, Traverse Town! I'm Sora by the way!" The boy said happily.

"Ugg… How did I get here? Last thing I remember I freaked out and attacked Xemnas…"

"Xemnas? Oh, you mean Riku. We had an old enemy that took over Riku's body and now, even though Riku regained control he looks like Ansem. Who was Xemnas's brother. Currently we're fighting Xemnas." Sora said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Why are you telling me all this? I could be a spy." Roxas asked suspiciously.

"Well, your friends told us a lot, but they said to get the details from you. All they told us was that you'd have info on Xemnas and that he raped you. And from what you screamed at Riku I think what they're saying is believable." Sora said.

"Yeah, it's the truth." Roxas said quietly. "What do you want to know?"

"Hang on, I'll get the others and have Areith wash you up. Then we can all ask questions." Sora said and he bounded from the room.

A kind looking girl with brown hair and a pink dress came in a few moments later and smiled at Roxas.

"Hi, I'm Areith! We've got a lot to talk about soon, so they said to just give you a bath and bandage some cuts." Areith said happily.

"Uhm,.. Can I do my own bath? Not to be rude or anything, but I'd prefer it." Roxas said, a bit embarrassed.

"Sure! The bathroom's that door there, the soap and shampoo are on the side. The towels are in the basket too."

"Thanks." Roxas said gratefully and he walked into the bathroom.

He glanced in the mirror once he was fully undressed and winced. His body was so scarred. From the months of torture and the years working at the factory in his old town. Roxas sighed and sunk into the bath.

Later, when he was dressed in new clothes, Roxas followed Areith into a cozy room with some weird people in it. There were all his friends—Axel, Xion, Namine, Demyx, Zexion, and Saix—, that kid Sora and that Riku person…. And….

"Hi, I'm Yuffie!" A black haired girl said, springing up from her chair. "The grumpy guy's Cid, the old man's Merlin, the emo blonde guy over there's Cloud, and the emo brown haired guy over by Cloud is Squall!" She said, pointing to each person in turn.

"It's Leon!" The Squall guy called.

"I'm Sora, but you already knew that! That's Kairi and Riku." Sora said, pointing to a redhead and the tall man Roxas had mistook for Xemnas.

"I'm Aqua," A calm bluenette said, "This it Terra and Ventus." She pointed to a brunette man and… another Roxas.

"Whoa… do I have a twin or something?" Roxas asked.

"You don't know the half of it." Ventus said, "But you tell us your story first, then we'll tell you ours."

***Roxy Random-ness: I've had my headphones in for the past hour without listening to anything…***


	242. Rabbit Heart XV

***Whoo more Rabbit Heart! I'm doing a recap because I feel like it!***

"Where do you want me to start?" Roxas asked.

"Why not with how you ended up down here?" Areith asked.

"Okay." Roxas nodded. "I was at the reaping when it happened. They were going to take my sister Namine down here, and I had already lost all my family, and all but one of my friends so I couldn't let her go down here. At that reaping my best friend Selphie's mother shot Selphie in the head when she was chosen, so Axel chose Namine instead. Axel had been under Xemnas's control at the time, so don't blame him for this. I begged him to take me in her place, and he did. So I was sent down to Xemnas.

"It wasn't bad at first. I made friends with Demyx, Zexion, and Axel, but then one day Xemnas decided he needed a meal. He feeds off our emotions so he whipped me in front of Demyx and Axel so that he could get all three of our emotions at once." Roxas recounted.

"Oh Gods, I didn't know it was that bad over there." Yuffie said.

"Then Xemnas ordered me to go up to the surface for the year's reaping. It was unheard of, he usually waited many decades before sending someone new up. And he ordered me to show the scars from the whipping. He has this control over us and we have to do whatever he says, so I went up. When I got there I wasn't allowed to even look like I was interested in anything. He ordered me to choose Namine, that bastard. I tried to fight it off and I did for a while, but whatever he did was making it feel like my mind was on fire and I eventually said Namine's name. But Xion volunteered in her place. So I chose her." Roxas said.

"He's evil." Sora muttered.

"No duh." Riku whispered back.

"When I got back Xemnas was beyond pissed that I fought off the control and ordered me to train Xion. He also informed me that I'd be his next meal. I had about a week free before I woke up from a weird dream to find myself in Xemnas's room… he said that what he was going to do was going to be my punishment and he raped me. After I got away I tried to kill myself through hypothermia, but Axel found me in the shower and saved me." Roxas said.

"Thank you." Namine whispered to Axel.

"I couldn't tell Axel anything though… it was like Xemnas had gotten into my mind and could control me from wherever he was. I was raped on a daily basis for months, only allowed to go to his room, my room, and to the mess hall for food only. I couldn't speak more than a few disjointed words. One day I fought off the control long enough to tell them a little of what was going on and give them my notebook. Then that day Xemnas found out I had done that and let me off the control, saying I had to go back to my normal duties. And Namine came down here for the first time. I didn't see her, but Demyx and Zexion gave me a package from her."

"Months?" Areith gasped.

"In the package were two keys and a cookie. I had also found out during the months of abuse that Xemnas was transferring some of his power to me. And that he raped all the men and women that were taken against their will down here. I showed my friends my powers and I found out I could channel it through the keys. I used up too much power showing them though and I passed out. And Axel and I had a cheesy moment, but whatever." Roxas said with a sight blush.

"Cheesy?" Demyx smirked at Axel.

"Oh shut up." Axel hissed.

"Me and Axel were plotting a way to get out, but Xemnas came back and he heard what we were up to. I ended up with a broken arm and I was chained up in his room, not allowed to leave. But Saix was supposed to bring me food. He explained that what was happening to me… something similar had happened to him a long time ago. He explained things about my powers to me, that I keep them and that apparently I've been sucking up energy from the moment I got here. But we had to pretend we hated each other so that Xemnas wouldn't be suspicious. And a day later we ran away. We met Namine on the way here too." Roxas finished.

"That's all?" Ventus asked.

"Yeah." Roxas nodded.

"Good, cuz it's time for my story. Brother." Ven said.

***Roxy Random-ness: So hungry… but too lazy to leave bed for food. Tired. Roxy go sleep now.***


	243. Rabbit Heart XVI

***I'm thinking that I won't be able to finish this by my deadline. I'll write it until there are 367 chapters, but it probably won't be done on time because I have a life now (something I didn't really have when I started this) so, without further ado, I give you more Rabbit Heart!***

"Brother?" Roxas and Namine asked in unison. They stared hard at Ventus and he sighed.

"It's a long story, so you better make yourselves comfortable. Remember your stepmother?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, she was taken down here a few years before dad died. Namine, you might have been too young to remember her. I can't actually really remember mom that well." Roxas said.

"Well, she was our mother's sister. She was chosen for a reaping and our mother volunteered to take her place. Even though she wasn't a virgin they took her down for Xemnas." Ventus continued.

"Wait, why would mom give us up for her sister? That doesn't make any sense." Namine said softly

"She promised your stepmother that she would take care of her. And she promised her parents that she'd take care of her. Your stepmother didn't want our mother to go down here, but the demon let her and she went." Ventus answered. "I know this because she gave Cid here her journal before she died."

"Wait… so how are you our brother?" Roxas asked.

"Well, I'm more of a half brother. Because you know what happens to people that come down here." Ven said.

"Unfortunately." Roxas muttered.

"That's what happened to mom. She got pregnant with me and had me just a little before she died. She actually lasted longer than most of the women brought down here. I actually had a twin called Vanitas, but he's an asshole and I suggest you stay away from him if you ever see him. Children born down here from the sacrificed women are brought over to this part of the caves, where Ansem used to live over us. But just a few months ago something unlocked all the restraints and we got some wicked cool powers. Like keyblades and magic!" Ventus explained.

"How long ago exactly?" Roxas asked, thinking hard about something.

"Well… about three months and a half ago actually. Right after the time of the reaping." Yuffie said.

"Oh. I see. That was when I figured out some of the powers that Xemnas had transferred to me. I was just sitting there wishing I would die and a huge light shot out of my chest… I'm not entirely sure why, but it did. That might be why." Roxas explained.

"Okay, that's the best theory we've got." Ventus shrugged.

***Roxy Random-ness: need to practice guitar…***


	244. Enchanted to Meet You IV

***Hey guys, remember how I had started a fic called Enchanted to Meet You and I never finished? Well, here's the next chapter. This is to Love Story by Taylor Swift.***

(In the last chapter we discovered that Roxas was actually playing Xion this whole time, but she doesn't know yet, and he just wants her to sign over her kingdom to him. But he's actually falling in love with her, and her ideas are correct. So… He doesn't know what to think.)

*A Month Later *

Xion sighed. Roxas had been visiting her regularly for the past month, but her parents were coming back this week and there was going to be another ball.

"I hate balls!" Xion cried as Olette pulled fiercely on her corset strings.

"Don't let Roxas here that. He's come to see you again." Olette said happily.

"Good. I hope Lord Sora and Lady Kairi and Earl Riku are there as well, they are such good company." Xion said wonderingly.

"I actually got a sneak peek at the invitation list." Olette offered.

"Oh good, are they coming?" Xion asked eagerly.

"Yes, but Baron Vexen is coming as well." Olette grimaced.

"Oh Gods. I hate him. He was what I had to chose from when mother and father asked who I was to marry. I'm very sorry that I took Riku away from the one he loves, but I couldn't stand it if I were betrothed to that Vexen." Xion spat.

"I'm sure he understands." Olette assured her briskly, lacing up the back of Xion's heavy dress and braiding her long hair. "Now take that look off your face, it'll freeze that way."

"Yes Olette. I wish I could marry Roxas. He's so much better than all the royalty. Well, Kairi, Riku, and Sora are fine but Sora and Riku are gay and I'm not so all three of them are out of the question." Xion sighed.

"Yes, I wish you could have your happily ever after too." Olette sighed.

"Don't worry Olette. I only have to tough it out until my father dies. Then I'll be queen and I can get rid of a whole mess of these silly rules." Xion reassured her friend.

Xion stepped out onto her balcony to see the guests arriving. She saw Roxas and offered him a small wave. The summer air felt so good on her skin, the warmth, and the cooling breeze. It was a good day.

Xion walked down the grand stairs and saw the beautiful lights, the party, the ballgowns. She watched Roxas make his way through the crowd to say hello. She smiled at him and he asked for a dance, which she gladly gave. They danced and laughed for a while, until the King and Queen got a little suspicious. Then Xion switched to dancing with Riku.

Riku was nice enough, he was an excellent dancer, but she wasn't having as much fun with him. She asked him about what was going on with him and he answered politely. She told him about the horrors of the court and he laughed. And she got him on the subject of Sora and his eyes lit up like no other, she could tell he loved Sora.

And he would never love her. And she would never love him. It was a predicament. But, when she had gone to his mansion once, she told him her plan and how she knew about him and Sora. He was shocked at first that she had figured it out, but he was glad that she was going to fix the laws.

"So, what about you and Sora's cousin?" Riku asked with a glint in his eyes.

"I don't know." Xion said with a blush.

Actually, they had been seeing each other in secret ever since that first kiss he gave her in the garden. She thinks… that she loves him.

"Well…" She began to say, but Vexen came over with a bow.

"Can I have this dance, princess?" He asked formally.

"Excuse me, Earl Riku." Xion said with what was supposed to be a secretive smile.

"Oh yes, I've been monopolizing you for far too long." Riku fake-flirted back. They at least had to act like a happy couple. Especially around Vexen.

"You've been talking to that _commoner_ Roxas an awful lot." Vexen accused, spitting out "commoner" like a swear word.

"Yes, I have. He is Sora's cousin and Sora has not been feeling so good as of late. He was playing errand boy between the two of us." Xion said, trying to sound like she thought of herself as better than Roxas. Of course she didn't, but she had to keep relations with Vexen good. Especially since, if anything were to happen to her parents before she was of age, he would get the throne until she WAS of age.

"Oh of course. I feel silly for feeling jealous of that filthy commoner." Vexen said,

Xion took a deep breath and kept the bright smile on her face. The vile man just wanted to get a rise out of her.

"Actually, he is good company. He has some odd ideas, but I find him amusing. Like a jester. That's why I keep dancing with him." Xion explained.

The clocktower rang out that it was 2 in the morning.

"Oh, it looks like you had my last dance." Xion said with a smile, and she led Vexen away. As she passed Roxas she slipped him a note "meet in the parlor".

When everyone had left Xion went to see Roxas. She threw her arms around him and sighed.

"Oh Gods, I had to dance with that vile Vexen and I had to say horrible things so he wouldn't suspect me." She groaned into his shirt. She straightened up and smiled at him, just holding his shoulders, when her father burst in.

"Xion!" He cried, shocked.

"Father!" Xion exclaimed, equally shocked.

"What are you doing with that commoner?" He spat.

"I… I was dancing with him. I'm sorry Father, I just promised him a dance, but I ended up dancing with Riku more than I thought I would…" Xion explained quickly.

"I saw that you danced with him far enough at the party. People will talk. Go to bed Xion. And you!" The King whirled to face Roxas.

"Yes, your majesty?" Roxas asked, lowering his eyes.

"Stay away from my daughter." He growled. And he left.

Roxas began to walk to the stairs descending to the exit and Xion grabbed his sleeve. She was crying.

"Please Roxas, please don't go." She begged.

"Don't worry. I'll see you in the garden tomorrow." Roxas promised.

As soon as he left her view, Xion ran up the stairs and straight into her mother's chest.

"Xion, I forbid you from seeing that boy again!" Her mother yelled, loud enough that Roxas probably heard from the walkway.

"But…" Xion began

"No buts! Now go to your room! Your father and I have court tomorrow and we are going to visit Lady Larxene." The Queen said.

Xion rushed to her room and threw herself at Olette, crying in the brunette's arms.

"I heard." Olette said, quieting Xion as she tried to explain through sobs.

"What am I going to do?" Xion asked sadly.

"Sleep so you don't look like hell for your date with Roxas in the garden. The King and Queen are going to be away." Olette said.

"You're right, I'm being foolish." Xion said with a shaky laugh. She let Olette undress her and tuck her into bed.

The next night, Xion was dressed in a beautiful black dress so that she would look like a shadow when she went to meet Roxas in the garden. The sun had set and she had a lamp guiding her to the gazebo at the heart of the maze of hedges. She waited not five minutes before Roxas was there.

"Roxas!" She whispered happily. She hugged him and he kissed her and they began to talk like nothing had happened the night before.

They talked in whispers, because they were dead if anyone knew. But in the maze it was like they escaped the palace for a little while.

Then Roxas had to leave and Xion felt immensely sad.

"Roxas please don't go" She begged "We should run away together. I know that I won't get to do all I dreamed of doing… but lets face it, I'm not of age yet and my parents don't look like they're going to die any time soon. I could run away and come back when they're like dying. I've read all the rules… I could do that, no one can stop me."

"I'm sorry Princess. I can't do that." Roxas sighed "But I wish I could."

"But they're trying to tell me how to feel! I'm not in love with Riku, and he doesn't love me, but I love you! That's what's real!" Xion said, a bit too loudly.

"Princess…" Roxas began, but Xion was already running towards the palace, so that they didn't get caught.

That was the last Xion saw of him for a month.

She was tired of waiting… wondering if he was ever coming around. Her faith was fading. Maybe he found another girl?

But Olette told her to meet him outside of town.

She rushed into his arms, like always, and hugged him tight.

"Roxas, save me I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never came." She said desperately.

Roxas slid out of her grip and she looked at him curiously, when he got down on one knee and took out a box with a ring.

"Marry me Xion, then you'll never have to be alone. I love you, that's all I really know. We can run away together… just get some good clothes and money and we'll run." Roxas said.

***Roxy Random-ness: GODDAMN IT! I finished "Son of Neptune" from the Percy Jackson series, but the next book isn't out yet! And remember NO FANFICTION TOMORROW! BLACKOUT! THEY ARE TRYING TO TAKE AWAY FREE SPEECH OR SOMETHING AND WE WON'T STAND FOR IT!***


	245. Enchanted to Meet You V

***Hey guys! I'm sorry Lixal! I promise, as soon as Enchanted is done I'll write more new beginning. And Aris- I say "Oh Gods" because I keep thinking that my characters believe in the Gods I made up for a book I'm writing so unless the story I'm writing has a Christian theme (Concrete House of Cards) I usually don't write God. Aaand Roxy does not play Pokémon. I used to watch the show and I'm rewatching a few episodes, but I don't know much. Once I learn more I shall be happy to write you a one-shot! **To Everyone Else-** Sorry for being late! This is more Enchanted to the song Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings!***

Xion POV

Xion looked at Roxas, shocked at his words. There was about a full minute of silence before…

"Yes! Just… Meet me in the garden later. I'll have my stuff ready. I just have to say goodbye to a few people." Xion said.

"Not your parents, right?" Roxas asked worriedly.

"Of course not. I'll write them a note, but I doubt they'll care. I have to say goodbye to my teachers and Axel and Olette." Xion explained.

"I've got to say goodbye to Axel too. But don't tell Olette you're running away with me. I'm friends with one of her friends and he says she's a terrible liar, so she'll have plausibly deniability, but Axel's good at lying." Roxas said.

"And I'll have to find normal clothes. These all look so fancy. But I'll need a white wedding dress." Xion was planning out loud.

Roxas kissed Xion's hand and the ring that they had decided on putting on a necklace around her neck instead of having her wear and walked off towards the nearby town.

Xion got on her horse and rode swiftly back to the castle, where she was greeted by her parents getting into a carriage.

"Mother? Father?" Xion questioned, remembering that they had just gotten back from a trip.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stay long Xion, but we have more business to attend to. Be a dear and stop riding your horse like a mad woman, people will talk." Her mother sighed lazily.

"And don't go for such long rides! You'll never get a man by riding a horse. And you're riding it the wrong way!" Her father commented.

"I already have a man, Father. Earl Riku, remember? Have fun on your trip." Xion said, bidding them farewell.

As soon as they were out of sight Xion rode her horse to the stables, where Axel was brushing a horse in its stall.

"Axel!" She called out as she dismounted her horse and rushed over to him.

"Yes Princess?" Axel asked, smirking at her name. She had told him to call her Xion a million times, but he insisted on calling her Princess.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Xion rushed out.

"What?"

"Goodbye. Me and Roxas are running away to get married. You know how my parents are about… 'commoners' as they call them. I love him… and I want to be with him. But they'd never allow that, and besides I'm engaged to Riku. But… I felt so trapped, Riku's gay, so there's no chance we'll love each other. I mean, I love him like a brother… so everything's even more awkward. And I don't want to rule right now. And I don't want to marry Vexen, and Mother said I'd have to get married next year and… So I'm running away with Roxas. He loves me and I love him so this is what I'm supposed to do. This is what I want to do. So, goodbye. I'll write to you." Xion said hurriedly.

"Wow… You know, you could have told me all this before. I'll give you two horses. I'll tell them that you accidentally let one loose and then rode off on the other. Since you don't want them to know about Roxas, right?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. Thanks so much Axel, you're the best friend I could have." Xion said, and she kissed his cheek before running to the castle.

On the way she ran into Demyx and Zexion, who she said goodbye to and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek. She couldn't find Marluxia anywhere, but she wrote him a note and left it by his sword, taking her own for protection.

Xion frowned to herself when she got to her room and looked around. She didn't know how to do anything herself. She didn't know about corsets or those tools you use on buttons or how to do hair… but she had a few hours. She could get Olette to explain.

Xion grabbed her least grand dresses from her closet and her riding dresses. And the secret pants and shirts and commoners clothes she had hidden for sword practice. She shoved it all in a trunk and, knowing Axel would have a little wagon-thing ready for her, she threw the clothes into her trunk. She took all her jewelry and all the money and gold that was lying around, plus a fair amount from the safe in her father's room and put it in a sack and threw that in as well. She took the most sensible shoes and finally she had to find the wedding outfit.

She finally picked one of her grandest dresses. It was pure white and had white precious gems sewn into it. It was a ballgown and had puffy sleeves. She smiled at it and laid it in the trunk so that it wouldn't wrinkle.

Olette came into the room with worry on her face, but Xion smiled at her.

"Olette, I'm running away!" She said breathlessly.

"But… your plans as queen!" Olette protested.

"I have enough time, and I'll come back as soon as mother and father are dead. They hate me, I think. Always saying such mean things. I just need you to teach me a few things." Xion said happily.

"What?" Olette asked.

"I need to know how to lace up a corset on my own and how to do my hair and makeup. And those awful buttons." Xion said.

After an hour of Xion learning and practicing, Olette was done teaching her.

"Well… On your own you'll need to know how to sew and cook and clean, but I taught you how to do that when we were little. You'll need to know how to use your money properly, but you've never actually been one to spend much at all… actually I haven't seen you ever spend any money." Olette realized.

"Yeah, I haven't. But I know how it works and stuff, it was in my lessons. I asked Zexion how to act like a normal person once and he took a week out of schooling to teach me how." Xion recalled.

"Well anyways, wait here. I'll bring you some of my dresses. Don't worry about it either, I'll just rip up some of yours to make new ones for me, I do it all the time." Olette said with a smirk.

"Thanks Lette. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you. I wish you could come, but…" Xion trailed off.

"I know. You won't be punished when you get caught, but I would." Olette said with a nod.

"Yeah."

Olette ran off to get her dresses and Xion heard rain start to pour. That reminded the princess to throw some coats and rain-gear into her trunk, on top of the wedding dress. She also grabbed those blasted corsets and undergarments.

Olette soon returned with some dresses and as soon as they were secure in the trunk Xion thanked her again and told her to go to her room so that no one saw her should Xion be caught.

As soon as the brunette was gone Xion heard a few taps on her window and she looked out. There was Roxas, throwing pebbles at her window from the garden. Xion smiled and picked up the trunk. It was surprisingly light, though all it had was clothes, books, and gold. She tied a rope around it and lowered it down to the garden, then she laced up her shoes and climbed down the trellis.

She and Roxas soundlessly took the trunk to the stables, where a covered wagon hitched to two horses was waiting for them. Xion grinned, reminding herself to thank Axel again and they rode off.

But then, as the castle grew small in the distance, Xion had second thoughts.

"Maybe… I should have told Mother and Father. They might have understood." She said softly.

"Don't ever look back." Roxas said softly, "They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance."

"You're right. I won't sell my heart for their silly rules. And I won't pretend that we're not meant to be." Xion said with a nod.

A crash of thunder… 3… 2… 1… Xion fell into Roxas's arms as the lightning lit up the sky.

"They'll probably change the locks so I can't get out again, if I would come back." Xion mused.

They were very high, on a mountain probably. And it felt like they were flying, with the hard wind and the fast horses. The view was incredible, and Xion looked to her side to see Roxas. It was better than incredible with Roxas there.

She was so glad she ran away.

Roxas POV

They ran to this place that called itself Radiant Garden. It was a beautiful place, covered with flowers. Xion was adapting to life there way better than Roxas had imagined she would. On the rode they had found a town called Traverse Town and had sold all her jewels and precious things for gold. They were actually quite rich with all the money Xion had smuggled out.

Roxas had bought them a nice little house with a room for them, a room for guests, a living room, and a kitchen. It wasn't very big, but they really didn't have much stuff either. Right now Xion was sitting in the rocking chair Roxas had bought for her, sewing. She was making herself another dress from the pattern of Olette's dresses.

Roxas kissed her on the cheek farewell and went off to "work". He was actually going to a restaurant with Pence, a member of the assassination team.

Pence was sitting at a corner table when he got there and Roxas slipped into the chair across from him.

"So, what's up? It's not like you to just send a carrier pigeon and no letter." Roxas said, and he ordered his food.

"Look, the King and Queen were out the night we invaded, as was the little Princess. Olette was beside herself, she hadn't known about the King and Queen leaving and it seems that the Princess ran away. Also… Marluxia, her dance teacher, died. He was trying to protect her room from the assassins and he took out a fair number of people before he was killed. He didn't even know she had run away." Pence said.

"Oh gods, I thought we agreed that no one but the King and Queen die!" Roxas hissed.

"Well, Seifer didn't get the memo! He and his team were killed by that Marluxia guy, all except Vivi, he's the one who finally took him out. But Vivi's in critical condition and he's probably going to die too."

"Gods… This is bad. When is the word going to get out?" Roxas asked, his head in his hands.

"Well… It'll be out to the big cities close to the palace tomorrow, but you probably have three, four days tops before it gets out here. I know about you and the princess. You better explain it to her quick and disguise her. Otherwise… Well, I don't know what'll happen to the two of you." Pence said with a shrug.

"Damn. Hey Pence… you know the stable hand, Axel? Can you get him down here tomorrow? Me and Xion are getting married then. I'll just have to tell her." Roxas sighed.

"Sure thing, but it's a really long ride for one night, so consider my debt to you paid." Pence said with a grin.

"Thanks Pence, you're a lifesaver."

Later that night Roxas came home to see Xion. There was a blonde girl sitting with her and they were talking animatedly.

"Who's this?" Roxas asked with a grin.

"Roxas! Welcome home. This is Namine… She actually used to be my friend, but she ran away from her palace too. We were best friends for a long time, but she ran away, what was it? Two years ago? Anyways, we've been catching up!" Xion said happily.

"Xion, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?" Roxas asked.

"Sure Rox. I'll be right back Nami." Xion promised her friend.

They walked into the kitchen and Roxas took her hands gently.

"Hon… I don't want to freak you out or anything, but people are starting to talk in town. You look too much like… well, yourself. I won't force you to do anything, but I will suggest you cut your hair." Roxas lied easily.

"Oh, I was just thinking about that while you were at work. I mean, princesses weren't allowed to change their appearance much at all. So it would be a great change." Xion smiled.

"And Axel is coming out to see us tomorrow. I was wondering… would you like to get married tomorrow? We said it wasn't going to be a grand affair, and I love you so much…" Roxas started, but Xion cut him off with a kiss.

"We'll get married tomorrow. I'll ask Namine to be my maid of honor." Xion said with a smile.

***Roxy Random-ness: did you know that England in Japanese is Igrisu? Or something close, I'm not sure of the spelling. I'm learning Japanese!***


	246. Hidden I

***Hi guys! Yet again, I am sorry for my lateness. I have a story at the tips of my fingers though now, so sorry Rabbit Heart, Enchanted, and New Beginning. I must write this. I promise it will be either no more than two chapters OR I will write a bunch of really short choppy chaps so I can get my count up. Okay, now this fic will be centered around Zexion, as I don't think I spend nearly enough time on him. And, it's like past midnight where I am as I'm writing this, so if it seems like some thoughts just trail off… that's insomnia for you. Anyways, enjoy!***

A blow from the side took Zexion off guard as he stumbled into the kitchen of his house. Great, his stepfather was home. Just what he needed to top off a perfect day.

The silver-haired man, Sephiroth, slapped Zexion upside the head again, taking Zexion's thoughts of self pity away and forcing him to return to reality. Sephiroth grabbed the fallen boy by the hair and forced him up painfully to look the man in the eyes. The silverette gently brushed the slate-haired boy's protective bangs away from his other eye. The different eye.

That eye was a different color than his other one, his normal one. This eye was a shocking green, not the dull blue that his normal eye was. There was a scarred cut next to it, a token of how "lucky" Zexion was. Lucky that his mother had come home when his stepfather was just about to cut out the boy's eye, bringing the man to his senses and reminding him that there would be no way to hide a missing eye from his wife, like he hid all the other abuse. He commanded Zexion to let no one but himself see the green eye. Not that it was really hard, Zexion was used to hiding it so he wouldn't be made fun of. He had been hiding it since they moved to this godforsaken city.

Sephiroth was looking with… longing? Hate? Want? A sick combination of the three? The vile man leaned down and kissed the boy's lips sweetly, gently. Zexion flinched as if Sephiroth had slapped him again. He didn't want this to happen again.

Looks like something heard Zexion's desperate plea, because Sephiroth shoved the shorter boy to the floor as hard as he could and kicked his side hard. The man began to leave the room, but at the door he turned to see Zexion's struggle to get up. After he watched for a moment he decided to speak.

"My nephew and my brothers will be in town this week. My nephew will be staying with us. Be on your best behavior until he leaves or else." Sephiroth said shortly, and he left the room.

Zexion got up with a muffled grunt of pain and picked up his backpack, which he had let fall at the first blow. He stumbled over to his room, clutching his side where he could feel heat radiating from the point where Sephiroth had kicked him. His stomach hurt too, from being beat up on the way home, but not so much anymore. He sighed and looked at himself of the cracked mirror on his wall (he had cracked it with his face about a year ago… no he couldn't think about that)

Whoever this mysterious nephew of Sephiroth's was… he hoped that his presence would make the silverette restrain himself from the abuse.

***Roxy Random-ness: You know… the sky is blue. I wonder why. (David: Because the atmosphere acts as a mirror reflecting all the blue, the ocean, back on us as the sky) David, that was a rhetorical question. I knew that, I was just trying to sound wistful and philosophical. (David: Well, you just sounded stupid.) David! You are no longer allowed here! (David: Whatever *leaves*) See you next time!***


	247. Hidden II

***Hello my lovelies! As you may have deduced, I am going with the bunch of really short chapters plan! So here is more Hidden!***

In the middle of the night Zexion his door open. He stopped breathing and lay perfectly still in his bed, begging the universe to make whoever was at his door go away… to make this not like last time. The door shut and the slate-haired boy drifted off to sleep.

Zexion awoke the next day, was greeted with a slap by his stepfather, and left the house when he had wolfed down most of his cereal and grabbed his heavy bookbag. He looked at his watch. Good, just enough time to get to school, factoring enough time in so he wouldn't be late if the assholes in the alley wanted to beat him up.

He actually went unnoticed by anyone on the streets. No one was out. That was odd… usually Zexion saw at least someone. He got to school and there it seemed to be pretty deserted as well. Then he looked at the schedule on the wall. It was late start, he was two hours early. Zexion sighed to himself. He could go back home and risk the chance of his stepfather's rage and the chance of getting beat up again as he walked back here, or he could stay here and try to blend in with the wall as usual.

The choice, to Zexion, was obvious. He found an empty, unlocked classroom, the music room, and began to read. A few minutes later, he heard a small crash and peeked up from behind the book. A blonde boy with a weird hairdo—a mullet? No… was it a Mohawk?—had tripped over a music stand. Great, just what Zexion needed, another person. Zexion returned to his book and the blonde boy took out an instrument, some kind of guitar, and began to strum. Then he tuned it, and began to play.

'Well, seems like he won't be bothering me.' Zexion thought, and he returned to his book. He read and the blonde boy played until they both heard the first warning bell, then they left the music room without a word. Zexion got to his class and pulled the book back out, reading through the lesson. He had just finished the book when a hand slapped it from his grip. He looked up. Marluxia. How could a boy with pink hair be so intimidating. Not that Zexion ever let on, no. No one saw through his beautifully mastered façade, well, maybe Roxas.

Roxas had been Zexion's best and only friend for years. The blonde didn't have any classes with him this year though, not even lunch. They still hung out a lot, but Zexion couldn't find much time lately. Plus Roxas wanted to hang out with his boyfriend and other friends as well. It's funny, one could be so popular and the other so isolated and still be best friends. Maybe it was because of their similar secrets.

Back to the ass who stole Zexion's book. He had gotten it for free from the old man who ran the bookstore, and he had finished so he really didn't need it. But he wanted it. He focused his eyes, well eye (as only the blue one could really see anything) on him and glared.

"Please return my book to me." He said in the monotone voice he used on everyone except for his family and Roxas.

"What if I don't want to?" Marluxia asked. As Zexion was trying to come up with a reason for the pink-haired boy to give him back his book, Roxas turned the corner to see what was going on.

"Hey Marly, give Zexion his book back or I'll have to tell Larxene just exactly what you and Vexen were doing in that abandoned math classroom." Roxas said.

"Fine, you win." Marluxia sighed, giving the book back to Zexion and leaving.

"Jesus, that boy is so weird." Roxas sighed.

"What did Marluxia do with Vexen in the classroom?" Zexion asked.

"You don't want to know. I wish I didn't know. And Larxene wouldn't believe me if I told her." Roxas shrugged.

"Thanks for getting my book back Rox." Zexion said.

"No problem Zex. I'm gonna get to class, the bell's about to ring. See ya!" He said and dashed off.

***Roxy Random-ness: I get to watch fireworks with my friendly friend today! It shall be fun.***


	248. Hidden III

***Hello! More Hidden!***

Zexion stood waiting for PE to start, with his book in his hands. He actually had been excused fro gym by Sephiroth, so the man could hide his handiwork, but he still had to wait in the stands while everyone else ran laps or played soccer or whatever. Another hand snatched this book away too. Zexion looked up at the person who had taken the book and noticed it was the same boy who had been in the music room that morning.

Zexion pulled out another book and opened it. "Have fun reading that. It's in Spanish." Zexion said in his monotone voice.

"Aw come on, you could at least try to have a conversation." The boy said brightly. Too brightly. He had to be making fun of him in some way.

"You think stealing my book will get a reaction out of me? Sorry, but that's happened since the first day here." The slate-haired boy returned.

"Really? Oh, I'm sorry." The blonde boy said. He offered the book back to Zexion, who took it cautiously. "I just wanted to talk to you. I just moved here and I've been hanging out with Larxene and Marluxia and Axel, but Larx and Marly are jerks. And you seemed nice enough in the music room this morning so I thought I'd say hi." The blonde said.

"Does this story have a point?" Zexion asked, never looking up from his book.

"Look. I'm Demyx. What's your name?" the boy asked.

"If I tell you will you stop bothering me?" Zexion asked.

"Honestly, no. But that's because you seem far more interesting than anyone else here." Demyx said with a grin.

The coach blew his whistle.

"It's Zexion." Zexion said, and he went to sit on the bleachers.

He soon regretted that choice of telling the blonde his name, as Demyx seemed to have all his classes and lunch. The musician followed him where he went and tried to get him to talk, but Zexion didn't say anything. So Demyx took that as an invitation to talk all he wanted, and boy did he talk. He went on and on about this city called Traverse Town. He even lived near Zexion, just a block further than Zexion had to walk, and talked and talked until Zexion walked into his house and closed the door, effectively muting the blonde's speech.

He looked away from the closed door and saw Sephiroth in the kitchen talking to some other silver-haired men, and a boy with silver hair and a big bruise on his cheek sitting on the couch.

"Hey, I'm Riku." The silver-haired boy said kinda quietly. "I guess I'm sort of your cousin."

***Roxy Random-ness: I've been watching the Teen Titans a lot lately. I miss that show a lot. Like the one where Beast Boy turns British and is all "you're just jealous because I sound like a rock star."***


	249. Hidden IV

***Hello! I'm probably going to update when I finish this chapter, so here's more Hidden!***

After a brief introduction, Riku and Zexion talked a bit. Riku seemed to be pretty smart and strong, but Zexion thought that the quietness didn't suit him. He seemed the type of person who would be loud and boastful. Soon, Sephiroth's brothers left and Zexion's mother left to go to work. (she worked the evening/night shift) and Sephiroth, Zexion, and Riku sat down to a rather awkward dinner. Sephiroth was quietly brooding and Zexion and Riku seemed to shrink down in their chairs.

After dinner, Sephiroth claimed that the guest room wasn't ready for Riku and that he'd have to sleep in Zexion's room for the night. Sephiroth then said he'd be out with his brothers and left, slamming the door behind him.

"Zexion, I know we're not related really, and we just met, but you've got to help me." Riku said as soon as the car left the driveway.

"What?" Zexion asked, confused by the sudden urgency in Riku's voice.

"I know what's happening to you. I overheard my… father and uncles when they were talking about our visit to you. They said that "Sephiroth is the best" at something and something else about "Cloud paying" for something."

"Okay, so wait… Who's Cloud? Sephiroth is the best about what?" Zexion asked.

"Well… My father, Kadaj, has three brothers. Loz, he's the big one, Yazoo, that's the skinny fast one, and Sephiroth. They also have a half-brother, Cloud. Cloud got to live with his mother while their father and mother were pretty evil. Following?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." Zexion nodded.

"Well, Cloud kinda got them thrown in juvie when they were kids because they tried to kill a girl, his girlfriend. They never really forgave him. And he never really forgave them." Riku explained.

"Okay." Zexion said to signal his understanding.

"Well, Cloud has two sons. My best friend Sora, who lives with loud out in Destiny Islands and Roxas, who lives with his mother here. They're separated because Areith has a job here and he has a job there and Areith moved out here a few years ago to get Roxas out of Kadaj's grasp. Cloud is in the military so he couldn't just quit and move out here, but they're going to be transferred here in a month or two." Riku explained.

"Oh my God… That was THE Kadaj? Roxas only ever told me his name once, and it was because he had screamed during a nightmare." Zexion trailed off.

"Yeah, well… I've got to save my cousins. I mean, Sora's my best friend, and Roxas was pretty cool too." Riku said.

"But that still doesn't answer one question, what's Sephiroth the best at?" Zexion asked.

"You already know. Torture." Riku said. Zexion's eyes grew wide at the memories.

***Roxy Random-ness: Wow… I write a whole ton of abuse stories. Why? I mean I was never abused or anything and I don't think I know anyone who was… Hmmm…. Well anyways! Magic bananas!***


	250. Hidden V

***Hello! I lied, I have this next chapter left before I update! Has anyone noticed how much the fanfiction site has changed? I mean it was the same for like three years and poof! New format. Now I'm just rambling. Here's more Hidden!***

Memories flashed through Zexion's mind as he tried to comprehend what was going to happen to Roxas and Sora. He remembered his old home in Radiant Garden. How he used to be happy. Until his father died and his mother remarried.

The story was, a serial kidnapper called "the nobody" had taken him on his walk back home from school and kept him for two months until releasing him, unexplained, and allowing him to go home where he refused to say anything about his captor.

The real version was that Zexion had been offered a ride home by his stepfather. It was three weeks since the incident when Sephiroth had tried to steal his eye, and Zexion was wary about getting into the car, but he got in. After that it was two moths of unspeakable torture. Torture he feared every day when he got home. But Sephiroth was good to his word. Zexion didn't remember how, but he had convinced Sephiroth to let him go free. He remembered he promised something… and he was afraid one wrong move would get him thrown back into that horrible torture.

But, though Sephiroth was good to his word and didn't do anything to noticeably terrible… sometimes at night he would still hurt Zexion. When the teenager's mother was gone and everyone had went to sleep.

And Zexion remembered what Roxas had told him as well. He had been sleeping over at Roxas's house and Areith went out because there was an emergency at her friend's house. He and Roxas were having fun, watching movie, talking, playing video games. You know, normal teen stuff. And at around three in the morning they decided to go to sleep. Zexion just pretended to sleep, he didn't want Roxas to hear him if he had another nightmare. But Roxas was out cold asleep, until an hour later that is. He started screaming and flailing around and Zexion was trying to get close to him to shake him awake, and finally after being bitch slapped about five times he was successful.

Roxas was freaked the hell out. He was shaking and holding on to Zexion (it was fine, they were both gay. Totally not awkward).

"What happened?" Zexion had asked.

"I had a nightmare. I'm… I'm gonna tell you a secret. You can't tell anyone, you hear me?" Roxas demanded.

"I promise I won't tell." Zexion said.

"The reason I moved here… It wasn't really because my mom was transferred. It was because a psychopath grabbed me when I was hanging out with my friends and took me to his house and… he raped me." Roxas admitted in a small voice.

"Oh my god." Zexion whispered.

"And I escaped. I picked the lock on my wrists with a nail I found on the ground and I ran until I found my house." Roxas said quietly.

Zexion looked slowly to his sides. No one was there, he assured himself, no one could hear him. "Something like that happened to me too, that's also why my family moved here. But… the person who abused me is still around… he actually talks to me sometimes." He whispered to Roxas.

"Oh Gods, you've got to report it!" Roxas whispered back.

"No no! I can't. We made a deal… I don't remember it really, but it keeps him from hurting me for now, and it had to do with me keeping quiet." Zexion said back.

Roxas was still unsure, but he let it slide. After all, Zexion was the smartest person ever. He wouldn't let anything bad happen.

"Zexion, you still with me?" Riku asked, causing Zexion to resurface from his memories.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." Zexion admitted.

"It's fine. But we've got to plan. And the first thing we do is tell Roxas. By the way, I get to go to your school now." Riku said with a grin.


	251. I'd Lie

***Hey guys (ducks from pan thrown) Sorry! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, but I couldn't very well let AkuRoku day pass without a little one-shot. And Aristicus! Turn your PMing on so I can reply you goof! And Envious Sky, I shall reply to all your review someday, but just know that I do read them! This is to I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.***

Axel walked into therapy with a grin. He said something quietly to someone beyond the door and sat down in the chair across from Areith.

"Happy today, aren't you?" Areith asked with a smile.

"I sure am! And I think I'm ready to tell you something important." Axel said with his smirk.

"Why you tried to commit suicide?" Areith asked.

"Nope, better. I'm gonna tell you about the love of my life." Axel said.

"Alright." Areith replied with a nod.

"You know I'm gay, probably as a result of my mother… doing that to me. But anyways, I love this boy. He's so amazing." Axel smiled softly, "He drove me here. And the passenger seat was like heaven. He was telling me all about his swim team practice, and did you know he had seven shades of blue in his eyes? Well, then he said he'd never fall in love and ran his hand through his hair that way he does. And I laughed because I hoped he was joking."

"He might have been. Tell me more about him." Areith said.

"I know all his favorite songs. And I could tell you his favorite color's green, he likes to argue, born on the 13th. His sister's beautiful, he's got his father's eyes… and if he asked me if I loved him I'd lie." Axel said with a sigh.

"Go on." Areith said after a pause.

"He can memorize a room, but he can't tell what I feel. Shouldn't he be able to tell? He doesn't even know that I memorized everything about him." Axel said sadly.

"Well, no offense, but in my history of dating I have found that boys are a bit… slow that way." Areith said reassuringly.

"Well, he sees everything in black and white, and never lets nobody see him cry… I never let him see me wishing… but I could tell you everything about him. He stands there looking at me whenever we have to say goodbye and then walks away, oh god it's like I hold my breath around him." Axel continued.

"He sounds very nice." Areith said.

"You know, he'd never tell you, but he can play guitar. And it's like he can see through everything but my heart. He's the first thing I think of when I wake up, my god he's beautiful. So I put on my makeup… just for him." Axel said, indicating his black eyeliner. "And I pray for a miracle."

"Well, sounds like a normal crush to me." Areith said with a reassuring smile.

"But how come he doesn't like me? Or notice?" Axel asked, frustrated. He didn't even hear the door open. "But I could tell you his favorite color's green, he loves to argue, oh and it kills me. His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes… and if he asked me if I loved him I'd lie." Axel lists off.

"Uhm…" Areith began, but Axel cut her off.

"Why does it have to be so difficult? I wish I just had the courage to tell Roxas all that but… I'm afraid he'd ditch me." Axel sighed.

"I wouldn't ditch you." A voice came from behind. Axel slowly turned around.

"Uhm… Roxas! Uh… What're you doing here?" Axel asked awkwardly.

"I'm your ride, and you gave me a pass so I could come in whenever saying 'you know all of what I'd tell her as well as I do', but obviously not…" Roxas trailed off with a slight smile.

"Well, I was just… uhm… what I mean is… er…" Axel floundered.

"Come here you big idiot." Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay." Axel said sadly.

"As much as I love to see you fumble around for words, I have to clear up all this confusion because we have a concert to get to." Roxas said with a grin, and he kissed Axel right on the lips.

"I… Umm… Wow." Axel said, his eyes wide.

"Bye Areith. I'll make sure he gets here for his next appointment on time." Roxas said, leading the shell-shocked Axel out of the room by his hand.

***Roxy Random-ness: Did you know that eating an apple in the morning gives you as much energy as a coffee? And that I discovered today that eating one right before you swim 20 laps in a pool you feel like you're going to throw up the rest of the day?***


	252. Just Another Love Story

***I know, I know. I need to write more Hidden/Rabbit Heart/Enchanted to Meet You/New Beginnings. STFU! I will write whatever I wish to write! (I promise that I'll write more tomorrow, I just haven't felt like writing and I have HOMEWORK in SUMMER. Can you believe it? Oh, and I was deathly ill two days ago, but I didn't die, so cheers! If I had died, I have a notebook with my name and password for everything written down and I'd ask Reese to shut down fanfiction for me, with a little note about my death and how I went to the Kingdom Hearts in the sky. By the way, I've been rewatching Fullmetal Alchemist and I must say, it's still epic. So, please review! I love you all and I'm glad I didn't die!***

Namine began her morning just like any other. She made herself a cup of tea and poured her cheerios in a bowl. She was munching on them and reading the box, when the milk carton caught her eye. It had one of those "missing person" things on it. There was a color picture of a little girl with big blue eyes and black hair and a little caption with her description. She was only five years old, and her name was Xion.

'That's so sad…' Namine thought, and she finished her food and went to her window.

'Crap.' She thought. The paparazzi was still there. As a famous actress, Namine was forced to endure all of this. Especially since there were rumors going around that she was lesbian with her best friend Kairi. And since they had a sleepover last night… well, tabloids will be tabloids. Namine sighed and got all dressed up for the day.

'This is such a pain. I'm only going to my art studio, and I have to change into crappy clothes there, but nooo I've got to maintain my image… fuck image. When I see my manager I'll give him a what for.' Namine thought as she smeared on makeup and wriggled into a dress and jewelry.

It was hectic as always to get to the limo, but Namine got there in time. She was in her studio, in her ratty jeans and college tee shirt, when she decided that she wanted to do a cityscape. She was on the top floor of the Twilight Town Clocktower after all, she could go out on the ledge that she and her friends used to hang out on before all the skyscrapers were put up, before she was famous.

So she grabbed her random-color pencil and old sketchbook and went out to the ledge. She had just started her sketch, when she looked over to a warehouse. She sketched the outline and then something caught her eye. A curtain had fallen, just allowing a peek from where Namine was… not enough to see from any higher or lower, but there was a little, tiny girl on a stained mattress, crying her eyes out. She looked like the girl in the picture on the back of Namine's milk carton, actually. And… her hands were tied behind her back. Shit.

"Oh shit, shit shit shit." Namine swore. She looked further into the room and saw what looked like a police transmitter… so he would be able to know if anyone reported… Shit.

So Namine did the only rational thing anyone would do in that situation. She called Demyx.

Now, everyone thought that Demyx was a stupid, lazy boy with no talent except music. But that wasn't true. Namine knew that, since he was her best friend. But people seemed to think that just because he wasn't the smartest person in the world meant he wasn't worth anyone's time. He was actually very smart, he just didn't show it. 'To trick them. If they think I'm stupid, they'll say things around me that they wouldn't normally say, because they think I can't put two and two together.' He had once said.

"Sup, Nami?" Demyx asked after the third ring.

"I need you to meet me at the top of Twilight Tower, the code is 81312 and be sure not to be followed. And wear something that can get ripped and messy." Namine said hurriedly.

"Going to make me fingerpaint again?" Demyx asked.

"No, I really need you to hurry though. Someone's life might be in danger." Namine said urgently.

"Oh crap, I'll be right there." Demyx said.

In less than five minutes, Demyx was at her side, with a gun under his ripped up jeans jacket.

"A gun?" Namine asked worriedly.

"Hey, you said lives were in danger. Knowing you, this will be some sort of thing that'll put us in danger too, and I don't want us to get hurt." Demyx said.

"Right, right. Well, look at that warehouse." Namine said, pointing it out.

"Is… is that a little girl? Tied up?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, and there's a police transmitter further back, that's why I called you instead of them." Namine said.

"But Riku's got police training." Demyx answered, confused.

"Yeah well, I thought of you before him. Look, we've got to rescue her, I saw her in a missing person ad this morning." Namine said.

"Right. How?" Demyx asked, perplexed.

"Well, you, me, and the others used to be all over this place when we were kids. I bet some of the old alleys are the same." Namine said with a grin.

Actually… most of them weren't. However, Namine and Demyx found the fire escape to the building they were looking for fairly quickly. They bravely scaled it and found the correct window. Demyx peeked into the room to see if anyone else had entered. No one had.

"Nami, you have that one necklace? The one with the weird, straight, needle looking things?" Demyx asked. Namine nodded and took it off. Demyx used them to do something to the window so that it opened.

Namine jumped in first, right next to the little girl. Her eyes grew wide and she tried to talk through her gag, but to no avail.

"Shh, we're gonna try to get you out of here." Namine whispered. The little girl nodded. "Now, your name's Xion right?" Namine asked as she untied the gag.

"Yes." The girl breathed back.

"Okay. Now, what did the person who kidnapped you do to you?" Namine asked. Xion started crying again, but silently.

"He… he said if I ever told anyone he'd kill me… but in school the teachers said to tell someone… but I can't." Xion whispered back.

"Oh God… he didn't… touch you anywhere bad did he?" Namine whispered in horror. The little girl nodded and suppressed a sob.

"What's up?" Demyx whispered, having made a sling to carry little Xion in so she didn't fall when they climbed down the fire escape.

"The man raped her." Namine whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she picked up Xion and tried to comfort her. Fires of rage burned in Demyx's eyes.

"I'll kill him. That's the worst thing anyone could ever do." Demyx said in a low, dangerous voice. And before anyone could do or say anything, the man walked in the room.

"Xion, who are our guests?" The man asked, fidgeting with his eyepatch.

"No-no one." Xion stuttered.

"I don't think that's no one… That looks like Namine Strife! The famous actress! What would Namine Strife be doing here?" The man asked.

"Saving a little girl." Namine said defiantly.

"Oh, brave aren't you? I'd expect nothing less from 'Rikku'." The man said with a laugh, referencing one of Namine's movies. He walked closer. And suddenly he ran at them, grabbing Namine.

"Nami!" Demyx yelled, catching Xion as she fell pout of Namine's arms.

"Oh yes, what a prize. A famous actress. I think I'll lock you up in here with Xion. But I'm not into men, so I guess I'll have to kill this one." The man said, and he shot Demyx. The musician fell backwards, blood pouring from the wound that looked close to his heart and his eyes were closed.

"Demyx!" Namine screamed, struggling even harder against the eyepatched man, fighting to get to her best friend.

"Now that he's taken care of I can have my fun with you." The eyepatch man said, ripping off the struggling Namine's jeans. She landed a couple blows on him, but he didn't even seem to feel it.

Namine was sobbing and the man was at her underwear when another gun went off and he fell backwards. His shoulder was hit, and he was clutching it and howling in pain.

"Take that. No one messes with Nami. No one." Demyx said, sitting up.

"How… how are you still alive?" Namine asked through her tears.

"Not so bullet-proof vest. I thought it was bulletproof… but apparently not… it did stop the bullet pretty good… but it hurts like a mother fucker." Demyx said, scrunching his face up in pain.

"Oh god, we have to call the police now. Do you have your phone?" Namine asked, pulling her panties back up all the way.

A few minutes later police were swarmed around the building and keeping the press away. Namine tried to put a brave face back on, but tears still streamed down her face. She sat in the ambulance with Xion and Demyx while another took Xigbar (as they had learned his name was) to the hospital.

Time flew by as Namine was in a trance. She held Xion's hand and smiled at her as she bravely took the shots the doctors gave her. And after that Xion sat in her lap as they waited for the doctors to remove the bullet and stitch Demyx back up. When they had, Namine and Xion visited him and he joked about being "holey" (you stole that from Harry Potter!).

"Nami? I was going to ask you something today." Demyx said when Xion had fallen asleep in the blonde girl's lap.

"Yes?" Namine prompted.

"Well… we've been going out for a while without the press knowing, right?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah." Namine nodded. They had been going out in secret since high school.

"Well… wouldn't it be funny if suddenly you had an engagement ring? I bet the press would have a field day." Demyx said with a nervous laugh.

"Is that any way to ask a girl to marry you?" Namine asked with a giggle.

"I'd get down on one knee, but I think you'd yell at me about reopening my wounds." Demyx chuckled, reaching under the blanket, "But I did remember the ring!" He brought out a red box and handed it to the artist.

Namine opened it to see a silver ring with a white diamond sticking up from it.

"It's beautiful." Namine whispered.

"I would have gotten gold, but I know you like white better." Demyx said, "So, will you marry me?"

"Of course!" Namine exclaimed, "I'd throw my arms around you like in the movies, but I'd be afraid to wake up Xion."

"Let's not have everything like the movies. I have a feeling we'll get sick of that soon enough." Demyx laughed.

*One Year Later*

"Hello Mrs. Waters." Demyx greeted his wife with a smile.

"Good morning Demyx. And honestly, you make me feel like a teacher calling me that." Namine said, shaking her head.

"Well, you're playing one this week aren't you?" Demyx teased.

"God, don't remind me. It sucks. I don't know how Xion's teachers do it." Namine groaned.

"I still can't believe her parents didn't want her back. Why go to so much effort looking for her?" Demyx asked.

"Some people are just weird." Namine shrugged.

"You taking her to the set or to that star school?" Demyx asked, referring to the school that 'all the famous kids' went to.

"I wish I could send her to public school, but the paparazzi scares me. And I don't want any psycho to pick her up." Namine muttered.

"I think she'll be fine at that star school. And she can hang out with normal kids, if she ever meets any. I'll drop her off on the way to the recording studio." Demyx said, kissing his wife as he went to wake up their adopted daughter.

"Good. Maybe we can schedule her a play-date with your little cousin Roxas and Kairi's nephew. What was his name? Alex?" Namine asked.

"Axel." Demyx called back.

"Right! I hear that they're pretty normal-ish! Except Axel likes fire… oh well, you and Kairi set a good amount of things on fire when we were kids." Namine said with a shrug.

"Sounds like a plan." Demyx said.

***Roxy Random-ness: This has been sitting on my computer for WEEKS. I got steampunk goggles! They're so cool!***


End file.
